A Verdadeira Face II
by Mary Marcato
Summary: O passar dos anos e a mudança de sentimentos são partes da vida sobre as quais os humanos não têm controle... Mas... E se nem os deuses podem controlar o que está para acontecer... Poderão tais humanos fazê.lo? S
1. Prólogo: Uma sombra na noite

_**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas essa história e eventuais personagens criados por mim. Não me processem..._

**# # # -**

_A noite era escura e o tempo nublado. Apesar de ser uma cidade chuvosa, hoje não parecia demonstrar qualquer sinal de água. No entanto, a temperatura fria e a neblina densa mantinham a maioria em casa. Era quase uma da manhã._

_O enorme prédio parecia isolado em toda sua magnitude, os tijolos envelhecidos a vista pareciam guardar segredos, zombando daqueles que não tinham idéia da importância do que eles matinham longe dos olhos humanos ali dentro._

_Tal lugar era um das atrações turísticas mais visitadas da cidade e esse dia não havia sido diferente. Contudo, a essa hora, somente os guardas noturnos poderiam ser encontrados lá, em sua ronda interminável._

_Ninguém estava na rua, um ou outro carro era o que aparecia de vez em quando. O silêncio parecia eterno… Cortado apenas por um pequeno ruído que logo se perdeu na neblina. Imperceptível, uma sombra se fazia presente... um gato saía desse momento de trás de um latão de lixo em um beco._

_Poucos segundos se passaram e mais uma vez um pequeno ruído cortou o ar, notável apenas devido ao silêncio total naquela noite. A Lua, cheia e brilhante no céu, era a única testemunha do que ocorria e se ali estivesse alguém que mirasse o satélite natural, piscaria duas vezes e esfregaria os olhos, pensando que o vulto que manchou o círculo prateado era imaginação sua. E realmente pareceria ser, pois logo que abrisse os olhos de novo, não haveria nada entre a bela Lua cheia e o observador._

_Mas essa não era a verdade… E só a Lua sabia disso… Pois aquilo que a manchara de negro por um segundo era o vulto escuro de uma pessoa que saltara e agora pousava silenciosamente no teto da enorme construção do Museu Nacional de Londres…_

(…)

_**A Verdadeira Face II**_

#-#-#

**_Prólogo:_** _Uma sombra na noite_

#-#-#

A figura ágil e encoberta em sombras percorreu com passos rápidos e completamente silenciosos até o meio da construção. A pessoa em negro parou agachada por um segundo e, subitamente, o chão parecia ter desaparecido ou perdido consistência, pois o indivíduo transpassou o teto lentamente, quase flutuando, como se não houvesse nada ali.

O interior do museu era escuro e pouco acolhedor a esta hora. E enquanto o guarda noturno contornou por um corredor, o indivíduo em negro tocou o chão, correndo discretamente até um pilar e se escondendo atrás dele. Cautelosamente, o desconhecido observou ao seu redor e seguiu, deslizando como um felino que caça sutilmente, até um salão em especial.

O lugar estava repleto de obras e esculturas, objetos de civilizações antigas e tribos há muito extintas. A pessoa em sombras observou atentamente o salão e finalmente pareceu se decidir por um lugar em específico. Observou e escutou, esperando identificar qualquer guarda que por acaso poderia estar passando por ali. Não percebendo nada, pareceu se contentar e aparentemente relaxar, caminhando em seguida, calmamente, até o objeto que prendera sua atenção. E, curiosamente, não parecia ser a obra mais importante ali.

O suposto ladrão de obras observou seu alvo por um instante. Esticou uma de suas mãos, mas não tocou o objeto, como se buscasse sentir algo. E, realmente, para quem observasse bem, ou melhor, para quem possuísse o dom, veria ondas anormais percorrendo a obra em questão, que parecia ser um pequeno vaso ou pote pouco chamativo, entre outras obras muito mais importantes. Parecendo satisfeito, o ladrão tocou finalmente o objeto, segurando-o cautelosamente. E, em um movimento hábil e rápido, guardou o item em uma pequena bolsa que trazia.

Todavia, antes que pudesse dar um passo, pareceu escutar algum som. E em seu rosto coberto por uma máscara negra, apenas seus olhos pouco visíveis pareciam ter vida, brilhando por um momento enquanto entrecerravam-se lentamente. Nos segundos seguintes permaneceu imóvel e pareceu sussurrar algo que pouco se poderia entender…

Para o cansado guarda noturno que caminhava nesse momento por ali, tudo o que viu ou sentiu vindo daquele salão foi uma brisa de vento passando por si.

O que o guarda não pareceu se dar conta era que nenhuma das janelas ficava aberta àquela hora da noite…

Subitamente, no silêncio da noite de Londres, o mesmo indivíduo em sombras pisou com firmeza o solo da cobertura do museu. Em seguida, calmamente desabotoou sua pequena bolsa presa na cintura e pegou o objeto que o trouxera ali, com extrema tranqüilidade. Observou-o por um segundo e logo o guardou. Passando a fixar sua atenção nos enormes prédios que circulavam o edifício em que se encontrava.

Sem mais um minuto desperdiçado, correu até a borda da construção e deu um salto em direção ao próximo edifício. Um salto mais alto que qualquer ser humano no mundo nem sonharia ser capaz de dar…

E logo tudo o que voltou a se passar, novamente, naquela noite escura e de tempo nublado, era o ruído de um gato buscando por comida em um beco por ali…

--

(Continua)

03/02/2006 (Enviado em 01/10/2006)

Mary Marcato

--

Comentários da autora: Resolvi seguir a sugestão de alguns e começar a postar de pouco em pouco. E nem reclamem, a verdade é que eu nem cheguei a um terço da fic e nem deveria estar postando. Mas como eu apreciei muito o fato de vocês terem gostado da primeira parte e pedido para eu continuar logo, eu resolvi ceder um pouquinho. Mas a verdade é que eu estou sem tempo mesmo, além de quase não poder usar o computador. Por isso, estou escrevendo em um caderno quando me sobra um pouco de tempo, paciência, então... Obrigada novamente pelo apoio gente, nos vemos! Ja ne :)


	2. O Anfitrião, o Asiático e o Ladrão

**_Capítulo01: _**O Anfitrião, o Asiático e o Ladrão

# # # -

_**Londres, Inglaterra, 1925**_

O homem observava tranquilamente, em pé, a lareira de seu escritório. Parecia uma pessoa muito calma e serena, suas mãos estavam juntas em suas costas, e seu terno elegante e caro lhe dava um ar culto e charmoso.

Era tarde da noite, mas o homem não parecia se importar muito com o tempo, na verdade, seu relógio antigo preso na parede era um lembrete constante do tempo que nunca parava para nada nem ninguém.

Seu escritório não era enorme e luxuoso, mas também não era pequeno ou medíocre. Era seu lugar favorito, um lugar para meditação e onde resolvia a maioria dos problemas com que seu intelecto brilhante tinha que se preocupar. Em frente a uma lareira fixada a parede estavam duas poltronas, na parede paralela à lareira, uma enorme estante de livros e, a direita de quem buscasse algo para ler, estava uma janela, em frente da qual uma escrivaninha se encontrava, lugar onde o homem passava horas sem fim trabalhando em seus casos.

A noite parecia calma e densa, os poucos carros que ainda se atreviam a circular tão tarde da noite não pareciam incomodar tal indivíduo envolto em uma aura de mistério. As chamas na lareira pareciam fasciná-lo, ou talvez fosse apenas uma desculpa para se perder em pensamentos um tanto quanto complexos.

Contudo, apesar de toda sua aura serena, foi a suave brisa que entrou por sua janela que finalmente pareceu tirá-lo de seu torpor, e nesse momento, sem ao menos se voltar para sua escrivaninha, o homem finalmente se pronunciou na madrugada londrina.

Homem em terno: 'Surpreendentemente em ponto…' Foi tudo o que falou, aparentemente sozinho, pois ninguém parecia se encontrar em sua oficina de trabalho.

Subitamente, um som duro soou contra a madeira de sua janela, onde um vulto em sombras parecia ter se materializado do nada, sentado calmamente, apoiando uma de suas mãos no joelho, enquanto a outra perna pendia perigosamente do lado de fora do edifício, seu corpo estava coberto de negro.

O homem no escritório arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas, permanecendo em silêncio por um segundo, antes de voltar a falar.

Homem em terno: 'Pelo o que vejo tudo saiu perfeitamente como planejado…'

Sem escutar nenhuma resposta, o homem voltou-se para o indivíduo na janela, que o observou por trás de sua máscara por um segundo, antes de acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, parecia preocupado com alguma coisa e o homem no escritório pareceu perceber do que se tratava, pois em seguida falou novamente.

Homem em terno: 'Não se preocupe… Ela está dormindo...' O indivíduo na janela pareceu relaxar significantemente e o homem que o observava sorriu levemente.

Permaneceram em silêncio por um segundo, o indivíduo coberto em negro observando a cidade britânica e o homem em terno voltando a observar sua lareira.

Homem em terno (sem se voltar): 'Tenho outro trabalho para você…' O homem pareceu sentir a tensão se construindo no ar da parte do outro indivíduo, pois logo continuou. 'Não se preocupe, não é para hoje… Sei como você precisa de descanso depois de trabalhar por toda uma noite…'

Essas pareceram ser as palavras certas, pois o indivíduo relaxou mais uma vez, seu rosto, que antes observava intensamente o homem que nem ao menos se voltava, mais uma vez passou a mirar a noite daquela cidade.

O silêncio voltou a reinar por mais um segundo, antes que finalmente o homem decidisse por falar novamente.

Homem em terno: 'Tudo será no final deste mês… Uma comissão virá para Londres com vários objetos valiosos para nós e eu preciso que você se infiltre em uma festa que ocorrerá no Clube dos Senhores Londrinos.' Calou-se por um segundo, talvez esperando o indivíduo absorver bem as informações. 'Pode ir descansar agora… Entrarei em contato com você para passar os dados que faltam…'

Não passou mais de dois segundos antes que o homem escutasse o vento cortar o ar, sabendo que a pessoa ali já havia partido. Abaixou o rosto com um leve sorriso, balançando negativamente a cabeça. Ficou olhando o chão, preso em pensamentos mais uma vez, antes de finalmente parecer chegar a uma conclusão, um plano que vinha traçando meticulosamente há meses…

Caminhou até sua escrivaninha, onde se sentou calmamente em sua poltrona, passando a observar serenamente o telefone ao lado. Em seguida, voltou o olhar para seu relógio, quase duas da manhã. Voltou o olhar para seu telefone e o tomou em sua mão, discando os números que precisava, já era manha para onde ligava…

Escutou finalmente alguém responder sua chamada e contestou em outra língua, diferente da sua natal.

Homem em terno: 'Por favor, quero falar com o Senhor da casa…' Se identificou e logo passou a aguardar.

Vários minutos depois escutou a voz daquele com quem queria falar, e um sorriso quase divertido brotou em seu rosto.

Homem em terno: 'Olá, meu caro… Posso confirmar a presença de vocês no fim desse mês?'

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

_**Final do Mês**_

A entrada do clube estava cheia de carros que entravam e saíam da propriedade a todo momento. Mulheres em longos vestidos, caros e belíssimos, refletindo a tendência dos anos vinte, baseados na moda parisiense que influenciava toda uma Europa, desciam elegantemente de seus carros, sempre acompanhadas de cavalheiros charmosamente vestidos a rigor.

O som de um grupo de música clássica fluía suavemente por toda propriedade, os elogios cordiais dos senhores às senhoras e as risadas cristalinas dessas preenchiam todo o salão.

Com certeza era uma bela festa, tudo feito por um renomado advogado de uma família tradicional de Londres para recepcionar seus amigos orientais que traziam belas peças de sua coleção antiqüíssima, que estariam em exposição pela Europa por algum tempo, uma forma de estabelecer relações amigáveis entre os dois continentes, Ásia e Europa.

Era fácil distinguir os estrangeiros ali, e os londrinos da alta sociedade pareciam encantados com a costura refinada e exótica dos longos vestidos orientais. Assim como as mulheres, os homens também traziam seus trajes tradicionais, formando casais perfeitamente harmoniosos, que recebiam elogios de todos.

Entre a pequena comissão de orientais, formava-se um pequeno grupo, que conversavam calmamente entre si, um grupo altivo e que marcava presença apenas por estarem ali. Um dos homens, de cabelos negros e vestes escuras, estava ao lado de uma mulher de longos cabelos castanho claro e ondulados, em um vestido riquíssimo da cultura oriental…

O casal conversava amigavelmente com um homem que se vestia elegantemente, um traje também asiático. Possuía um ar digno e transmitia importância e segurança para quem estava perto dele. Estava de costas para a multidão, sendo apenas observado por seus dois amigos.

Em dado momento, enquanto os convidados finalmente paravam de chegar, um homem visivelmente vestido à moda européia, acompanhado por uma bela mulher, aproximou-se do trio, com soltura e leveza. Ao parecer, devido ao enorme número de pessoas que já haviam cumprimentado, tratavam-se dos anfitriões da festa, que vinham saldar seus convidados de honra.

Anfitrião (posicionando-se ao lado do homem de costas, colocando a mão em seu ombro): 'Não sabem o quão feliz me fazem por tomarem parte desta festa, nosso país esta honrado e contente de receber pessoas tão ilustres.'

O Asiático ao lado do Anfitrião observou este por um segundo, sem se pronunciar. Mas o senhor da festa não pareceu se importar, em verdade, mostrava-se bastante confortável e tranqüilo, observando o casal a sua frente. A mulher que o acompanhava apenas observou o Asiático que tinha a mão de seu acompanhante no ombro e deu um discreto sorriso, aparentemente divertida.

O outro asiático, o que estava acompanhado, fez uma longa reverencia oriental antes de se pronunciar.

Asiático acompanhado (em um inglês bem articulado): 'É uma honra para nós poder tomar parte desta festa. Espero que as obras de nossa família sejam do agrado aos olhos do povo europeu.'

O Anfitrião fez uma reverência oriental, sorrindo levemente, antes de se pronunciar.

Anfitrião: 'Tenho certeza que todos apreciarão muito… E se os senhores e a senhora nos permitem, ainda temos alguns convidados a cumprimentar. Por favor, desfrutem da festa.' O casal asiático fez uma leve reverência, enquanto o outro Asiático apenas continuava a observar o Anfitrião, sem nada dizer.

Entretanto, o Anfitrião pareceu dar pouca importância ao olhar intenso do Asiático, e verdade seja dita, mantinha a todo o momento um sorriso um tanto quanto calmo e petulantemente divertido no rosto enquanto reverenciava mais uma vez o casal, e logo se retirava, acompanhando a bela mulher ao seu lado pelo braço, esta parecendo cada vez mais divertida.

O Asiático que se manteve calado durante toda troca de cumprimentos observou o casal se distanciar por alguns segundos, antes que um sorriso divertido aparecesse em seu rosto… Balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda sorrindo discretamente, e logo voltou à conversa que seus dois amigos acabaram de retomar.

# # # -

O som de festa estava abafado naquele lado do clube. Tudo estava escuro, e o enorme salão estava quase vazio, onde apenas em um local, ao fundo, encontrava-se vários móveis, estátuas e peças que com certeza estariam melhor em um museu. As obras eram antigas e valiosíssimas: quadros, estatuetas, vasos de uma coleção raríssima, única em todo o mundo e de valor inestimável.

As janelas se encontravam apenas no alto da construção, impossível de se alcançar sem enormes escadas com mais de dez metros. E foi em uma dessas janelas, que filtravam a luz que vinha da Lua, que um vulto negro surgiu, subitamente.

Tal vulto ficou parado por vários segundos, observando o interior do lugar ao qual se encontrava pela primeira vez, primeira e última. Em seguida, o indivíduo saltou para outro local, parecendo analisar suas possibilidades e o melhor local para atuar.

Chegando finalmente a uma conclusão, a pessoa coberta em negro resolveu agir, e, como fizera no Museu, agiu da maneira que lhe permitira entrar na construção protegida por concreto e vários guardas. Simplesmente atravessou a janela, como se nada houvesse ali, de maneira que se fazia claro a forma que utilizara para entrar, pois só havia uma explicação no mundo que permitiria a alguém atravessar vidro e concreto daquela forma…

Magia…

Desta vez o Ladrão buscou agir mais cautelosamente do que nunca, tentando ao máximo encobrir a presença mágica que é liberada quando se usa poderes mágicos. Ao contrário do seu ataque ao museu, de acordo com seu informante era possível que houvesse pessoas possuidoras de magia na festa que ocorria a três ou quatro salões longe daquele em que se encontrava agora; quem possuía magia, e a sabia controlar, facilmente poderia sentir a presença de outros seres mágicos. E em uma festa para mais de cem pessoas como essa, era impossível que ninguém ao notaria se não fosse cauteloso, magia não era algo tão escasso no mundo como se costumava crer…

O indivíduo entrou lenta e cautelosamente, logo suprimindo sua presença, sem deixar qualquer rastro de seu poder… Observou por vários segundos o chão a mais de dez metros abaixo de si, caminhando de um lado para o outro no parapeito que havia depois da janela que atravessara… Suspirou resignado, não havia outro jeito, teria que usar magia novamente…

Sem perder mais tempo, o Ladrão convocou a magia que necessitava e finalmente saltou, caindo rapidamente no chão. Poderia ter flutuado até o chão, mas como queria algo rápido, que pudesse suprimir rapidamente, tinha que ser o mais dinâmico possível.

Correu até uma sombra em um local específico, algo que sempre procurava fazer, em via das dúvidas, caso alguém subitamente aparecesse, como sabia por experiência que poderia ocorrer. Observou por vários segundos o local, buscando qualquer presença que pudesse entrar ali e finalmente resolveu agir. Era momento de cumprir mais uma de suas dezenas de missões, e não pretendia falhar, como nunca havia acontecido antes.

# # # -

O Asiático, que conversava amigavelmente com o casal de amigos e que momentos antes haviam sido cumprimentados pelo Anfitrião da festa, por um momento pareceu se desconectar do assunto que seus amigos discutiam. Franziu o cenho por um segundo, parecendo visivelmente confuso, algo que logo foi percebido por seu casal de amigos.

Mulher asiática: 'Algum problema, jovem Senhor?' O homem a olhou e depois para seu amigo, que também parara de conversar ao perceber a distração do outro.

Asiático: 'Não perceberam nada de estranho?' O casal de amigos observou-o por um instante, sem entender. 'Algo estranho no ar?' O casal se entreolhou, franzindo o cenho por um segundo, antes que o asiático acompanhado da mulher respondesse.

Asiático acompanhado: 'Estamos em um ambiente um tanto quanto diferente do nosso habitual, provavelmente você esteja confuso com tantas presenças diferentes.' O outro observou-o por um segundo, antes de balançar a cabeça, como tentando dissipar qualquer preocupação.

Asiático: 'Provavelmente tenha razão…'

O casal observou seu amigo por um instante, este lhe sorriu discretamente, mostrando que não era nada de sério e logo voltaram a conversar.

O Asiático apenas escutava seus amigos, calmamente, sem parecer necessariamente inspirado em qualquer conversa em especial, desfrutando por um segundo da companhia do casal, sem ter que se preocupar com todas as obrigações que teria quando sua visita acabasse.

E parecia que a noite seria frivolamente agradável…

Se não fosse aquela mesma súbita sensação que lhe arrepiou, mais uma vez…

Não estava imaginando coisas…

Asiático (com uma leve reverência): 'Se me permitem, vou ao _toillet_.' O casal de amigos olhou-o por um segundo, acenando afirmativamente, antes que o homem seguisse seu caminho e eles voltassem a conversar.

O Asiático seguiu em direção ao _toillet_, e assim que se aproximou do local, observou o salão, como se tendo certeza que ninguém o observava, e finalmente desviou, caminhando em uma direção específica…

Aonde ele sentira a aura de uma presença mágica.

O Anfitrião escutava pacientemente um grupo de senhores da alta sociedade enquanto estes discutiam sobre seus problemas financeiros. Havia algumas mulheres entre eles, damas que gostavam de política, outras que apenas acompanhavam seus maridos ou não conheciam ninguém ali. Sua jovem companheira fazia parte do primeiro grupo, por incrível que parecesse, vindo de uma jovem tão delicada e aparentemente ingênua, a mulher que se apoiava ao seu braço era extremamente inteligente, além de ser a única que conseguia fazer dessas conversas um pouco agradáveis.

Enquanto analisava tais curiosidades, o anfitrião viu, perifericamente, um certo cavalheiro caminhar decidido para uma das portas do salão daquele clube. Sorriu discretamente, vendo que não tardara muito para acontecer o que previra. Vendo que tudo começara a andar como esperado, o anfitrião daquela elegante festa se desculpou com seus convidados e se retirou do círculo do qual participava.

Sua jovem companheira observou-o por um segundo e sorriu levemente, voltando a entreter seus convidados. Desviando qualquer atenção que a súbita partida de seu Anfitrião pudera ter causado.

O Asiático seguiu em direção a aura que sentira, a presença desaparecera fazia algum tempo, no entanto, não era difícil imaginar de qual daqueles salões tinha vindo. E se ele estivesse certo, a pessoa a quem pertencia tal presença mágica não era ninguém perdido buscando algum banheiro.

Não demorou dez minutos até o Asiático chegar ao salão que buscava. As portas largas e altas estavam fechadas, mas ele sabia que não estavam trancadas. Quem ousaria ir até ali, estando toda a sociedade inglesa e parte do continente asiático por perto também. Apenas os convidados teriam acesso ao local, e não qualquer convidado, mas apenas um pequeno grupo restrito, ao qual ele fazia parte.

Quem ousaria ir, ou melhor, como conseguira chegar até ali desapercebido? Era certo que ele entrara no local, mas isso porque os seguranças sabiam que ele tinha permissão, qualquer outro que tentasse algo, seria detido imediatamente. E, certamente, ninguém que tinha permissão para entrar ali teria algum motivo para tal... E uma menor porcentagem ainda tinha qualquer poder mágico como ele sentira!

Mas ele chegara até aquelas portas, e não tardaria muito mais para descobrir quem ousara desafiar dois continentes ao entrar ali...

A respiração dele era contida e seus sentidos estavam alertas. Observou por vários segundos as várias peças de obras, todas de valor incalculável, apenas a três metros de si, separados dele por apenas uma longa corda vermelha...

O Ladrão saltou habilmente a corda e pousou com suavidade em um espaço entre as várias obras de artes. Fechou os olhos, lenta e calmamente, e esticou sua mão, concentrando-se mais uma vez... Sabia que o que buscava estava ali... E não tardaria...

Subitamente, um som alto e ruidoso fez o Ladrão abrir os olhos imediatamente e observar o lugar de onde vinha o som, seus olhos semi-cerraram lentamente, enquanto as duas enormes portas do salão eram abertas e a luz entrecortou a escuridão do local.

O Ladrão ficou parado, atenta e cautelosamente, vendo um vulto masculino surgir entre as luzes das portas. Passos lentos e firmes soaram, e o homem que mal podia ser distinguido com toda aquela luz, aproximou-se vários passos, parando a uma distância segura e cautelosa.

Asiático (numa voz grave e severa): 'Quem é você e o que pensa que esta fazendo aqui?'

O Ladrão quase foi obrigado a rir diante da pergunta, se não sentisse que não era qualquer um que o afrontava dessa maneira. Realmente aquele homem esperava que ele respondesse? Invés disso, o Ladrão saltou novamente a corda, pousando a dez metros daquele homem que entrara no salão.

O Asiático, por sua vez, não se alterou diante da ação daquela figura a sua frente, pouco distinta, pois a luz não o alcançava. Contudo, sentiu seus nervos tensionarem levemente ao ver aquele salto. Não havia dúvidas que aquele fosse qualquer um...

Asiático (no mesmo tom): 'Parece que não vai responder minha pergunta. Então suponho que realmente não seja nenhum convidado perdido, estou certo?' Disse com sarcasmo e ironia.

Quanto ao Ladrão, não pôde evitar levantar uma sobrancelha por entre sua máscara. Aquele homem era um tanto quanto confiante demais... No entanto, o Ladrão não tinha mais tempo a perder. O tempo passava e não havia dúvidas que, logo, mais gente apareceria se deixasse aquele homem denunciá-lo. Teria que apagá-lo, e sem o uso de magia, não precisava de outros espectadores...

Sem mais delongas, o Ladrão posicionou-se, visivelmente pronto para lutar. E vendo isso, o Asiático não pôde deixar de se surpreender... Então não se enganara... Aquele ladrão, não era _simplesmente_ um ladrão...

O Asiático posicionou-se também e dessa vez foi o Ladrão quem se surpreendeu. Por essa ele não esperava, mas não deixou transparecer a sensação em sua linguagem corporal.

Até onde ele agüentaria...

Era o que cada um deles pensava naquele exato momento.

Os dois estavam imóveis, cautelosos, concentrados... E fora nessa posição que os dois permaneceram por quase um minuto, analisando-se mutuamente, buscando um no outro uma abertura que não parecia existir.

O minuto passara e sem poder esperar mais outro, o Asiático partiu contra seu oponente...

Em um rápido movimento o Asiático chutou, dando um longo giro de cento e oitenta graus no lugar onde a cabeça do Ladrão estava. No entanto, tudo o que seu pé encontrou foi ar, e se não fosse um mestre treinado tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente teria sido surpreendido pelo chute lateral que seu inimigo tentou acertar-lhe. Como não era esse o caso, o agressor também encontrou apenas ar.

O Asiático tomou distância de dois metros e partiu mais uma vez contra o Ladrão. Este, que momentos antes estava agachado para realizar seu golpe anterior, deu um longo giro na palma de suas mãos e levantou suas duas pernas, como hélices, para atingir seu oponente que vinha de encontro a si.

Desviando milímetros de ser acertado, o Asiático agachou-se também, preparando-se para chutar seu inimigo ainda no chão. Este, percebendo o golpe que se aproximava com reflexos surpreendentes, curvou seu corpo, enquanto a gravidade atraía suas pernas ao chão após não conseguir atingir seu inimigo e, apoiando-as em seguida no chão, saltou para trás, evitando maestralmente o golpe de seu inimigo.

Assim que tocou o chão, o Ladrão se viu instantaneamente obrigado a desviar com extrema velocidade e habilidade dos socos consecutivos e poderosos de seu oponente, que não parecia disposto a dar uma folga sequer para ele.

A luta era impossível de ser seguida por olhos comuns, mas era, sem dúvida alguma, acima de qualquer padrão da maioria dos lutadores que tanto o Asiático quanto o Ladrão haviam enfrentado. O que tornava tudo ainda mais difícil era que o salão encontrava-se extremamente escuro, e mesmo que o Ladrão não estivesse mascarado, o Asiático não poderia ver seu rosto, assim como o Ladrão não conseguia distinguir o rosto do seu oponente.

Uma coisa, ao menos, o Asiático havia constatado que seria provavelmente sua certeza de vitória, visto que, por mais espantoso que lhe fosse, o Ladrão possuía tanta habilidade quanto ele próprio! O fato era que assim que começaram a lutar o Asiático percebera que o Ladrão era relativamente bem menor que ele e, se não podia vencê-lo com pura técnica, venceria por força.

O Ladrão pareceu constatar o mesmo, pois fazia de todo o possível para desviar dos golpes, sem ter que ampará-los ou bloqueá-los. Mas tal possibilidade era quase impossível, visto o nível daquela disputa e o cansaço alcançaria o Ladrão muito mais cedo que ao Asiático.

Percebendo que a cada minuto que passava suas chances de vencer se tornavam cada vez menores, o Ladrão se viu em uma situação em que só tinha uma chance de vitória contra seu inimigo... E era a última opção que queria utilizar.

Contudo, verdade fosse dita, não passara por sua cabeça sequer por um momento ser pego durante uma de suas missões e tal era sua certeza que nunca carregara armas ou pensara em deixar para trás o que fora buscar em nem uma ocasião.

Obviamente, não era esse o caso. E, se não vencesse em poucos minutos, menos ainda segundos, teria que partir sem cumprir sua missão, pois, nessa ocasião em especial, não tardaria muito antes que o salão estivesse cheio de outros "espectadores". Entretanto, teria que arriscar, pois não cumprir seu objetivo estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

Tomada sua decisão, enquanto desviava de mais um golpe extremamente veloz de seu oponente, o Ladrão deu um longo salto, seguido de dois ou três menores, tomando certa distância. O Asiático, por sua vez, não ousou segui-lo, pois, para tomar tamanha distância, era óbvio que seu inimigo tinha algum plano.

Observaram-se por vários segundos e, finalmente, o Ladrão resolveu agir. Saiu de sua posição de luta, e levou suas duas mãos a sua frente, em uma posição de concentração.

Não precisou de outro sinal, o Asiático logo percebeu o que seu inimigo estava prestes a fazer. Constatando, então, que a luta subiria de nível, o Asiático também saiu de sua posição de luta, fazendo a sua própria pose de concentração.

O Ladrão, que mantinha seus olhos atentamente em seu inimigo, piscou duas vezes, e mesmo que sua máscara impedisse qualquer um de perceber sua expressão, era óbvio que havia se surpreendido. Pois, a sua frente, estava alguém que usaria o mesmo recurso que ele, _magia_.

Era claro que já devia ter percebido que o motivo para ter sido descoberto por seu oponente fora devido à magia que utilizara, o que fazia dele ao menos um pequeno usuário de magia também. Todavia, sua primeira suposição fora de que aquele homem era uma espécie de guardião que aparece de hora em hora para conferir aquele tesouro inestimável e que, por azar seu, e falta de dados de seu Informante, aparecera ali enquanto estava agindo.

O motivo que o levara a concluir isso de primeiro momento? O fato era que utilizara uma quantidade tão mínima de magia que lhe fora impensável que alguém mais além de cem metros de distância poderia sentir. E este que sentira sua magia, também podia usá-la, e não parecia ser pouca. Era óbvio que não estava enfrentando qualquer um...

Assim sendo, sem mais delongas, os dois oponentes, se encarando firmemente, por fim liberaram seus poderes mágicos, ao mesmo tempo.

E não passou mais que um segundo sequer antes que os dois arregalassem seus olhos na mais pura e inimaginável surpresa...

# # # -

O Anfitrião se desculpara há pouco de certo grupo de pessoas com quem se encontrava e agora caminhava calmamente pelo salão, o sorriso nos lábios nunca sumindo. Primeiramente, seguiu até certo homem, alto e musculoso, vestido rigidamente de terno e gravata, em negro. Pareceu conversar com este por alguns momentos, que acenava afirmativamente, como se recebendo instruções do outro. Depois, o Anfitrião deu meia volta e seguiu para uma das portas laterais do salão, uma que dava a um longo corredor, várias escadarias e alguns elevadores.

Foi até o elevador e apertou um dos botões, para um dos andares mais altos do edifício. Assim que chegou, continuou caminhando por um longo corredor até uma porta em especial, onde se encontrava provavelmente o que parecia ser seu escritório particular. Durante todo o percurso seu sorriso nunca sumira, como se soubesse de algo divertido que mais ninguém tinha idéia.

Entrou no escritório em questão e seguiu tranquilamente até uma pequena mesa, onde premeditadamente se encontrava um bule com certo líquido dentro e três xícaras. Sentou-se e começou a se servir, nunca apressadamente.

Agora não faltava muito... Logo... Logo tudo chegaria ao seu desfecho. E ele não se agüentava de curiosidade para saber o que aconteceria.

O Anfitrião serviu-se do líquido à mesa, observando a janela aberta para a noite do escritório...

Sorrindo... E aguardando qual seria a conclusão de sua pequena "peripécia"...

# # # -

Os dois se observaram por vários segundos, cheios de surpresa. Não passou muito e logo suprimiram sua energia, não era necessário que nenhum espectador aparecesse agora por ali.

Contudo, o momento de silêncio e assombro logo passou, pois, subitamente, o Ladrão correu em direção a um dos cantos do salão, saltando de uma parede a outra, subindo, para não ter que usar magia novamente para sair dali.

Asiático (ameaçando correr atrás do Ladrão, mas logo desistindo): 'Espere!' Mas o Ladrão não pareceu dar atenção a ele, e logo se encontrava na janela, dessa vez abrindo-a por dentro, para logo desaparecer na escuridão da noite.

O Asiático observou-o, parecendo ainda um tanto quanto surpreso, para logo se recuperar e se decidir. Correu em direção às portas por onde entrara, seguindo apressado até o salão principal. Provavelmente suas vestimentas estavam todas amassadas e ele todo suado, mas tinha outros tipos de preocupações em sua mente.

Assim que abriu a porta do salão principal e passou a observar aos convidados, a busca de alguém em especial, um homem, alto e musculoso, vestido rigidamente de terno e gravata, em negro, aproximou-se dele, um dos seguranças da festa. Não teria prestado muita atenção ao que ele lhe falara – visto que se concentrava em algo mais importante para si – se não fosse por um nome que o segurança disse que lhe chamou toda sua atenção.

Asiático (voltando-se para o homem): 'Onde?' O homem apontou discretamente para uma direção em especial e pronunciou a direção certa.

Sem mais um segundo perdido, o Asiático seguiu a passos rápidos na direção indicada. Sem parecer notar os olhos curiosos de alguns de seus familiares em sua direção. Como dito antes, havia outros tipos de preocupação em sua mente.

Havia muitas perguntas em sua mente, e se havia alguém que poderia respondê-las, com certeza era quem buscava agora... E não aceitaria nada mais que as respostas que procurava.

Seguiu até o elevador que o homem de momentos antes lhe indicara, assim como o andar correto e o escritório que buscava, incessantemente. Gastara vários segundos, mas finalmente encontrara o corredor indicado, seguiu em certa direção, buscando a porta indicada. Sua mente estava a toda velocidade, como seus passos... seus pensamentos confusos, como seu senso de direção em tal momento. Mas encontrara a porta que buscava, e sem nem ao menos bater, ao ver a luz acesa por baixo desta, abriu-a repentinamente.

Asiático: 'Você não vai acreditar quem...' E calou-se.

# # # -

Seus pensamentos estavam mais que perturbados, estavam confusos, em caos. Enquanto corria pelos edifícios ao lado do Clube em que estivera, saltando de teto em teto, o Ladrão já buscava em sua mente uma explicação razoável para o que havia acontecido naquele salão.

Precisava encontrar seu Informante, sem dúvida alguma ele sabia de algo que deixara escapar em suas instruções, e justamente que tipo de coisa a se esquecer! Se é que fora apenas isso... E ai dele se não tivesse sido apenas um erro de informação... Esperava que tudo não tivesse passado dessa noite, não sabia o que faria se tivesse mais nisso do que já acontecera.

Nessa linha de raciocínio, um tanto quanto perturbado, o Ladrão chegou ao lugar onde seu Informante havia proposto para que se encontrassem dessa vez, um lugar muito distinto da casa em que eles sempre se reuniam.

Observou, com pressa e sem muito analisar, a única janela onde a luz estava acesa. Sem pensar mais, saltou, como era de seu costume, no parapeito da janela. Contudo... Dessa vez, em sua perturbação, desceu imediatamente da janela, caminhando com passos furiosos, em direção ao responsável por seus roubos.

Ladrão (tirando abruptamente sua máscara enquanto andava): 'Pode-me dizer, pelo amor dos deuses, o que...'

Mas sua oração nunca foi terminada, pois neste instante a porta daquele escritório abriu com tudo e...

# # # -

O anfitrião esboçou um sorriso no momento em que alguém abria a porta de seu escritório... E uma outra pessoa aproximava de si, vindo da janela do escritório...

Ladrão (tirando abruptamente sua máscara enquanto andava): 'Pode-me dizer, pelo amor dos deuses, o que...'

Asiático: 'Você não vai acreditar quem...'

Silêncio...

Anfitrião... Asiático... Ladrão...

Ladrão e Asiático se observavam, mudos e assombrados...

Enquanto o sorriso enigmático nunca saía do rosto do terceiro naquele escritório... Do Anfitrião... Do Informante... Do renomado advogado inglês Hiragisawa Eriol.

Eriol (calmamente, olhos fechados, depois de tomar um gole de seu chá): 'É um prazer poder me reunir com vocês dois novamente...' Olhou para o Asiático 'Syaoran...' E depois para o Ladrão 'E Sakura...'

# # # -

(Continua)

12/11/06

Mary Marcato

# # # -

Comentário da revisora:

Aiya, minna... aqui é a Yoru!! Como vão?? Eu quero dizer que vou estar acompanhando vocês junto com a Mary nessa jornada através de Verdadeira Face 2... (aii... me sinto tão emocionada...).

O que dizer sobre este capítulo?? Me deu um verdadeiro nó na cabeça tantos: "Ladrão", "Anfitrião", "O indivíduo", "Asiático" acompanhados e não acompanhados e acompanhantes... aaaahhhhh... e nenhum nome para me ajudar... nenhunzinho... T.T até o final... Maaaaas... tudo bem, a disposição dos fatos estava muito bem colocada, por isso, não tive muito trabalho... hehehe... O que mais? Estava óbvio que o Ladrão era a Sakura e que o Asiático era o Li, da mesma forma que o Anfitrião era o Eriol (que, aliás, me tirou a paciência com toda a calma com que estava agindo enquanto colocava em prática seus planos para reunir S&S...). Sinceramente, otou-san, não dá para ser tão lento assim... T.T Não haja como uma lesma-lerda dissimulada e arteira... huahuahauua... como você apronta, não é mesmo? Agora, o que será que vai sair disso? Qual dos dois vai desferir o primeiro soco no meu pai?? Façam suas apostas!!! E confiram o resultado no próximo capítulo de VFII!!!

Beijinhos.

Yoru.

# # # -

Comentários da autora: Eu agradeço muito os reviews que estou recebendo, ainda que me sinta um pouco pressionada. Não que seja culpa de vocês, só espero que entendam que está bem difícil pra eu escrever, eu volto pra casa só a cada duas semanas, é o tempo que eu tenho pra passar pro pc os capítulos, rever minha família, amigos, descansar, etc etc... Daqui duas semanas já começam os meus vestibulares, então... Não tem previsão para o próximo episódio. Eu estava pensando em postar uma vez por mês até o final dos meus vestibas que é no dia 7 de janeiro, mas eu já até atrasei uma ou duas semanas com esse cap, então não vou ficar prometendo nada. Minha única esperança e satisfação são que vocês estejam a gostar e possam comentar, porque que dá trabalho, dá! Valeu pelo apoio, povo! Até o próximo cap :P

Agradecimentos: E meu agradecimento especial vai pra Yoru-chan que pacientemente revisou este cap (cheio de erros devido principalmente à influência da minha época no México -.-). Yoru-chan, muuuuuuuito obrigada!!! E prometo que não escrevo mais tanto "calmamente" hehehe.


	3. Vai fugir de novo?

Capítulo 2: _Vai fugir de novo?_

# # # -

Ela não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Sua mente se negava a assimilar a frase pronunciada por Eriol...

Sakura se encontrava em um daqueles poucos momentos em que você não sabe o que fazer, pensar, falar. Simplesmente estava estática.

Subitamente, a situação finalmente pareceu elucidar em sua mente; sua face, antes surpresa, começou a se tornar um tanto quanto séria e seu olhar desviou de Syaoran para Eriol, que ainda mantinha aquele estúpido sorriso na cara.

A japonesa o encarou por vários segundos antes de, repentinamente, dar meia volta e saltar pela janela. O susto de Syaoran foi evidente, visto a altura do edifício e ele correu até a janela. Em vão, pois a figura de Sakura havia desaparecido completamente.

Eriol, por sua vez, sentiu seu duradouro sorriso desmanchando-se lentamente, enquanto abaixava e negava com a cabeça, soltando um suspiro resignado.

Eriol: 'Parece que ela teve menos paciência do que eu esperava...'

A essas palavras, Syaoran voltou-se para seu amigo, cruzando os braços, o semblante mais que sério.

Syaoran: 'Parece que você tem muita explicação para dar, _meu caro_. '

E um sorriso quase sem graça apareceu no rosto do inglês.

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

O local era iluminado apenas pela luz da Lua e dois pequenos abajures, enquanto os dois homens encontravam-se sentados em volta de uma pequena mesa de chá. Um servindo o outro, e este tamborilando seus dedos na mesa, um tanto quanto impaciente.

Eriol (serenamente): 'Um ou dois torrões de açúcar.'

Syaoran (olhando de esguelha): 'Quando você pretende começar a se explicar, Eriol?'

Eriol (sem parecer notar a pergunta): 'Se quiser, posso colocar três, acho que fica um pouco doce demais, mas gosto é gosto.' Syaoran mirou Eriol longamente, e este voltou o olhar com a maior expressão de inocência do mundo.

Syaoran (suspirando derrotado): 'Dois, por favor...' Eriol sorriu e logo continuou a preparar o chá.

Em seguida, ofereceu a xícara a Syaoran que a segurou, observando atentamente Eriol, esperando que este começasse a falar. Contudo, o advogado nada pronunciou, ainda olhando Syaoran, com curiosidade.

O chinês finalmente entendeu o que o amigo queria. E, com outro suspiro, agora impaciente, tomou um gole do chá.

Syaoran (após um segundo, degustando o chá): 'Como sempre, excelente chá, Eriol.'

Eriol (parecendo satisfeito, encostando-se em sua poltrona): 'Obrigado, meu caro.' Fez uma leve pausa e voltou a observar o companheiro. 'E agora, onde estávamos?'

Syaoran, ansioso, colocou sua xícara na mesa, para prestar mais atenção ao amigo. Entretanto, vendo o olhar de censura do outro, revirou os olhos, antes de voltar a segurar a xícara. O inglês pareceu satisfeito novamente.

Syaoran: 'Você estava para me dizer de que se tratou tudo o que aconteceu durante essa noite.'

Eriol: 'Bom... Não sei se posso dizer tudo o que aconteceu, não sei de _tudo_ que acontece. Mas acho que posso te dizer de que se tratou os acontecimentos relativos a você e Sakura nessa noite.'

Syaoran, por sua vez, revirou os olhos novamente, tentando conter-se com o "senso de humor" do inglês. Em seguida, fez um gesto com a mão, como dizendo para o outro continuar. Eriol sorriu levemente, divertido, e logo voltou a falar. 'Creio que você deve ter se surpreendido ao descobrir que quem invadira o salão com as relíquias foi a Sakura, não?'

Syaoran (levantando uma sobrancelha): 'Só espero que não tenha sido apenas um motivo excêntrico para que nós nos confrontássemos.' Eriol riu silenciosamente e Syaoran ficou mais sério. 'Podíamos ter nos ferido de verdade lá, Eriol.'

Eriol (evitando comentar tal tópico): 'Há pouco mais de dois anos... Sakura veio à Inglaterra após um convite meu. Como acredito que você se recorde, Touya partiu de Tomoeda há três anos, quando você ainda estava por lá.' Syaoran se remexeu incomodado na poltrona, mas nada disse. 'E nos meses seguintes, Sakura só recebeu duas pequenas mensagens dele, sem endereço para encontrá-lo e apenas informando-a que estava na Europa.'

Syaoran (um pouco surpreso): 'Em três anos só recebeu duas mensagens?!'

Eriol: 'Não... Nos meses seguintes só recebeu duas. Depois que veio para cá, as mensagens que chegavam a Tomoeda eram mandadas para nós, já que Touya não sabia que ela havia vindo para Londres. De qualquer modo, nos meses seguintes, enquanto buscávamos notícias mais concretas sobre ele, Sakura recebeu mais algumas cartas. Contudo, faz dez meses que não recebemos sequer um "oi, estou bem" do homem.'

Syaoran (franzindo um pouco o cenho): 'E vocês não conseguiram encontrá-lo até agora.'

Eriol (após tomar um pouco de chá): 'Seguindo as origens de suas cartas, e tendo-se em conta que iam para o Japão primeiro, o que torna tudo mais difícil, só descobrimos que elas vêm do leste da Europa.'

Syaoran (meditando um segundo): 'Entendo que Sakura queira encontrar seu irmão, mas você de nada me explicou por que ela resolveu dar uma de "caçadora de propriedade alheia".'

Eriol (sorrindo divertido): 'Só comecei meu relato, meu amigo.' Pela terceira vez Syaoran revirou os olhos, encostando-se com tudo na poltrona, irritado. Eriol fez pouco caso, e continuou. 'Há pouco mais de seis anos, quando Sakura foi atacada, houve um motivo em especial para eu não ter ido acudi-la imediatamente. O Conselho dos Magos me convocou para um seminário, que durou mais de meses, onde fomos informados, instruídos e ajudamos a pesquisar sobre um fenômeno que não ocorria a mais de quinhentos anos.'

Syaoran, por sua vez, remexia-se vez ou outra na poltrona, tentando inutilmente encontrar uma posição cômoda, já que a cada palavra de Eriol seu corpo se tornava cada vez mais tenso.

Eriol: 'De acordo com os senhores da minha ordem, alguns dos objetos mais antigos que ainda existem, normalmente objetos pessoais de certos magos ou _shamans_ de épocas distintas, estavam começando a causar vibrações estranha. Isso os levava a ficarem bastante receosos de que esses objetos pudessem causar problemas no mundo das pessoas sem poderes mágicos, já que a maioria deles se encontravam em posse pública.'

Syaoran: 'E os senhores da sua ordem descobriram de que se tratava?'

Eriol (começando, pela primeira vez, a ficar sério também): 'Ainda não... E o que lhes preocupava era que só haviam encontrado 3 das relíquias em questão e, apesar de não sabermos o número exato, estimava-se que havia mais de 50 no mundo todo.'

Syaoran (fazendo um gesto com a mão para que Eriol se calasse): 'Um momento, Eriol... Você está dizendo que não é só na Europa?' Eriol afirmou com a cabeça. 'E o que o governo tem a dizer?'

Eriol: 'Como deve saber, apenas os mais altos cargos sabem da existência de magia e estão sob juramento de permanecerem calados... Logo pois, eles preferem manter uma posição de apoio em último caso e nos deram carta branca para agirmos, nas sombras.'

Syaoran (encostando-se novamente na poltrona): 'Suponho que nem as relíquias de seus próprios museus estão lhes sendo facilitadas.'

Eriol (sorrindo de lado): 'Disseram-nos que seria suspeito liberar apenas uma peça de uma coleção inteira... Você conhece todo o esquema...'

Era verdade, Syaoran concluiu consigo mesmo, sorrindo cínico. Em seus anos de preparação para tomar a liderança de seu clã, ele havia presenciado mais de uma reunião do governo com sua família. Eles sempre buscavam este tipo de apoio, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, não queriam que o público soubesse dessas "coisas mágicas". Havia loucos e fanáticos demais para permitirem que viessem a saber do "Poder Oculto", ou isso era o que eles diziam.

Eriol: 'De qualquer maneira, nos vimos obrigados a concentrar nossas forças nessa busca, mas não estávamos tendo muito sucesso. Em cinco anos, encontramos apenas nove objetos, imagine nossa frustração.'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'O poderoso Eriol não tendo o que quer...' Eriol apenas deu um leve sorriso e continuou.

Eriol: 'Foi por essa época, alguns meses depois que você foi embora do Japão, que Sakura me mandou uma mensagem, perguntando-me se eu não poderia ajudá-la a encontrar seu irmão. Foi então que a convidei para passar uma temporada por aqui e em um mês ela desembarcou no porto de Londres.' Syaoran, ao ouvir a menção de Sakura, não fez nenhum comentário e Eriol continuou. 'Certo dia, por acaso, mencionei-lhe o problema e nosso pouco sucesso, imediatamente ela se ofereceu para ajudar. No começo lhe disse que não era necessário, pois mesmo que ela fosse uma das magas mais poderosas que se tenha notícia, não faria muita diferença quando uma sociedade de magos inteira já estava tentando fazer o serviço. Mas ela insistiu, mais de uma vez, devo acrescentar.' Syaoran sorriu com o comentário. 'Suponho que queria se sentir útil, provavelmente porque a busca por seu irmão era infrutífera enquanto não se recebesse mais notícias dele... Mas o fato é que expus a idéia à minha Ordem. A verdade é que não demonstraram muita fé, mas visto que todos reconheciam o poder dela, resolveram lhe dar uma chance. Mostrei a ela uma das relíquias e Sakura, se concentrando nos tipos de vibrações que o objeto emanava, começou a perceber a presença, mesmo de longe, de outros objetos.'

Syaoran: 'Então ela passou a lhes ajudar e achou algumas relíquias, certo?'

Eriol (sorrindo, como quem tudo sabe): 'Nos seis meses seguintes, Sakura encontrou 12 relíquias.'

Syaoran não pôde conter sua surpresa e seus olhos se arregalaram, sem saber o que dizer. Ficou em silêncio, enquanto Eriol esperava que se recuperasse do susto.

Syaoran (ainda surpreso): 'Você está me dizendo... Que uma pessoa só... Foi capaz de encontrar mais dessas obras, em tão curto período de tempo, que uma organização inteira?!'

Eriol: 'Para falar a verdade... Nesses dois anos que se passaram, a organização deixou praticamente toda a busca nas mãos da Sakura e ela encontrou 41 obras...' Syaoran não disse nada, era até difícil saber se se surpreendera ainda mais, depois do seu susto inicial. Ficaram calados por mais de um minuto, enquanto Eriol tomava seu chá e Syaoran tentava assimilar o que escutara.

Após este tempo, Syaoran voltou a observar Eriol, enquanto uma pergunta martelava em sua mente.

Syaoran: 'Diga-me, Eriol. Por mais interessante que seja esta história... O que, por amor aos deuses, tudo isso tem a ver comigo?'

A essa pergunta, Eriol sorriu enigmaticamente, mais uma vez.

Eriol: 'Você... Se recorda bem da história dos Deuses do Poder, não é?'

Os olhos de Syaoran uma vez mais se arregalaram e ele não soube o que dizer.

# # # -

_**Uma semana depois...**_

A jovem de longos cabelos escuros e vestida perfeitamente à moda dos anos vintes, estava em pé no meio do salão, braços esticados ao lado de seu corpo, enquanto uma outra mulher, de cabelos vermelhos como fogo e olhos verdes tirava suas medidas.

Era quase dez e meia da manhã, quando um senhor tocou a porta.

Mordomo: 'Senhorita Daidouji... Sua visita acaba de chegar.'

Tomoyo: 'Oh, convide-a a entrar, John, por favor.' O mordomo acenou afirmativamente e se retirou.

Momentos depois, uma bela jovem, visivelmente oriental, de cabelos curtos, castanho claro e com os olhos verdes mais expressivos que a senhorita Daidouji já havia visto, entrou no salão.

Tomoyo (sem se mexer enquanto a outra mulher tirava suas medidas): 'Querida Sakura, que bom que pôde vir.'

Sakura (dando um leve sorriso): 'Vim porque foi você quem me chamou, Tomoyo e mesmo assim peço desculpas pelo atraso.' Terminou um pouco sem graça e Tomoyo apenas sorriu, como quem já está acostumada com o ocorrido. Sem passar muito tempo, a atenção de Sakura voltou-se pela primeira vez para a outra mulher, parecendo ter acabado de vê-la. 'Oh... Olá, Jeanne, não a havia visto. Como vai?'

A jovem mulher de longos cabelos ruivos voltou seu olhar para a japonesa e ao levantar-se, pois estava agachada ao lado de Tomoyo, destacou-se ainda mais devido a sua estatura elevada, em comparação às duas orientais ali, devia ter por volta de um metro e oitenta e nunca passava despercebida.

Jeanne (sorrindo amavelmente): 'É um prazer vê-la novamente, senhorita Sakura, estou muito bem, obrigada.' Seu sotaque francês era forte, mas o inglês das outras duas não lhes dava direito de dizerem qualquer coisa. A bela mulher voltou-se para Tomoyo e continuou. 'E se me dão licença, terminei meu trabalho aqui e tenho algumas outras freguesas para atender agora.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas já? Não quer tomar um chá conosco?'

Jeanne: 'Agradeço, mas realmente preciso ir.' Tomoyo fez uma leve expressão de quem apreciaria que a mulher continuasse ali. 'Mas não se preocupe, senhorita Tomoyo, sempre será minha manequim favorita.' Tomoyo sorriu com isso e Jeanne passou a guardar seus pertences. Assim que terminou, voltou-se para Sakura. 'Embora eu me sentiria privilegiada se a senhorita Sakura me deixasse costurar para ela também.' Sakura se ruborizou e, se despedindo das duas, a jovem costureira se retirou.

Tomoyo ainda ria da expressão de Sakura, enquanto essa se aproximava para sentar-se, em uma das cadeiras ao lado de uma mesa de chá posta ali, com Tomoyo.

Sakura: 'Sabe... Jeanne é muito simpática, mas às vezes parece que come a gente com os olhos.'

Tomoyo (ainda rindo): 'Sinta-se privilegiada, Sakura-chan... Ela só faz isso com você...' Sakura se ruborizou ainda mais e Tomoyo continuou. 'Talvez ela esteja -'

Sakura (interrompendo-a e visivelmente mudando de assunto): 'Sabe, fiquei realmente curiosa quando você me ligou mais cedo, tinha um certo tom de mistério na sua voz.'

Tomoyo (não se importando com a mudança de tema): 'Espero que não tenha interrompido seus estudos.'

Sakura (negando levemente com a cabeça): 'Estou em dia com minhas matérias, não se preocupe. Agora, de que se trata minha vinda até aqui?'

Tomoyo (preparando duas xícaras de chá): 'Durante esta semana estive conversando com o Eriol sobre você e ele me disse que -'

Sakura (soltando um suspiro irritado, antes de falar): 'Se ele disse que estou brava com ele, está completamente certo.' Disse, fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços. Logo, um pensamento lhe veio à mente e ela abriu os olhos, voltando a encarar Tomoyo. 'E sabe o quê mais? Você sempre acompanha Eriol naquelas festas dele, aposto como você sabia quem ia estar nessa última, não é? Por que não me contou?'

Tomoyo (parecendo desconcertada): 'A verdade, Sakura-chan, é que...' Sakura começou a perceber algo na voz da amiga, enquanto seus olhos começavam a se arregalar lentamente, como quem não pode acreditar no que está ouvindo. Sakura levantou uma mão, em sinal para que a amiga se calasse. E quando essa o fez, voltou a falar.

Sakura: 'Não precisa continuar, Tomoyo, já entendi.' Tomoyo fez uma clara expressão de culpa e Sakura, vendo isso, deu um longo suspiro e continuou. 'Já estou suficientemente brava com Eriol, creio que já nem há ânimo para ficar com você também, Tomoyo...' E se calou, com uma clara expressão de quem já estava cansada daquela situação ao desviar os olhos da prima. Esta observou a amiga por um segundo e logo voltou a se pronunciar.

Tomoyo (escolhendo cautelosamente as palavras): 'Se te faz sentir melhor... Meu único papel na história toda foi encobrir o Eriol na festa, enquanto ele foi falar com vocês...' Sakura voltou sem muito entusiasmo o olhar para a amiga, enquanto um leve sorriso, meio de pena, surgia em seus lábios diante da pobre tentativa de Tomoyo de fazer as coisas parecerem melhor. Em seguida, mais uma vez soltou um suspiro, resignada.

Sakura: 'Não importa mais, Tomoyo. Como já disse, já estou bastante irritada com o Eriol. E você sabe o quanto ele merece que a minha fúria esteja voltada apenas para ele.' Concluiu com um sorriso malevolamente não característico seu.

Tomoyo a observou por um instante, não muito convencida com aquela atitude da amiga, como se ainda tivesse algo que dizer. Mas se manteve calada, voltando a tomar seu chá junto com Sakura.

As duas ficaram ali, trocando frivolidades. Minutos depois, no entanto, o mordomo entrou serenamente na sala, tossindo discretamente para se fazer notar.

John: 'Senhorita Daidouji, a srta. Grainne ao telefone.'

Tomoyo: 'Ora... Que poderá ser, ela acabou de sair...' Ponderou por um segundo. 'Obrigada, John, já irei atendê-la.' O mordomo fez uma leve reverência e se retirou. 'Sakura-chan, se me dá licença...'

Sakura: 'Claro, Tomoyo, nem precisa pedir.' A jovem de longos cabelos escuros sorriu levemente e se retirou.

Sakura viu a jovem sair e voltou a tomar seu chá, acompanhada pelo silêncio da sala, relaxando. Contudo, a moça escutou subitamente a porta da frente ser aberta com força e fechada descuidadamente, e o ruído de discussão chegou aos seus ouvidos, levantou o rosto, curiosa.

Voz masculina (alterada): 'Já disse que não, Eriol! Não sei por que você continua insistindo! É isso a semana inteira!' Sakura contraiu o cenho levemente, enquanto escutava passos rápidos e cada vez mais altos. Conhecia aquela voz...

Escutou o tom grave de Eriol respondendo, mas como este não falava em voz alta e alterada , era difícil entender.

No entanto, logo Sakura não precisou se esforçar mais para entender a conversa, pois, repentinamente, a porta da sala se abriu com tudo, revelando quem discutia com Eriol, que entrava em seguida.

O homem em questão parou ao vê-la e Sakura sentiu-se congelar.

Eriol (sorrindo ao vê-la): 'Ah... Que bom que finalmente nos dá o ar de sua graça, Sakura. Então... Assim nos reunimos os três, mais uma vez. Que encantadora surpresa.'

Sakura ficou calada, enquanto seus olhos estavam presos aos belos olhos castanhos de Li Syaoran.

A jovem, por algum motivo, não desviou o olhar como provavelmente teria feito e Syaoran se viu tentado e ao mesmo tempo obrigado a continuar olhando-a. Os olhos de Sakura, sem que ela percebesse, desviou-se dos de Syaoran, mas não para outro lado. Para completa surpresa do chinês, os olhos de Sakura estavam era analisando seu corpo! Por um momento não soube identificar como se sentiu com isso, lisonjeado ou tímido... Mas desde quando ele era tímido?!

Sakura, por sua vez, logo se deu conta do que fazia e, sem querer, seus olhos voltaram a mirar os de Syaoran e sinceramente não soube identificar o que viu ali. E foi isso, mais do que qualquer embaraço, que a fez ruborizar e desviar o olhar. Passando a fazer o que tinha em mente desde o momento em que vira Syaoran entrar ali, buscar um lugar para sair.

Instantaneamente, Eriol percebeu o que Sakura pretendia e logo se adiantou para impedi-la de alguma maneira. Entretanto, ele parou antes mesmo de pensar exatamente no que diria ao sentir uma delicada mão detê-lo discretamente pelo braço. Voltou os olhos para a jovem que antes não estava ali e quando ela não disse nada, apenas acenava com a cabeça para que ele olhasse de volta para a cena a sua frente, Eriol nada contestou, apenas fez o que lhe era indicado. Não havia dúvidas que sem sua interferência Sakura sairia dali a qualquer momento.

'Vai fugir de novo?'

A voz grave e masculina ali não saíra de sua boca e Eriol, como raras vezes, se surpreendeu, ouvindo que quem se pronunciava, e em direção a Sakura, era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Syaoran.

Em um segundo, momento que levou para Eriol assimilar o que se passava, voltou a encarar Sakura, para, mais uma vez, surpreender-se ao ver que a japonesa não buscava evitar ou escapar de Syaoran como momentos antes, e sim o encarava com toda atenção do mundo.

Sentiu a suave mão da jovem ao seu lado apertar seu braço, mais uma vez, enquanto ainda olhavam a cena ali e, quase como se tivessem programado, Eriol e a moça voltaram levemente o olhar um para o outro.

'O que você disse?'

A voz agora era feminina, e não vinha da jovem ao seu lado e sim da outra, daquela que agora soava quase que quietamente perigosa. Eriol dessa vez não se surpreendeu e com um último olhar de entendimento trocado com a jovem que o impedira de interferir na fuga de Sakura, o inglês voltou a observar os dois jovens a sua frente, enquanto um leve sorriso aparecia em sua face.

Novamente a intuição de Tomoyo era mais perspicaz que sua mente racional...

Eriol segurou cuidadosamente a mão da mulher ao seu lado e logo os dois saíram discretamente do salão.

# # # -

'Vai fugir de novo?'

Foi quando batia o olho em uma das portas de vidro lateral, que estava aberta e por onde poderia sair, que Sakura escutou a pequena pergunta. E seus planos mais mirabolantes de fuga sumiram como fumaça de sua mente.

Não podia acreditar na audácia que quem falara tinha de dirigir-lhe a palavra.

Voltou lentamente seu olhar para aquele intruso em sua vida e seus olhos semi-cerraram perigosamente.

Sakura: 'O que você disse?'

O jovem, por sua vez, simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha, antes de voltar a falar, com calma e certo tom de presunção na voz.

Syaoran: 'Eu disse: "Vai fugir de novo?"' Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram levemente e ela se viu incapacitada de responder.

Aquele homem realmente esperava que ela respondesse? E, percebendo que nenhuma resposta lhe seria dada, o chinês cruzou os braços, com o mesmo olhar no rosto, quase sem nenhum sentimento em sua voz.

Syaoran: 'Estou enganado? Pois parecia como naquela noite no clube inglês. Tenho que dizer que foi extremamente rude da sua parte, ainda mais depois do que você tinha tentado fazer antes. Roubar é contra a lei, sabia?'

Sakura ficou calada, olhando-o estupefata, sem palavras. Não sabia dizer se indignação era suficiente comparado com o que estava sentido, enquanto tudo o que o chinês a sua frente fazia era manter aquela enervante expressão arrogante.

Syaoran pareceu que voltaria a falar. Contudo, sem que ao menos pudesse se dar conta de quando, sentiu um forte ardor contra uma de suas faces. Tamanha força que seu rosto virara para um lado, e assim ficou.

Sakura (respirando profundamente, vermelha): 'Você realmente extrapola, não é?' O nervosismo da japonesa era maior do que sentira há muito tempo, logo ela não conseguia pronunciar nada mais que a primeira frase. E, assim que a disse, enquanto respirava profundamente, tentando se acalmar, o rosto de Syaoran voltou, lentamente, em sua direção. Sua altura elevada em comparação a da jovem, enquanto a mirava como o mesmo olhar neutro, ressaltava ainda mais a impressão de que a olhava com superioridade.

Syaoran: 'Você tem idéia do que acaba de fazer, _Kinomoto_?'

Sakura (arqueando suas sobrancelhas, mais calma): 'Algo que me deu grande satisfação.' Respondeu com o mesmo tom presunçoso que viera do rapaz momentos antes.

Syaoran, em seguida, entrecerrou os olhos lentamente e qualquer sensação de vazio que Sakura sentira, quando não vira nenhuma emoção na expressão do rapaz, desapareceu instantaneamente diante da força daquele olhar.

No entanto, antes que seu pé pudesse se mover para trás, Sakura se manteve firmemente no mesmo lugar, encarando o homem evidentemente maior e mais forte a sua frente, desafiante.

Syaoran (em tom baixo): 'Cuidado com as palavras, Kinomoto... Aquele que você conheceu não passa de uma lembrança do passado...'

Sakura (erguendo levemente o rosto na direção do homem, desafiante): 'E eu não sei qual eu deprecio mais...'

Dessa vez foi Sakura que não pôde assimilar nada antes que acontecera. E em um segundo ela se viu prensada pelos braços contra a parede, seus pés quase não tocando o chão.

Seus olhos se surpreenderam significantemente e, em seguida, sentiu o rosto do rapaz que a segurava se aproximar.

Syaoran (em tom baixo, em advertência): 'Eu disse cuidado, Kinomoto. E eu não gosto de me repetir.'

Sakura (recuperando-se imediatamente e também aproximando seu rosto o tanto que seu cativeiro lhe permitia do outro): 'E talvez você devesse seguir seu próprio conselho...'

Syaoran (entrecerrando ainda mais os olhos e apertando mais os braços de Sakura): 'Isso é uma ameaça?' Sakura segurou o gemido de dor na garganta ao sentir a pressão em seus braços ao responder.

Sakura: 'Se você não me soltar...' Deixou a frase pendente no ar.

O jovem, entretanto, pareceu achar graça de tal frase vinda de criatura tão pequena comparada a si, mesmo sabendo que seria um erro subestimar esse pequeno ser em especial. E, antes que deixasse um sorriso divertido surgir em seus lábios, sabendo que devia manter a pose séria e contida, o rapaz voltou a falar.

Syaoran (levantando uma sobrancelha): 'E o que você vai fazer se eu te soltar? Fugir de novo?'

Diante de tais palavras pronunciadas pela terceira vez e que provavelmente seriam ditas novamente se não contestadas, finalmente Sakura sentiu algo de sua força de vontade desafiante trincar. E, ainda que tensa ao ser mantida presa e na defesa, o tom da voz da jovem ficou mais baixo, assim como o volume.

Seus olhos perderam certa dureza ao mirar mais uma vez os do rapaz. E a amargura que Syaoran vira refletido neles alcançaram os seus próprios e ele quase deixou o aperto nos braços da japonesa afrouxar.

Sakura (com amargura na voz): 'E quem é você para impedir alguém de fugir...?'

E mais do que qualquer tapa, qualquer ofensa ou desafio, entre tudo o que a jovem poderia fazer, era essa a única pergunta que ele não esperava e, ao mesmo tempo, temia. Syaoran não tinha o que responder, verbal ou corporalmente, enquanto se via simultaneamente atacado em cheio, sem defesa e sem amparo.

As mãos do jovem quase que instantaneamente perderam a força e um segundo depois os pés de Sakura faziam total contato com o chão. Contudo, enquanto abalado com o dito, Syaoran não pôde evitar a surpresa de ver que a japonesa continuava ali, como se não percebesse suas mão soltas, e que a porta tão próxima lhe dava condições de colocar qualquer distância que quisesse entre os dois.

Todavia, Sakura não fazia nenhuma menção de haver percebido que podia fugir. Seus olhos cravados em Syaoran. E, se pelo abalo ele não havia percebido, a intensidade do olhar da jovem o fez entender, ela ainda esperava uma resposta... E ele sabia que não bastaria uma curta...

Syaoran (dando as costas para Sakura): 'Eu não pretendo falar sobre o passado, Kinomoto.' A resposta que recebeu foi o silêncio, ainda que o chinês pudesse quase sentir suas costas queimarem com a intensidade do olhar que sabia estar em sua direção, por vários segundos.

No entanto, para sua surpresa e alívio, a única pressão ou insistência no assunto da jovem foi um longo suspiro.

Sakura (desgastada): 'Você continuar me chamando de Kinomoto é a coisa mais ridícula do mundo...'

O jovem segurou a respiração por um breve segundo, de mais essa surpresa, e a calma mesmo que cansada da voz da jovem e a aparente frivolidade de suas palavras foram como se tirassem uma tonelada de seus ombros, enquanto ele se voltava lentamente para Sakura, olhando-a nos olhos.

Os dois se olharam por vários segundos e até o ar pareceu mais fácil de respirar enquanto mirava aqueles orbes verdes que fora apenas uma lembrança por tanto tempo.

Era cansaço, sim, o que refletia nos olhos da garota e logo ele percebeu que os seus deviam estar mostrando a ela o mesmo. Não havia dúvidas que os dois estavam esgotados depois de tal encontro. Mesmo que nenhum dos dois fizesse sequer menção de que era isso que acontecia, Syaoran já havia passado tempo demais com aquela pressão lhe esmagando para não perceber quando ela parasse, mesmo que fosse por um curto período de tempo...

E, por mais que a pressão tivesse sumido nesse instante, de nenhuma maneira era alívio o que ele sentia agora. Somente cansaço, aquele cansaço a beira do insuportável que vem depois de suportar um peso por muito tempo.

A verdade é que ele não sabia definir o que estava, podia ou deveria sentir naqueles poucos e ao mesmo tempo tão longos segundos em que tudo o que ele e Sakura dividiam era um profundo silêncio.

Mas uma coisa era certa, fosse o que fosse que estivesse sentindo, não diminuía a sensação de que não apreciava nem um pouco aquela pressão, aquele aperto que o pressionava dia após dia desde tanto tempo... Desde a última vez que olhara para aqueles mesmos olhos verdes...

E, sem poder pensar na situação sequer por um momento a mais, foi como se finalmente se desse conta que seu cansaço transcendia seu espírito e se apossava de seu corpo. Sem prévio aviso, Syaoran sentiu suas pernas tremerem e tudo o que pôde fazer foi alcançar o sofá atrás de si, desabando e tendo, em seguida, qualquer contato visual com a jovem perdido.

Sakura, por sua vez, não percebera o tempo passar. Só quando Syaoran sentara e seus olhos perderam-se um do outro, que ela se deu conta do que ocorria. E, ainda que desviasse seu rosto para um lado, para a direção de uma das portas da sala, ela não se moveu. Respirava profundamente e por mais que seu inconsciente lhe avisasse discretamente da sua chance, a japonesa se deu conta que algo mudava... Não a temperatura, ou a densidade do ar, ou o tempo, nada ao seu redor parecia sequer ao menos sofrer o passar dos segundos... E ainda assim ela sentia a mudança...

Não, não era exterior...

Sakura se viu abraçando-se lentamente, protetoramente, instintivamente, como alguém o faz quando sente ou ao menos intui que algo fora do normal está para acontecer...

A mudança, a sensação da qual seu consciente tentava lhe avisar, era interior... Se passava nela mesma... E mesmo que não pudesse analisar suas sensações tão racional e precisamente quanto um psiquiatra como Syaoran poderia fazer, Sakura sabia que não era necessário, pois se havia algo que ela notara em si era a força de sua percepção, de sua intuição...

No entanto, ainda que demorasse a entender completamente, nesse exato momento ela sabia pelo menos o que seu corpo sentia e precisava. Estava esgotada... E precisava sentar...

A jovem se dirigiu até uma das poltronas, sentando-se, enquanto podia ver com sua visão periférica o perfil do jovem alto e forte sentado a sua esquerda, no sofá ao lado. Qualquer um que não o conhecesse pensaria estar olhando para um homem sentado altiva e confiantemente, mas ela não poderia ser enganada. Em seu estado de espírito, não custava nada para a japonesa perceber que o rapaz estava tão desgastado como ela.

Fora naquele momento em que ele lhe dera as costas... Toda a raiva, toda amargura, todo rancor, a falta, a indignação, incompreensão, tristeza... Todas as emoções tão fortemente enraizadas, acumuladas, prensadas em sua alma por tanto tempo... Era quando Sakura finalmente notava que Syaoran era tão humano, tão cheio de faltas, tão a mercê dos sentimentos como ela, como qualquer um... Era só então que todos esses sentimentos negativos pareceram encontrar uma pequena brecha pelo qual puderam escapar, por indeterminado período de tempo, junto com o suspiro cansado que soltara antes de recriminá-lo debilmente por chamá-la por seu sobrenome.

Sim, ela sabia o quão estreita era a brecha e que não suportava toda sua carga emocional, mas por um momento, só por um momento, mesmo tendo que lutar contra seu cansaço espiritual, tão grande para ser até físico, mesmo assim, ela queria desfrutar dessa tão rara liberdade que seu corpo, mente e alma pareciam estar lhe presenteando.

Sakura (apoiando-se contra o sofá, de olhos fechados): ' Então... Por que você está aqui, Syaoran?'

Os olhos do rapaz voltaram-se imediatamente para ela e, depois de olhar a figura delicada e bela... Jamais esquecida... Aquele chinês tão contido e abatido não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso de aparecer...

Syaoran (sorrindo cansado): 'Só quero ver como você vai reagir depois dessa...'

# # # -

22/12/06

Mary Marcato

# # # -

Aiya, minna!!!

Uia!! Uia!! Uia!!! (Yoru tendo um ataque do coração por causa do sorrisinho fofo que gato do Syaoran deu ali em cima) Ah Kami, como ele pode ser tão fofo e tão bobo ao mesmo tempo??

Ah, sei lá, viu... Esse capítulo foi tão emocionante... Aqui nos bastidores era só eu gritando: "Vai, Sakura! Agarra o colarinho do Eriol e diga umas verdades pra ele!!!", ou "Pára de enrolação, otou-san!! Explique-se logo!!", ou "Beija!!! Beija!! Beija ele logo, Sakura!!! Se você não beijar, beijo eu!!!"... hehehehe... Aiai... Eu fico tão contente quando consigo "interagir" com um fic dessa maneira... Tenho certeza que vocês também se sentem assim, nee... Afinal, a Mary tem um jeito tãããão especial de escrever que nos faz ter essas reações... Eu simplesmente adoro!!

Minna,... que presente de Natal para vocês, hein?? Já agradeceram à tia Mary?? Então, tá... Agora podem ir brincar!!

Beijinhos!! Feliz Natal e Um Ano Novo bem TDB!!

P.s.: Ah! Sim... Três Vivas pelo desaparecimento daquela montoeira de "Anfitrião", "Oriental" e "ladrão" que me confundiu a cabeça no capítulo anterior!!

# # # -

Comentários da autora: Apesar da data, esse capítulo foi escrito já faz um bom tempo, mas foi só agora que eu consegui passar pro computador. Ele estava originalmente em folhas de caderno, já havia sido transcrito uma vez e meu computador tinha pifado, imagina o _meu_ desgaste em ter que escrever tudo de novo. Considerem este meu presente de Natal para vocês (hehehe, pretensiosa :P). Fora isso, eu agradeço _muito_ mesmo os reviews de vocês, sério mesmo gente, não esperava tanto retorno.

E antes de eu terminar, uma pessoa me deixou um review que eu gostaria de comentar aqui, na verdade, eu já o fiz, mas está no meu outro computador risada sem graça. Mas não tem problema, não vai comprometer o andamento da fic, só é para esclarecer alguns pontos, então no próximo capítulo eu o publico aqui, ok? Mas eu só vou adiantar uma coisa: _Eu vou mudar a atitude dos personagens qnts vezes eu quiser! Se for condizente com o andamento da fic não me interessa se ele não ficar igualzinho ao anime. As pessoas mudam de acordo com as circunstâncias e eu acho que tem gente que ainda não consegue analisar isso qnd lê alguma coisa, tão presa fica à imagem que o personagem tem no anime e/ou mangá._

Fora isso, **_FELIZ NATAL E UM MARAVILHOSO ANO NOVO_**!!!!! E façam muita festa, hein! Hehehe :)


	4. Não é como se eu me importasse, nee?

Capítulo3: Não é como se eu me importasse... _nee_?

# # # -

Eriol estava sentado na varanda, conversando com Tomoyo, quando a porta de vidro para os fundos da casa se abriu fazendo grande barulho. Tomoyo levantou a vista, Eriol, no entanto, abaixou a cabeça, dando um longo suspiro, lá vinha o furacão...

Tomoyo observou os dois jovens caminhando a passos rápidos em direção a ela e Eriol, ou melhor, uma quase voando pelo jardim, enquanto o outro tentava a passos largos manter o ritmo. A jovem de longos cabelos escuros encolheu-se levemente, olhando com piedade para seu noivo, dessa vez ele não escaparia.

Em menos de cinco segundos, a jovem de cabelos castanhos claros, que normalmente era conhecida por seu sorriso alegre e bom humor, atravessou todo o jardim e parou diante da mesinha branca onde seus dois amigos tomavam o chá da tarde. Ou melhor, uma amiga sua e o outro... Não passava por sua mente que este continuaria existindo nesse plano astral para continuar recebendo tal "título" por ela.

Sakura estava vermelha, e sua respiração entrecortada não se devia ao cansaço de praticamente correr até ali, e sim ao seu estado de espírito. Quem achava que se controlar era fácil, não a conhecia, muito menos tinha um amigo como ele... Em poucos segundos, era Syaoran que chegava ao lado dela, ou melhor, um pouco atrás, não queria ser alvo da fúria da garota. O rapaz não sabia se devia se preocupar ou se ria. Imaginara que sua reação ao pedido de Eriol havia sido bastante negativa, mas ao ver o estado de Sakura, concluía que tinha se equivocado completamente.

Sakura (de olhos semi-cerrados e voz baixa): 'Eu espero ter ouvido errado o que esse aqui acabou de me contar, Hiragisawa Eriol.' Este, por sua vez, encolheu ainda mais os ombros. O jovem, conhecido por seus grandes poderes e por ser a reencarnação de um dos maiores magos de todos os tempos, não temia muitas coisas nesse mundo; e quando isso acontecia, sua expressão não transmitia tal sensação.

Mas ele conhecera a exceção para sua regra e ela tinha nome.

Eriol (levantando o olhar lentamente, com um sorriso sem graça no rosto): 'Sakurinha, querida... Diante das circunstâncias -'

Mas o rapaz nunca chegou a concluir sua sentença, pois se viu imediatamente obrigado a saltar no mínimo um metro longe, enquanto uma assustada Tomoyo e um divertido Syaoran seguravam a "pequena e delicada" Sakura antes dessa pular no pescoço do inglês.

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

Estavam todos sentados comodamente nas cadeiras do jardim da casa, enquanto os pássaros cantavam e o vento era calmo e suave.

Talvez a paisagem assim fosse, mas o clima entre aqueles quatro jovens não era exatamente um dos melhores. A tensão era evidente e uma nuvem assassina girava lentamente envolta da cabeça de certa japonesa. Há um minuto, uma daquelas adoráveis jovens cometera uma tentativa de assassinato, e depois de certo protesto físico diante daqueles que a impediram, finalmente todos resolveram se sentar e tentar conversar "civilizadamente" a respeito do assunto em questão.

Contudo, o silêncio continuava, palpável e aterrorizante.

Tomoyo (tentando sorrir e parecer calma): 'Eu acho que vou buscar mais chá para todos, isso irá acalmar os ânimos.' A jovem mulher estava sentada ao lado de Sakura, apoiando seu braço no da prima. Levantou-se e saiu em direção à casa, antes que Eriol pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-la, a jovem era a única ali que parecia poder impedir Sakura de tentar qualquer coisa contra ele.

Eriol desviou o olhar suplicante das costas de Tomoyo que já seguia longe e o voltou lentamente para Sakura. Esta, por sua vez, mantinha seu olhar firmemente em Eriol e o inglês se viu engolindo em seco, enquanto uma gota de suor descia por seu rosto. Quanto a Syaoran... Este se mantinha de olhos fechados e braços cruzados, aparentando ser o único que continuava calmo ali. Afinal, pelo estado de Sakura, parecia que ele não teria que dizer um "a" sequer para tirar as idéias malucas de Eriol a seu respeito. Ela faria tudo sozinha, talvez literalmente.

Sakura (cortando o silêncio subitamente): 'Você sinceramente acha que eu sou alguma tonta, não é, Eriol?' O jovem continuou calado, interrompê-la nem passava por sua mente. 'Eu sempre tolerei suas excentricidades porque para mim nunca passaram disso, de loucuras de uma pessoa perturbada que eu aceitei como amigo.' Uma gota desceu tanto pelo rosto de Eriol, quanto ao de Syaoran – além de este último quase rir – era evidente que a irritação de Sakura chegara a tal ponto que ela nem ao menos estava pensando exatamente no que dizia, o que chegava a ser cômico. 'Mas dessa vez, além de não ser a primeira, você passou de _todos_ os limites. Só que dessa vez eu não vou ficar calada, nem mesmo em respeito à Tomoyo...'

Eriol (tentando se explicar): 'Sakura... Eu entendo que a situação possa parecer estranha e incômoda para você, mas entenda que – ' Mas o rapaz teve que se calar, pois Sakura levantara a mão em sinal de silêncio e a expressão dela não admitia discórdia.

Sakura: 'O que você chama de incômodo, eu chamo de insuportável, Eriol... Sinceramente, eu sempre esperei surpresas vindas de você, mas até mesmo loucuras têm limites. O que você estava pensando quando achou que eu iria aceitar isso? Chega a ser ridículo até mesmo para você.' Syaoran se remexeu levemente em sua cadeira. Por mais que ele devesse concordar com ela, que aquilo era uma situação com que nenhum dos dois iria concordar, _aceitar_ esse fato e ainda mais do _jeito_ que ela se referia ao assunto... Se ele fosse sincero consigo mesmo, diria que estava tentado a discordar dela, simplesmente para não ouvi-la falar mais daquela maneira sobre isso.

Sakura: 'Eu já aceitei muitas coisas vindas de você, às vezes coisas que eu nunca me veria fazendo, mas isso...' Enquanto a jovem continuava com seu discurso, Eriol, suspirou fundo. Tudo o que planejara, cada detalhe, cada argumento que ele pensara em usar, pareciam inúteis diante da convicção das palavras de Sakura. Pensara talvez que se convencesse ela, convencer Syaoran seria fácil, mas vira que as coisas não haviam saído como queria.

Havia poucas coisas que ele queria que não conseguisse, mas dessa vez, Sakura parecia que não seria persuadida de maneira alguma.

Syaoran (falando com certa incerteza): 'Talvez não seja tão horrível assim...' Eriol levantou os olhos para o chinês e Sakura se calou imediatamente. Os dois voltaram os olhos para Syaoran e este se viu sentindo-se entre um leão e um tigre, prestes a saltarem em cima dele... Cada um por seus motivos. Suspirou fundo e se endireitou na cadeira, enquanto se preparava para falar. 'Talvez não seja tão horrível, Sakura. Afinal de contas, são só negócios, e se as coisas vão se resolver mais facilmente assim, seria lucro para todos...'

Sakura continuava a mirar o rapaz, olhos arregalados, estupefata. A idéia era ridícula! No momento que escutara as palavras vindas da boca de Syaoran enquanto estavam na sala, soube disso e sabia que ele também sabia disso! O que, pelos deuses, o rapaz estava pensando...? Já Eriol, se viu sorrindo internamente, enquanto certa luz de esperança brilhava em seus olhos. Sabia que Syaoran não iria concordar quando dissera a ele, no dia do baile... Sabia que Sakura também não concordaria quando escutasse a proposta pela primeira vez... Mas em sua cabeça, seria mil vezes mais fácil convencer uma jovem doce e sempre pronta a ajudar como Sakura _primeiro_ do que um rapaz orgulhoso e teimoso como o chinês...

Será que seu senso de julgamento andava tão mal assim?

Diante dos dois olhares em sua direção, Syaoran se viu obrigado a se calar e a repensar no que acabara de dizer. Por quê? Por que agira daquela maneira? Por que, depois de tanto negar, era ele quem tentava convencer Sakura de que aquilo podia dar certo...? Subitamente, a resposta surgiu em sua mente e ele sabia que não poderia negar mais. Era uma loucura, ele concordava, mas ele também sabia que, quando tomava uma decisão, até para si mesmo era difícil tentar pensar de outra forma...

Tomara sua decisão... O que precisava agora era fazer Sakura aceitar também...

Esta, por sua vez, ainda encarava o rapaz, tentando entender o que o fizera mudar de idéia tão repentinamente. Nenhuma resposta racional parecia vir a sua mente e, conseqüentemente, ela não sabia o que dizer ou como protestar... Tudo o que agora martelava em sua cabeça era...

Sakura: 'Por quê?'

A pergunta foi impulsiva e mesmo sabendo que essa era uma demonstração de fraqueza à sua convicção, a garota não pôde evitar a sua curiosidade, motivo de seu espanto. Quanto a Eriol, finalmente encontrara a brecha que precisara para conseguir convencê-la e concluir a primeira parte do seu plano... Afinal... Havia poucas coisas que ele queria e não conseguia, e era justamente essa persistência e mente rápida que lhe dera tal fama.

Eriol (já mais calmo): 'Como já te disse, Sakura, eu sei que a idéia parece totalmente absurda, acredite, não é preciso presenciar vocês dois interagindo muito para perceber o atrito.' Sakura e Syaoran, que olhavam para Eriol, trocaram um leve olhar de esguelha, e um rubor de embaraço e constrangimento quase imperceptível surgiu no rosto dos dois, fazendo-os voltar a observar Eriol rapidamente.

Sakura (recuperando a compostura): 'Se você já sabe disso, Eriol, por que, pelos deuses, você ainda achou que isso poderia dar certo, ou melhor, que _eu_ iria aceitar isso?'

Eriol (sem se abater): 'Sakura, querida, eu sei que você esta dando o melhor de si no que vem fazendo nesses últimos tempos. Mas há coisas que você não vai poder fazer se continuar dessa maneira. Há coisas que pedem outros recursos para serem realizadas. Eu apenas estou mostrando a vocês a única maneira de chegar ao fundo dessa questão, que todos tentamos responder já faz tanto tempo, mas que nenhum de nós do Conselho dos Magos pode decifrar, porque não possuímos os meios para isso.'

Sakura (encostando-se com tudo na cadeira e cruzando os braços): 'E por que nenhum dos magoas sugeriu isso até agora? E por que _você_ é que está me dizendo isso e _só_ agora?'

Eriol (dando um longo suspiro e se encostando-se à cadeira também): 'Essa é só uma teoria que eu formulei faz algum tempo. Além do mais, se eu tivesse dito para você antes, antes que Syaoran já estivesse aqui, você teria feito de tudo para me impedir e todo meu trabalho seria em vão.'

Sakura (desviando o rosto teimosamente para o lado): 'E o que te faz pensar que agora será diferente?' Eriol sorriu vitorioso, era a pergunta que esperava. Vencera!

Eriol (ainda sorrindo e juntando suas mãos): 'O fato de Syaoran já estar aqui...'

Syaoran (voltando-se para Eriol, olhos levemente arregalados): 'Quê?'

Eriol (fechando os olhos, com a mesma expressão): 'Como lhes disse, essa é apenas uma hipótese minha, e toda hipótese deve ser testada para ser comprovada... Com você aqui, Syaoran...' Abriu os olhos e mirou o rapaz. 'Temos todos os meios necessários para comprovar minha teoria e nenhum de vocês terá argumentos suficientemente fortes para não concordarem em fazer o que lhes peço...' O inglês ainda mantinha a expressão cheia de contentamento, enquanto ainda olhava para Syaoran.

Sakura (sorrindo arrogantemente, imitando a pose de Eriol): 'E o que lhe faz crer, meu caro Eriol... Que eu vou aceitar fazer parte desse seu "teste"?' Eriol voltou o olhar para Sakura e sua autoconfiança pareceu vacilar diante da expressão resignada da jovem... Pensara que com tudo aquilo, ela finalmente aceitaria seu pedido sem mais nenhuma objeção...

Um de seus olhos começou a tremer, quase imperceptivelmente, enquanto uma expressão de certa... _indignação..._ Surgia em seu rosto.

Eriol (seu olho ainda tremendo): 'Por que está sendo tão teimosa, Sakura?' Qualquer um acharia o tom calmo, entretanto, para aqueles dois presentes que tão bem o conheciam... 'Não vê que essa é nossa melhor opção até agora pra desvendarmos todo esse enigma e você...' O rapaz parou de falar subitamente... Quando finalmente percebeu que Sakura tentava inutilmente evitar o riso de escapar de seus lábios.

Sakura (sem se conter mais): 'Hahahahaha, eu não acredito nisso, Eriol! Hahahaha, Eu te fiz perder a calma! Hahahaha, Tomoyo precisa saber disso.' Eriol, por sua vez, olhou surpreendentemente _estupefato_ para a jovem, por um momento sem entender o que ela acabara de fazer...

Mas finalmente o rapaz sorriu, voltando a se encostar à cadeira, quando nem ao menos percebera que seu corpo havia ficado rígido. Um leve sorriso, que mais servia para disfarçar o desconforto em seu rosto por ter sido enganado tão facilmente, surgiu. Nem era preciso olhar para Syaoran para saber que ele devia estar escondendo o riso também.

Eriol (fechando os olhos, levemente encabulado): 'Sakurinha... Você é mais perversa do que as pessoas acreditam...' No rosto daquele sereno mago, aos olhos de Sakura e Syaoran, o discreto rubor que surgira era evidente.

Sakura sorriu de lado, cheia de si mesma por ter vencido Eriol pelo menos em uma. Seu mau humor havia se dissipado consideravelmente, e ela se via agindo espontaneamente mais uma vez.

Sakura (suspirando levemente antes de falar): 'Bom... Parece que você planejou tudo perfeitamente, não é, Eriol?' O sorriso da jovem era levemente desapontando, como alguém que perdeu e cumprimenta o vencedor. 'Acho que eu não tenho argumentos fortes o suficiente para dizer não novamente...'

Syaoran (suspirando, enquanto deixava cair seu corpo em seus braços, apoiados em suas pernas): 'Parece que eu arranjei mais problema do que imaginara ao vir para a Europa, não é?

Diante de tais palavras, os três ficaram silenciosos, levemente incomodados, sabendo que apesar da aceitação de Syaoran e Sakura, a situação não seria menos estranha ou constrangedora aos dois dali para frente do que antes... Eriol também estava ciente disso e sabia que não cabia a ele nenhuma palavra para tornar mais ameno o clima entre seus amigos...

Sakura (apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão, tentando soar casual): 'Bom... Para tudo se tem uma primeira vez... Até mesmo para se ter um companheiro de roubos,_ nee?_'

A situação _realmente_ não poderia ser mais incômoda...

# # # -

_**Horas mais tarde... Durante o jantar...**_

Tomoyo (enquanto cortava sua comida): 'Então eles realmente aceitaram?'

Eriol (após um gole de vinho): 'Por um momento admito que achei que não conseguiria... Era a primeira vez que Sakura estava tão resoluta, e olha que já tive que convencê-la varias vezes para fazer certos trabalhos...'

Tomoyo (antes de tomar seu vinho calmamente, olhos fechados): 'Eu esperava por isso... Sakura é muito flexível, Eriol, mas quando se trata de seus sentimentos ou daqueles com quem ela se preocupa, a situação muda de feição...'

Eriol (suspirando): 'Eu sei, querida Tomoyo... E apesar disso achei que iria convencê-la.'

Tomoyo (olhando-o com curiosidade): 'Mas você não acabou de me dizer que ela concordou?'

Eriol: 'Sim... Mas não por minha causa...' Vendo a expressão curiosa da jovem, Eriol continuou, antes de voltar a comer. 'Foi Syaoran que aceitou primeiro, querida Tomoyo...'

Tomoyo (levemente surpresa): 'Oras... Por isso eu não esperava...'

Eriol (sorrindo levemente): 'Nem eu...'

Tomoyo (encarando-o surpresa por um segundo, antes de voltar a cortar sua comida): 'Bom... Eu convivo com Sakura diariamente, e desde que você me disse o que faria eu achei que não daria certo, que ela não aceitaria... Mas, faz anos que não vejo o Li, talvez sua vida tenha seguido um curso ainda mais diferente do que eu imaginei. E, de qualquer maneira, achei que se fosse para ele reagir diferente do que reagiria quando convivi com ele, achei que seria ainda mais defensivamente que antes...'

Eriol (parando para pensar um segundo): 'Talvez você não esteja totalmente errada na sua linha de raciocínio. Talvez os anos realmente tenham sido mais duros com Syaoran do que nós pensávamos, podendo, conseqüentemente, tê-lo feito mais difícil de convencer que em qualquer outra época... Mas também pode ser por isso ele aceitou...'

Tomoyo (intrigada): 'E o que você quer dizer com isso?'

Eriol (voltando a olhar a jovem): 'Talvez, justamente pelos anos terem sido duros que, inconscientemente, Syaoran encontrou a única maneira de eles tornarem-se um pouco mais amenos...' Tomoyo imediatamente sorriu diante das palavras, finalmente entendendo.

E não era preciso ouvir para saber ao que, ou melhor, a _quem_... Eriol se referia...

Tomoyo: 'Então... Quando eles começam...?

Eriol (olhando surpreso para Tomoyo): 'Pensei que Sakura havia lhe dito...' Vendo que a jovem não entendeu, ele concluiu. 'Eles partiram para o centro-norte da Europa no final dessa tarde...'

Tomoyo (olhos arregalados): 'Quê?!'

# # # -

_**Dois dias depois...**_

_**Amsterdã, Uma da madrugada**_

O vento era ameno naquela estação do ano, mas a noite era mais escura que breu. Já passava da meia-noite, mas era a essa hora que as ruas pareciam ter mais vida. Senhores importantes e de renome andavam às escuras pelas ruas da cidade mais importante da Holanda. Mas por que saiam tão tarde? Era a essa hora que eles deixavam de lado os modos e os títulos por aquilo que eles não conseguiam em casa com suas nobres mulheres, prazer carnal.

'Nojento...'

'Shhh...'

'Shhh nada, olha só o que ele ta fazendo lá embaixo...'

'Quer calar a boca? Alguém pode ouvir...'

'Se ouvir pior pra ele, porque vai ser mais um motivo pra eu descer lá e dar uma boa lição nesse velho pervertido.'

Syaoran se virou para Sakura, que estava deitada de bruços ao seu lado, na cobertura do pequeno edifício próximo ao museu nacional, em uma rua que de nobre não tinha nada, ao menos durante a noite.

Syaoran (olhando-a com irritação): 'Eu não sei como ninguém nunca te pegou, com todo o barulho que você faz, Kinomoto.'

Sakura (franzindo o nariz, de cara feia): 'Isso porque eu não preciso ser silenciosa pra burlar de todos eles... _Syaoran_.'

Syaoran (franzindo o cenho e voltando a observar o museu): 'Se todo mundo tivesse os recursos que você tem, com certeza você teria sido presa faz muito tempo.'

Sakura (voltando-se para ele, indignada): 'Oras... Quem pode pode, quem não pode se sacode, invejoso...' Syaoran voltou o rosto rapidamente para japonesa, estupefato e indignado. Sakura sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma, vendo que o rapaz não encontrava palavras e simplesmente deu as costas para ele, passando a observar o museu também.

O rapaz observou-a, ainda com a mesma expressão por vários segundos, antes de suspirar resignado e voltar a observar seu alvo...

Ficaram silenciosos por vários segundos, apenas observando o lugar, vendo, através das grandes janelas, que os dois guardas ainda estavam no andar aonde eles precisavam ir. O vento passou novamente por eles, e Syaoran não pode resistir em olhar de esguelha Sakura, enquanto ela tentava conter as mechas de seu cabelo de incomodarem seus olhos.

Syaoran (após um momento de hesitação, sem olhá-la): 'Você ficou bem de cabelo curto...' A jovem arregalou os olhos, mas não ousou voltar-se para ele.

Sakura (olhando-o de esguelha...): 'E você deixou o cabelo crescer...'

Syaoran (fazendo careta): 'O clã quer que eu deixe mais comprido... Disseram que antigamente era de grande honra o homem nunca cortar o cabelo e que eu devia começar a fazer isso também...' Fez uma pausa, lembrando-se de uma das várias discussões que tinha com os membros de sua família e, por fim, emburrando teimosamente como criança. 'Já disse para eles que não vou deixar mais comprido que isso.' Disse enquanto bagunçava os cabelos, ligeiramente irritado com as mechas que iam até seus ombros.

Sakura (sorrindo, falando em um sussurro): 'Eu gostei...' Dessa vez foi o rapaz que arregalou os olhos, sem olhá-la também...

Após tal troca de palavras, os dois se viram em um silêncio um tanto quanto incômodo e subitamente pareceram se dar conta de que realmente era um e o outro, depois de dois longos anos...

Sakura (vacilante): 'Eriol me disse que você está treinando para ser o líder do seu clã...' Syaoran escutava, mas não respondeu, não havia o que dizer. Sakura, após duvidar um pouco, voltou a falar. 'Deve ser bem difícil, ainda mais trabalhando como psiquiatra também...'

Syaoran (subitamente): 'Eu parei de exercer...'

Sakura (surpresa, voltando-se para ele): 'O quê?'

Syaoran (ainda sem olhá-la, dando de ombros): 'O meu clã decidiu que como futuro líder da nossa família, minha única obrigação são os assuntos _da_ família... Não exerço mais a profissão de psiquiatra...' Sakura, por um momento, não soube o que dizer.

Sakura (voltando-se para o museu novamente): 'Sinto muito...'

Syaoran (após um momento de silêncio): 'Eu também...'

Os guardas ainda andavam pelo comprido corredor daquele piso, e não era preciso eles verem através das paredes dos vários salões para perceberem a energia que emanava ali. Pelo jeito, ainda demoraria um bom tempo para saírem de lá.

Enquanto isso, mais uma vez o silêncio voltou a reinar entre os dois. E por mais que Sakura sentisse as perguntas entaladas na garganta, se via orgulhosa demais para pronunciá-las... Quanto a Syaoran, ele sabia o que se passava com a jovem, mas não mostrava sinal algum de que iria acabar com o conflito interior da garota... Faltava-lhe a coragem...

Os olhos de Syaoran se arregalaram imediatamente após tais pensamentos... Coragem... Desde quando lhe faltava coragem para fazer algo, fosse o que fosse? Voltou a olhar de esguelha para a jovem mais uma vez, sabendo que era ridículo, após tanto tempo, ainda continuar agindo daquela maneira.

Syaoran: 'Eu achei que fosse melhor...' Sakura voltou seu rosto para o rapaz, sem pronunciar palavra alguma, mas visivelmente atenta. Syaoran não ousava olhá-la. 'Ir embora sem avisar... Eu achei que fosse melhor...'

Sakura o observou por vários segundos, sabendo que ele não voltaria a olhá-la, sabendo exatamente o que ele queria dizer, mas sem poder dizer o que ela mesma sentia, se é que ainda deveria sentir alguma coisa a respeito de tal assunto... depois de tanto tempo. A japonesa voltou a encarar o museu e renovado silêncio surgiu. Silêncio que incomodava Syaoran, pois era sinal de que ela ainda estava ressentida pelo que fizera.

E... Por mais ciente estivesse que faria de novo e de novo suas ações passadas... A sensação ao saber que a mulher que amara um dia o odiava, era pior do que podia imaginar quando agira de tal forma.

Sakura (sem encará-lo): 'Você fez o que tinha que fazer...' Syaoran arregalou os olhos em surpresa, ao escutar a voz da jovem mais uma vez, segurando-se para não voltar a olhá-la. 'Não é como se eu me importasse... _nee_?'

Foi como se uma adaga lhe perfurasse o peito...

E Syaoran sentiu uma dor ainda maior que a do ódio...

A dor da indiferença...

Sakura não mais se importava com ele...

O que o jovem chinês, preso em seus próprios pensamentos não conseguiu perceber, foi a solitária lágrima que desceu pelo rosto da jovem japonesa ao pronunciar tais palavras. Lágrima que o vento daquela noite levou para longe...

# # # -

Num outro lugar, em outro país, longe dos conflitos interiores daquelas jovens almas, um homem, encoberto pelas trevas daquele enorme lugar, sem começo nem fim, se sentava comodamente em seu trono... Observando à sua frente um globo de cristal que emanava uma forte luz. Ele observava com cuidado, vendo o que olhos comuns muito provavelmente não poderiam enxergar.

Seus olhos eram vazios e ao mesmo tempo cheio de uma estranha luz, indecifrável e misteriosa. Ao seu lado, uma mulher de porte elegante, alta e delgada se mantinha em pé, cabeça abaixada e olhos submissos de quem não se importa com nada além do que seu senhor deseja.

A cena parecia intemporal e o silêncio era quase sufocante. Mas nada parecia alterar aquele senhor de porte nobre e poderoso. Sua concentração era total, e só havia uma coisa que faria aquilo mudar...

Subitamente, duas enormes portas se abriram ali, enquanto uma luz quase sepulcral entrava naquele enorme salão... Através daquela abertura, um vulto negro entrou calmamente, encaminhando-se em linha reta ao senhor e sua serva. O barulho dos passos eram extremamente claros. Eram firmes, ágeis e leves... Passos de uma mulher, de uma mulher que era mais do que aparentava.

A jovem e belíssima mulher curvou-se levemente diante daquele trono e, apesar das portas abertas que emanavam certa luz, a escuridão era tão onipresente que parecia engolir qualquer claridade que a luz tentasse transmitir. Nem mesmo as feições daquela mulher eram distinguíveis...

Mulher: 'Meu senhor...' Fez uma longa reverência e voltou a olhar o homem, com olhos cheios de orgulho e confiança. O homem não se pronunciou, e a outra mulher, se percebeu a presença da recém chegada, foi com total indiferença. Contudo, a recepção fria não pareceu abalar aquela figura e ela mantinha um sorriso sereno no rosto. 'O outro está a nosso alcance agora.'

Diante de tais palavras, o Senhor finalmente pareceu voltar sua atenção àquela mulher e seus olhos mostravam ansiedade quase ávida. A figura feminina sorriu ainda mais e continuou.

Mulher: 'Estão agindo... Nossa hora esta próxima...'

O homem levantou-se de sua poltrona e seguiu em direção a esfera de cristal que flutuava um metro à sua frente. Subitamente, um sorriso perverso surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto ele colocava suas duas mãos em volta do globo, possessivamente...

Senhor: 'A vingança... Será doce...'

#-#-#-

(Continua)

Mary Marcato

26/07/2006

#-#-#-

Aiya, minna!!

Aqui é a Yoru de volta, comentando mais um lindo e maravilhoso capítulo de VF2 (olhos brilhantes) É tanta emoção... eu quase não agüento!! (com a mão no coração) Eu ainda tenho um ataque lendo essa fic!! Ai, ai!!

(gargalhando ininterruptamente) Eu tenho que dizer isso , de volta, Mary... Eu adoro esse seu Eriol... As reações dele diante do ataque da Sakura!!... Ele se encolhendo, perdendo a fala, com a expressão de medo no rosto, ou com a tremedeira de nervosismo no olho... (que aliás, se fosse mais exagerada, me lembraria dos filmes da Pantera Cor-de-rosa...) e depois ele levemente envergonhado! Ah... otou-san está ficando velho... hehe...

Eu vou me repetir, Mary, mas que seja... o enredo da fic está muito bem construído, os personagens, principalmente a Sakura, estão com as personalidades marcantes. O relacionamento S&S está com um ar de conflito que é maravilhoso!! Perfeito para a situação em que eles se encontram...

E como não poderia deixar de ser, o mistério que envolve a trama é desenvolvido com muita astúcia, deixando todos os pêlos arrepiados e o cérebro coçando de curiosidade.

É só isso!! Espero que todos fiquem bem!!

Beijinhos.

P.S. - Todos ergam as mãos e digam: "Weeeeeeeeeeeee"!!! Não foi dessa vez, mas a Sakura quase conseguiu dar um soco no Eriol. É melhor tomar cuidado, hein 'tou-san... XDDD

_# # # -_

Algumas considerações: O comentário que ia fazer sobre um review que recebi também está em meu outro computador e ele eu não consegui enviar para meu e-mail, por tanto, só vou deixar esclarecido algumas coisas: Primeiro, a mudança de atitude dos personagens no primeiro VF e nessa continuação são conseqüências das situações pelo qual passam, não há nada de súbito ou estranho, pelo menos é o que eu acho e o que alguns me disseram quando mencionei o fato. Segundo, se houve algumas cenas mais fortes em VF, eu deixei bem avisado, inclusive na classificação; não foi nada explícito e se eu escrevi foi porque achei que combinava com os personagens e as situações. Eu não sou nenhuma das meninas da CLAMP, por isso tb tenho meu próprio estilo.

Quero deixar claro que não fico brava com as críticas que recebo, talvez pareça pq aqui eu estou apenas escrevendo e não há como mostrar minha expressão, né? Mas também acrescento que tudo o que eu escrevo eu procuro analisar bem, e quem critica também deve esperar resposta (não estou querendo ser grossa, ok?). Resposta no sentido de que eu posso concordar ou não e irei, com certeza, argumentar e pesquisar sobre meu possível erro. No entanto, toda crítica é bem vinda e, caso alguém não queira que eu responda reviews aqui, deixe seu e-mail e me peça para responder por ele, ok? Mais uma vez, obrigada pela atenção que minha fic vem recebendo! Eu aprecio muuuito mesmo:)

# # # -

Comentários da autora: O único motivo da minha demora é que este capítulo estava em outro computador, na minha outra casa, para onde eu fui apenas essa semana. A data do capítulo já tem seis meses, mas eu só passei o rascunho para o computador e consegui completar o que faltava em dezembro – além de que na época eu nem tinha terminado o capítulo dois, hehehe. Sinto muito a demora, mas não foi minha culpa dessa vez. Espero que estejam gostando. Realmente eu queria escrever mais rápido, mas está difícil. Por fim, qualquer semelhança do final deste capítulo com minha fic de Tenchi Muyo é apenas coincidência (nem leiam aquela coisa... tenho que revisar e reescrever aquilo pq parece escrita de criança até o capítulo sete, hunf!), só depois que escrevi que fui perceber.

Agradecimentos: Eu prometo que vou responder todos os reviews, provavelmente no quinto capítulo. Mas já agradeço aqui, estou muitíssimo feliz com o retorno que estou tendo :) E novamente eu agradeço a Yoru-chan! Fofíssima, que seria de mim e esta fic sem sua ajuda e comentários que eu tanto adoro?! Muito obrigada meeesmo! Qnd precisar, sabe q estou à disposição :)


	5. Saber, entender e aceitar

Capítulo 4: Saber, entender e aceitar.

# # # -

A jovem mulher repassava algumas das partituras que escolhera para treinar quando o mordomo se apresentou, batendo na porta, mesmo que já aberta.

Mordomo (educadamente): 'Com licença, Srta. Daidouji, a Srta. Kinomoto está no saguão e pede sua presença.'

Tomoyo (levantando-se de sua poltrona): 'Oh, já voltou, que bom... Obrigada John.' Vendo que o mordomo ainda vacilava na soleira da porta, a jovem interrogou-o. 'Há algo que o incomoda, John?'

Mordomo (vacilante): 'Bem... Se me permite, senhorita... A srta. Sakura me pareceu um tanto quanto... Como poderia dizer... Hm... Abalada.'

Tomoyo (franzindo o cenho): 'Abalada?' Logo arregalou levemente os olhos. 'Ela está ferida?! Doente?'

Mordomo (sem saber como se expressar): 'Não, não... Não é bem isso, senhorita...' Ficou mudo por um segundo. 'Eu acredito que seria melhor a senhorita mesma vê-la e tirar suas próprias conclusões.' Tomoyo olhou-o por um instante e logo suavizou sua expressão.

Tomoyo (educadamente): 'Está bem, John. Avise à Sakura que já vou recebê-la na sala de visitas.' Parou por um momento, mas logo se lembrou. 'Ah... E, por favor, leve-nos uma bandeja de chá...' O mordomo fez uma leve reverência e se retirou.

Assim que o homem não estava a sua vista, Tomoyo mais uma vez franziu o cenho, pensativa. Organizou, por fim, seus papéis em uma mesa e em seguida partiu para a sala.

Tomoyo chegou ao recinto discretamente, buscando pela face familiar da prima. Sakura se encontrava olhando pela janela, braços cruzados, voltada de forma que Tomoyo não podia ver seu rosto. A morena de longos cabelos colocou um sorriso no rosto e, caminhando em direção à outra, saudou a prima.

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Sakura-chan, que bom que já voltou. Como foi de...' A jovem parou de falar e andar ao mesmo tempo. Logo, seus olhos arregalaram-se, quando toparam com o rosto de Sakura que se voltara para ela. 'Sa...'

Sakura (sombria e sinistramente): 'Foi... Horrível...'

Tomoyo continuou calada, sem saber o que dizer e fazer. Sakura, por sua vez, virou-se completamente para a prima, passando a caminhar lentamente em sua direção. Tomoyo deu um discreto passo para trás ao ver a prima se aproximando.

Seria maldade se ela revelasse seus pensamentos, mas na verdade Tomoyo estava com calafrios diante do estado da prima... E pelo fato dela seguir em sua direção daquela forma.

Seria cômico, se não fosse assustador, a expressão e o estado de Sakura. Em seu rosto duas olheiras enormes, cabelos embaraçados de quem não se preocupou em arrumar-se ou ao menos tomou consciência de que deveria fazê-lo. Rosto pálido, roupas escuras e desalinhadas, como se sentissem nelas mesmas o estado de espírito daquela que as usava.

Sakura tinha os ombros caídos, e caminhava lentamente, braços e corpo balançando de um lado ao outro, parecendo cambaleante. A aura a sua volta era escura, cheia de nuvenzinhas negras.

Como dito, seria cômico se não fosse assustador... A visão de uma Sakura semimoribunda indo em direção à Tomoyo e...

Sakura (com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos, quase caindo nos braços de Tomoyo para abraçá-la): 'Tomoyo-cha-a-a-a-an!!!'

Tomoyo se viu sorrindo sem graça, abraçando a prima. Para ela, parecia que haviam voltado aos tempos de criança, quando uma manhosa Sakura ia chorar nos seus braços quando se chateava com algo...

Meia hora havia se passado. Meia hora, muito choro, colo e chá como calmante...

Tomoyo olhava com ternura e certo toque de diversão para a outra mulher, como uma prima ou irmã mais velha que já sabe dos "dramas da vida" de sua irmãzinha.

Tomoyo (cruzando as mãos e apoiando os braços em seu colo, após um longo suspiro): 'Então... O que atormenta Sakura-chan?'

Sakura ainda estava chorosa, um biquinho manhoso em seu rosto de criança que conta para mãe como machucou o joelho enquanto tomava chá. A maga colocou sua xícara na mesa, voltou a se encostar no sofá e continuou a olhar para mesa, com olhos marejados.

Sakura (dramaticamente): 'Foi horrível, Tomoyo-chan... Horrível, horrível, horrível... Não vou mais, não vou...'

Tomoyo inclinou levemente o rosto para o lado, como a mãe que, ao mesmo tempo em que é compreensiva, sabe que a "filhinha" está sendo teimosa e dramática demais.

Tomoyo (condescendente, parecendo saber só de olhar qual era o "grande problema"): 'O que o Syaoran fez dessa vez?' Sakura levantou o rosto imediatamente para a prima, e Tomoyo soube que tocara no cerne da questão.

Sakura (fazendo expressão de quem quer chorar de novo): 'Tomoyo-cha-a-a-an!' E mais uma vez o colo da morena foi molhado pelas lágrimas "sofridas" de Sakura. Tomoyo sorriu resignada, suspirando de novo. Mas dessa vez a jovem não teve que esperar mais meia hora, pois Sakura resolveu falar, virando seu rosto para falar, ainda no colo da prima, olhos que relembravam. 'Foi a segunda vez que fomos trabalhar juntos e ele continua me irritando, até mais do que na primeira vez! Ele me atrapalha, faz pouco caso, tira sarro de mim!' Disse com olhos cheios de revolta, depois se suavizaram, como quem se recorda de um passado sombrio. 'Dessa última vez quase me pegaram... Foi porque eu me descontrolei... Culpa dele!'

A Mestra das Cartas desencostou-se completamente do colo de Tomoyo, sentando-se ereta. Seu olhar era inflamado, um dos punhos levantados, parecendo lembrar de cenas que a deixavam mais e mais indignada. E, subitamente, quando Tomoyo foi falar, a expressão de Sakura novamente mudou para dramaticamente sofredora e voltou a falar, chorosa, enquanto descia seu rosto mais uma vez para o colo da morena.

Sakura (dramaticamente): 'E daí eu tive que ficar escondida por quase meia hora porque o guarda tava muito perto e se eu fosse usar magia ele ia me escutar. Daí, quando o guarda saiu de lá, eu consegui escapar... Só pra ter que ouvir aquele sem consideração do Syaoran reclamando do meu descuido durante a viagem inteira de volta e dizendo que não me ajudou pra eu aprender a tomar mais cuidado!' E novamente Sakura levantava seu rosto repentinamente do colo de Tomoyo e assumia a mesma expressão indignada de momentos antes. 'Aquele maldito... Sem consideração... Por culpa dele não dormi no trem e chegando em casa tudo que eu escutava na minha cabeça eram as zombarias e as queixas naquela voz irritante dele... E não consegui pregar o olho o dia inteiro...'.

Os olhos de Sakura voltavam a lacrimejar, como se não dormir uma noite fosse o maior pecado na face da Terra. Quando, finalmente, parecendo terminar sua história, Sakura voltou seus olhos para Tomoyo, com uma pose e expressão mesclada de indignação e ao mesmo tempo de uma pobre sofredora. E foi aí que Sakura, olhando nos olhos de Tomoyo, pareceu despertar por um momento de seu estado de "abalo", como descrevera o mordomo à Tomoyo. Talvez fosse pelo desabafo, mas mais provavelmente fora o olhar completamente calmo de Tomoyo, praticamente neutro e indiferente ao seu "sofrimento", ao olhá-la que pareceu denunciar a uma estressada Sakura que algo ali era estranho. Será que explicara mal? Será que Tomoyo não a entendera? Ou será que sim, compreendera e... Não reagira como ela esperava e por isso... Mas... Estaria ela...

Sakura (deixou de franzir o cenho, suspirou e abaixou a cabeça): 'Não importa mesmo, né...? Sei que tudo isso fazia parte das armações do Eriol para me encontrar e conviver com Syaoran... Mas... Independente do que vocês possam pensar... Eu _dou conta_ do trabalho sozinha...'.

Tomoyo sorriu levemente, talvez tivesse chegado a hora de um desabafo sincero da prima... Porque, talvez, aquela crise toda fosse apenas uma forma que os sentimentos dela tomaram para serem expressos. E era por isso que a morena não reagira como Sakura esperava, para ver se assim a prima perceberia, ou melhor, para que se visse _obrigada_ a perceber o que ela mesma já fizera... Que não era aquilo que Sakura realmente precisava desabafar.

Sakura (ainda de cabeça baixa, olhando para as palmas de suas mãos em seu colo, suavemente): 'Não sei o que se passa na cabeça do Eriol, agindo como se pudesse saber ou decidir o que é ou não melhor para mim... Achei que esse assunto já estava resolvido, que eu não precisava repetir que...' Parou e logo deu um suspiro cansado, antes de continuar. 'Eu sabia... Eu sempre soube que isso tudo não ia dar certo. Não havia como eu conseguir conviver com _ele_...' Mais uma vez parou e sua voz tomou mais força, enquanto fechava seus punhos. 'E agora eu tenho que "trabalhar" com ele, passar tempo com ele, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. E isso só atrapalha meu desempenho na única coisa que me fazia não pensar nessa... Vida... Nessa... Conturbação... Eu...'

Nesse momento os olhos de Sakura voltaram-se para os de Tomoyo. E toda confusão, todo tormento interior que Tomoyo sabia existir na prima há anos finalmente se mostrou... Visível, cristalino.

Tomoyo sorriu compreensiva, amavelmente e apertou as mãos em punho de Sakura entre as suas. Olhou para suas mãos unidas por um momento e em seguida voltou-se para Sakura, que a olhava também, talvez buscando nos olhos calmos da prima a calmaria para os seus próprios.

Tomoyo: 'Sabe que me agrada saber que você aceitou conviver com Syaoran e trabalhar com ele... Mesmo que você não goste da idéia, eu sei que você tinha consciência disso, pois sabe que tanto eu quanto Eriol pensamos igualmente sobre isso.'

Sakura abriu a boca para discutir esse pequeno assunto, antes não levantado entre elas nenhuma vez, mas calou-se. Tomoyo levantara uma de suas mãos, como lhe pedindo silêncio.

Tomoyo (calma, mas firmemente): 'Eu escutei você calada, Sakura-chan. Escutei suas queixas e opiniões até agora sem contestar nada, e não me refiro só a essa conversa e você sabe bem disso. Agora chegou a hora de _você_ escutar o que eu penso... Por favor...' Falou tudo com muita calma e serenidade, e tudo que Sakura pôde fazer diante daquele olhar tão poucas vezes mostrado de Tomoyo foi calar-se e afirmar com a cabeça.

Tomoyo suspirou, e logo se endireitou no sofá, como a "mãe" ainda presente nela que, após escutar todas as queixas da "filha", se prepara para aconselhar, mesmo que o que teria a dizer não fosse do gosto da outra.

Tomoyo: 'Você se importa.' Foi a frase solitária que soou nos ouvidos de Sakura, que observou a prima por vários segundos, franzindo o cenho, não compreendendo. Mas logo Tomoyo mostrou-se disposta a esclarecer-se. 'Você se importa com o que você finge que não lhe interessa e a consome por dentro. Você se importa tanto que conviver com Syaoran como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido a revolta por dentro, tanto a você quanto a ele. E é por isso que você não suporta conviver com ele, casualmente, e se irrita. E enquanto você faz isso ele a irrita, a incomoda, zomba de você... Porque essas são as formas que o inconsciente de vocês encontrou para protestar contra o silêncio, contra essas palavras não ditas. Suas e dele...'

E isso foi tudo... Essas foram as palavras objetivas e práticas de uma Tomoyo que sempre buscara a subjetividade, as discretas e pequenas indiretas, a discrição. Palavras de uma Tomoyo que também chegava a certos limites, e que também se cansava, sofria calada, vendo o conflito pelo qual passava a prima que tanto amava. Palavras contidas por tanto tempo para serem dita apenas no momento indicado, no momento certo, como tudo o que a morena conseguia dizer e fazer, quase instintivamente, quando se tratava daqueles a quem ela amava.

E Sakura sabia disso, e talvez por isso mesmo ela continuasse calada. Cenho discretamente franzido, com o rosto levemente abaixado e olhos olhando para um lado, como se medisse as palavras objetivas, instintivas e quem sabe tão certas de Tomoyo.

Passou-se quase um minuto e a jovem morena não fez menção de interromper os pensamentos de Sakura. Entretanto, foi esta mesma quem voltou a cortar o silêncio.

Sakura (fechando os olhos, dando um longo suspiro antes de voltar a falar): 'Você me conhece bem demais, Tomoyo...' Sakura falou com leve pesar, voltando o olhar à prima, que deu um pequeno sorriso, compreensiva. Sakura, entretanto, não sorriu e seus olhos desviaram-se para o lado mais uma vez. 'A verdade é que não se passa sequer um dia em que eu não pense e tente assimilar as razões para o porquê de ele ter partido aquele dia sem ao menos me dizer adeus...' Os olhos de Sakura começaram a mirar de um lado a outro, como se ela tentasse entender algo que há muito tempo analisava. Sua expressão era introvertida, seus olhos semicerrados. 'Cada vez que penso naquele dia... Em cada momento que se passou, eu pareço ver mais e mais sinais de que ele pretendia partir e você não sabe como me corrói por dentro não ter percebido a tempo...!' Concluiu apertando os dedos num lado dela, visivelmente alterada, dolorida.

Tomoyo levantou-se de seu assento e agachou-se ao lado de Sakura, apertando com as suas mãos a da prima que descansava no colo desta.

Tomoyo (olhos tristes e voz suave): 'A culpa não foi sua, Sakura-chan. Não havia o que você pudesse fazer... Ele tinha que partir e não havia nada que você pudesse fazer para evitar isso.'

Sakura (voltando-se alterada para sua prima): 'Mas por quê?! Por que ele partiu sem me dizer nada, sem me informar, sem me explicar nada? Sem deixar eu me despedir...' Em um sussurro. 'Ou ir com ele...' Terminou voltando a abaixar a cabeça. Tomoyo a observou por vários segundos, antes de conseguir falar novamente.

Tomoyo: 'Sakura-chan... Por mais que você possa continuar fazendo milhares de suposições, continuar sofrendo sem ter certeza de nada... Por que... Por que você não baixa a guarda, e deixa que Syaoran lhe diga seus motivos?' Fez uma pausa, enquanto Sakura ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa. 'Por que você não abre seu coração? Por que você não lhe dá uma chance? Por mais que você esteja magoada... Quem sabe não seja a hora de deixar o orgulho de lado para que mais uma vez você possa sentir-se feliz, contente... Completa...?'

O que se seguiu às palavras da morena foi um longo silêncio, enquanto Sakura parecia refletir sobre as palavras sábias de sua prima. Foi então que, momentos depois, Sakura colocou sua outra mão em cima das de Tomoyo, que ainda estavam em seu colo, apertando-as levemente em seguida. E sorriu...

As duas sorriram uma para a outra, compartilhando o momento de compreensão mútua, quando alguém se apresentou na entrada da sala, tossindo sutilmente para anunciar-se. As duas voltaram-se para a porta.

Mordomo: 'Com licença, senhorita Daidouji. Mestre Eriol acabou de ligar, ele queria saber se a senhorita sabia onde se encontrava a Srta. Sakura, porque havia telefonado para o apartamento dela e ninguém contestava. Então tomei a liberdade de dizer-lhe que a Srta. Kinomoto aqui se encontrava e ele me pediu para avisá-la que a aguarda com certa urgência em seu escritório no centro da cidade.'

Tomoyo (levantando-se e sorrindo): 'Obrigada, John. Tenho certeza que Sakura logo atenderá ao pedido de meu noivo.' O mordomo mais uma vez fez sua reverência e retirou-se. Tomoyo voltou-se para Sakura. 'Parece que meu querido noivo não pretende lhe dar muita folga.' E sorriu divertida.

Sakura (suspirando longamente e levantando-se também): 'Bem... Acho que vou cumprir as ordens do "_Mestre_".' Falou ironicamente e as duas riram. Sakura silenciou-se, sorrindo e subitamente abraçou a prima, a surpreendendo um pouco. 'Obrigada, Tomoyo-chan... Obrigada por tudo, obrigada pela paciência, pelo carinho, pelas palavras sempre sábias e principalmente pelo seu amor... Saiba que eu te amo muito, minha prima, amiga e irmã...'

Tomoyo sorriu entre os braços da prima e abraçou-a também.

Tomoyo: 'Minha felicidade só é completa quando você está feliz... Pois isso é o que eu mais desejo para minha prima mais querida.' As duas se separaram e Sakura sorriu mais uma vez.

Sakura: 'Sua _única_ prima mais querida, _nee_?' As duas riram momentaneamente. E após um singelo silêncio, Sakura simplesmente virou-se e seguiu até a porta da sala, voltando-se novamente para a outra, dando um leve tchau antes de seguir seu caminho. Tomoyo continuou ali, apenas vendo-a partir, sorrindo, assim como a mãe, que após curar a ferida da filhinha, a solta novamente para enfrentar a vida.

# # # -

O centro de Londres, como era de costume, estava bastante movimentado e como o tempo estava aberto, as pessoas aproveitavam para sair, afinal, a capital inglesa não era conhecida por seu tempo favorável.

E era nesse ambiente que a jovem japonesa, de curtos cabelos castanhos e olhos de um verde exótico andava a passos lentos em relação àquele povo sempre apressado, perdida em pensamentos enquanto seguia para um dos prédios principais daquela região.

Sakura estava mais distraída que o normal, enquanto pensava na conversa que tivera há poucos minutos com sua melhor amiga, e conselheira diga-se de passagem.

Abrir o coração, engolir o orgulho, tudo soava muito fácil e parte de alguma cena de teatro de terceira, mas não era tão fácil assim. Dois anos era tempo demais, dois anos de silêncio, dois anos sem nenhuma explicação para um comportamento que levaria qualquer um a pensar no pior. De uma forma cruel de destruir não só uma amizade, mas um sentimento que crescera tanto e que nem tivera tempo de se expressar... Conseguiria ela dar uma nova chance?

Sakura (irritando-se um pouco): 'Chinês idiota...'

A indignação mais uma vez retornava a sua mente e foi nesse momento que, por descuido de um e pressa de outro, a jovem trombou com força em alguém e caiu. Ouvindo, enquanto seus olhos estavam fechados num reflexo, o som de outra pessoa indo ao chão também.

Sakura: 'Ita ta tai...'

Voz masculina: 'Você está bem...?'

Sakura (abrindo os olhos enquanto respondia): 'Sim, eu...' E foi aí que Sakura percebeu que a pergunta não fora dirigida a ela...

À sua frente estava um rapaz de rebeldes cabelos castanhos, ajoelhado ao lado de outra pessoa, provavelmente da pessoa que trombara e caíra com ela. Tratava-se de uma jovem loira, cujos olhos azuis Sakura via agora, olhando sem graça para o rapaz que a socorria.

Moça: 'Estou bem... Não precisa se preocupar tanto.'

Rapaz: 'Isso que dá você sair correndo.'

Moça (se levantando com a ajuda do rapaz): 'Mas eu já disse que não preciso de segurança... E aquela reunião estava me irritando.' O rapaz foi revidar, mas a jovem já não prestava atenção, parecendo estar acostumada com o comportamento do outro. Invés disso, seguiu em direção à Sakura, que ainda abobada, não se levantara. A jovem lhe estendeu a mão. 'A senhorita está bem?'

Sakura (olhando para cima e logo aceitando a ajuda): 'Hm, sim... Sim, estou bem. Desculpe-me, estava distraída e não a vi.'

Rapaz (meio rudemente): 'Então deveria prestar mais atenção por onde anda.'

Moça (olhando feio para ele): 'Não o escute, senhorita. Eu que saí correndo, se nós caímos foi por minha culpa. Quem deve se desculpar sou eu.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Ninguém se machucou, então não há nada com que se preocupar.' A jovem sorriu para Sakura e esta acabou olhando, instintivamente, para o rapaz. Viu naqueles olhos azuis profundos e tão sérios a lembrança de alguém.

Este, vendo que a jovem o encarava, estreitou seus olhos, mas não disse nada. Sakura apenas sorriu, divertida, a reação do rapaz apenas fazendo-a lembrar-se ainda mais de alguém em épocas passadas. No entanto, a jovem japonesa logo desviou o olhar, por educação.

Sakura (fazendo uma pequena reverência com a cabeça, antes de falar novamente): 'Mais uma vez, desculpe-me, mas eu tenho que seguir meu caminho.'

Moça (parecendo lembrar-se de algo): 'Oh, nós também devemos partir. Sinto muito o incômodo e tenha um ótimo dia.'

Sakura apenas acenou afirmativamente, antes de voltar a caminhar pela calçada. Olhou mais uma vez para trás, vendo o rapaz e a moça loira parecendo discutir e seu espírito encheu-se de nostalgia.

Voltou-se novamente para frente, prestando mais atenção por onde passava, lembranças de dois jovens do passado rondando sua mente. Dois jovens isolados do mundo, brigando a toda hora, que se tornaram companheiros e amigos... Dois jovens que seguiram caminhos diferentes e que a Providência fizera reencontrarem-se. Reencontrarem-se e...

E nesse momento Sakura chegava ao edifício que buscava... E nesse momento seu espírito estava bem mais leve do que estivera após sair da casa de Eriol, pois aqueles dois jovens que encontrara a fizeram recordar-se que toda história tem um começo e não importa qual seja, pois o rumo que ela toma depende apenas do esforço e determinação daqueles que a constroem...

E foi com esse pensamento que a garota entrou no escritório de Eriol, sabendo que era muito possível que ali também estivesse...

Sakura (assim que entrou no escritório): 'Syaoran...'

Syaoran (da poltrona, voltando o rosto para a jovem, sorrindo de lado): 'E a atrasada de sempre chegou...'

# # # -

Passava das seis quando Eriol finalmente conseguiu se reunir em seu escritório seus dois mais estimados amigos. Estavam sentados a sua frente e, por mais que ainda sentisse certo desconforto entre eles, era com alegria que percebia que a tensão estava muito menor desde o primeira "reunião" que tiveram em sua casa.

Mas a situação exigia que essas reflexões fossem deixadas de lado por um tempo. E era hora de dividir com os dois o que viera a saber naquele pouco tempo que não os vira.

Eriol (dedos cruzados apoiados em sua escrivaninha, semblante sereno): 'É bom vê-los bem e em harmonia.' As palavras no mesmo tom que caracterizava sua expressão não foi suficiente para, tanto Sakura quanto Syaoran, não perceberem o sarcasmo. E o sorriso irritantemente plácido de Eriol também não ajudava muito.

Sakura (deixando o comentário escapar de sua ira, suspirando): 'Espero que você tenha algo importante para nos dizer, Eriol. Pois a verdade é que meu humor não anda muito estável...' Concluiu com voz mais grave e olhando de esguelha, irritada, para Syaoran. 'Estabilidade não muito favorecida pela falta de sono após uma certa missão.' Syaoran não pôde evitar um discreto sorriso... E Sakura não pôde evitar uma _discreta_ veia da testa de pulsar...

Eriol (rindo interiormente, antes de continuar): 'Eu acredito que as novidades sejam bastante interessantes, querida Sakura. Espero que você concorde comigo.'

O homem calou-se por um momento e a expressão séria que surgiu em seu rosto alertou Syaoran e Sakura de que os "negócios" seriam discutidos agora.

Eriol: 'Como eu disse há pouco tempo a vocês, eu estava começando a perceber certas características e relações entre as obras roubadas além daquelas que a Sociedade dos Magos já havia determinado. Quando Sakura começou a encontrá-las com tanta facilidade em comparação a qualquer um, eu comecei a suspeitar e formular certa teoria. Mas foi somente quando Syaoran entrou em cena que minha teoria assumiu um formato mais concretamente definido.' Eriol tomou fôlego, enquanto recostava-se em sua poltrona para maior conforto e continuou. 'Por um momento, antes de você vir, Syaoran, eu tentei relacionar o fato de Sakura ser herdeira das Cartas Clow, que atualmente estão entre os itens mágicos mais especiais do mundo, com a reação forte que há entre ela e os objetos quando próximos. Entretanto, essa teoria não teve muita repercussão, pois muitos magos da minha Ordem também possuem itens raros e a nenhum as obras reagiam como à Sakura. Foi então que eu recordei-me de um fato revelado a vocês há dois anos... A História dos Deuses do Poder e dos Representantes dos Deuses.'

Um calafrio passou tanto por Sakura quanto por Syaoran... Um passado que até agora não era mencionado e a lembrança de uma pessoa que não mais estava entre eles ressurgiu à flor da pele naquele instante. No entanto, Eriol não se alterou e, mal dando tempo a seus dois amigos digerirem as palavras e voltou a falar.

Eriol: 'Pouco antes de você chegar, Syaoran, eu me permiti fazer um pequeno teste. Uma vez, enquanto várias das obras estavam comigo, antes de enviá-las á minha Ordem, observei como a aura delas reagiam na presença de Sakura e percebi um interessante fenômeno: Alguns dos objetos reagiram mais que os outros. Busquei, então, pelas origens das obras e foi então que, tenho que admitir, com surpresa, descobri a que personalidades pertenciam tais objetos... Não pude descobrir a origem de todas as obras, visto que algumas eram de desconhecidas ou era impossível saber especificamente a quem pertenceram, mas alguns dos objetos tinham donos bastante interessantes, ou deveria especificar... Históricos...

Syaoran (levemente impaciente): 'Já basta de rodeios, não acha, Eriol? A história parece muito interessante, mas que há de tão especial se as pessoas que possuíam os objetos eram famosos, era de se esperar algo assim, a maioria veio de museus, não?'

Eriol (sorrindo um pouco, sem se abalar): 'Entendo seu ponto, meu amigo, mas eu ouso dizer que necessito que vocês fiquem bem situados em todos os detalhes, porque eu tenho a impressão de que a importância de vocês dois nisso é e será muito mais importante que a minha. E é devido a tal fato que lhes peço certa paciência.'

Syaoran suspirou fundo, acenando afirmativamente e Sakura continuou silenciosa, ainda um pouco abalada com as lembranças que vieram com aquela conversa.

Eriol (virando sua cadeira um pouco para o lado e olhando pela janela, por onde a noite começava a crescer): 'Como você mesmo disse, meu caro, o fato deles aparecerem na História não fazia grande diferença nessa busca em especial, mas saber que as pessoas a quem pertenciam esses objetos eram célebres na História Mundial era algo, no mínimo, considerável. E foi por essa razão que eu fui buscar nos registros da minha Ordem qual o papel dessas pessoas na _Outra Versão _da História.

Tais palavras pareceram prender definitivamente a atenção de Sakura e Syaoran. Afinal, qualquer mago que tivesse um nível mínimo de instrução sabia que "Outra Versão da História" praticamente sempre se referia à parte "Mágica" da História Mundial.

Eriol: 'Foi então que, buscando nos registros mais confiáveis da História da Magia, eu finalmente descobri o que tanto queria.' Seu olhar nesse momento concentrou-se em Sakura. 'E descobri que todos os objetos que reagiram com maior intensidade à Sakura pertenceram aos Representantes da Deusa das Estrelas do passado.'

Syaoran não precisou olhar para Sakura para perceber a surpresa que emanou da jovem naquele instante.

Sakura (engolindo em seco, voltando o olhar para baixo): 'OK... OK... Isso... É estranho.' Eriol e Syaoran nada comentaram, deixando ser no silêncio que a jovem digerisse a informação.

Percebendo a tensão na jovem, Syaoran dirigiu-se a Eriol para continuar a conversa. Sakura precisava se restabelecer sem olhos nela.

Syaoran: 'Eu suponho que com essa descoberta você tenha analisado os outros objetos, não?'

Eriol (voltando-se para Syaoran, depois de um suspiro): 'Exatamente. E suponho que você já deva ter imaginado a quem, ou melhor a que tipo de pessoas pertenciam as obras.'

Syaoran (suspirando e recostando-se na poltrona): 'Outros Representantes dos Deuses... Durante toda a História...'

Eriol: 'Correto.' O homem se calou, vendo na expressão de Syaoran que este analisava tudo que acabar de escutar... E como esperava, Syaoran pareceu chegar a uma conclusão em especial, quando franziu o cenho e voltou a encarar Eriol.

Syaoran: 'Você quer dizer que há obras que...'

Eriol: 'Reagem a você? Sim, eu testei... Coincidentemente a peça que vocês me trouxeram dessa última vez estava reagindo intensamente a você. Creio que tenha notado. Logo, obviamente, eu busquei nos registros relacionados para confirmar. Foi justamente por essa razão, com dois exemplos confirmados, que eu posso garantir com boas probabilidades a minha teoria.'

Sakura (que voltara a si ao ouvir que Syaoran passava pela mesma experiência): 'E qual é essa teoria afinal, Eriol.'

Eriol (sorrindo com a pergunta e dando um suspiro mais longo para continuar): 'Eu já lhes disse antes que esse tipo de fenômeno ocorre de tempos em tempos e nunca uniformemente. Saber que estes objetos pertenceram a Representantes de Deuses e que estão reagindo agora, que dois Representantes com poderes mágicos vivem na mesma época, indica que um fenômeno mágico de grandes proporções pode vir a ocorrer. Se todos os objetos forem reunidos com todos os representantes dos deuses, mesmo que não mágicos, a reação criada será suficientemente grande para que uma Reação Mágica ocorra. No entanto... Esse tipo de fenômeno só pode ser liberado por magia, afinal, são objetos magicamente energizados. Mais que isso, só poderia ser liberado por quem estiver relacionado com esses objetos.' Encarou os dois por um segundo, sabendo que agora só restava unir "dois mais dois"...

Syaoran (entendo tudo, arregalando os olhos): 'Mas que m!' Sakura voltou seu olhar para ele, devido à exclamação e ainda um pouco perdida. Quanto a Eriol, poderia ter rido se não fosse tão sério. 'Você quer dizer que... Nós...' Sakura esqueceu a falta de educação do rapaz, finalmente entendendo, ao analisar a expressão dele, ao que aquilo tudo se referia... Respirou fundo e fechou a boca, ou seria sua vez de exaltar-se.

Tanto Sakura quanto Syaoran estavam absolutamente perplexos com aquelas palavras. E digeri-las era bem diferente de aceitá-las.

Syaoran (que mesmo perplexo foi quem primeiro encontrou palavras): 'De que tipo de fenômeno mágico estamos falando, Eriol?'

Eriol (suspirando novamente, sabendo que ainda havia muito pela frente): 'Durante toda a História ocorreram súbitas mudanças que alteraram o rumo da vida do homem na Terra, como ser vivo e como ser humano... Algumas dessas mudanças foram tão súbitas que as explicações até hoje são contestadas, contraditórias ou até mesmo sem explicação racional. Pois bem... Observando os registros mágicos, eu relacionei alguns dos grandes fatos históricos e muitos deles, como vocês podem estar pensando agora, coincidem com as épocas em que esses objetos em discussão reagiram como está ocorrendo agora.

Syaoran (franzindo o cenho): 'Você está dizendo que a História Mundial sempre foi ditada por magia e por quem a controlava?'

Eriol: 'Em parte se poderia dizer que sim. Contudo, levando-se em conta que toda vida na Terra altera a vida de todo mundo, não é muito relevante se magia altera ou não a História, ninguém a usa inconseqüentemente, pois sabe que isso poderia voltar-se contra ele. Como eu disse, _alguns_ dos grandes fatos históricos sofreram a influência da magia ou, especificamente, da magia com Relíquias e Representantes Divinos, não todos.'

Sakura (franzindo o cenho, parecendo reflexionar): 'Mas... Eriol... Ainda que isso seja novo para nós, não parece fazer muito sentido que _ninguém_ do mundo mágico nunca tenha pensado nisso, não é? Afinal, tratou-se de fenômenos que influenciaram a humanidade toda.'

Eriol (sorrindo com a perspicácia da jovem): 'De fato, querida Sakura, você está certa. Para falar a verdade, a teoria de que os Representantes Divinos servem para alterar a História, inclusive quanto aos fenômenos que ocorrem em junção às relíquias que a eles pertenciam, não é nova. Todo mago que estuda a fundo História da magia conhece pelo menos traços, menções sobre essa teoria, eu não a reivindico minha... O fato novo que deu origem à _minha_... É o único fato que difere esse caso de outros que ocorreram no curso da História que se tem notícia: dessa vez há _dois_ representantes dos deuses com poderes mágicos...'

Syaoran (recostando-se novamente, sarcasticamente): 'Legal... Lá vamos nós de novo...'

Eriol (contendo a diversão): 'Exato... E antes que vocês me perguntem qualquer coisa, eu concluirei essa longa linha de raciocínio.'

Parou por um segundo, e continuou.

Eriol (compenetrado): 'Na História da Magia nunca se ouviu falar de dois Representantes dos Deuses que viveram na mesma época, muito menos que nasceram no mesmo ano. E, se isso já ocorreu, é um fato que nem os livros mágicos revelam. Talvez tenha ocorrido, mas não foi revelado por algum motivo maior... E se foram registrados, talvez tenha sido através de simbologias. Tudo isso nos leva ao mesmo ponto de partida: dois Representantes Divinos, magos, na mesma época, enquanto objetos mágicos responsáveis por grandes fenômenos mágicos estão pulsando... A tese não é nenhuma grande descoberta, mas, se estiver correta, as possíveis conseqüências são...'

Sakura (falando pela primeira vez em um bom tempo): 'Então, o que você quer dizer é que o possível fenômeno será de proporções ainda mais catastróficas por haverem duas fontes de magia para liberá-lo...' Falava como se fosse algo óbvio e natural, mas ao mesmo tempo o tom sombrio de seus olhos mostrava a gravidade que começava a atribuir à afirmação.

Eriol (adiantando seu corpo e apoiando suas mãos na escrivaninha, ainda sentado): 'Estamos falando não só de duas fontes de magia, mas de duas poderosas fontes de energia. Um... É o futuro líder do primeiro clã mágico, ao qual pertenceu Clow... Outro... Herdeiro deste... Talvez vocês não tenham tomado consciência disso, mas o Mago Clow foi, possivelmente, o maior mago de todos os tempos por ser regido por dois deuses, um dos fundadores da Ordem dos Mago, criador das Cartas Clow – criadas da forma mais pura e poderosa possível – e... Desconhecido da História, mas sabido parcialmente por mim, reencarnação dele e possuidor de algumas de suas lembranças...' Nesse momento, tanto Sakura quanto Syaoran perceberam a alteração que crescia no sempre calmo Eriol.

Este suspirou longamente e recostou-se antes de continuar. Uma de suas mãos tocando com os dedos, levemente, o lado de sua testa.

Eriol (profundamente reflexivo): 'Desculpem-me, nesse ponto eu estou sendo totalmente hipotético, pois ainda não me recordo de tudo que herdei das lembranças de Clow. Mas irei dividir com vocês algo que ninguém mais tem consciência...' Olhava para baixo, e nesse momento voltou seu olhar sério para seus dois amigos. 'Está no mais profundo de minhas lembranças e conseqüentemente bastante fragmentado... É possível que Clow tenha participado ativamente e com papel fundamental do primeiro Caos Cósmico que a humanidade sofreu... Caos que, contido, drenou-o de tal maneira... Que sua existência foi limitada precocemente... E...' Eriol se calou nesse momento, desviando o rosto para o lado, fechando os olhos, sem concluir... O que não era preciso.

Syaoran e Sakura estavam imóveis, tensos, surpresos e perplexos. Mas nada pronunciaram, silenciosos, enquanto Eriol se recompunha, encontrando energia para concluir aquela conversa.

Eriol (gravemente, voltando lentamente o olhar para eles): 'Se um fenômeno mágico, de origens tão sagradas, está para acontecer... Preparem-se, pois a sina de Reed Clow corre pelo sangue e pela magia daqueles que são seus herdeiros.'

Houve silêncio por alguns segundos. Se era por tensão ou por falta de palavras não havia como se saber.

Sakura (suspirando longamente, jogando-se contra o encosto da poltrona): 'E você disse que as novidades eram "interessantes"...'

# # # -

Eriol havia se retirado do escritório momentos após o comentário sarcástico sobre tudo o que falara que recebera de Sakura. Um funcionário que trabalhava naquele edifício o chamara para resolver um problema legal da firma. Estavam, pois, Sakura e Syaoran naquele recinto, imóveis, quietos e sozinhos. Os dois presos em seus próprios pensamentos, refletindo sobre tudo o que escutaram.

Não era nada fácil acreditar, muito menos aceitar, naquilo tudo. Por mais que eles fizessem parte de um grupo especial e raro do mundo, um grupo que acreditava e usava magia, algo que a maioria das pessoas de qualquer parte jamais acreditaria por toda vida, também havia teorias, histórias, até mesmo as tão famosas "profecias" nas quais eles mesmos não acreditavam, em nenhuma.

Escutar e vir a acreditar que sua vida, sua própria vida, faz parte de algo capaz de afetar o mundo todo, algo que você não fez nada para merecer, falando positiva ou negativamente, era exatamente o tipo de situação difícil de conceber. Foi Syaoran quem primeiro pareceu se resignar com tudo e conseqüentemente o primeiro a falar.

Syaoran (recostando a cabeça): 'E eu me pergunto... O que eu fiz para merecer tudo isso...?'

Sakura (sem pôr muito esforço no dito): 'Talvez seja uma forma de carma...'

A pergunta que Syaoran fizera havia sido retórica e, portanto, o chinês surpreendeu-se consideravelmente ao escutar o comentário vindo da jovem ao seu lado. Afinal, desde quando Sakura deixara de ser rude com ele ou continuara uma conversa sem ser extremamente necessário...?

Syaoran ficou curioso com a súbita mudança de atitude da mulher e resolveu ver até onde iria aquele comportamento inesperado.

Syaoran (olhando-a por um segundo e logo voltando a olhar para frente): 'E o que você definiria por carma?'

Sakura (ainda recostada, também olhando para frente, quase num sereno cansaço): 'Tudo o que você faz, retorna de alguma maneira... Carma. Se eu não paguei pelos meus erros da minha vida passada... Carma. Se eu fui uma boa pessoa, minha alma e conseqüentemente minha próxima vida será mais abençoada que a anterior... Carma... Há várias formas de definir... Mas cada um decide o que pensar do seu e o que fazer dele...'

Syaoran (sorrindo, ainda olhando para frente): 'Livre arbítrio...?'

Sakura (voltando-se levemente para o rapaz, sorrindo levemente): 'Exato...'

Foi instintivo, mas Syaoran voltou o rosto para Sakura também, ainda sorrindo, sem saber que ela olhava para ele... Foi instantâneo, os dois perceberam a mudança no exato momento que seus olhos se encontraram. A respiração leve, o sorriso desaparecendo com a tensão, o coração batendo perceptivelmente.

Disfarçadamente os dos voltaram encarar a escrivaninha à frente. Mas os ombros contraídos dela e o maxilar tenso dele denunciavam que o momento ficara registrado... Nos dois...

Syaoran (subitamente, quase sem pensar): 'Você acredita...?' A pergunta não era esperada e Sakura se viu voltando-se para ele, num reflexo. Mas dessa vez o chinês tomara o cuidado de não encará-la. Olhava para baixo, para o meio da escrivaninha, como se fosse algo muito interessante. Mas a pergunta não dita por Sakura não precisava ser vista em seu rosto para Syaoran saber que ela não entendera. 'Carma... Você acredita...?' E dessa vez ele tomou coragem... E a encarou.

Os dois se encararam por vários segundos, a mesma sensação que sentiram, na primeira vez que se olharam momentos antes, presente.

Sakura olhou o rapaz profundamente, na expressão, nos traços firmes e masculinos, no rosto há tanto tempo conhecido... Nos olhos jamais esquecidos.

Sakura (sorrindo suavemente ao responder): 'É por causa dele que estou aqui, agora...'

O rapaz arregalou levemente os olhos, repentinamente tentando buscar e entender o significado daquelas palavras. Pois, por mais estranho que tivesse parecido, naquele momento, conseguira mexer em algo no seu espírito... E o fato daqueles olhos tão verdes continuarem a encará-lo tão firmemente apenas lhe confirmava aquele pressentimento.

A porta se abriu subitamente e Eriol entrou no aposento, desculpando-se pelo atraso. Tal "interrupção" fez Sakura desviar o olhar para frente, ainda que o sorriso de quem sabe e não diz continuasse em seus lábios.

Syaoran desviou o olhar de Sakura assim que Eriol acabava de sentar-se e voltava seus olhos para os dois, decidido a entender, algum dia, o que Sakura quisera dizer e apenas seu espírito entendera.

Eriol (inconsciente da interação que houvera, sorrindo): 'Bem... Depois de tudo que discutimos... Espero que fiquem felizes em saber que já tenho uma "missão" para vocês...'

Os ombros de Sakura caíram perceptivelmente, lembrando-se do que sofrera na última "missão" que Eriol lhes designara.

Sakura (deixando a cabeça cair nas mãos apoiadas na escrivaninha): 'Hoe-e-e... O que eu fiz para merecer isso?'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado, com o cotovelo na escrivaninha sustentando o rosto): 'Talvez seja carma, Sakurinha...'

Uma veia saltou por um segundo na testa da jovem, que voltou seu rosto lentamente de baixo dos braços para olhar Syaoran apenas com um dos olhos visível, irritada. O chinês não conteve o sorriso arrogante e divertido de aumentar... E Eriol, surpreendentemente, pareceu ser o único a não entender do que se tratava.

# # # -

28/04/2007

(Continua)

Mary Marcato

# # # # # # # # -

Comentários da autora: Primeiro (como quase sempre) um milhão de desculpas pela demora (e por não explicar o porquê agora, não vai dar tempo...). Segundo, nem reli direito o capítulo revisado da Yoru pq já tenho q ir embora e não posso usar mto o pc (se tiver algum erro meu, comentário meu ou da Yoru aí no meio já sabem por quê...). Bom... Esse capítulo deve tá bem cansativo, mas eu prometo pra vcs q não vai ter mais tantas explicações chatas de deuses por enquanto como na Verdadeira Face e se tiver eu tentarei ser o mais clara possível e inserir cenas divertidas ou românticas para compensar, pode ser? Eu estou tão sumida q nem lembro mais o gostinho de receber review T-T (não por culpa de ninguém além de minha própria). Por fim, a Yoru me deu valiosos toques nesse capítulo que eu levarei em consideração nos próximos. Peço perdão se tá confuso, tentarei ser mais clara, ok?

Yoru... Desculpa não falar com vc pra ver se vc queria deixar algum recado... Dessa vez não deu mesmo. Muuuuito obrigada pela revisão, pelas dicas e pelo comentário que (cá entre nós) me deixou muito contente e animada. Se der quero conversar sobre ele (e sobre o capítulo q vc me mandou da sua fic) semana que vem, ok:)

Agradecimentos: Eu queria postar agradecimentos especiais, mas não vai dar, tenho que voar aqui pra dar tempo de postar esse fim de semana antes de ir embora (daqui a pouquinho). Valeu pelos reviews de todos! Adoro eles _muito_ meeesmo. Desculpem-me novamente e espero que estejam gostando. O próximo vai sair bem mais rápido, isso eu garanto. Hasta luego!


	6. Na Neve, na Noite e sem Estrelas

Capítulo5: Na neve... Na noite... E sem estrelas

# # # -

Não passara sequer uma semana depois daquela reunião e Sakura e Syaoran já se viram obrigados a viajar mais uma vez. O clima entre os dois parecia estar relativamente mais leve também e nem um nem o outro tinham do que reclamar. De fato, se alguém os tivera conhecido quando ainda eram aprendizes de feiticeiros, ou melhor, quando eram "Li e Yukito" e só agora viesse a reencontrá-los, diria que a amizade parecia a mesma (ainda que após levar um susto ao ver quem "Yukito" realmente era).

Mas este era o tipo de pensamento que não lhes ocorria agora, naquele vagão de trem. Logo, muito menos lhes ocorria que fora daquele tipo de começo de relacionamento entre amigos que se baseara toda a evolução entre os dois até que...

Mas isso era irrelevante. O fato da convivência entre os dois estar mais fácil não parecia ser suficiente para deixá-los mais a vontade. O motivo, na verdade, era o que lhes seguiria à própria viagem que agora faziam.

Após as revelações "místicas" e possivelmente "catastróficas" que lhes foram expostas por Eriol, este, como era de se esperar, concluíra com chave de ouro ao lhes informar do que deveriam fazer em seguida. Como se podia supor de tal figura, Eriol realizara o desfecho daquela reunião informando aos seus dois amigos que em cinco dias partiriam para Rússia.

Não é preciso acrescentar a incredulidade nos olhos de Sakura e Syaoran. Ainda que o fato de Eriol não lhes dar tempo suficiente para ao menos refletirem sobre tudo que vieram a saber momentos antes era... Bastante previsível.

E talvez fora justamente por isso que nem Sakura ou Syaoran se animaram a protestar ou argumentar. Fato que rendeu um não tanto discreto sorriso de Eriol.

Tal pensamento, no silêncio do vagão, silêncio este apenas entrecortado pelos sons típicos de um trem em movimento, fez uma leve veia pulsar na testa de Syaoran. Ele não precisava nem supor para saber qual motivo levara Eriol àquele sorriso.

Syaoran (sussurrando para si mesmo): 'Maldito inglês... Sabia que deixara-nos abalados e se aproveitou da situação para não ouvir reclamações... Esses-'

Um leve ruído fez Syaoran calar-se. De braços cruzados e cabeça baixa enquanto refletia, o chinês não se dera conta que a outra ocupante do vagão dormira já há algum tempo.

Sorriu levemente, enquanto observava o rosto levemente rosado da garota que se deitara no sofá feito cama improvisada. E, não pôde deixar de notar, se acostumara tanto com a presença dela nesse último mês que a sensação de desconforto que surgia quando estavam apenas os dois já não parecia existir. Fazendo-o abaixar a guarda a ponto de nem lembrar-se que não estava só, e fazendo-a relaxar suficientemente para conseguir dormir naquele lugar tão impróprio à maioria das pessoas para se conseguir descansar.

A jovem murmurou algo sem sentido, enquanto se movia, buscando uma posição mais confortável. Tal ato fez Syaoran sair de suas reflexões e, inconscientemente seu olhar moveu-se até...

Olhos se arregalaram, enquanto respiração prendia no peito. O chinês engoliu em seco, enquanto observava uma região que se destacara com os movimentos da jovem mulher.

Seu rosto assumiu certa coloração mais rubra que o normal, enquanto rapidamente voltava seu rosto para a janela que dava para um céu cheio de estrelas.

Sakura (dormindo): 'Hmm... Nm...'

O murmúrio incoerente, seguido por mais sons de movimento fizeram o corpo de Syaoran tencionar ainda mais. E, ainda que sua mente dissesse que não, seus olhos pareciam agir por conta própria, voltando para aquela região em especial.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se ainda mais, visto que o movimento acentuara...

"Malditas saias francesas..."

Sakura estava deitada de lado, e com seus movimentos deus sabe como sua saia subira a pondo de olho nenhum poder deixar de reparar na curva de seu quadril... E agora...

Syaoran (suando frio): 'Ligas...' A palavra dita inconscientemente deixava explícito o que perturbara o rapaz pela segunda vez. As famosas ligas francesas, que "permitiam maior conforto à mulher quando usava meias finas".

Conforto...

Foi a vez de Syaoran se remexer em seu lugar... Conforto era a última coisa que ele estava sentindo no momento.

Sakura: 'Hm... sya...ra... motto...'

Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram pela terceira vez. Não era preciso entender a frase toda para milhares de idéias sobre o que a garota estava sonhando surgirem... Muito menos para entender o que queria dizer aque "sya... ra...".

_**#No Fantástico Mundo de Sakura#**_

_Sakura (manhosa): 'Syaora-a-an... Mais para _baixo_... Eu quero _aquela_!'_

_Uma chibi Sakura olhava fazendo beicinho para um chibi Syaoran que estava em cima de uma árvore de balas do tamanho de maçãs._

_Syaoran (apontando para uma bala rosa): 'É essa?'_

_Sakura (com olhos brilhando): 'Si-i-im!'_

_**#De Volta ao Mundo "Cruel" de Syaoran#**_

Syaoran olhava intercaladamente do rosto de Sakura para aquela liga...

Sakura (voz carregada): 'Syao... raaan... Mais... Baixo...'

O rapaz engoliu em seco... Liga... Rosto... Liga... Rosto... Liga...

Sakura (se movendo ainda mais): 'Si-i-im...'

Syaoran ficou vermelho como pimentão e não pôde mais.

Levantou-se de supetão e foi em direção ao maleiro. Pegou uma coberta e inclinou-se até Sakura, cobrindo-a, cobrindo aquelas partes tentad...

E foi nessa posição, com o corpo inclinado para a jovem, que Syaoran foi flagrado por dois orbes verdes... Olhando diretamente nos seus olhos.

Sakura (voz rouca): 'Syaoran...?'

O rapaz voltou rapidamente para seu lugar, de braços cruzados, meio encolhido e voltando a olhar para fora antes de se pronunciar.

Syaoran (sem olhá-la): 'Estava esfriando e você poderia pegar um resfriado...'

A jovem foi se sentando calmamente, enquanto bocejava levemente, o cobertor escorregando de seus ombros. Syaoran nem ousava mover um centímetro sua cabeça.

Sakura, ainda meio sonolenta, não pareceu dar muita importância ao que ocorrera e, espreguiçando-se confortavelmente, comentou.

Sakura (olhos ainda sonolentos, sorriso preguiçoso no rosto): 'Eu estava sonhando...' Syaoran tencionou seus ombros... Sakura não percebeu e continuou, portanto, após um suspiro de contentamento... 'Foi tão gostoso...'

Syaoran, pela quarta e se os deuses quisessem, pela última vez naquela noite, arregalou os olhos. Sem se conter sequer mais um minuto, levantou-se, saindo rapidamente daquele cômodo...

Precisava de ar. Longe de suspiros... E ligas...

Sakura (Olhando para porta entreaberta, sem poder entender nada): 'Ué... Foi algo que eu disse...?'

# # # -

Era por volta das sete da manhã quando eles finalmente desembarcaram. Haviam trocado de roupas no trem, afinal, a temperatura naquela região era extremamente baixa e uma forte nevasca precedida por um violento vento foi a primeira paisagem que seus olhos avistavam naquela longínquas terras.

Sakura (olhos arregalados, envolvendo-se mais firmemente em seu casaco): 'Pelos deuses, nunca vi um tempo desse jeito...' Syaoran não parecia tão surpreso e limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça. Sakura não pareceu se importar, provavelmente o rapaz viajara suficientemente para conhecer lugares assim antes.

Syaoran se adiantou na multidão, parecendo buscar com os olhos alguém em especial. Sakura o acompanhou, encolhida, também buscando o guia que Eriol informara-lhes que estaria ali os esperando.

Voz masculina: 'Com licença.' Os dois orientais voltaram-se ao escutar aquela voz grave, pronunciada em inglês.

Tiveram que levantar muito a cabeça e depararam-se com o rosto forte, de bigodes negros e grossos, de um homem de quase dois metros que estava usando óculos escuros, ainda que não estivesse sol ali.

Homem: 'Os senhores são os enviados pelo Sr. Hiragizawa?'

Syaoran (recuperando-se da surpresa): 'Uh... Sim, isso mesmo. Eu sou Li Syaoran e esta é Kinomoto Sakura.' O enorme homem, cujos músculos ressaltavam ainda que por baixo das grossas roupas de inverno, inclinou-se para frente.

_**Homem: 'Meu nome é **_Trabalho na "Agência de Atendimento a Estrangeiros" e fui encarregado de servi-los de guia até nossas instalações, onde receberão tratamento apropriado.'

Sakura, ainda abobada com o tamanho do homem, pareceu despertar ao vê-lo se dirigir a ela.

UUR (estendendo a enorme mão): 'Posso carregar sua mala, senhorita?' Sakura piscou duas vezes, antes de entregar-lhe sua mala. O homem se dirigiu a Syaoran e procedeu da mesma maneira. 'Por favor, tenham a gentileza de acompanhar-me.'

Syaoran e Sakura se viram seguindo o homem sem dizer nada.

Percorreram de carruagem pelas ruas nevadas da cidade Provideniya por quase vinte minutos, para finalmente chegarem à afastada "Agência para Estrangeiros". Haviam seguido toda viagem calados, levemente tensos e só quando o gigante deixou-os sozinhos da sala de recepção da agência, que Sakura e Syaoran conseguiram soltar a respiração e relaxar. Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro nos sofás que ali havia.

Sakura (ainda meio aturdida): 'Meu deus, que presença forte...

Syaoran (acenando levemente): 'E isso porque ele não parece possuir magia...'

Sakura (Olhando-o quase horrorizada): 'E você acha que talvez ele tenha?!'

Syaoran (dando de ombros): 'Não dá para saber, se ele possui, está escondendo muito bem.'

Sakura (encolhendo-se): 'Eu hein... Se tiver, deve ser algo assustador...'

Syaoran (voltando o olhar, sorrindo irônico): 'Oras... É impressão minha, ou a Poderosa mestra das Cartas Clow se intimidou pelas aparências?'

Sakura (voltando o rosto rapidamente, com cara de brava): 'Como é?!'

Syaoran (recostando-se do sofá, com expressão zombeteira): 'É... Se Mestre Lan ficar sabendo disso... Que vergonha seria para -' Sakura pulou do sofá, colocando um pé em cima da mesinha que havia entre ela o chinês, pronta para pular em cima de Syaoran quando...

Voz masculina (em japonês): 'Então nossos clientes já chegaram... Que bom, que bom...'

Sakura congelou antes que pudesse saltar e tanto ela quanto Syaoran voltaram-se para a porta, onde um homem de cabelos loiros muito claros e um chapéu cobrindo parte dos olhos se encontrava, seguido por duas crianças.

O sangue subiu pelo rosto de Sakura e ela sentou-se num piscar de olhos, ereta, de pernas juntinhas. Syaoran teve que conter o riso.

Homem (aproximando-se): 'Meu nome é Urahara Kisuke, dono desta Agência. Serei eu o guia de vocês daqui por diante. É um grande prazer recebê-los e espero poder satisfazer suas expectativas.'

Sakura e Syaoran inclinaram-se, também se apresentando. O homem inclinou-se por um momento, em retribuição, sorrindo. Tinha um ar tranqüilo, como se fosse a pessoa mais despreocupada do mundo. Parecia uma pessoa bastante comum, sua aparência desleixada fazia-o ainda menos "notável"...

Syaoran acabou sorrindo discretamente diante da figura. Talvez aquela pessoa pudesse enganar muitos, mas era óbvio para o ex-psiquiatra que aquilo era bastante suspeito, mais parecendo uma fachada que verdadeiro desleixo. Via isso no rosto do homem? Não... Sua conclusão viera ao recordar-se do homem que os trouxera até ali. Ora... O chefe daquele homem com tamanha presença não podia ser qualquer um, não é?

Sakura, por sua vez, olhava o homem com certo interesse e, na verdade, sem perceber que assim o fazia. Syaoran olhou-a por um instante e percebeu isso. A reação da jovem passaria despercebida para outros, mas Syaoran não passara tanto tempo com uma pessoa, fora seu psiquiatra por quase seis meses, para não conseguir perceber certas reações. Ou, ainda que ela tivesse mudado com o tempo, não fora suficiente para que não notasse que a reação de Sakura vinha de intuição... Sua intuição que provavelmente lhe dizia que o homem que encontravam agora era mais que aparentava ser.

Enquanto o chinês concluía tais pensamentos, Sakura e Urahara já haviam trocado cordialidades. O homem perguntara-lhes se estavam cansados e se preferiam passar um dia descansando. Diante da negativa dos dois, Urahara então os conduziu até um pequeno carro com rodas acorrentadas, próprias para neve.

Urahara (sorrindo displicente): 'Eeh... Espero que não se importem com o carro. As finanças andam complicadas e sou sempre eu que acabo tendo que me virar com os restos.' Continuava a sorrir, e Sakura e Syaoran apenas acenaram afirmativamente em concordância. Sem saber bem como reagir à personalidade um tanto quanto despreocupadamente "diferente" do homem.

Entraram no minúsculo carro e após alguma insistência para conseguir fazê-lo funcionar, Urahara partiu com Syaoran e Sakura, seguindo para o endereço que Eriol lhes dera, sem pouco mais que dizer-lhes que se tratava da casa de alguém que poderia lhe ser útil. Como? Isso nem mesmo Eriol parecia saber.

Urahara (enquanto dirigia): 'Então vocês vieram conhecer o Senhor das terras locais, uh?'

Sakura (sentada à frente): 'Uhm... É mais ou menos isso...'

Urahara (sem parecer interessado): 'Algum motivo em especial? Talvez alguma pesquisa sobre as relíquias históricas que possuem, ou origens da família, é isso?'

Syaoran (antes que Sakura falasse): 'São negócios... Particulares...' Não estava gostando da intromissão do homem.

Urahara (rindo fracamente): 'Oh, sim... Já entendi. Não meta o bedelho, nee? Hehehe...'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Eh... Não ligue para o jeito dele, Urahara-san. É mania de grandeza, acha que todo mundo tem que obedecer-lhe calado.' E olhou acusadoramente para Syaoran, que estava atrás. Este devolveu o mesmo olhar, antes de cruzar os braços, irritado e se encostar com tudo no banco de trás, calado e passando a olhar pela janela.

Urahara riu da mesma maneira preguiçosa de anteriormente, mas nada disse. E seguiram por mais uns dez minutos sem dizerem nada, até que começou a nevar fracamente.

Sakura (quebrando o silêncio, olhando para fora): 'Urahara-san... O senhor conhece o Lord dessas terras?'

Urahara (sorrindo, sem voltar-se para ela): 'Hai hai... Todo mundo aqui conhece o Kurosaki-sama...'

Sakura (voltando-se para o homem): 'E como ele é? Como pessoa...?'

Urahara (sorrindo divertido para si mesmo): 'Ele é... Uma figura interessante...'

Syaoran (interessando-se na conversa): 'Interessante como?'

Urahara: 'Hm... Digamos que... Se não fosse pela mão de ferro da noiva dele... Estas terras não seriam tão, hm... Sossegadas.' Syaoran e Sakura olharam curiosos para o homem. Este riu um pouco, antes de voltar a falar. 'Vão ver quando chegarmos lá...'

A viagem seguiu-se em silêncio. E com duas pessoas muito curiosas...

# # # -

Sakura arregalou os olhos enquanto aproximavam-se de uma enorme mansão, maior que qualquer outra que uma moça filha de um renomado general tivera o assombro de ver. Nevava fortemente, e a cor escura de pedras antigas era opaca e contrastavam com a paisagem que a rodeava. Branco e negro, lutavam por seu espaço, ainda que fosse cedo, o céu mal era visto e uma sensação de frio e solidão encheu o peito da japonesa.

Urahara (parando o carro em frente a mansão): 'Sejam bem-vindos a mansão da família mais rica e poderosa que a Rússia um dia teve.' Pigarreou levemente. 'Er... Depois da família real, é claro...'

Sakura (voltando o olhar para o homem): 'Desculpe-me se estou enganada, Urahara-san. Mas não estava acontecendo um tipo de revolução e o governo estava confiscando todas as propriedades do país?'

Urahara (sorrindo levemente): 'A senhorita está muito bem informada, Kinomoto-san. No entanto, nem mesmo o governo teve fibra, se é que posso dizer assim, para tentar se apoderar das propriedades de nossa região.' Sakura fez cara de quem não entendeu e o homem sorriu como quem tudo sabe. 'Aqui mora uma das famílias mais antigas da Rússia, diz-se que até mesmo o czar respeitava-os e evitava-os.' Sakura arregalou os olhos. Urahara voltou-se para frente, abrindo a porta de seu carro, fazendo um gesto com a mão como que se o assunto não importasse muito. 'Mas não se preocupe com isso, Kinomoto-san. São apenas antigas histórias sem muitas provas da nossa região. Além do mais, essa é uma região retirada, o governo não teria nenhum interesse econômico aqui e quase ninguém vem para cá...'

Sakura e Syaoran se olharam sérios, antes de também saírem do carro. Se o relato que acabaram de ouvir fosse verdade, só aumentava as suspeitas deles que ali poderia haver uma relíquia. Ou quem sabe... Até um dos...

Urahara (subindo as escadas da entrada principal): 'Nee... Que frio, que frio. Espero que o jovem mestre tenha a bondade de preparar algo para seus visitantes...' Sakura e Syaoran seguiram o homem até as duas enormes portas adiante.

Urahara seguiu até uma longa corda ao lado das portas e as puxou. Um som bastante alto se fez ouvir e um eco logo o acompanhou. Depois disso, o silêncio os acompanhou por um longo tempo. Sakura e Syaoran começaram a se olhar de esguelha, duvidando que alguém iria recebê-los.

Contudo, não foi preciso que os dois fizessem algum comentário, pois logo o silêncio foi cortado por um estrondoso ruído. Parecia que algo estava caindo ali dentro. Após um momento sem que nada acontecesse, finalmente ouviram o som das portas sendo destrancadas. Repentinamente, assim que a porta se abriu, uma cara apareceu para fora, bem em frente ao rosto de Sakura que...

Sakura (pulando para trás, olhos arregalados): 'Aaaah! Um leão de pelúcia!!!'

Uma gota desceu pelo rosto de Syaoran, enquanto o "boneco" que os recebera logo voltou para dentro, sem fechar a porta, mas sem convidá-los a entrar também.

Voz masculina (gritando raivoso): 'Koooon!!!'

Sakura e Syaoran levantaram ao mesmo tempo uma sobrancelha, entretanto Urahara não pareceu afetado. Deu uma leve risada, antes de entrar pela porta aberta. Um segundo depois, vendo que os visitantes não o seguiam, foi sua vez de colocar o rosto para fora.

Urahara (sorrindo): 'Entrem, entrem... Está frio aí fora.' Sakura e Syaoran encolheram os ombros e seguiram o homem.

Assim que entraram, enquanto Urahara fechava a porta, Syaoran e Sakura arregalaram os olhos, olhando a decoração interior. Todo o lugar para que olhavam gritava antiguidade para os dois, estátuas, armaduras, quadros, todos lembrando as figuras de livros ilustrados da Idade Média. Não havia dúvida, fosse quem fosse que morava ali fazia parte de uma longa linhagem.

Voz masculina: 'Kooon! Seu desgraçado! Cadê você?!!!'

Subitamente, passos foram ouvidos correndo escada abaixo. Os dois visitantes olharam para cima e tudo o que viram foi uma cabeça meio alaranjada passando a sua frente, seguindo para um dos cômodos laterais da casa. O homem nem pareceu tê-los visto, e provavelmente não os viu, pois não voltou para se desculpar por sua grosseria com os convidados e...

Voz feminina: 'Oh... Urahara-san, que surpresa...' Mais uma vez os olhos dos dois orientais voltaram-se para a escada, onde uma mulher que não haviam escutado aproximar-se descia os degraus e seguia em sua direção. Era uma jovem pequena e aparentava ser mais ou menos da idade dos dois, cabelos negros e olhos de um violeta escuro, sua expressão era difícil de interpretar. Mas o que mais os surpreendera era que ela não falara em russo, como seria esperado, mas em um fluente japonês.

Urahara (fazendo uma leve saudação): 'É um prazer revê-la, Rukia-sama...' Urahara também respondera em japonês, ainda que não fora nenhuma surpresa, visto que o homem os recebera em japonês também. Além do mais, não havia dúvida pelos trajes de seu "guia", ele tinha pelo menos descendência japonesa.

Rukia (seus olhos voltando-se para os visitantes): 'E quem são eles, Urahara?'

Urahara (sorrindo sem graça): 'Eh, hehe... São visitantes, Rukia-sama... Li Syaoran, chinês e Kinomoto Sakura, japonesa.' Rukia levantou levemente as sobrancelhas.

Rukia: 'Oh, que surpresa. Visivelmente têm traços orientais, no entanto, há anos que não encontro uma compatriota. Sejam bem-vindos a nossa casa.' E fez uma reverência para os dois. 'Sou Kuchiki Rukia, noiva do mestre da casa.

Sakura (sorrindo educadamente): 'Espero que não estejamos incomodando-os, Rukia-sama.' Sakura respondeu meio submissa, a mulher a sua frente podia ser menor que ela, mas parecia ter uma aura de imenso poder a sua volta. Kuchiki Rukia tinha um ar de serenidade e compostura, uma perfeita dama, que deixava a jovem japonesa até se sentindo inferior.

Enquanto Sakura fazia sua análise de sua anfitriã, um vulto passou correndo entre ela e Rukia quase as empurrando, um vulto de cabeça de leão. Rukia olhou para o lugar por onde a figura correra e sua expressão de fechou. Repentinamente voltou seu olhar para o lado de aonde o "leão" viera, parecia irritada.

Voz masculina: 'KON! Quando eu te pegar você vai ver só!!!'

Como se tivesse sabido de antemão o que ocorreria, um outro vulto corria em direção a eles, seguindo o mesmo caminho que o outro fizera. Entretanto, antes que Sakura se visse mais uma vez forçada a se afastar para não ser empurrada, Rukia, com rapidez e destreza agarrou pelo colarinho atrás da nuca do homem que passava por eles. E como a lei da inércia não falha, o corpo do homem foi jogado para frente, enquanto sua cabeça ficou para trás e ele caiu com tudo de costas no chão.

Fez-se silêncio um segundo, momento em que Syaoran e Sakura aproveitaram para observar quem era o homem que gritava raivosamente pela casa e passara por eles sem vê-los anteriormente. Este tinha cabelos estranhamente alaranjados, nem vermelhos, nem loiros, seus olhos castanhos estavam levemente irritados. Entretanto, a expressão daquele rosto levemente afilado fechou-se consideravelmente e logo ele estava de pé, inclinando-se de uma altura superior em direção ao rosto da mulher que o segurara.

Homem (encarando-a raivoso): 'Por que fez isso, Rukia?!!!'

Rukia (uma veia saltando em sua testa): 'Idiota!!! Pare de agir como criança e cumprimente os visitantes!!!' A mulher também se inclinara adiante e seu rosto quase se encostava com o do homem a sua frente. Sua expressão também era raivosa.

Homem (ainda encarando-a): 'Eu cumprimento se quiser, sua bruxa! Você não manda em mim!' Subitamente, um punho desceu com tudo na cabeça do homem, que caiu dessa vez de cara no chão. A dona do punho olhou o homem ao chão com superioridade. Em seguida, fazendo com que Sakura e Syaoran arregalassem ainda mais os olhos diante da cena, a mulher pisou com tudo com um dos pés na costa do homem, prevenindo-o de levantar-se.

Rukia (com expressão de superioridade): 'Você pode fazer o que eu _mando_ ou eu posso pisar o dia inteiro em você, idiota!'

Sakura passou uma borracha imaginária nas anotações imaginárias que fizera sobre Rukia. E apagou as palavras "serenidade", "compostura" e "dama" da impressão que tivera da jovem mestra daquela mansão.

# # # -

Após a pequena "discussão de noivos" que Sakura e Syaoran presenciaram, o mestre da casa finalmente se viu vencido e, após petulantemente deixar claro que os havia visto, mas que não quisera perder seu tempo recebendo-os, pois assim não alcançaria aquele que "caçava", o homem _quase_ educadamente cumprimentou-os, apresentando-se. Kurosaki Ichigo era o nome do dono da casa, vigésimo terceiro herdeiro de uma das famílias mais antigas e misteriosas de toda Rússia. Filho da única filha da família com um estrangeiro japonês.

Após as apresentações, seguiram até a sala de visitas da casa e, diante do reconfortante calor da lareira, tomavam xícaras de chocolate quente. Assim que sentaram, Rukia esclareceu o mal entendido com a "cabeça de leão". Aquele era Kon, primo de Ichigo, que vivia atormentando. A última do homem fora colocar uma cabeça de leão para pregar uma peça no "priminho".

Ichigo (cruzando os braços, expressão fechada, olhando para um lado): 'Na hora mais inapropriada possível...'

Urahara (sorrindo, com um brilho nos olhos): 'Óh... Inapropriada... E por que inapropriada, Ichigo-sama.' Perguntou com a cara mais deslavada do mundo. Ichigo arregalou os olhos, enquanto um leve rubor cobriu seus olhos. Syaoran não pôde deixar de perceber a mestra da casa tomar um longo gole de chã, que escondeu sua face por alguns segundos. Não pôde evitar o sorriso de lado aparecer. Quanto a Sakura, se não entendera nada, o fez ao ver o sorriso do rapaz. Revirou os olhos.

Ichigo (um segundo após ficar sem graça, irritado): 'Urahara no baka! Não te interessa, palhaço!'

Urahara (fazendo expressão de machucado): 'Mas, mas... O que eu fiz...?' Ichigo encarou-o com olhos assassinos e tudo que Urahara pôde fazer foi levantar as mãos em sinal de paz, ainda que continuasse sorrindo.

Syaoran (vacilante): 'Hm... Desculpe-me interromper...' Os quatro presentes voltaram os olhos para o rapaz. Este teve que se segurar para não se encolher, por reflexo. Se não fosse os anos de preparação para se tornar um líder teria ficado rubro. Pigarreou e continuou. 'Desculpe-me interromper, mas gostaria de esclarecer que há um motivo especial para estarmos aqui.'

Rukia (ficando séria): 'Temos certa idéia do motivo de estarem aqui...' Sakura e Syaoran ficaram levemente surpresos, e olharam-se de esguelha por reflexo. 'Sabemos ao menos quem os enviou. E estou certa que Hiragisawa Eriol não perderia seu tempo enviando-os até aqui se não fosse importante.

Sakura (surpresa): 'A senhorita conhece Eriol?'

Rukia (fechando os olhos por um momento, levantando uma mão, displicente): 'Sei quem é, não o conheço.' Voltou a encarar Sakura 'É difícil não saber quem é um dos principais líderes do Conselho dos Magos.' A isso Syaoran e Sakura realmente ficaram sem saber como reagir.

Urahara (ainda sorrindo): 'Ara, ara... Rukia-sama. Não fale dessas coisas tão displicentemente...'

Rukia (olhando-o e levantando uma sobrancelha): 'Ora, Urahara-san. Eles não esperavam mesmo que nós não soubéssemos sobre o Conselho, não é?'

Urahara: 'Eles não são obrigados a saber sobre os detalhes mais minuciosos da história Russa, nee, Rukia-sama...'

Rukia (fechando a expressão): 'Ora! O Conselho dos Magos têm os olhos nesses dois, como grandes magos. Eu esperava que eles fossem algo de especial!' Enquanto os dois discutiam, Syaoran começava a se irritar de ser motivo de uma discussão como se não estivesse ali.

Syaoran (se fazendo ouvir): 'Um momento, por favor! Vocês conhecem o Conselho, sabem quem somos e parecem saber bem mais do que uma família politicamente influente deveria saber sobre o assunto. Eu acho que nós temos o direito de saber por quê. Já que parece que Eriol se "esqueceu" de nos informar de alguma coisa.'

Rukia e Urahara voltaram-se para o rapaz, calados. Presos na pequena discussão haviam se esquecido que talvez os dois visitantes ainda não soubessem do que falavam. Foi Ichigo, que até agora se mantivera calado, expressão calada, de lado, que primeiro falou, já cansado daquela enrolação.

Ichigo (desencostando-se do sofá, apoiando seus cotovelos nos joelhos): 'É o seguinte, Rukia e Urahara conhecem tanta coisa porque são aliados do Conselho dos Magos.' Vendo que os dois ainda não entendiam, revirou os olhos e continuou. 'O Conselho não pode sobreviver dependendo apenas de magos, ele tem que ter influência. Não há suficientes magos no mundo para tomar conta de todos os pequenos detalhes que envolvem magia no mundo. Sem esquecer que ainda há muita coisa que continua um mistério tanto para magos, quanto para nós reles mortais e eles devem estar preparados para agir diante de qualquer imprevisto.'

Aquilo soava bastante familiar para Syaoran e Sakura. Afinal, por qual outro motivo os dois se encontravam ali, diante de pessoas que nunca viram, atrás de coisas que não entendiam, se não porque o Conselho descobrira de fatos que não estavam previstos por ninguém?

Ichigo, parecendo satisfeito com sua fala, levantou-se, e seguiu em direção a porta.

Ichigo (saindo da sala): 'Eu vou atrás do Kon. Você resolve o resto, Rukia.' A mulher observou-o sair, mas não falou nada,voltando-se para os dois.

Rukia: 'Suponho que estejam aqui por causa da relíquia, não é?'

Certo... Tudo bem que Eriol dissera que não provavelmente também encontrariam uma relíquia lá e não precisariam roubá-la, que era só _conversar_ com aqueles que a retinham... Mas tanto conhecimento alheio nenhum dos dois esperava.

Sakura: 'Vocês vão entregá-las para nós?'

Rukia (encostando-se no sofá, sorrindo entendida): 'Talvez até possamos "fornecê-los" algo ainda mais... Interessante...'

Sakura e Syaoran trocaram olhares, pela enésima vez aquele dia.

# # # -

A penumbra de uma noite fria inundava o quarto como se a escuridão fosse parte da decoração. A lareira estava acesa, ainda que o fogo queimasse pouco além do necessário para não se extinguir. Labaredas calmas mal iluminavam as proximidades, muito menos o fundo do quarto, onde uma janela grande, envidraçada, ao lado direito da lareira, deixava a noite se fazer mais presente. E quando ele pediu permissão para entrar no quarto, foi um perfil fosco, além da voz que escutara para entrar, que o fez saber que ela estava ali, ao lado daquela janela.

Ele não se pronunciou imediatamente, e ela não fez menção de perguntar. Simplesmente, após olhá-lo por mais um segundo, como reconhecimento de sua presença, voltou-se de novo para janela, observando o branco infindável daquele lugar, sob um céu acinzentado que cobria as estrelas. Contudo, não parecendo se incomodar com a falta de palavras, ele se encaminhou suavemente em direção à janela, parando a menos de meio metro atrás e ao lado esquerdo dela.

Ficaram calados por quase um minuto, como se ele sentisse que não fosse correto perturbar o silêncio que ela mantivera ali até que ele se aproximasse. Ela, por sua vez, parecia perdida em pensamentos e só após fechar os olhos, enquanto inspirava longamente, que ele observou ter ela terminado qualquer reflexão, se é que era isso que fazia, para finalmente atendê-lo.

'A lua não apareceu nenhuma vez, muito menos as estrelas.' Ele continuou em silêncio. Ela voltou o olhar tranqüilo para ele. 'Em que posso ajudá-lo... Syaoran?'

Syaoran (observando-a por um momento, antes de voltar-se para noite): 'Você tem razão, não consigo distinguir nada além das nuvens...' Ela ainda continuava a olhá-lo, e percebendo que ela não desviaria até que ele respondesse, ele suspirou, fechou os olhos e abriu-os para ela. 'Não consegui dormir... Pensando no que ouvimos hoje.' Ela continuou calada. Ele olhou novamente para o céu. 'Pensei talvez que você também não tivesse conseguido dormir.' Ela continuou olhando-o atentamente, mas percebendo que ele nem a olharia, nem falaria mais nada, também se voltou para janela.

Sakura (em tom sereno): 'No que ouvimos hoje?' Ele fez menção de afirmar que sim, obviamente referia-se à conversa que tiveram na mansão de Kurosaki Ichigo. Contudo, quando ela olhou-o ligeiramente pelo canto dos olhos, ele entendeu ao que ela se referia, e não ousou responder.

Era óbvio que não eram apenas esses pensamentos que estavam lhe tirando o sono.

Entretanto, Sakura não parecia ávida por forçar o assunto, e contentou-se a calar-se momentaneamente. Syaoran não pareceu se incomodar.

Sakura (abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos): 'Será que podemos confiar neles?'

Syaoran (cabeça ainda levantada para o céu, olhando-a por um instante): 'Não me pareceram mentirosos, muito menos desejosos de nos causar mal.' Calou-se, parecendo refletir. 'Na minha opinião, Kurosaki-san parecia tudo menos interessado em se envolver, muito pelo contrário.'

Sakura (dando um minúsculo sorriso de lado): 'Eu duvido que ele tivesse alguma chance de discutir com Kuchiki-san.'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado mais abertamente): 'Mulheres...' Olhou Sakura interessadamente, esperando a reação dela. E ele não estava errado, Sakura voltou o olhar de esguelha para ele, parecendo irritada, mas ao olhá-lo nos olhos logo soltou um "Heh", balançou a cabeça negativamente e novamente mirou a noite.

Eles não forçaram o assunto mais adiante, na verdade, não havia muito que falar. Após Kuchiki Rukia afirmar que talvez pudessem oferecer mais que uma relíquia para eles, o que fora inesperado, o grupo tivera uma longa conversa. Longa o suficiente para deixar Sakura e Syaoran martelando sobre aquelas novas informações durante todo restante da noite, e os anfitriões não tocaram mais no assunto depois da reunião. Após o jantar, todos se retiraram para seus aposentos e tudo o que Syaoran conseguiu fazer foi se revirar na cama por quase uma hora, sem relento.

Por sua vez, Sakura... Syaoran olhou-a por um momento, ou melhor, apenas para o perfil dela, que era tudo o que sua posição lhe dava acesso, analisando-a. Sakura parecia não ter nem ao menos se deitado. Quando entrara, vira a cama ainda feita, o pijama de mangas longas que ela estava usando estava impecavelmente sem dobras, e o rosto dela... Syaoran tentou forçar seus olhos e sua mente a perceberem detalhes... O rosto dela estava sereno, tranqüilo... Ou pelo menos era isso que aparentava.

Sakura (subitamente quebrando o silêncio): 'Estive pensando... Nos dois últimos anos de minha vida... Os anos após você ter partido do Japão.'

Syaoran se surpreendeu por um segundo, aquele assunto era definitivamente o último que ele esperava ouvir vindo por iniciativa da japonesa. Esperou, calado, sabendo que se falasse talvez perdesse qualquer chance que Sakura parecia estar lhe oferecendo de se abrir com ele. E logo veio sua recompensa.

Sakura (iniciando quase em um sussurro, olhos baixos): 'Após sua partida...' Parou, repensando o que diria, e reiniciou. 'Muitas coisas aconteceram... A partida de Touya cada dia mais perceptível naquela casa em que vivíamos... O convite de Eriol para ir para Londres... Eu até recomecei a estudar, sabia? Fisioterapia, como Meyling... Depois... As relíquias, e... As pessoas que conhecia... As novas experiências... Umas boas, outras...' Calou-se por um momento, refletindo. Logo continuou, levantando a cabeça que até então estava abaixada e voltando-se para Syaoran enquanto falava. 'Mas de tudo... Sabe a única coisa que permaneceu intacta, constante, martelando dia e noite em minha mente?'

Syaoran franziu levemente a testa, prendendo o olhar nos olhos esmeraldas daquela mulher que marcara profunda e eternamente sua vida. Ela olhava-o atentamente, como se esperasse que ele respondesse por ela e diante de seu silêncio, seu olhar se tornou mais doloroso, ainda que ousasse não desviá-lo.

Sakura: '"Por quê... Por que você partiu e nem ao menos me avisou..."' O olhar de Syaoran encheu-se de surpresa, mas ela não terminou. '"Por que... Por que você partiu... E não me levou junto com você...?"' Syaoran perdeu qualquer linha de raciocínio que se formava em sua mente, inundado pela força daquelas palavras, sem saber exatamente como reagir aos sentimentos tempestuosos que aquelas perguntas despertavam mais uma vez em seu espírito.

Não conseguindo mais suportar a força daquele olhar, Syaoran desviou-o, contorcendo sua expressão, cheio de dor, e remorso, e tristeza, sentindo antigas feridas sendo reabertas e sabendo que não podia simplesmente fechá-las ou ignorá-las como vinha fazendo nos últimos dois anos. Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas, claramente magoada com a reação do chinês e desviou o olhar, novamente olhando para noite, as nuvens haviam começado a se mover.

Sakura: 'Era essa a pergunta que me atormentou durante meses a fio. E tudo o que eu pude fazer foi tentar bloqueá-las, engolindo a dor como se não fosse nada...' Contraiu ainda mais a expressão, como se as meras palavras atormentassem-na e a fizessem reviver dores que jurara esquecer. 'E depois... Depois tanta coisa aconteceu... Tantas coisas que...' Sakura sentiu lágrimas ameaçando surgir e fechou os olhos com força, para impedi-las. 'Tudo o que eu queria era que você estivesse lá comigo, Syaoran. Tudo o que eu queria era estar com você!' Finalmente concluiu, num soluço angustiado, enquanto seus braços a envolviam protetoramente, tentando esquecer, tentado suprimir, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por se permitir seguir o conselho de Tomoyo e agora ser obrigada a sentir com força renovada a dor que por meses conseguira reduzir a pontadas constantes, mas suportáveis.

Syaoran, por sua vez, sentia cada golpe das palavras daquela mulher como se atacassem diretamente sua alma. Contraía seu rosto a cada afirmação, a cada revelação, sabendo que toda dor que ele presenciava agora a estivera atormentando por anos... E que ele fora o culpado...

Como se odiava por isso.

O homem tentou pronunciar-se, tentou argumentar, tentou dizer-lhe que fizera o que fizera para protegê-la, para evitar que o Clã dividido que Tai Ming deixara pudesse tentar destruí-la, física ou psicologicamente... Queria protegê-la! Queria...! Contudo... Não pronunciou nenhuma dessas palavras. Tinha a forte sensação de que Sakura sabia de todas essas coisas... Que não era preciso dizer-lhe as razões de suas ações... Por que razão era a última coisa que ela buscava dele para suas perguntas... Para seu sofrimento.

Sem ousar pensar sequer por mais um segundo, sem ter a audácia de permitir que a mulher que amou e sempre amaria continuasse sofrendo, desamparada, diante de seus olhos... E Syaoran finalmente ousou o que evitara fazer por todo aquele tempo longe dela... Deixou suas emoções transbordarem, tomarem conta de si e repentinamente aproximou-se de Sakura, e abraçou-a... Abraçou-a com força, encostando as costas dela em seu peito, moldando o corpo dela ao seu, encostando seu rosto na curva do pescoço da jovem mulher... Deixando-a sentir em sua pele as lágrimas que contavam a ela o que aquela partida, o que aquela separação também lhe causara...

Sakura soltou um soluço forte, apertando ainda mais os olhos, deixando finalmente lágrimas de dor, de tristeza e de angústia correrem livremente por seu rosto.

Ficaram assim por vários minutos, Syaoran abraçando-a, protegendo-a em seus braços, Sakura chorando, chorando lágrimas infindáveis, como se elas representassem a dor que ia abandonando-a, lágrimas de dor que ela suprira por tanto tempo e que finalmente se permitia e conseguia fazê-las partirem.

Quando não mais dor havia para chorar, apenas soluços eram reminiscência do que Sakura estivera sofrendo por tanto tempo.

E no silêncio em que se seguia, Syaoran apenas continuava a acariciar as costas da mulher, tentando reconfortá-la, mostrando-lhe fisicamente que estava ali para ela e pretendia continuar a estar. Seu queixo estava apoiado na cabeça dela, e ele olhava para as nuvens, vendo-as movendo-se naquele céu acinzentado, e por um décimo de segundo vendo alguns pontos brilhantes aparecerem, para logo desaparecerem. Sakura continuava encolhida e um ou outro soluço ainda lhe escapava.

Syaoran (refletindo longamente, antes de sussurrar): 'Perdoe-me... Sakura... Perdoe-me por não estar lá quando você precisava... Perdoe-me por deixá-la, quando tudo o que eu queria era continuar para sempre ao seu lado...' Pausou por um segundo, desencostando o queixo e abaixando a cabeça levemente, na altura do ouvido dela. 'Razões não são suficientes para justificar o que lhe fiz... Por isso...'

Parou e desencostou-se um pouco da bela mulher, voltando seus olhos para o rosto vermelho e molhado, prova dolorosa de seu crime. Levou suas duas mãos ao rosto da japonesa, apagando qualquer resquício da dor que estivera ali por sua culpa.

E quando, diante das raras labaredas de fogo que ainda iluminavam o local, pareceu não mais distinguir as marcas de sofrimento no rosto feminino, Syaoran abaixou mais o seu próprio, encostando sua testa na dela, olhando-a nos olhos, profundamente, assim como ela também lhe olhava com a mesma intensidade, seus olhos brilhando... Cheio de expectativa... De esperança...

E os olhos de Syaoran finalmente deixaram revelar todos os sentimentos que estavam fluindo por seu corpo... Mostrando-lhe a dor, o remorso, mas... Acima de tudo... Revelando-lhe todo o afeto, todo o amor que lhe devotava... Se não na mesma intensidade, ainda maior do que ela vira refletir quando ainda estavam no Japão...

Syaoran (afetuosamente, mas seriamente): 'Por isso... Permita-me que fique ao seu lado...' Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram. 'Permita-me que nunca mais saia de seu lado...'

Sakura prendeu a respiração e, se ainda houvesse alguma lágrima possível em seu corpo, não duvidava que em seus olhos estivariam transbordando a emoção, a alegria, a felicidade... Que aquelas palavras reviveram em seu corpo, em seu espírito... Em sua alma...

Palavras lhe fugiram... Mas o diminuto aceno afirmativo que respondeu a pergunta de Syaoran foi suficiente para que o rosto do rapaz se transformasse, e finalmente um sorriso se permitisse surgir ali.

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Minha Sakura...' E a beijou.

Não um beijo ansioso, ardente ou desesperado. Não um beijo cheio de desejo, ou angustiado ou para aliviar qualquer dor... Mas um beijo cândido, um beijo silenciosamente aguardado, num porto seguro... Lábios que se completam encontrando-se quando nunca mais pensaram ser possível. Quando a saudade vai embora como um suspiro de alívio, e apenas o prazer do reencontro parece importar. Um beijo de amor, um beijo de promessas, um beijo de saudade... Um beijo de boas-vindas ao lar...

E, finalmente, as nuvens daquele céu opaco, acinzentado e nebuloso, começaram a se dissipar. Lenta, mas certamente. E as belas e infinitas estrelas revelaram-se por fim, resplandecendo, brilhando intensamente... Como nunca antes ocorrera naquele eterno inverno.

# # # -

(Continua)

17/06/07

Mary Marcato

# # # -

Comentários da autora: Finalmenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee T-T Ai meu kami... Vcs não tem idéia como esse capítulo deu trabalho. Ele havia sido concluído há duas semanas, mas uma parte dele, que eu SEI que escrevi (num caderno), sumiu! Aí só agora pude, TIVE, que reescrever, ao menos achei que ficou bem melhor XD Quero ver alguém reclamar de falta de S&S hein! E depois, meu word travou, perdi novamente parte do que escrevi. E depois tive que reescrever em três documentos diferentes, porque cada um travava numa parte e se eu copiasse e colasse travava. Só trabalho!!! Isso é castigo pela demora?? Tão me rogando praga é?? XD Bom... Por fim, sei que o número de reviews caiu por minha culpa T-T Mas... Espero que tenham um pouquinho de dó de mim, estou fazendo mais que o possível, toda vez que consigo pegar o pc, escrevo... só escrevo e escrevo! Perdoem-me a demora, mas por favor não precisam ser tão cruéis comigo T-T

Espero que tenham gostado, eu adorei (apesar de ser suspeita XD), principalmente o final - Ah... Vai ter um monte de personagem de outros animes, não com papéis mu-u-uito importantes, mas aparecerão, ok? Gracias de nuevo, hasta luego! XD

Agradecimentos: Yoru-chaaan, que seria dessa fic sem você? Meu anjo salvador! Obrigada mesmo. Quando quem AINDA se dá ao trabalho de comentar, minha eterna gratidão... Se possível comentarei eles, mas só bem mais pra frente, isso eu tenho q admitir. Só queria dizer o qnt estou feliz pq recebi meu primeiro review de alguém q fala outra língua, Gracias Liti-chan! Por fim, Arigatou-minna-san!


	7. Ao seu lado

Capítulo6: Ao seu lado

# # # -

A luz passou pelo quarto até atingir a cama. Os olhos verdes piscaram pesadamente, antes da jovem finalmente espreguiçar-se. Respirou fundo e encarou o teto, lembrando-se da noite passada à janela daquele quarto. Sorriu e finalmente criou coragem para se levantar, bem disposta.

Sakura sentiu o vento frio logo que saiu debaixo das cobertas. Seu corpo arrepiou-se e ela não pôde deixar de pensar em como, na noite passada, não notara tal disposição climática. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de braços fortes e quentes a protegerem seu corpo por um bom tempo enquanto observava a noite lá fora. Inspirou profundamente e um sorriso bobo lhe apareceu na face, enquanto encolhia os ombros e aproximava os punhos fechados próximos ao rosto, dando uma "corridinha" no mesmo lugar para descarregar energia e conseguir conter o gritinho de escapar por seus lábios.

Sentia-se tão bem... Constatava enquanto caminhava bem disposta até a janela, abrindo as cortinas e suspirando longamente, observando o sol despontar radiante naquela neve sem fim. Seu sorriso suavizou e por um minuto se permitiu esquecer porque estava ali e o que tinha que fazer. No momento, o mundo lhe sorria, dando-lhe uma oportunidade de respirar livremente, como se só agora deixassem de sufocá-la.

Fechou novamente os olhos e relaxou profundamente, deixando as energias do mundo ao seu redor aflorarem e consumirem seus sentidos. E pôde sentir... Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo-se serena e calma... Pôde sentir a presença de quem lhe devolvera a possibilidade se sentir-se daquele jeito.

Virou-se com entusiasmo até seus pertences, era hora de...

E não pôde deixar de sorrir... Porque agora o que sentia não era mais sonho.

Voltar à realidade...

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo não sentia seu peito apertar com tal perspectiva.

#-#-#-

Novo dia... Nova vida...

A idéia latejava com força em sua mente e não podia deixar de sentir seu espírito agitar-se com a nova expectativa que viera junto com o amanhecer. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e deixou-se levar pelos pensamentos que não o deixaram dormir propriamente, fato este que não parecia incomodá-lo ao mínimo. Queria logo que o sol despontasse, queria logo que todos levantassem, queria poder sair logo daquele quarto.

Queria vê-la...!

Um sorriso brotou no rosto de Syaoran, enquanto sentia os primeiros raios do sol entrarem pela janela de seu quarto, onde agora se encontrava...

"Sakura..." Ela acordara, podia sentir a presença dela mais forte que há momentos... Despertara com o sol...

Apropriado...

Quando estivera com aquela mulher na noite anterior, próximo não só física, mas espiritualmente, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo... Só naquele momento voltara a ter a capacidade de sentir algo além do que era obrigado...

Sentir o calor do Sol, o prazer de respirar fundo, o aconchego do cobertor na noite fria, a beleza da neve, o som ritmado do vento...

Sakura devolvera-lhe a capacidade de sentir além dos sentidos, de viver além da sobrevivência...

De desejar a manhã. De ansiar pelos próximos segundos. De viver pela expectativa de aproveitar o mundo ao lado de alguém mais...

Queria vê-la... Tocá-la... Senti-la...

Saber o que é estar vivo da melhor maneira que pode haver... Compartilhando a vida pelo mero prazer de estar ao lado de quem mais se quer estar.

Syaoran fechou os olhos por um segundo e deixou seu espírito fluir, para que Sakura soubesse que ele também já despertara. Ao abrir os olhos, observou por mais um momento o nascer do Sol, esperando que ela estivesse dividindo tal momento com ele.

Em seguida, suspirou longamente, obrigando-se a lembrar-se porque razão estava ali...

Obrigações...

Ontem, talvez, acordar com tal perspectiva não tivesse causado-lhe grande euforia... Mas hoje... Hoje era novo dia... Hoje era nova vida... Hoje poderia compartilhá-la com quem mais queria estar...

# # # -

O sol já havia se levantado e Sakura se aprontava, pois já fora avisada do horário do café-da-manhã no dia anterior. Já arrumada, a japonesa dirigiu-se até sua porta e saiu para o corredor em frente ao seu quarto. Fechou a porta e, ao se virar, encontrou quem vinha ocupando seus pensamentos, sorriu docemente.

Sakura (sorrindo): '_Ohayo_, Syaoran.' O rapaz, por sua vez, não respondeu imediatamente, caminhando em direção à moça. Seu rosto era sereno, mas não sorria. Assim que ficou de frente para ela, diante do olhar interrogativo da jovem mulher, o chinês segurou-lhe a mão com as suas duas, acariciando-a levemente. Sakura ficou ligeiramente surpresa, mais ainda quando o rapaz levou as costas de sua mão com as dele até os lábios, beijando-a suavemente.

Syaoran (sorrindo, ainda com a mão dela em frente à sua boca): '_Ohayo_, Sakura...' Sakura ruborizou-se levemente e sorriu tentando disfarçar o quão encabulada ficou, ainda que tivesse sentido borboletas no estômago com o gesto do rapaz.

Syaoran sorriu um pouco mais, ligeiramente divertido com a reação da mulher. Soltou uma de suas mãos dela, mas continuou segurando-a com a outra.

Syaoran (apontando com a cabeça para as escadas): 'Vamos?' Sakura sorriu mais uma vez, e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Desciam, então, a escada, de mãos dadas, quando o barulho da sala de jantar pegou-os de surpresa. Parecia que as refeições daquele lugar nunca eram das mais normais.

'K-O-O-O-N...!'

'Huahuahua, Ichigo _no baka_! O chá tá muito quente?!'

Ichigo: '_Teme_! Como ousa derrubar chá em mim desse jeito?! Quer morrer?!'

Rukia: 'Ah!!! Vocês dois querem calar a boca?!'

Sakura reagiu imediatamente ao escutar a voz feminina, arregalando um pouco os olhos. Lembranças da conversa da noite anterior retornaram no mesmo instante à sua mente, lembranças que ela esquecera quando Syaoran fora até seu quarto.

_**#-#-#FLASHBACK#-#-#**_

_Rukia (encostando-se no sofá, sorrindo entendida): 'Talvez até possamos "fornecê-los" algo ainda mais... Interessante...'_

_Sakura e Syaoran trocaram olhares, pela enésima vez aquele dia._

_As palavras da pequena mulher deixaram Syaoran e Sakura um tanto quanto curiosos, os cenhos franzidos dos dois comprovavam tal fato. Vieram ali por causa de uma suposta relíquia que a família Kurosaki possuía, mas não esperava mais que um pouco de conhecimento, talvez, sobre o assunto por parte dos "proprietários". Até o presente momento já perceberam o quanto estiveram enganados, mas o que, afinal, aquela peculiar mulher sabia que Eriol não viera a lhes informar?_

_Rukia (sorrindo discretamente): 'Não se preocupem... Posso lhes garantir que bem menos que aparento realmente sei... Talvez Urahara-san saiba algo a mais...' E olhou-o por um segundo, logo se voltando para os outros dois. 'Mas sobre o que vocês vêm fazendo, nosso conhecimento é bem restrito, se é isso que lhes incomoda.' Syaoran não pôde evitar levantar uma sobrancelha._

_Urahara (com o mesmo sorriso de sempre): 'O que Kuchiki-sama quer dizer é que sabemos algumas coisas que vocês talvez ainda não saibam, mas que esse conhecimento é bastante restrito se comparado ao que vocês já devem estar a par... Ainda mais com Hiragisawa Eriol e a Ordem dos Magos como fonte._

_Syaoran: 'Talvez... Mas me parece que o que vocês sabem é bem mais relevante do que originariamente nos foi informado.' Um leve tom de irritação era perceptível na voz do rapaz._

_Urahara (levantando as mãos em sinal de paz): 'Ara... Ara... Tudo pode ser dito o mais prontamente possível. Também não precisam ser tão impacientes como Kurosaki-sama, nee, Kuchiki-sama...?' Sorriu despreocupadamente, enquanto Rukia o olhava de lado, nada "amistosamente"._

_Sakura (sentindo o clima): 'Por favor, podemos ir direto ao assunto, sim?' Todos a observaram e acenaram afirmativamente, percebendo que estavam desviando do assunto. 'Kuchiki-san, a que você se referia quando disse que poderia nos fornecer algo interessante?'_

_Rukia (séria): 'Muito bem... Vamos ao assunto. Mas primeiramente...' Olhou para Urahara e depois de volta para os dois. '...é necessário que vocês dois saibam que o que for dito aqui não deve chegar a outros ouvidos além de Hiragisawa. Há muita política envolvida... Podemos ter problemas.' Olhou-os seriamente. 'Posso ter a palavra de vocês?' A moça observou cada um dos dois e só após o consentimento deles é que voltou a falar. 'Vou acreditar em vocês porque são enviados de Hiragisawa... Mas se a palavra de vocês for quebrada, garanto que as conseqüências não serão boas... Para vocês ou para nós.' _

_O tom da pequena mulher era quase ameaçador e Syaoran não pôde deixar de sentir-se ofendido. Se não disse nada foi porque sentiu a apreensão de Sakura ao seu lado e viu que esta lhe observava discreta, mas atentamente. Limitou-se a respirar profundamente e apenas acenar afirmativamente._

_Urahara (após constatar o acordo): 'Muito bem... Então podemos conversar apropriadamente.'_

_Um silêncio se instalou entre eles e quando Sakura e Syaoran não mais pareciam se agüentar, Rukia recomeçou a conversa._

_Rukia (séria): 'Há algumas semanas, subitamente fomos atacados...' A afirmação causou nova onda de curiosidade dos visitante, que permaneciam calados. 'O ataque, suponho, não foi bem planejado. Acredito que não imaginaram que encontrariam resistência.' A morena sorriu de lado, observando Urahara por um momento, que nada comentou. 'Enfim... O ataque falhou, mas obtivemos algumas informações de um dos invasores...' Fez pausa por um momento. 'Antes que ele fosse tragado por trevas e nada sobrou dele...' Terminou seriamente._

_Syaoran: 'E sabem quem foi que os atacou? Foram ninjas?' A pergunta não era sem fundamento, pensou Sakura. Mais que o mencionado, as últimas palavras da mulher vieram a causar maior impacto nos dois. Momentaneamente, a japonesa relembrara do ataque sofrido no Japão, quando Syaoran viera pedir ajuda de "Yukito". E acreditava que o rapaz também pensara no mesmo. Ainda que o caso parecesse ser outro, depois de tudo o que passaram, precisavam saber se o Clã Li ainda podia representar algum perigo aos dois. _

_Rukia: 'Não... Não eram ninjas... Eram...' Vacilou, sem saber como completar._

_Urahara: 'Guerreiros...' O olhar voltou-se para o tranqüilo homem. 'É tudo o que podemos dizer. Guerreiros encobertos dos pés à cabeça em negro. Contudo, não pareciam seguir nenhum clã, seita ou organização do qual temos notícias. E olha que conhecemos bastantes.'_

_Syaoran (um tanto quanto desconfiado): 'Desculpe-me interromper a história... Mas é algo que vem me incomodando há algum tempo...' Seu olhar se tornou mais analítico. 'Vocês não são seres mágicos, disso já tenho quase certeza... Mas conhecem mais que qualquer outra pessoa comum e parecem ter potencial suficiente para fazer frente a forças poderosas, como as que vocês nos disseram que os atacaram. O que, na verdade, são vocês?'_

_Rukia olhou para Urahara, buscando confirmação se podia continuar. O homem não a encarou, fechou os olhos e acenou ligeiramente com a cabeça. Foi o suficiente para a morena voltar-se novamente para os visitantes._

_Rukia (seriamente): 'No mundo há muito mais que mágicos que se escondem por trás de rostos comuns. O fato de nós não termos sido derrotados tão facilmente é porque fomos treinados para isso. Nossa missão não nos permite ser nada menos.' Sakura e Syaoran a encararam mais atentamente, ansiosos pelo que a mulher tinha a dizer. 'A minha família faz parte de uma organização, responsável por cuidar de... Certas pessoas.'_

_Sakura (associando alguns fatos): 'Você quer se referir a famílias que tenham relação com forças mágicas. Como alguns ninja, que apesar de não terem magia, lutam por aqueles que a detém?'_

_Rukia (sorrindo levemente): 'Não protegemos as relíquias que vocês procuram... Nem muito menos trabalhamos para seres mágicos. Somos guerreiros sim, de muitos tipos. Mas... Quem protegemos, na verdade... São os-'_

_Ichigo (interrompendo-a repentinamente): 'Representantes dos Deuses.' O rapaz não parecia ter se afastado realmente como antes dissera que faria. Estava bastante sério, não irritado, como antes, mas sério. E olhou os visitantes fixamente nos olhos, o que parecia lhes dizer mais que palavras._

_Esclarecimento imediatamente tomou conta de Sakura e Syaoran. A surpresa fora maior do que podiam imaginar._

_**#-#-# FIM DO FLASHBACK #-#-#**_

Sakura sentiu sua mão ser levemente apertada e piscou duas vezes, parecendo voltar de algum sonho e percebendo que havia parado no meio da escada. Voltou o olhar para aquele que a tirara de seu estupor e nos olhos sérios de Syaoran pôde ver que ele dividia os mesmos pensamentos que ela...

Era hora de voltar ao trabalho.

#-#-#

Rukia (com olhos perigosos): 'Kon... Eu juro que se você não se comportar, eu vou pôr fim àqueles seus... "livros" indecentes.' O rapaz, que estava quase em cima de Ichigo, um puxando a bochecha do outro, olhou horrorizado para a moça e imediatamente voltou ao seu lugar.

Kon (olhos marejados): '_Nee-chan_... Como você é ma-a-a-á!' Uma veia saltou no rosto da mulher, mas ela não se dignou a responder. Invés disso, seu olhar desviou-se de Kon e olhou para aqueles que chegavam pela porta em frente às escadas, Kon estava sentado de costas para eles.

Rukia (sorrindo levemente): '_Ohayo_, Sakura, Syaoran... Tiveram uma boa noite de sono?' Os dois responderam ao cumprimento e Sakura continuou, enquanto os dois tomavam acentos um ao lado do outro.

Sakura: 'Sim, foi uma noite muito agradável. Obrigada pela hospitalidade.' Urahara observava os dois, e pelo sorriso maroto que formou em seu rosto, o homem percebera mais que os olhos viam.

Urahara: '_Ara_, _ara_... Parece que foi uma noite muito boa.' Sakura não percebeu o tom, ainda conversando com Rukia, mas Syaoran percebeu na hora e fez de tudo para disfarçar o vermelho do rosto, desviando o olhar do homem estranho.

Sakura (sem perceber nada): '_Hai_, Urahara-san... Dormi muito bem.' E sorriu, o homem apenas devolveu o sorriso, escondendo o rosto em seguida com o leque que sempre carregava consigo.

Syaoran (já recomposto): 'Desculpem-me já entrar no assunto desde manhã. Mas Sakura e eu pretendemos partir ainda hoje, então gostaríamos de continuar a conversa que não concluímos ontem à noite.

Ichigo, que até agora se mantinha desconectado da conversa, voltou seu olhar sério ao chinês, analisando-o por um segundo, antes de trocar olhares com Rukia, que foi quem resolveu reiniciar a conversa.

Rukia: '_Hai_, como quiserem...' Fez uma leve pausa, parecendo pensar em algo, e continuou. 'Talvez fosse melhor vocês perguntarem e nós irmos respondendo, ou a narração poderá ser longa e cansativa.'

Syaoran (fechando os olhos um momento, logo os abrindo): 'Muito bem... Primeiramente... Quando vocês mencionaram que protegiam os Representantes dos Deuses... Poderia, por favor, esclarecer alguns pontos? Suponho que o Representante que vocês protegem aqui é...' Fez uma pausa, voltando o olhar para Ichigo, que aparentemente estava concentrado apenas em sua comida.

Rukia (tomando a palavra): 'Sim, quem protegemos aqui na Rússia é Kurosaki Ichigo. Ainda que poucos saibam desse fato. Acredito que Hiragisawa Eriol já tinha suas suspeitas quando os enviou para cá.'

Syaoran (encarando-a por um momento): 'Certo... Também suponho que haja outros de vocês em outras partes do mundo, correto?'

Urahara (abanando-se com o leque): 'Correto. Temos um guardião, ou vários guardiões para cada Representante dos Deuses dos quais temos conhecimento por todo o planeta. E antes que pergunte, já sabíamos que você, Li Syaoran, era um dos Representantes, mas não imaginávamos que viria a precisar de guardião, visto a família ao qual pertence e por ser o Representante entre todos com poderes mágicos dessa geração.' Sakura se remexeu na cadeira, curiosidade tomando conta de si.

Rukia (percebendo a ansiedade da moça): 'Kinomoto-san... Você foi uma representante difícil de encontrar.' Sakura voltou o olhar surpreso para ela. 'Até seus poderes se revelarem quando você descobriu as cartas, nossa organização não tinha nem idéia de por onde começar a procurar o Representante das Estrelas... Acredito que tenha sido seus poderes reprimidos e a presença das cartas, mesmo que não ativadas, próxima a você, que nos impediu de descobri-la mais cedo.'

Urahara (tomando a palavra): 'Na verdade... Mesmo quando seus poderes foram liberados, tivemos várias dúvidas de que você seria uma das representantes... Eu não estive à frente das buscas da nossa organização, mas pelo que pude entender, todos estavam muito surpresos com a possibilidade de haver dois representantes mágicos numa mesma geração. Talvez não saiba, mas esse foi um dos motivos para Hiragisawa ter ido ao Japão encontrá-la quando você ainda era uma criança, após ter descoberto seus poderes. Ainda que ele mesmo não soubesse muito bem do que se tratava'. Sakura ficou calada por um momento, não sabia daquele fato.

Sakura (uma idéia lhe surgindo): 'A comunidade mágica... A Ordem dos Magos de Eriol... Eles têm conhecimento da sua organização?'

Urahara: 'Há uma divisão na Ordem dos Magos responsável por manter contato conosco. Mas nunca passou disso.' Encarando Sakura e depois Syaoran. 'A verdade é que a existência dos Representantes dos Deuses nunca teve muita importância à comunidade mágica, afinal, normalmente apenas um deles possui poderes.'

Syaoran: 'Ou seja... Vocês são uma organização totalmente independente da Sociedade Mágica... Sendo que qualquer contribuição mútua era esporádica...'

Urahara: 'Correto...' Urahara fez uma pausa, olhou para Rukia e continuou. 'Eu possuo algum conhecimento a mais sobre os Representantes, porque já fiz parte da Central da nossa organização, na área de pesquisas... Kuchiki-san, no entanto, está apenas responsável pela guarda da família Kurosaki, como seus ancestrais já vinham fazendo.'

Sakura (observando Ichigo por um momento): 'Kurosaki-san... Faz muito tempo que você sabe que é um dos representantes?'

Ichigo (voltando o olhar para a moça, sério como sempre): 'Desde que me entendo por gente.' Fechou os olhos, parecendo mais irritado. 'Também... Com uma baixinha me seguindo pra cima e pra baixo desde criança para me lembrar disso... Difícil eu me esquecer...' Uma veia saltou na testa de Rukia.

Syaoran (voltando ao tópico principal): 'Ontem... Vocês mencionaram que após o ataque que sofreram conseguiram algumas informações.'

Rukia (desviando o olhar de Ichigo para olhar Syaoran): 'Sim... Os detalhes já conseguimos transmitir a Hiragisawa-san... Tenho certeza que ele filtrará as informações e complementará o que for mais relevante para vocês... Mas podemos discutir aqui os pontos principais.' Olhou para Urahara, este entendeu que era hora dele falar.

Urahara: 'Descobrimos através de um dos inimigos alguns fatos interessantes e perturbadores...' Olhou-os por um momento e continuou. 'O ataque que sofremos, não foi apenas por uma das relíquias, como supomos, devido aos últimos fatos que a sociedade mágica nos informou sobre elas... Não era apenas isso que queriam...' Sakura e Syaoran trocaram olhares. 'Vieram atrás de Kurosaki-san.'

Sakura (surpresa): 'O quê?!'

Ichigo (irritado): 'Os sacanas acharam que podiam vir na minha casa e me levar à força.' Levantando a voz e batendo com o punho na mesa. '_Teme_... Se eu os encontrar de novo...'

Rukia (olhando-o e depois se voltando para os visitantes): 'O inimigo que capturamos não quis dizer muito... Mas... Do que conseguimos tirar dele, antes que desaparecesse em trevas...'

Urahara (respirando fundo e fechando o leque): 'Surgiu um grupo, um grupo sem dúvida alguma com grandes poderes mágicos... E estão reunindo as relíquias que vocês vêm tentando encontrar... Mais ainda...' Fez nova pausa, e olhou-os seriamente. 'Estão seqüestrando todos os Representantes dos Deuses do mundo.'

# # # -

As estrelas naquele céu sem Lua pareciam imóveis enquanto a paisagem sobre a terra passava rapidamente por seus olhos. O barulho do trem era quase reconfortante depois que se acostumava, e ela sentia os olhos começarem a pesar.

'Sakura... Não vai dormir?'

Sakura (voltando o olhar para ele): '_Hai_, daqui a pouco, Syoaran...' O rapaz acenou que sim com a cabeça e voltou ao seu sono no banco do trem e Sakura voltou o olhar para as estrelas...

Representante dos Deuses...

Depois da conversa que tiveram àquela manhã na mansão Kurosaki, Sakura ficara extremamente apreensiva... Seqüestro... Quando começaram aquela busca, nunca imaginaria que algo assim aconteceria. Sabia que não tinha culpa nenhuma, mas parte de si dizia-lhe que ela era um pouco responsável, por estar atrás de tais relíquias, sem saber que elas podiam fazer parte de uma trama muito maior, que envolvia pessoas inocentes.

Ficara preocupada com Kurosaki Ichigo, apesar de pouco conhecê-lo, caso voltassem a atacá-lo. Mas Kuchiki-san dissera que eles estavam bem protegidos e que se eles, que treinavam e serviam por toda a vida ao propósito de ser guardiões dos representantes não pudessem com o inimigo, pouco ela e Syaoran poderiam fazer. Ainda mais se resolvessem proteger, eles mesmos, todos os representantes que havia.

Apesar das palavras da mulher, Sakura não se sentia muito mais reconfortada. Queria saber de uma vez por todas qual era a crise na qual estavam se metendo e se tinham forças suficientes para contê-la. Sim... Era a Mestra das Cartas Clow, Syaoran era o líder do Clã Li... Mas o que poderiam fazer diante de um problema que não entendiam, mais ainda, um problema aparentemente de proporções globais?

Syaoran se remexeu no banco, e Sakura não pôde evitar de olhá-lo... Acabara de reconciliar-se com ele... E apesar de sua alma estar mais leve, sentia o medo aflorar sobre a pele, e a perspectiva de que eles... que _ele_ poderia ser atacado por ser um dos Representantes dos Deuses... Só a perspectiva fazia seu corpo arrepiar-se em apreensão...

Abraçou-se, voltando sua atenção para a janela, enquanto tentava fazer o calafrio passar... E sentiu dois outros braços envolverem-na.

Sakura (levantando o olhar): 'Syaoran...?' O rapaz a abraçava, fazendo-a encostar as costas em seu peito.

Syaoran (olhando-a docemente, ainda que com sono): 'Não consegue dormir? Está com frio?'

Sakura (sorrindo levemente, voltando o olhar de novo para janela): 'Estava... Pensando...'

Syaoran (voz suave de sono): 'Em quê?'

Sakura (melancólica): 'No que soubemos com essa viagem... Em toda essa... Crise que se aproxima...'

Syaoran (depois de ficar calado por um momento): 'Não pense nisso agora, Sakura...' Apertou-a um pouco mais nos seus braços, beijando os cabelos da jovem, mantendo o rosto entre as mechas da moça. 'Quando voltarmos... Conversaremos com Eriol... E descobriremos o que fazer...' Respirou fundo nos cabelos dela... 'Não se preocupe tanto... Você pode dividir esse fardo comigo... Eu vou estar ao seu lado.'

As palavras, ainda que ditas num sussurro devido ao sono do rapaz, acertaram-na mais profundamente do que ele poderia imaginar...

"Eu vou estar ao seu lado..."

Há quanto tempo Sakura deixara de acreditar nessa possibilidade? Há quanto tempo deixara de sonhar que ele estaria ali, para ela? Tanto tempo... Tanto tempo, que ela tentara seguir em frente sozinha... E não fora nada fácil...

Cometera tantos erros... Estivera tão sozinha... E... Havia tanto que ela precisava contar para ele... Precisava dividir com ele... Aquilo que acontecera...

Sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas quando a lembrança daquele fato voltou a sua mente e seu coração se apertou. Fazia tanto tempo, ela conseguira suprimir a lembrança, mas agora... Agora que abrira seu coração, que ele estava ali... Será que poderia contar a ele? Será que conseguiria?

As possibilidades a atormentavam...

Sakura voltou seu corpo para Syaoran de forma que conseguisse abraçá-lo... E o rapaz, que sentia o sono pesar-lhe, surpreendeu-se com o gesto repentino. O abraço apertado da moça, de alguém que pede por conforto, deixou-o preocupado.

Syaoran (tentando olhá-la no rosto, afrouxando os braços nela): 'Sakura...?'

Sakura (apertando o rosto no peito dele): 'Prometa que não vai me deixar mais, Syaoran... Prometa... Eu sei que você disse que vai estar comigo... Mas...' Não conseguiu terminar... E o rapaz, interpretando aquilo como reminiscência da ferida que deixara nela ao ir embora, sentiu seu coração apertar.

Syaoran (abraçando-a de novo, encostando o rosto na cabeça dela): 'Eu prometo, Sakura... Haja o que houver... Eu vou estar ao seu lado.' E fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo pequeno e quente que protegia com o seu.

E nos braços um do outro eles dormiram... Sem mais pensar em qualquer realidade que não fosse aquela ali... Só deles.

# # # -

'Chegamo-o-o-os!'

Mal o mordomo abriu a porta e uma ansiosa Sakura entrou na casa que pertencia a seu amigo inglês, seu espírito parecia renovado. Em seguida, Syaoran entrou na casa, mantinha um sorriso discreto no rosto.

Tomoyo (correndo até a entrada): 'Sakura-chan! Li! _Okaeri_!

Sakura (indo abraçar a prima): '_Tadaima_, Tomoyo-chan!' Abraçou-a apertado e seu ânimo contagiante pareceu preencher o ambiente. '_Nee_, onde está o Eriol?'

Tomoyo (observando-a, sorrindo): 'Na sala... Vá lá...' Sakura sorriu para a prima, acenou que sim e foi em direção ao outro aposento.

Enquanto a garota partia, Tomoyo e Syaoran a observavam. Em seguida, quando a japonesa não mais se encontrava no campo de visão dos dois, Tomoyo voltou-se para Syaoran, que ainda observava o lugar por onde Sakura saíra. Entretanto, assim que sentiu o olhar de Tomoyo em si, voltou-se para ela, curioso. Tomoyo apenas sorria.

Syaoran (sem entender): 'O quê?'

Mas Tomoyo apenas aumentou o sorriso.

Tomoyo: '_Arigatou_... Syaoran...'

As palavras fizeram o rapaz arregalar um pouco os olhos, sem entender muito bem o porquê das palavras, e também pela mulher usar seu nome, coisa que quase nunca fazia. Foi perguntar à moça o significado de suas palavras, mas a morena já se dirigia à sala. Ficou parado no mesmo lugar, ainda confuso. Escutou passos ao seu lado e voltou seu olhar para o som, era o mordomo, que observava sua patroa sair da sala, sorrindo. Syaoran apenas o observou, e logo o homem dirigiu-lhe a palavra, ainda que não olhasse para o visitante da casa.

John: 'Faz muito tempo que não vejo Tomoyo-sama tão contente.' Syaoran franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender e também voltou seu olhar para o corredor por onde Tomoyo desaparecia em direção à sala.

Syaoran (observando o corredor já vazio): 'Faz anos que não convivo com a Daidouji... Por isso não posso dizer muito...' Voltou o olhar para o mordomo. 'Por que diz que ela está contente?'

John (ainda olhando o corredor): 'Acredito que...' E então voltou o olhar para Syaoran. 'É porque Sakura-san está sorrindo de verdade novamente...'

Syaoran imediatamente voltou o olhar para o corredor por onde saíram as mulheres e compreensão lhe veio à tona com as palavras de Tomoyo. Não pôde evitar que um pequeno sorriso lhe aparecesse no rosto... Se dependesse dele, Tomoyo veria Sakura sorrir ainda mais.

Eriol: 'Ah... Então parece que a viagem foi um sucesso.' Concluiu Eriol enquanto Syaoran entrava na sala. Sakura acabara de lhe relatar em poucas palavras como fora a viagem. Afinal, Eriol já havia sido informado de grande parte dos acontecimentos diretamente depor Urahara-san... Como, Sakura e Syaoran só poderiam imaginar. 'Syaoran, que bom revê-lo são e salvo.'

Syaoran olhou-o de lado, ainda não estava nem um pouco conformado por Eriol lhe ter informado menos do que sabia, fazendo-o terem várias surpresas durante a visita à mansão Kurosaki.

Syaoran (sério como sempre): '_Hai_... É bom estar de volta...' E sentou-se ao lado de Sakura, fato que não passou despercebido por Eriol, que também não pôde deixar de sorrir discretamente.

Eriol: 'Espero que tenha sido de grande proveito a viagem de vocês...' Observou Sakura e Syaoran. 'Gostou da viagem, Syaoran...?' E sorriu para o rapaz, da maneira que só Hiragisawa Eriol sabia sorrir. Syaoran não pôde conter o rubor de aparecer-lhe no rosto, e consequentemente desviou o olhar do amigo.

Syaoran (sem olhar, ainda sério): 'Hm... Conseguimos várias informações, sim...' Desviou do assunto, em seguida voltando o olhar para Eriol, já recomposto. 'Mas acredito que você já saiba de tudo, não é?'

Eriol: 'De fato... Já soube do que mais nos interessa... No entanto, só me foi confirmado depois que vocês estavam lá. Os guardiões de Kurosaki estavam bem desconfiados a primeira vez que falei com eles... Depois que vocês foram para lá finalmente pude saber o porquê...' Fez uma expressão séria e pensativa por um segundo. Expressão que em seguida desapareceu, dando lugar a outro sorriso. 'Mas com o tempo talvez possamos esclarecer mais alguns pontos dividindo nossos conhecimentos.' Olhou para Sakura, sorriu e em seguida voltou o olhar para Syaoran. 'Entretanto, por mais que eu gostaria de conversar mais com os dois... Há um pequeno negócio que eu preciso resolver com você agora, Syaoran.'

Syaoran (sem perceber nada): 'E do que se trata?'

Eriol (já se levantando): 'Hm... Poderia se dizer que se trata da sua... Estadia aqui na Europa...'

Syaoran (franzindo o cenho): 'É sobre a viagem pela Europa com as relíquias da minha família? Achei que isso já estava resolvido...'

Eriol (abotoando o paletó): 'Mais ou menos... Mas é um assunto... Moroso... Mas urgente. Vamos até minha sala... Lá poderemos resolver o assunto melhor.' Voltou-se para Tomoyo, beijou-lhe a mão e em seguida olhou para Sakura. 'Sakura, querida... Infelizmente não poderemos conversar mais agora... Deixarei você, por enquanto, aos cuidados da minha adorável Tomoyo...' Sakura acenou afirmativamente, sorrindo. 'Daqui a pouco retornaremos...'

Syaoran levantou-se, ligeiramente desconfiado. Olhou um segundo para Sakura, mas essa já voltava a conversar com Tomoyo. E logo acompanhou Eriol até o escritório do inglês.

#-#-#-

Syaoran (entrando atrás de Eriol no escritório): 'De que se trata tudo isso, Eriol? Você me pareceu bastante... Suspeito, para dizer o mínimo, vindo de você.'

Eriol (sentando-se em sua poltrona, atrás da escrivaninha): 'Sente-se, Syaoran... O assunto é do seu interesse.' O chinês observou o amigo por um segundo e vendo que o inglês não continuaria se não fizesse o que dizia, logo se sentou.

Syaoran: 'Então... Qual é o mistério?'

Eriol: 'Entraram em contato comigo... Do seu clã.'

Syaoran (surpreso): 'Meu clã?' Logo franziu o cenho. 'O que eles queriam, Eriol? Por que não falaram diretamente comigo?'

Eriol: 'Porque você não estava aqui... E porque você iria se opor.'

Syaoran (ficando desconfiado): 'Opor-me ao quê?'

Voz masculina: "À minha vinda..."

Syaoran voltou-se para trás no mesmo instante, diante da porta do escritório encontrava-se uma figura muito conhecida para o chinês.

Syaoran: 'Você?'

#-#-#-

Tomoyo apenas escutava Sakura conversar animadamente com ela. Havia muito que não via a prima tão contente, e isso lhe enchia o coração de alegria. Sakura provavelmente não percebera, mas sua expressão, seus olhos, perdiam a cada momento a tensão e a seriedade que a acompanhavam fazia tanto tempo.

Sakura (sem perceber a prima lhe analisando): 'Por fim nos confiaram a relíquia que possuíam e nos prometeram manter contato e fornecer ajuda caso precisássemos, é claro que nós fizemos o mesmo. Então, finalmente pudemos ir embora, acompanhada daquele homem enorme que veio nos buscar, já que Urahara-san precisava ficar na mansão Kurosaki. E...' Sakura parou um segundo, percebendo que a prima não parecia muito concentrada no que lhe dizia. 'Tomoyo-chan... Está me ouvindo?'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Você está tão linda, Sakura-chan.' A mulher ignorou a pergunta da prima e sua frase causou rubor na face da jovem de olhos verdes, que se encolheu ligeiramente.

Sakura: '_Nee_... Tomoyo-chan... Não fale essas coisas… Você sabe que me deixa sem graça…' Tomoyo apenas sorriu.

Tomoyo: 'Espero que essa alegria que te deixa tão mais cheia de vida seja pelo que eu imagino.' Ao contrário do que de costume acontecia, Sakura percebeu imediatamente ao que a prima se referia e seu rosto ficou ainda mais ruborizado. Desviou o olhar da prima, sorrindo ligeiramente envergonhada.

Sakura: 'Foi na noite em que chegamos à mansão Kurosaki...' Começou ela, timidamente. 'Eu estava com tantos problemas preenchendo minha cabeça... E ele veio até mim...' Sorriu para si mesmo, relembrando dos acontecimentos e voltando o olhar para Tomoyo. 'Tê-lo ao meu lado fez todos os meus problemas, todas minhas preocupações parecerem tão menores, Tomoyo-chan...'

Tomoyo (sorrindo compreensiva): 'É porque você voltou a sentir o que é ter aquela pessoa importante ao seu lado... Apoiando-a, confortando-a... Amando-a...'

Sakura (sorrindo para si, refletindo as palavras): '_Hai_... Acho que sim...' Fez uma pausa e olhou para fora, pela janela. 'Eu nunca achei que voltaria a sentir essas coisas... A ter alguém... Não... Ter _ele_ ao meu lado.' Voltou o olhar para prima, ainda sorrindo. 'Ter quem mais se quer ao seu lado faz a vida parecer tão melhor, tão mais fácil... Eu até me esqueci do...' Parou imediatamente, arregalando os olhos para prima e desviou o olhar, cheia de dor. Tomoyo entendeu imediatamente.

Tomoyo (triste pela prima): 'Você não contou a ele, não é?' Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando para o colo. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento e Tomoyo resolveu continuar. 'Não vai contar? Ele precisa saber.' Sakura voltou imediatamente o olhar para a morena, olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Ficou olhando-a por alguns segundos, e logo desviou o rosto, voltando a encarar a janela, por onde um pássaro acabava de passar.

Sakura: 'Eu... Não tive coragem...' Fez uma pausa. 'Não sei se tenho...'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura-chan...'

Sakura (contraindo o rosto, cheia de dor): 'Eu havia reprimido tais lembranças, Tomoyo... Foi minha culpa, afinal de contas... Mas...'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura-chan! Não diga isso!' Olhou a prima com compaixão. 'Você não podia prever... Não tinha controle.'

Sakura (fechando os olhos com força e falando alto): 'Mas fui eu que causei aquilo!' Parou por um momento... Abriu os olhos lentamente, olhando para o chão, enquanto seus punhos ainda se apertavam sobre seu colo. 'Se eu tivesse escutado vocês... Se eu...' Fez outra pausa, respirando fundo. 'Não há como voltar atrás... As marcas do meu erro não irão sumir...'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura-chan... Você sabe que _ele_ não te culpa pelo que aconteceu.' A menção fez Sakura voltar o olhar para prima, surpresa por chegarem tão longe num assunto que evitaram por tanto tempo, desde que Sakura lhe contara pela primeira vez. 'Você também não deveria se culpar...' Sakura observou a prima, refletindo as palavras e logo desviou o olhar.

Sakura (olhando para o lado, para o chão): 'Você acha... Acha que se Syaoran souber...' Voltou o rosto para Tomoyo. 'Você acha que ele irá me perdoar?'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Depois de tudo o que vocês já passaram... Depois de toda dor pela qual os dois passaram... Li jamais poderia culpá-la pelo que aconteceu com você e –'

'Já voltamos...'

Sakura e Tomoyo voltaram-se para a porta, por onde nesse momento entrava Eriol.

Eriol: 'Negócios resolvidos. Espero não tê-las feito esperar muito.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo para o noivo): 'Óh, não...Sakura-chan estava me contando sobre a viagem.'

Tomoyo e Eriol continuaram a trocar palavras, enquanto Sakura olhava para baixo, ainda refletindo... E por isso mesmo não pareceu perceber o rosto mais sério que o normal de Syaoran, quando este entrou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

A maior parte da conversa depois foi feita apenas por Eriol e Tomoyo.

# # # -

_**Uma semana depois...**_

Ele chamou, tocou a campainha de novo e aguardou por vários segundos a resposta. Já começava a se irritar, tocou pela terceira vez e foi mais enfático no chamado, ninguém respondeu... Afinal de contas, não tinham combinado de sair mais cedo? Quando foi tocar pela quarta vez escutou resposta.

'Já vou!!! Espera um pouco!!!'

# # # -

_Ela estava andando em um lugar escuro, muitas nuvens, muitos vultos, ninguém parecia vê-la... _

_**Ei... Ela reconhecia isso...**_

_... medo incomum. Na sua frente, ela pôde ver duas sombras..._

_**Sonho... Outro sonho...**_

_...névoa que envolvia seus olhos também sumiu e ela distinguiu... que ocorria ali..._

_**Mas... Ela já tivera esse sonho...**_

_Dois homens, dois grandes guerreiros..._

_**Se lembrava disso...!**_

_...seu coração apertar ao vê-lo daquela maneira. O outro homem... _

_**Reconhecia o que estava acontecendo...**_

_... espada no peito do outro homem. Mas... _

_**De onde...? Quando?!**_

_...antes e olhou com desprezo para aquele aos seus pés..._

_**Oh... Começava a se lembrar...**_

_...tentar se mover, a lutar contra..._

_**Tivera esse sonho quando...**_

_Não podia!_

_**Quando...**_

_...levá-la com força de encontro ao.._

_**Agora se lembrava!**_

_... aparentemente sem forças de..._

_**Era -**_

'...kura-a-a-a!' E um som ao fundo.

A mulher abriu os olhos.

'Ei, Sakura! Ainda não levantou?! Nós vamos nos atrasar! O Eriol está-' O mesmo som de novo.

A mulher piscou duas vezes, parecendo tentar se localizar.

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Hoe-e-e-e!!!' Pulou da cama, tentando se arrumar enquanto corria até a sala. 'Já vou!!! Espera um pouco!!! E correu para abrir a porta para ele.

Qualquer lembrança do sonho que estava tendo dissipou-se completamente.

# # # -

Syaoran (já sentado no sofá, aguardando): 'Eeeh, Sakura! Por que você sempre tem que se atrasar, hein?!' A mulher passou correndo por ele de novo, em direção ao banheiro, com uma escova na mão.

Sakura (falando do banheiro): '_Gomen_, Syaoran! Eu fiquei acordada até tarde ontem fazendo um trabalho que preciso entregar hoje.'

Syaoran: 'Trabalho? E por que deixou para última hora?'

Sakura (colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro): 'E-e-eh... Não é minha culpa! Avisei ao meu professor que não poderia fazer a prova da semana que vem e ele disse que eu precisava fazer esse trabalho no lugar. Só que ele só me passou o tema antes de ontem!'

Syaoran (voltando-se para ela): 'Ora, mas isso também não é nada justo, _nee_?'

Sakura (voltando para sala, arrumando o vestido): 'Eu sei... Mas ele está furioso comigo porque eu ando faltando muito durante esse último semestre... E como eu vou falar para ele que é porque eu ando viajando pelo mundo, roubando obras de museus?' Terminou de falar no mesmo momento que parou em frente à Syaoran. 'Então, como estou?'

Syaoran (sorrindo, levantando-se): 'Mais linda impossível.' E beijou-a suavemente. Segurava as duas mãos da moça, observando-a atentamente. A japonesa sorriu, mas logo sentiu o rubor de ser observada daquela forma.

Sakura (inclinando um pouco a cabeça): '_Nee_... Vamos?'

Syaoran (acenando com a cabeça): '_Hai_...' E soltou uma das mãos da jovem, guiando-a para fora do apartamento com a outra. 'Temos que nos apressar, ou não teremos tempo de tomar café-da-manhã antes de nos encontrarmos com Eriol.'

Sakura (desanimando um pouco, enquanto fechava a porta): 'Aiai... Por que ele tem que chamar a gente tão cedo? Mal acabamos de voltar de uma longa viagem.' Voltou-se para Syaoran e seguiram para fora do edifício. 'Hunf... Queria que uma vez só ele fosse no nosso lugar, só para ele ver como é fácil essas "missões" que ele nos dá.'

Syaoran (rindo um pouco): 'Eu sei... Também acho.' Caminhavam agora pela rua, buscando por algum lugar para comerem algo. Syaoran olhou para a mulher ao seu lado e não pôde evitar de segurá-la pela cintura, surpreendendo-a um pouco. Inclinou-se um pouco para encostar o rosto um segundo nos cabelos dela. 'Mas estou feliz que ele tenha nos dado pelo menos uma semana para passarmos juntos.' Sakura apenas sorriu, curtindo o abraço do rapaz.

Seguiram até uma confeitaria, onde resolveram tomar o café da manhã. Sentaram-se numa mesinha ao lado da janela, um de cada lado, aguardando pela refeição, que deveriam aproveitar rapidamente, visto que tinham pouco tempo até o horário que combinaram de encontrar Eriol em sua casa.

Logo foram servidos e enquanto comiam, foram conversando frivolidades, tentando evitar ao máximo tocar em assuntos que envolvessem as descobertas e os trabalhos que vinham tendo nos últimos tempos.

No final da refeição, quando já haviam pedido e aguardavam a conta chegar, Sakura distraiu-se com a rua ao seu lado através da janela. Londres era bastante movimentada, mas parecia ainda ser muito cedo para o movimento comum da cidade. Ao outro lado da rua, Sakura acabou por ver uma cena que chamou-lhe a atenção, um casal discutia e um brilho fez a japonesa concentrar-se neles.

Um anel... A mulher discutia com o homem e ameaçava tirá-lo do dedo. Não precisava muito para saber do que se tratava.

Syaoran: '_Nee_, Sakura?'

Sakura (surpresa ao ser chama): 'Eh... _Gomen_, Syaoran... Não prestava atenção. Do que você falava?'

Syaoran (olhando-a atentamente): 'É que... Eu preciso te contar algo antes de irmos... Mas...' Passou a olhá-la com mais atenção e viu que o humor da jovem mulher havia mudado consideravelmente. Uma sombra parecia ter aparecido quase imperceptivelmente no semblante dela. 'Sakura... O que houve?'

Sakura (parecendo surpresa com a pergunta): 'Uh... Quê?' Viu que o rapaz a olhava com seriedade e abaixou o rosto, olhando o prato vazio a sua frente, mas ao mesmo tempo parecendo perdida em pensamentos. 'Syaoran...' O rapaz mantinha a atenção nela. Sakura voltou o olhar novamente para ele, sua expressão parecia determinada a algo. 'Syaoran... Quando vim morar aqui em Londres, eu-'

Atendente: 'Com licença.' Sakura e Syaoran voltaram a atenção para ela, haviam se esquecido que aguardavam a conta. 'Aqui está a conta, senhor.'

Syaoran (distraindo-se com a conta): 'Ah... _Thank_ _you_.' Pegou o dinheiro e colocou entre a tabela onde a mulher havia trazido o papel com o valor. 'Pode ficar com o troco.'

Atendente (sorrindo): 'Muito obrigada, senhor. Tenham um bom dia e voltem sempre.' Syaoran acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e a atendente se distanciou. Em seguida voltou-se para Sakura novamente. 'O que dizia, Sakura?'

Sakura (observando-o por um segundo, sorriu levemente): 'Temos que ir, Syaoran... Já estamos atrasados.' Disse mostrando-lhe o relógio da confeitaria. A determinação que tinha momentos antes parecia ter se esvaecido. E foi se levantando.

Syaoran (levantando-se também): 'Mas Sakura, não vai me dizer-'

Sakura (sorrindo ainda): '_Iie_... Agora não é o momento certo, estamos atrasados.' Voltou-se para ele, vendo que a olhava sério e seu sorriso se suavizou. 'Eu prometo que lhe contarei depois, Syaoran.' Aceitando, então, a palavra da mulher, Syaoran se resolveu e a acompanhou.

# # # -

Tomoyo (seguindo até a entrada da casa): 'Sakura-chan, Li... Bom dia! Que bom que chegaram, Eriol os aguarda.'

Sakura (sorrindo para prima): 'Bom dia, Tomoyo-chan. Espero não estarmos atrasados.'

Tomoyo (fazendo gesto para que lhes acompanhasse): '_Iie_, estão na hora, Eriol está na sala.' Os dois acompanharam a moça até a sala. Mas Eriol não estava. Tomoyo pediu para que se sentassem e disse que iria chamar o noivo.

Eriol (entrando repentinamente): 'Oh... Desculpem-me, estava resolvendo um problema. Bom dia, Sakura, Syaoran...' Os dois responderam e se sentaram, mas Eriol não se sentou. 'Syaoran, você pode vir comigo por um momento.' O rapaz olhou questionador para o inglês. 'Preciso que você veja uns papéis para mim.' Syaoran pediu licença para as moças e acompanhou o amigo até o escritório.

Sakura (curiosa): '_Nee_... É impressão minha ou Eriol está cheio de segredinhos com Syaoran desde que nós voltamos da Rússia?'

Tomoyo (observando-a por um segundo, antes de responder): 'Não sei, Sakura-chan...' Olhou para o lugar por onde os rapazes haviam saído, parecia ligeiramente incomodada. Logo voltou-se para Sakura de novo. 'Eriol não anda muito em casa ultimamente. Fico até sem graça às vezes. Afinal, nós nem somos casados ainda e eu já moro aqui e fico sozinha, como se a casa fosse minha.' Encolheu um pouco os ombros, sorrindo um pouco sem graça.

Sakura (rindo da amiga): 'Tomoyo-chan... Não seja boba. Acha que Eriol se incomoda com isso? Nós todos sabemos como ele é um homem respeitador, não tem porque se preocupar com essas coisas.' Observou-a atentamente. 'Aconteceu algo para você pensar nessas coisas?'

Tomoyo (surpresa, mas logo rindo um pouco sem graça): 'Não, não, Sakura-chan...' Abanou as mãos, a prima lhe entendera mal. 'Não é nada disso...' Parou com o movimento e voltou a olhar Sakura, um leve sorriso no rosto. 'Eu não conheço quase ninguém aqui em Londres e para mim só importa o que meus amigos mais próximos pensam de mim, porque eu sei que vocês não vão interpretar nada com maldade e se importam comigo...' Abaixou o olhar, ainda que sorrisse suavemente. 'Mas, ainda assim... Sinto como se eu sempre morasse de favor.' E apertou o vestido no colo entre as mãos.

Sakura (sentando-se ao lado da prima): 'Tomoyo-chan, por favor não diga isso que você me ofende.' Abaixou o rosto para ver a face da prima, colocando uma mão no ombro desta. 'Você sempre foi uma irmã para mim. Foi maravilhoso morar com você aqueles anos, eu não sei o que teria sido de mim se não fosse pela sua presença todos esse tempo.' Apertou um pouco a mão no ombro de Tomoyo, reconfortando-a. 'Você morou comigo e agora mora com Eriol porque nós fazemos questão da sua presença na nossa vida. Não há melhor companhia nesse mundo que você Tomoyo-chan. Se eu morasse num lugar maior te levaria comigo.' Sorriu para Tomoyo, que já sentia seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

Tomoyo (abraçando Sakura): 'Muito obrigada, Sakura-chan... Você não sabe o quanto suas palavras significam para mim.' Sakura a abraçou de volta.

Sakura: '_Nee_, Tomoyo-chan... Não fique toda emocionada agora, ok?' As duas se separaram e Tomoyo afirmou com a cabeça, secando um dos olhos, sorrindo.

Tomoyo (limpando os olhos): 'Que boba sou eu... Pensando nessas coisas de repente...'

Sakura (sorrindo): '_Iie_, todos nós às vezes precisamos que alguém nos conforte e nos re-assegure que estamos fazendo o certo.' Observou a prima um momento, para ter certeza que estava bem. Quando viu que a mulher já voltara ao seu normal, foi se levantando. 'Aaah... Agora eu vou chamar aqueles dois. Ainda temos muito que aprontar antes da viagem, não podemos perder tempo.'

Tomoyo (inclinando-se para a prima que já saía): 'Sakura-chan! É melhor você-' Mas a japonesa já havia saído. Tomoyo colocou uma mão no rosto e suspirou. 'Ih... Será que eu deveria tê-la segurado?'

Sakura seguiu pelo corredor da casa em direção ao escritório do amigo. Estava com um ótimo humor e queria aproveitar para adiantar tudo o que pudessem durante a manhã para que tivessem tempo livre à tarde antes da viagem. Agora que pensava sobre isso, estava conhecendo tantos lugares novos... Apesar de toda a crise na qual estava se metendo, sentia como se cada dia estivesse sendo aproveitado ao máximo. E agora com a presença de Syaoran...

Sakura (batendo na porta, mas logo entrando no escritório): 'Vocês dois, o que tanto-' Parou imediatamente, surpresa. Os presentes voltaram-se para ela e Sakura logo percebeu a tensão no lugar. Mas foram as figuras extras no lugar que mais lhe chamaram atenção. 'Eriol... Desculpe-me, não sabia que estava com visitas.'

Os quatro ali presentes continuavam a olhá-la, sem nada dizer e Eriol achou que caberia a ele fazer as apresentações.

Eriol (suspirando ligeiramente exasperado): 'Sakura... Eu que peço desculpas por não ter feito as apresentações antes... Mas eu achei que _alguém_...' E olhou de esguelha para Syaoran. 'Já teria lhe informado sobre as novidades.'

Sakura (sem entender): 'Novidades?' Voltou-se para Syaoran. 'Syaoran, do que ele está falando?'

Syaoran (passando uma mão pelo cabelo e suspirando): 'Era isso que queria lhe dizer hoje no café-da-manhã, Sakura...'

Homem (em tom neutro): 'Então essa que é a Mestra das Cartas Clow.'

Sakura (observou o homem e de novo para Syaoran): 'Syaoran... Como ele sabe-'

Syaoran (adiantando-se até a moça): 'Sakura... Esses são Li Sheng e Li Tao... Anciãos do Clã Li.'

Sakura (surpreendendo-se um pouco): 'Ow...'

# # # -

(Continua)

14/12/07

Mary Marcato

# # # -

Comentário da autora: Pedir desculpas agora para vocês não seria nem certo da minha parte, afinal o atraso foi tão grande que não seria suficiente. Realmente não sei como me redimir, espero que o capítulo sirva um pouco para isso e que eu possa escrever o mais rápido os próximos capítulos para compensar também. Estive muito ocupada nesse ano, mudança de rotina e, para falar a verdade, um tremendo bloqueio que me fez estar à beira de um ataque. Por favor, compreendam minha situação, não gostaria de escrever se não fosse algo bem feito, por isso preferi demorar à fazer algo mal feito. Além disso... Bom, sinto muito a falta de ação na história que alguns me cobraram, o próximo capítulo tenho certeza que irá compensar. Ao menos na parte do romance espero ter agradado vocês. Caso encontrem algum erro, foi a minha pressa de postar que não me fez reescrever as partes que a Yoru-chan revisou para mim com mais cuidado. Gostaria de comentar mais o capítulo, mas acho que já falei demais :P

Agradecimentos: Não vou agradecer pessoalmente a todos agora (pra variar), porque quero postar o mais rápido possível e não tenho tempo para escrever mais que isso. Agradeço à Yoru-chan pela revisão e por ouvir sempre minhas idéias e me ajudar com minhas dúvidas. Agradeço à Victória, pelo contínuo incentivo (se você foi privilegiada por ler antes foi pq seu interesse foi bem maior. Merecia, não é?) e agradeço aos leitores fiéis que comentam todos os capítulos ou fazem o possível para me escrever sempre. Àqueles que me colocaram como entre as autoras favoritas ou minha história entre suas favoritas, meus mais sinceros agradecimentos. É esse interesse de vocês que me faz continuar escrevendo não importa o quão difícil esteja, ou quão pouco tempo eu tenha. Muito obrigada! E até o próximo episódio. -


	8. Adversário político

Capítulo7: Adversário "político"

# # # -

Sakura: 'Ow...'

Tao (estóico): 'Você deve ser a Mestra das Cartas.'

Sakura (piscando duas vezes, parecendo se recompor): 'Ah, sim... Kinomoto Sakura, é um prazer conhecê-los.' E fez uma reverência. Sheng retornou a reverência, ainda que não dissesse nada. Tao fez leve mesura e logo voltou seu olhar penetrante à moça. Sakura, ao levantar o rosto novamente, sentiu-se bastante desconfortável com os olhos sobre si e desviou os seus para o lado.

Syaoran (sentindo a tensão, sério): 'Tao é o Ancião da Razão em meu clã e Sheng do Vento... Foram enviados para observar o andamento da exposição de nossas obras pela Europa.'

Tao: 'E para saber o que o futuro líder de nosso clã anda fazendo por aqui, sem sequer nos manter informados.' Seu tom aparentava descaso, mas Syaoran sabia mais que simplesmente desconsiderar as palavras de um ancião, especialmente de Tao nos últimos tempos.

Sakura buscou o olhar de Syaoran, mas este não retornou, era evidente sua aversão a presença dos anciãos ali, em Londres. Não haviam conversado abertamente sobre o assunto, mas tinha a ligeira impressão de que os anciãos vinham se metendo na vida de Syaoran durante os últimos anos mais do que este gostaria de admitir.

Syaoran: 'Não lhes informei porque não creio que seja um assunto que mereça a atenção do clã enquanto eu posso cuidar dele sozinho.'

Tao (pela primeira vez voltando-se para Syaoran): 'Tudo com o que nosso futuro líder esteja envolvido diz respeito ao clã. Os seus atos em si deveriam ser exclusivamente quanto ao bem estar do clã e nada mais.

Syaoran semi-cerrou os olhos, era evidente o significado por trás das palavras do homem. Se Syaoran não se dispusesse a revelar-lhe o que estava ocorrendo, Tao informaria imediatamente o clã, que o faria retornar, sob o pretexto de que se o Clã não precisa saber do assunto é porque não diz respeito a ele, conseqüentemente, não merecendo a atenção de seu líder.

Eriol (percebendo o rumo que a conversa tomava): 'Por favor, Tao, não vamos nos alterar. Syaoran tem sido de extrema importância para a causa que eu, assim como a Ordem dos Magos, estamos enfrentando. Como aliados da Ordem, o Clã Li deveria ter mais confiança em seu líder, ou futuro líder que seja, quando nós requeremos sigilo e auxílio, não concorda?' Tao voltou-se para Eriol, parecia refletir.

Sakura quase se sentiu compelida a sorrir. Não era exatamente a melhor pessoa quando se referia a política. Mas sabia exatamente o que Eriol estava fazendo... Se Tao ousasse discordar, seria como entrar em conflito diretamente com um dos principais representantes da Ordem dos Magos, ordem esta extremamente poderosa, que aparentemente mantinha alguma forma de aliança com o Clã Li. Um desentendimento àquele momento não era nem um pouco recomendável.

Tao (desviando o olhar, aparentando casualidade): 'Se foi um pedido vindo diretamente da Ordem dos Magos, creio que o Clã poderá relevar todo o mistério.' Sakura teve que se conter para não soltar um suspiro de alívio. 'No entanto,' a japonesa se viu tensa novamente. 'ainda que se trate de uma questão sigilosa, nosso clã não pode simplesmente permitir que um líder inexperiente possa desgraçar a honra de nossa família caso cometa algum erro, claramente por mero descuido próprio dos jovens, para com nossos mais estimados aliados.' Syaoran teve que se conter para não deixar sua irritação aflorar... Era óbvio o que Tao estava fazendo...' Portanto, como representante do clã, requisito uma permissão para... Auxiliar nosso futuro líder nessa importante missão, para que nossa ajuda seja da maior eficácia possível.'

Fosse alguns anos atrás, Sakura estaria agradecendo a preocupação do homem... Mas depois de presenciar tantas vezes os "encontros" de Eriol com a Ordem dos Magoas, sabia muito bem que todo aquele falatório não era mera formalidade ou gentileza... Tao, ou melhor, o Clã Li estava querendo era "meter o bedelho" de qualquer jeito nos assuntos de Syaoran e, com palavras calculadamente usadas pelo Ancião, Eriol não teria como recusar o pedido sem estar se arriscando a uma afronta direta.

Política certamente não era o tipo de assunto no qual Sakura fazia questão de ser boa...

Eriol (polidamente): 'Acredito que tamanha preocupação seja desnecessária... Entretanto, como representante da Ordem dos Magos devo aceitar agradecido a oferta de nossos aliados.' Fez uma leve saudação com a cabeça, sem tirar o sorriso amigável do rosto, gesto que, para Sakura pelo menos, obviamente demonstrava o quão contrariado estava.

Antes, no entanto, que qualquer outro comentário pudesse ser acrescido, o som de alguém batendo na porta desviou a atenção dos presentes.

John (fazendo uma reverência): 'Perdoe-me a intromissão, mestre Eriol... Mas há um senhor que o aguarda na sala de visitas, diz tratar de assuntos que exigem atenção imediata.'

Eriol: 'Entendo... Obrigado, John... Irei recebê-lo na sala imediatamente.' Voltou-se para os outros no escritório. 'Se me dão licença...' E retirou-se.

A saída do homem do local fez o ambiente parecer ainda mais carregado que antes, como se o mediador de um conflito não estivesse mais presente. Syaoran tentava aparentar calma, mas seus punhos que abriam e fechavam e o olhar que não encontrava o de Sakura, mostravam a essa o quão nervoso, ou ao menos tenso o chinês deveria estar.

Sakura voltou seu olhar discretamente para o casal que ali se encontrava, a mulher junto àquele denominado Senhor da Razão até agora não se pronunciara e não parecia que o faria tão cedo. Mantinha-se ligeiramente distante, não como se não soubesse do que ocorria ali, mas como se se mantivesse como mera espectadora. Era uma bela mulher, de longos cabelos ondulados, castanho muito claro e olhos verde-água, muito claros. Sakura quase se sentiu novamente no Japão, onde nas tradicionais casas japonesas as mulheres nunca agiam além de uma companheira do homem, que não deve se pronunciar, agir ou fazer qualquer coisa sem que estritamente permitido... Não gostou muito da sensação.

Tao (quebrando o silêncio): 'Não pretendo mostrar aqui falsas pretensões ou fingir que aqui estamos como hóspedes. Negócios precisam ser tratados e precisamos resolvê-los. Espero que você nos acompanhe, não conhecemos a cidade.'

Syaoran (parecendo menos tenso, já se movimentando): 'Está certo, Tao... É o mínimo que posso fazer por tão ilustres presentes...' Se havia ironia ali ou não, Sakura não conseguiu detectar. Syaoran apontou a porta à dupla e deixou-os sair primeiro. Quando ia acompanhando-os, Sakura o deteve com a mão em seu braço. O rapaz tensionou e apenas depois de um momento de hesitação, a olhou.

Sakura: 'Syaoran... Eles...'

Tao (chamando do corredor): 'Espero que não tenhamos que esperar muito. Nossos assuntos são importantes.' Fechando os olhos por um segundo, respirando fundo antes de abri-los novamente.

Syaoran (olhando Sakura como se desculpando-se): 'Sinto muito, Sakura... Devia ter dito antes... Por favor, quando estivermos a sós conversaremos sobre isso, ok?' A jovem mulher olhou-a em dúvida por um instante antes de acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, ainda que meio contrariada.

Seguiram até o hall de entrada, Eriol saía no mesmo instante da sala de visita, fechando as duas portas do local antes de se dirigir aos presentes.

Eriol: 'Tao, Sheng... Sinto muito minha ausência, mas um assunto importante necessita de minha atenção.'

Tao: 'Não há problema, Hiragisawa. Já estávamos de saída. Temos assuntos a tratar e Syaoran estava para nos guiar pela cidade.'

Eriol: 'Na verdade...' Pausou por um segundo, desviando o olhar para Syaoran. 'Eu estou precisando do auxílio de Syaoran nesse assunto...' Não falava como se realmente esperasse que Tao concordasse, mas era preciso.

Syaoran olhou-o interrogativo por um segundo, mas Eriol claramente não queria comentar o assunto mais a fundo. Já estava pronto a se recusar, desculpando-se, sabendo muito bem que seria um desrespeito se dispensasse os Anciãos, seja qual fosse o assunto.

Tao (tomando a dianteira): 'Não há problema, Hiragisawa.' Eriol, Sakura e Syaoran voltaram o olhar para o homem, um tanto quanto surpresos. Mais ainda quando... 'Tenho certeza que... A Mestra das Cartas Clow' Voltou o olhar para Sakura, esta surpresa. 'Conhece suficientemente bem a cidade... Creio que ela poderia nos fazer a gentileza de nos guiar.' Não parecia ser uma pergunta.

Sakura pareceu atordoada e voltou o olhar para Eriol.

Eriol (parecendo ligeiramente hesitante): 'Bom... Se Sakura não se importar...'

Aparentemente o assunto não dizia respeito à ela, concluiu Sakura.

Syaoran (pronto para argumentar): 'Tao, não pode estar...'

Sakura (adiantando-se): 'Não há problema nenhum, Mestre Tao, Mestra Sheng...' Foi o máximo polida que pôde, recusando-se deixar que Syaoran a defendesse. Se aqueles Anciãos, especialmente aquele homem, pensavam que poderiam intimidá-la tão facilmente estavam muito enganado. Fora-se o tempo que ela abaixaria a cabeça para evitar algum conflito, especialmente quando se tratava do Clã Li.

Syaoran, por sua vez, pareceu surpreso, mas resolveu não contraria a mulher. Quanto a tal, este se limitou a levantar uma das sobrancelhas, sem fazer mais comentários.

Eriol (quebrando o gelo): 'Creio que estamos resolvidos, então...' Havia um certo tom de pressa na voz do homem que Syaoran não pôde deixar de notar, mas nada comentou.

Tao: 'Muito bem...' Voltou o olhar para Eriol. 'Agradecemos a atenção a nós dispensada. Saudações à senhora da casa... E se nos dão licença, creio que devemos ir.' Sakura apenas concordou com a cabeça.

E antes que Syaoran pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os três saíram pela porta. Eriol limitou-se a abrir novamente a porta da sala, convidando Syaoran a entrar. Este hesitou por um momento, ainda olhando para porta de saída que agora se fechava, antes de acompanhar o amigo.

Syaoran (ao ver quem estava na sala): 'Vocês?'

# # # -

Sakura já acompanhava o casal – que a pouco descobrira realmente se tratar de um, noivos, aparentemente – há algum tempo pela cidade. Haviam seguido para alguns escritórios famosos, inclusive para a cede governamental de Londres. Contudo, não estava se sentindo nada confortável. Tao se limitava a dizer os locais para onde iam e Sheng nada falava – ainda que parte fosse por culpa de Sakura, que não ousara perguntar nada. Quando chegavam aos locais, Tao dispensava a presença de Sakura, como se ela fosse um ser insignificante ou inoportuno ao que eles estavam tratando... Tal situação não estava agradando nada nada o ego da mulher.

Após saírem de um especialmente longo encontro que os dois chineses tiveram com um grupo de empresários, aparentemente sobre questões relacionadas ás obras do Clã Li que ali estavam, Sakura já se sentia cansada e irritada, para dizer o mínimo. Portanto, antes que tal mais uma vez se dirigisse a ela como ordenando que lhes mostrasse o próximo lugar que deviam ir, a japonesa se adiantou.

Sakura: 'Podemos fazer uma pausa? Há um Café aqui próximo, tenho certeza que um pequeno descanso fará bem a todos.'

Tao: 'Não vejo necessidade de tal parada.' Obviamente o homem falava justamente para contrariar a moça, concluía Sakura. Era impossível que depois de três horas para cima e para baixo o chinês não estivesse nem um pouco cansado.

Ah, não... Era muito desaforo ser tratada daquela forma, como se fosse empregada do homem, e ainda por cima uma empregada tratada com desprezo. Semi-cerrou os olhos e fazendo um leve "biquinho", se pronunciou antes que o homem pudesse continuar a seguir o caminho até a saída do edifício que se encontravam.

Sakura: 'E você, Mestre Sheng?' A mulher levantou o olhar para Sakura, surpresa. Sakura teve que evitar um sorriso de satisfação vendo Tao também voltar o olhar para ela, aparentemente curioso. 'Não gostaria de descansar por uma meia hora?' O quê? Achavam que ela ia ficar calada? Ou que não tinha coragem de conversar com outra mulher?

A chinesa encarou Sakura por mais um momento, aturdida. Aparentemente, não estava "acostumada" que os outros lhe dirigissem a palavra. Voltou discretamente o olhar para Tao, que nada disse, ainda olhando Sakura. E então olhou para essa novamente, que parecia desafiá-la com o olhar a se manter calada.

Sheng: 'Bem... Se Tao crê que não precisamos de uma pausa...'

Sakura (interrompendo-a, com um sorriso no rosto): 'Ora, homens hoje em dia... Não entendem que nós mulheres não temos o mesmo tipo de disposição que eles.' Dirigiu-se à Sheng, com um sorriso quase excessivamente doce. Tomou-a delicadamente pelo braço, como se fossem melhores amigas, desconsiderando o olhar assustado da chinesa, e voltou a seguir caminho até a saída do edifício, levando a outra mulher consigo. E, para surpresa dos dois chineses, sem ao menos voltar o olhar para o homem que lhes acompanhava. 'Por meros dez minutos parecem que o mundo vai acabar, já vê como são quando demoramos um pouquinho para nos arrumar?' Continuou a falar, parecendo conversar sobre frivolidades com uma companheira de passeios. 'Mas depois se derretem todos quando nos vêem arrumadas para uma festa, não concorda?' Olhou para Sheng, sorrindo.

Sheng (parecendo perdida): 'Bem...' Hesitou.

Sakura (cortando-a, continuando a caminhar animadamente): 'Óh, você também acha, não é? A mesma coisa quando saímos, nunca querem parar quando queremos, mas quando os convencemos, são os que mais aproveitam a comida, a música, os lugares onde os fazemos parar. Vamos, vamos... Tenho certeza que com os chineses também é assim... Realmente, vocês verão como o restaurante daqui é fa-bu-lo-so.' Se alguém que conhecesse realmente Sakura a visse agora, não poderia conter a risada...

Li Tao, por sua vez, apenas observou a cena. Ainda que sua expressão não aparentasse, realmente estava surpreso... A ousadia daquela mulher... Há anos não via uma afrontá-lo daquela maneira. Que tipo de mulheres Syaoran andava se relacionando quando da ausência dos olhos vigiantes do Clã? Por fim, acabou apenas por segui-las... Afinal, não conhecia a cidade...

Ou pelo menos foi o que disse a si mesmo...

(...)

Já estavam há uns vinte minutos naquele pequeno café e, para satisfação de Sakura, nem Sheng ou Tao pareciam ter desaprovado o lugar, ou não teriam feito um segundo pedido por "livre e espontânea vontade" após o que Sakura fizera por sua conta.

Não era apenas o descanso adquirido que a fizera melhorar de humor. Mas o fato de sua "afronta" ter feito o chinês parar, pelo menos por algum tempo, de tratá-la como sua subordinada, animara seu ego. Sheng também, podia ver, estava menos retraída que antes. Não fazia muitos comentários fora responder as perguntas que Sakura fazia, mas pelo menos fazia algum!

Foi enquanto desfrutava o final de seu cappuccino, com o espírito mais leve, que Sakura voltou a ouvir a voz do chinês – que após concordar silenciosamente em ir até o tal Café não se pronunciara mais.

Tao: 'Você e Syaoran parecem estar se dando muito bem...' O assunto fez Sakura tensionar levemente. Era a primeira vez que o homem falava sem que fosse para orientá-la de onde queriam ir, ou dizer-lhe algo meramente utilitário... E ainda mais sobre aquele tópico. 'Quando Syaoran chegou à China, de volta do Japão, a impressão que nós tivemos é que não se fora nos melhores dos termos com a... "Mestra das Cartas Clow".

Sakura pausou lentamente sua xícara até a mesa, sem olhar o homem diretamente por alguns momentos. Em seguida, olhou-o, esboçando um suave sorriso.

Sakura: 'Syaoran e eu estamos nos dando bem, sim...' Nada além da afirmativa transparecia na voz da mulher. 'Os... "termos"... da partida de Syaoran já foram... Resolvidos. Não se preocupe, a... "Mestra das Cartas Clow" não possui mais nenhum conflito com o... "Líder do Clã Li", se é isso que lhe causa algum... temor.' Concluiu sorrindo, ainda que o sorriso não passasse de pequenas curvas nos cantos de seus lábios.

Tao: 'Realmente... Não é conveniente um... "conflito", entre tais personalidades...' Sakura achou que ele iria fnalizar aí. Suas esperanças não frutificaram. 'Contudo, o que me preocupa é que as... "Boas Relações" entre eles... Tenham ido além do que meras boas relações...' Olhou-a atentamente. Sakura, por sua vez, devolveu o olhar, agora sem nem ao menos os cantos dos lábios levantados. 'Sabe... O Clã Li não precisa de... "forças extras"... Muito menos nosso líder, ao qual eu julgo bastante capaz.' Inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, sem jamais perder a calma de um homem de negócios. 'Na verdade... Pergunto-me se a... Influência... De tais "forças extras"... Não serviriam apenas para inconvenientes ao Clã Li. Afinal... Se nosso líder se... Distrai... Com esse tipo de "curiosidades", não acabaria ele se distraindo de suas funções com seu clã?'

Sakura (semicerrou os olhos, mais séria do que nunca): 'Suas análises me parecem bastante... Racionais... Senhor Tao.' O sarcasmo na voz da mulher era quase palpável. Sakura fazia forças para conter seu humor, para dizer o mínimo. 'Contudo, o senhor mesmo disse o quão... Capaz... É o Líder do Clã Li. Não creio que qualquer Curiosidade" Falou a última palavra com veemência, ressaltando sua indignação ao ser referida como tal. 'o fará desvirtuar-se, não acha? Ou o senhor não crê na educação que o seu Clã deu a ele?' A pergunta era um claro desafio, e Tao percebeu-o imediatamente, semi-cerrando os próprios olhos.

Contudo, antes que pudessem continuar a "conversa", os dois foram distraídos por um som de lousas.

Sheng (colocando a mão na boca): 'Óh, que descuido o meu!' Em seguida estendeu a mão para levantar a xícara que derrubara do pires e da qual o líquido escuro escorria pela mesa em que estavam sentados.

Tanto Tao quanto Sakura se prontificaram em ajudá-la a limpar a mesa, enquanto um atendente logo se encaminhou até a mesa. Enquanto agiam, Sakura e Tao apenas se entreolharam uma vez. Ele com olhos intimidantes, ela com os de alguém que aceita um desafio. O momento de "conversas amistosas" havia sido interrompido, não parecendo que poderia ser retomado mais... Pelo menos não por enquanto.

# # # -

Já se findava a tarde quanto o grupo retornava a passos calmos à região que Hiragisawa Eriol. Sakura acompanhara o jovem casal chinês por praticamente o dia inteiro, de um lugar a outro, em encontros que ela não parecia ser convidada a participar. Estava cansada, bastante cansada, mas a situação fora propícia a se acostumar com os dois e a como lidar com eles. Tinha a ligeira impressão que os dois chineses não partiriam tão cedo, logo, quanto mais rápido soubesse lidar com a presença do Clã Li na sua vida, mais fácil seria suportar tal presença.

Após a pequena "conversa" que tivera com Tao, Sakura e este não voltaram a conversar, pelo menos nada além do tipo de conversa que tinham antes de seguirem até o Café. Contudo, o homem não a tratava mais como uma subordinado, se não por respeito, pelo menos esperava que porque percebera que ela não seria alguém fácil de manipular. Não era do Clã Li e não pretendia ser tratada como inferior, muito menos depois das insinuações que aquele homem lhe fizera.

Enquanto conversavam aquela tarde ficou claro à Sakura o quanto sua presença na vida de Syaoran parecia desagradar o Clã Li. Aparentemente ela não era alguém bem-vinda, não ao ser chamada de "forças _extras_", era claro que a excluíam como uma possível... aliada, para não pensar nada além disso. Depois, a chamara de "Curiosidade", ora a petulância do homem... Tratara-a, então, como se a Mestra das Cartas Clow não passasse de uma mera figura simbólica, o tipo de curiosidade que se fora com a morte do famoso Clow Reed. Aos olhos do Clã Li, aparentemente ela não era alguém a se levar em consideração como digna de atenção além da que se dá a algo exótico. Ah, se tivesse uma oportunidade, mostraria a esse Tao do que ela era feita...

Então ela não era companheira... Mulher suficiente para o Líder do Clã Li? Hah! Como se o título fizesse grande diferença para ela! Mas não deixara barato... O que teria o homem teria respondido quando insinuara a incompetência do Clã ao criar um Líder tão facilmente corruptível? Provavelmente buscaria outras formas de ofendê-la.

Suspirou ligeiramente aliviada, logo estariam na casa de Eriol. Realmente, não podia negar o quão aliviada estava. Não era mero cansaço físico, sua cabeça estava latejando. Não apenas pela irritação, mas sabia que, ainda que Tao tenha sido suficientemente claro para que ela entendesse todas suas insinuações, sabia que o homem deveria ser um adversário e tanto se realmente quisesse desafiá-la numa discussão.

Realmente... Aquele tipo de conversa que tiveram não era exatamente o tipo que gostava. Eriol saberia muito melhor como lidar com aquilo. Ela era por demais emotiva, por pouco não demonstrou o quão irritada ficara... Ah... Como era tão mais fácil discutir com Syaoran... Concluiu abaixando os olhos desolada... Pelo menos ele, quando não estava bancando o "psiquiatra", podia entender e sabia corresponder às reações que tinha...

Talvez porque o conhecesse há mais tempo... Mas talvez porque ele fosse menos... Tão _Racional_... que o "Senhor da Razão"... Quase riu consigo mesma... Que piada mais sem graça e inconveniente a essa altura dos acontecimentos...

Agora... Só queria se ver logo longe daqueles chineses... Bom, pelo menos daquele homem... Sakura sorriu levemente, olhando discretamente para a mulher ao seu lado... Sheng ao menos lhe pareceu uma boa pessoa, principalmente depois de conseguir fazê-la se soltar um pouco com aquela "atuação"... Oh, se alguém que conhecia tivesse visto naquele momento... Ruborizou-se um pouco.

Sakura: 'Ah' Sorriu, parando. 'Finalmente chegamos.' Não podia conter o alívio, enquanto apertava a campainha da casa de Eriol.

John (abrindo a porta): Senhorita Sakura... Senhores... Sejam bem-vindos.' Disse dando espaço para passarem. 'Mestre Eriol ainda não retornou, mas a Senhora Tomoyo se encontra na sala. Se me acompanharem...' E seguiu em direção da sala, junto com os três.

Tomoyo (olhando para quem entrava, logo se levantando): 'Sakura-chan! Senhor e Senhora Li, por favor, entrem.' Ao lado de Tomoyo encontrava-se uma jovem esguia e ruiva, que logo Sakura reconheceu como Jeanne... Bom, se não tinha Tomoyo só para si para contar tudo o que se passara, pelo menos era melhor a presença de Jeanne que daqueles que acompanhara até o momento.

Sakura (sorrindo, sem conter o alívio): 'Tomoyo-chan, que bom vê-la... Jeanne, como está?' Foi o mais educada possível. Não que a mulher lhe desagradasse, mas definitivamente a incomodava com os "costumes" estranhos que demonstrava ter por ela, para dizer o mínimo.

Jeanne (sorrindo e logo indo abraçar Sakura): 'Sakurra, querrida...' Abraçou-a quase intimamente. 'Que bom vê-la... Porr que no foi ao meu ateliê, ahn??? Prrometeu que irria prrovarr meus modelos, no?'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Ah, sim, Jeanne... Perdoe-me, estive muito ocupada.' Antes que a mulher pudesse responder, à porta da sala apareceu Eriol, acompanhado de Syaoran.

Eriol (sorrindo educadamente): 'Olá a todos. Tao, Sheng, Sakura... Que bom que chegaram, como foi o passeio?' Sakura quase teve vontade de esganar o homem pelo tom casual com que dizia tais palavras.

**Voz Feminina: 'Sakurinha!'**

Sakura arregalou os olhos, enquanto um par de braços finos lhe apertavam ainda mais forte que Jeanne.

Sakura (surpresa): 'Eee, você?!'

Antes que a pessoa que lhe abraçava pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, outra pessoa apareceu à porta da sala, e se Sakura antes se surpreendera, agora ficasse atônita.

Voz Masculina: 'Olá, Sakura-chan...'

Sakura (sussurro): 'Yukito...'

# # # -

Depois da entrada repentina dos dois "convidados", Eriol pediu licença à Tomoyo e Jeanne e quanto aos outros que lhe acompanhassem até seu escritório. Sakura o tempo todo se matinha calada, depois de ver os dois não se pronunciou mais, mantendo o semblante um tanto quanto neutro.

Eriol (sentando-se em sua poltrona e pedindo aos outros para se acomodarem): 'Quando disse a vocês que tinha assuntos a tratar e queria que Syaoran me acompanhasse, me referia a ir buscar eles. Estavam na Sede da Ordem, sob proteção.' Isso causou espanto a Sakura, mas nada disse. 'Para falar a verdade, Sakura... Não queria que você fosse junto, porque... Bom... Porque eles estavam bastante debilitados e não queria te assustar e...'

Sakura (um pouco preocupada, perdendo o ar de indiferença e olhando os dois): 'Mas o que houve? Vocês estão bem?'

Eriol (interrompendo): 'Nada que um bom descanso não possa resolver. Era essa a minha intenção, quando chegamos aqui' Olhou para a mulher que abraçara Sakura, em tom de reprovação. 'se Nakuru tivesse sido um pouco mais paciente e não saísse se espondo como agora a pouco.' A mulher se limitou a mostrar a língua, travessa. Eriol suspirou. 'Ainda bem que além de vocês só estavam Tomoyo e Jeanne-san...'

Nakuru (sorrindo, contente): 'Nee, Sakura-chan! Como está você? Faz tanto tempo! Da última vez foi quando você chegou a Londres. Parece bem!' Não parecia que deixaria a outra moça falar muito cedo. 'Quando nos despedimos você andava tão caladinha e de semblante sério, dava vontade de apertar e abraçar e confortar...' Nakuru continuava, sem perceber que Syaoran olhara Sakura, que lhe devolveu o olhar. O chinês não pôde evitar de encolher os ombros, chateado consigo mesmo.

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Nakuru, entendo sua alegria em rever Sakura-chan, mas acho melhor conversarmos sobre isso depois, tudo bem?' Nakuru olhou o homem meio torto, comicamente, mas não fez nenhuma objeção. O mago então voltou-se para Tao e Sheng. 'Meus caros, creio que talvez reconheçam os dois, são eles minha guardiã, Nakuru e o guardião de Sakura, Yukito. Os dois fizeram uma leve reverência, mas nada comentaram.

Sakura: 'Então, Eriol... Pode me dizer agora o que aconteceu para ele estarem sob a proteção da Ordem?'

Eriol (sorrindo, ainda que sua preocupação fosse visível): 'Desejaria eu que não tivesse que tratar disso tão cedo... Mas temo que estejamos correndo contra o tempo, dessa vez, com certeza...'

Sakura e Syaoran trocaram olhares, sem perceber que Tao os observava atentamente. Eriol continuou.

Eriol (olhando Yukito e Nakuru): 'Vocês poderiam, por favor, chamá-los?' Os dois entenderam imediatamente do que se tratava, e logo dois pares de asas encobriam as figuras, dando lugar a dois Guardiões Mágicos. 'Deixarei os detalhes para os dois, mas, em poucas palavras, não somos os únicos atrás das relíquias dos deuses... E hoje, ao ir buscar Ruby Moon e Yue na sede da Ordem, tive comprovadas minhas suspeitas de que nossos... "Concorrentes"... Não são nada... Amigáveis...'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Não somos os únicos?! Então... Quem são eles? E por que atacaram nossos guardiões?'

Yue: 'Tampouco nós sabemos dizer, Mestra. Em nossa busca por informações sobre as relíquias pelo mundo, nesses dois últimos anos, não foram poucas às vezes em que parecia que estávamos sendo seguidos, ou que havia outros atrás do mesmo objetivo nosso. No entanto, essa foi a primeira vez que tivemos contato direto. E, se fiz um bom juízo da situação, eles estava preparados a matar...'

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Eriol! Como você expõe nossos amigos assim e nem me informa?! Eu estive procurando as relíquias por tanto tempo e nenhuma dessas informações chegaram a mim.'

Eriol (calmamente): 'Sakura-chan, se acalme, por favor. Como disse Yue, essa foi a primeira vez que tivemos alguma certeza que havia outros atrás da relíquia. Antes, se o perigo se mostrasse comprovado, eu teria lhe informado, com certeza, e garantido que RubyMoon e Yue tivessem maior suporte de outros Magos.'

Sakura (sem se sentar, ainda revoltada): 'Mesmo assim! Havia suspeitas! E você nada me informou!' Estava brava e Syaoran notou que estava mais alterada que o que lhe seria normal. 'E eu deixei enviar Yukito sozinho! Por minha culpa...! E...' Yue se encaminhou até Sakura, antes que Syaoran pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Quando Sakura sentiu o toque do guardião em seu ombro, pareceu se sobressaltar, como se saísse de seus próprios pensamentos e logo relaxou, abaixando a cabeça.

Yue (falando baixo, ainda que pudessem ouvir): 'Mestra... Ele foi por vontade própria... Nós fomos por vontade própria... Não se culpe por algo do qual ninguém tem culpa...'

Syaoran, escutando as palavras, não pôde deixar de sentir que o guardião não se referia apenas à permissão de Sakura para deixá-lo viajar. Não pôde deixar de se questionar do que se tratava... Enquanto assim pensava, Yue acompanhou Sakura até o sofá e a fez sentar, permanecendo ao seu lado, em pé, atrás do sofá, no seu lugar de Guardião.

Eriol (observando a cena por um momento, mas logo se vendo obrigado a se pronunciar): 'Eu sinto muito, Sakura-chan, de verdade, se passei a impressão de que não confiava em você. Mas tudo o que fiz e tento fazer é sempre tendo em mente a segurança das pessoas com quem me importo...' Sakura não o olhou, ainda que nada dissesse. E percebendo o clima pesado que poderia surgir ali, Syaoran resolveu falar.

Syaoran: 'Mas quanto às suas perguntas, Sakura, creio que não será em RubyMoon ou Yue que encontrará as respostas...' A mulher voltou o olhar para o homem ao seu lado, questionando-o com os olhos. 'De acordo com os guardiões, ficou claro que esses... "inimigos", creio que podemos classificá-los assim, estão atrás das relíquias com tanto ou mais fervor que nós. Portanto, acredito que só continuando e concluindo nossa busca por elas e que poderemos encontrar mais respostas.'

Sakura (olhou por um segundo para o chão, refletindo, depois voltou o olhar para Eriol): 'Sabem quem eles são, Eriol? Ou pelo menos como são?'

RubyMoon (respondendo por seu Mestre): 'No rápido encontro que tivemos com eles, ficou claro que também possuem poderes mágicos. Não pudemos identificar rostos ou procedência, estava todos envoltos dos pés à cabeça em negro, e não me refiro a meras roupas...' Sakura enrugou o cenho levemente. RubyMoon esclareceu. 'Era como se as próprias sombras os encobrissem, ou melhor, como se a elas eles pertencessem...' Todos ficaram em silêncio momentaneamente, digerindo a informação.

Sakura (olhando de novo para Eriol): 'E agora... O que pretende fazer, Eriol?'

Eriol (um pouco desolado, levantando levemente os ombros): 'O que estivemos fazendo até agora...'

Syaoran (completando): 'Encontrar as Relíquias.' Sakura voltou o olhar para ele, e logo de novo observou Eriol.

Sakura: 'E você já tem a próxima localização.'

Eriol (sorriu, voltando à sua expressão normal, daquele de que "tudo sabe"): 'Índia...'

Antes que pudesse continuar falando, alguém bateu à porta, e todos os olhares se voltaram para a entrada da sala.

Eriol: 'Entre, por favor.' Não esperava o rosto que viu aparecer na porta, ainda que nada disse.

Jeanne (sorrindo sem graça): 'Desculpe-me incomodá-los... Mas querria falarr com Sakurra antes de irr emborra.' Sakura não pôde deixar de sorrir sem graça.

Sakura (levantando até a porta): 'Pois não, Jeanne, em que posso ajudá-la?'

Jeanne (fazendo "biquinho"): 'É que... Já estou indo emborra, e nunca a vejo... Mas querria pedirr de novo... Irrá no meu ateliê quando puderr?'

Sakura (sorrindo encabulada para a mulher): '... Está bem, Jeanne... Assim que puder, vou vê-la, ok?' O rosto da mulher iluminou-se, enquanto praticamente pulava no pescoço de Sakura.

Jeanne: 'Obrrigada, Obrrigada! Prrometo que não irrá se arrependerr!' E antes que a japonesa pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a francesa saiu aos pulinhos do local, dando "tchau e beijinhos" enquanto saía.

Sakura não pôde deixar de sorrir, enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Voltou o olhar para a sala.

Sakura (ainda sorrindo): 'E quando vamos?'

Eriol: 'Você e Syaoran podem partir assim que conseguirem arrumar suas coisas...'

Tao (se pronunciando pela primeira vez): 'Correção... Ela, Syaoran, Sheng e _eu_ poderemos partir...'

O sorriso sorriu imediatamente do rosto da jovem...

E tinha a ligeira impressão que nenhum argumento poderia livrá-la do terrível "Carma" de ter que "acompanhar" os dois chineses de novo...

# # # -

_**Interior da Índia**_

Sakura (cenho franzido): 'Se ele tinha certeza de onde era... Pelo menos também poderia ter nos dito que seria nas montanhas...' Syaoran a ajudou quando ela escorregou um dos pés. Sakura continuou, agora mais brava. 'E que não poderíamos usar magia para subir...'

Syaoran (suspirando): 'Isso é bem típico de Eriol... Mas... Para mim...' Disse enquanto subia 'O que realmente me incomoda é ele sair decidindo que precisamos de... Companhia...' Resmungou só para a japonesa ouvir, enquanto olhava de canto de olho para duas figuras atrás deles. 'Em especial _estas_ companhias...'

Sakura suspirou, nada comentando... Não fazia nenhuma questão tanto quanto Syaoran de que Li Sheng e Li _Tao_ os acompanhassem...

Syaoran (depois de um certo silêncio): 'Sakura... Quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez na casa de Eriol com Nakuru e Yukito... Você pareceu um tanto quanto... Distraída...' O rapaz não pôde observar se Sakura demonstrara qualquer reação, concentrado por onde pisava, mas aguardou a resposta.

Sakura: 'Hm... Não...? Por que pergunta?'

Syaoran (olhando-a por um momento, mas ela estava concentrada no caminho e ele fez o mesmo): 'Não sei... Tivesse a sensação de que você estava diferente... E quando viu Yukito também não o abraçou, afinal, fazia tanto tempo que não o via.' Não podia olhá-la,

Sakura: 'Eu e Yukito já fomos noivos Syaoran... Não achei muito apropriado abraçá-lo, não acha?' A resposta era razoável, mas por algum motivo a explicação não parecia ser, pelo menos vindo de Sakura. Mas não pressionou a questão.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, mas quem reiniciou a conversa dessa vez foi Sakura.

Sakura (concentrada no caminho, todo esburacado e íngreme): 'Syaoran...' O rapaz fez um "Hm" de quem escuta. 'Eu queria conversar sobre algo com você...'

Nesse momento, Syaoran chegou a um local plano, parando para respirar um momento, ajudando Sakura a subir..

Syaoran (enquanto a ajudava pela mão): 'E o que é?' Sakura alcançou o solo e respirou fundo por um momento. Observou o longo caminho pela frente e logo voltou o olhar para trás, escutando o barulho dos dois outros acompanhantes logo para alcançá-los.

Sakura (voltando-se para Syaoran, sorrindo um pouco): 'Depois... Quando estivermos voltando para Londres, está bem?' O rapaz olhou-a atentamente, era a segunda vez que a via falando daquela forma, mas vendo a moça lhe sorrindo acabou por concordar com a cabeça.

# # # -

O local era sombrio, escuro e frio. Vozes ao longe podiam ser ouvidas, sussurros ou tormentos, não dava para distinguir. Ao contrário do salão em que costumava dar seus relatórios, o lugar em que se encontrava agora era menor, um quarto escuro, praticamente impossível de se distinguir qualquer coisa.

Voz andrógina: 'Então... O que tem para me dizer hoje...?'

A mulher de longos cabelos inclinou-se respeitosamente, reconhecendo a voz de quem lhe chamara.

Mulher: 'Tenho novas informações...'

A mulher sentiu a sombra de uma figura aproximar-se de si, ainda que nada pudesse ver... Subitamente, sentiu duas mãos tocarem-lhe na cintura, enquanto um corpo colava-se às suas costas. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o arrepio que o toque lhe causava.

Voz (sussurrando-lhe no ouvido): 'Eles irão também?'

Mulher (voz carregada): 'Sim...' Sentiu um toque suave em seu pescoço, enquanto mãos deslizavam para cima e para baixo em seu abdômen.

Voz: 'Dessa vez... Nós também iremos.'

Mulher (arregalando os olhos): 'O quê? Mas...' Tentou se virar para a figura, mas as mãos se tornaram mais fortes em seu corpo, deslizando por regiões que não permitia a qualquer um.

Voz: 'Shh... Minha querida... Não se preocupe...' Sentiu um leve gemido. 'As coisas ficarão divertidas daqui por diante...'

E riu levemente, enquanto a mulher se submetia passivamente ao contato.

# # # -

Voz masculina (irritado): 'Ei! Onde você pensa que está indo, fedelha?!'

Voz feminina (andando a passos largos, sem dar muita atenção ao outro): 'Não começa, está bem? Temos visitantes e eu quero ir recebê-los propriamente, como qualquer Grã-Sacerdotisa deve fazer.'

Homem (alcançando a jovem, passando a andar ao seu lado, despreocupadamente): 'Eee... Mal recebeu o título e já 'tá se achando toda, né?

Mulher (sem continuar a discutir): 'Ah! Lá estão eles!' Disse enquanto via quatro figuras aparecerem no horizonte do Templo.' Acenou, sorrindo, enquanto outras pessoas apareciam, curiosas com os visitantes, dos dois lados do templo. Voltou-se para o homem. Acenou com a mão, contente. 'Venha! Vamos cumprimentá-los! Vieram de Londres, da Inglaterra, só para nos ver!'

Homem (girando os olhos): 'Feh, você não tem jeito, mulher. São só um bando de curiosos intrometidos! Aparecem a todo o tempo, você já deveria estar acostumada.'

A mulher sorriu para o homem e subitamente pegou-o pela mão. O gesto o fez surpreender-se momentaneamente, perdendo o ar rabugento por um segundo. Segurou de volta a mão da mulher, enquanto esta o fazia acompanhá-la em direção aos visitantes.

Mulher: 'O único que precisa se acostumar com gente é você, Inuyasha!

E sorriu, contente, voltando a acenar para os visitantes de Londres.

# # # -

(Continua)

02/07/08

Mary Marcato

# # # -

**Observações: **Agora já devem ter percebido com o capítulo. Mas SHENG NÃO É O PAI DE SYAORAN. O nome dela é Sheng, que vem da palavra _Vento_ em chinês. O nome do pai do Syaoran é Shang (ainda não sei o que significa :P). Ela é noiva de Tao; Entendo a confusão com os nomes (não foi proposital), mas acho que agora ficou bem claro, né? :)

# # # -

Comentários da Autora: Se vale de algum consolo, o capítulo eu já havia começado desde março, tinha concluído 8 páginas, quando novo súbito bloqueio, mais faculdade, mais concurso, mais procura por estágio me fizeram perder a vontade de continuar escrevendo. Sei que não é justo com vocês e todo mundo que sempre me pede, com tanto carinho, para continuar; Mas eu também sempre prometi que, por mais que demorasse, iria escrever até o final. Então, para quem ainda está continuando a ler, minhas mais sinceras desculpas e agradecimentos pela paciência.

As outras 6 páginas (tirando meus comentários :P) terminei num fôlego só, talvez tenham percebido que da metade para frente foi meio corrido, mais dinâmico, é que não consegui e não estava com muita vontade de ficar "enrolando". Concluí o capítulo onde havia planejado desde o princípio e já lhes garanto, a partir do próximo, as verdadeiras "emoções" :D Findo uma fase de "A Verdadeira Face II" com este capítulo e com o próximo começo outra. Aguardem! Que sai antes do fim do ano (se tudo der certo!) mais dois capítulos. Bom, pelo menos lhes garanto que já estou bem mais animada com esse projeto e com minha vida em geral :) (Consegui um estágio! Palmas para mim!!! Hehe XD)

Agradecimentos: E novamente, muuuuito obrigada por revisar o cap. para mim Yoru-chan! :D Que bom que a gente teve um tempinho para conversar nesses últimos tempos. Àqueles e àquelas que sempre postam, sinto não responder cada um de vocês, ao final do VFII farei um grande agradecimento, com mais tempo e bem feito hehehe. Bjkitas, até o próximo cap.!


	9. Sob a clareira

Capítulo8: Sob a clareira

# # # -

Já estavam ali fazia dois dias e a paisagem, o vento fresco, o aroma das flores e a música suave convidava-os a permanecer por mais tempo. Quando chegaram, tentaram tratar logo de negócios, mas a "política" do lugar era diferente. Eram hóspedes honrados e deveriam ser tratados como tais. Foram instalados nos melhores quartos, cheios de almofadas macias e o aroma de incenso suave e das velas à noite proporcionavam um estado de paz e tranqüilidade a todos.

Assim que acordaram, foram convidados a banhar-se no riacho próximo que, segundo lhes disseram, servia para que se purificasse de tudo o que fosse alheio àquele lugar. Foram um de cada vez e, realmente, após o banho com pétalas de flores podiam sentir a alma lavada.

Após a purificação, foram levados por jovens sacerdotisas para um café-da-manhã digno de príncipes, cheio de iguarias, doces e frutas que nem conheciam, além da mais pura água que já tinham bebido. Aquilo era um paraíso na Terra e não podiam conter o pensamento de que a missão que os levara ali poderia quebrar um pouco do encanto.

À tarde, as sacerdotisas do Templo indiano lhes cantaram e quando a noite se aproximava, escutaram instrumentos de corda enquanto se banhavam. Após o delicioso jantar como o manjar dos deuses, foram dormir nas suaves camas a mente distante de seu objetivo inicial.

Ainda não tinham conversado propriamente com a Grã-Sacerdotisa...

Na manhã seguinte, as duas mulheres do grupo foram acordadas e convidadas para um banho quente, muito parecido com os banhos de _ofurôs_ do extremo Oriente. Cada uma foi para um aposento diferente e, curiosamente, pediram para que vestissem leves vestimentas brancas, muito finas, que quase não sentiram ao entrar na água.

(...)

O local continha vapor denso da água mantida quente e a mulher sentiu todos os músculos tensos de seu corpo relaxarem. Estava sozinha naquela grande sala e se perguntava por que a outra não estava ali também e, mais ainda, do motivo de estar vestida daquele jeito se estava se banhando, não é?

A música suave dos instrumentos de corda pararam e ela sentiu-se levemente tensa, percebendo-se em um instante sozinha para em seguida sentir a presença de alguém chegando dentro das águas onde ela própria se encontrava.

Não podia ver muito bem, apenas distinguia um vulto se aproximando e, ainda que tentasse se concentrar para ver se conseguia descobrir de quem era aquela presença, ou se ao menos era uma presença amistosa ou não, o incenso que penetrava fundo naquele lugar deixava seus sentidos um tanto quanto inebriados. Em um instante se viu esquecendo o que procurava e apenas um sentimento de profunda paz e intenso contentamento preenchia seu ser, transpirando por seus poros, quase trazendo lágrimas aos seus olhos. Se Paraíso existia, provavelmente estava no lugar mais próximo dele na Terra.

Sentiu um suspiro longo ao seu lado e sentiu os pêlos de seus braços se arrepiando, ao perceber a proximidade de quem quer que estivesse ali ao seu lado. Definitivamente não era Sheng.

Voz grave e masculina: 'Aaaah... Como eu precisava desse descanso...' Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram. Conhecia aquela... 'Até mesmo tendo que dividir aposentos com você Tao, as águas desta fonte definitivamente conseguem fazer qualquer um relaxar' voz...

Sakura (de olhos arregalados, contendo o impulso de se afastar): 'Syaoran?!'

Syaoran (abrindo os olhos subitamente, desencostando-se da beira da "piscina"): 'Sakura?!'

(...)

Por um momento os dois jovens não sabiam o que dizer, completamente surpresos para colocarem os pensamentos em ordem. Bem poderiam perguntar-se o que faziam ali, um ao outro, mas a resposta não parecia muito difícil de descobrir. Provavelmente, para aquelas sacerdotisas, aquele tipo de "banho" deveria ser algo normal segundo seus costumes. Talvez poderiam ir um pouco mais longe... Talvez elas até achassem que eles fossem um casal de fato.

A face de Sakura ruborizou-se imediatamente com o pensamento. Bem... Não que eles não fossem... Mas não exatamente _daquele _jeito... pelo menos não ainda, né?!

Syaoran (depois de limpar a garganta, para romper o silêncio): 'Er... Suponho que você também esteja vestida...' Sakura congelou por um segundo, antes de fazer um leve ruído em resposta afirmativa. De fato, estava vestida... Mas não duvidava que Syaoran também soubesse que suas vestimentas não poderiam ser exatamente consideradas peças para "encobrir" o corpo se não fosse pelo auxílio da água e da névoa ali.

Começava então a se sentir constrangida cada vez mais, quando percebeu que o homem ao seu lado muito provavelmente não estaria em situação muito melhor que a sua... E não pôde evitar que suas bochechas se avermelhassem ainda mais.

Novo silêncio constrangedor ameaçava se instalar entre os dois, mas as ondas que subitamente se formavam pelo movimento de algo ou alguém ali naquela "banheira" dissipou qualquer preocupação com o silêncio em Sakura. Contudo, nada poderia ter causado maior surpresa na japonesa que a razão das ondas terem se formado... Quando já se preparava para indagar novamente, Sakura sentiu o corpo congelar de completo e intenso atordoamento provocado por...

Syaoran (sussurrando no ouvido da jovem): 'Não se sobressalte, Sakura...' E, por incrível que pareça, a frase não concluída fez Sakura relaxar completamente...

Enquanto sentia o corpo molhado de Syaoran completamente de encontro às suas costas, enquanto dois braços firmes e fortes contornavam sua cintura, a respiração quente e constante, lenta e intensa de Syaoran próximo de seu pescoço causava-lhe incontrolável tremor. O cálido contato fazia seu peito transbordar de sensações até então não completamente conhecidas... Pavor e ansiedade, medo e êxtase, numa mistura conturbada navegando por suas veias como se o ar faltasse sem fazer falta...

Syaoran (respirando intensa e profundamente, olhos fechados, próximos ao pescoço de Sakura): 'Perdoe-me a ousadia, Sakura... Mas... Simplesmente não consigo pensar direito quando sei que você está aqui, perto de mim, só de mim, nesse lugar único...' Parecia que o ar se tornava cada vez mais difícil para o jovem respirar, sua voz rouca aos ouvidos da mulher. 'Tenho ansiado tanto pela sua presença, Sakura... Você não sabe o que você faz comigo... Desde que vi você de novo, naquele nosso encontro inesperado e conturbado, venho fazendo de tudo para afastar o pensamento de você, dos seus olhos, do seu cheiro, da sua boca e sua pele...'

Aproximou o rosto ainda mais, num toque como asas de borboleta no pescoço de Sakura, que não pôde conter o arrepio percorrendo sua espinha... Seus olhos quase se enchendo de lágrimas, tamanha a intensidade de seus sentimentos naquele momento. Achara que Syaoran iria se afastar quando percebera que era ela ali, mas não podia negar que seu coração jorrava de contentamento quando ele não o fizera, sabendo que ela própria, se fosse uma mulher menos escrupulosa, teria ela própria se voltado aos braços daquele homem pelo qual ansiava tanto. Seus pensamentos nublavam, seu coração acelerava enquanto o sangue percorria cada vez mais rápido por suas veias, sua respiração acelerando enquanto sentia-o com mais percepção, distinguindo os músculos masculinos envolta de seu corpo, quase tornando impossível a razão em seus pensamentos.

Syaoran (inconsciente das sensações que causava): 'Sakura...' Queria falar mais, queria expressar seus sentimentos, mas o impulso que o fizera abraçá-la sem pensar impedia-o de pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não nas sensações que aquele corpo sedoso, feminino e completamente sedutor provocava por todo seu corpo... Mais um pouco e sabia que perderia o controle... Desencostou os lábios do toque suave no pescoço da jovem e aproximou-o da orelha dela, sussurrando tão próximo que o contato úmido era inevitável. 'Diga-me quando parar... Pois não posso me conter mais...'

E antes que Sakura qualquer coisa pudesse dizer, o jovem afrouxou os braços do corpo feminino, fazendo-a virá-la de frente para ele, segurando-a com uma mão pela cintura, enquanto a outra a atraiu pelo pescoço. Sakura abriu a boca para falar, mas palavras foram caladas pelo encontro de lábios cálidos e úmidos, doces e ávidos de desejo... Syaoran puxou-a ainda mais para si, enquanto roupas completamente encharcadas se grudavam uma na outra. Sakura abraçou-o pelo pescoço, correndo seus dedos pelos cabelos molhados e revoltados do chinês.

Não precisava de Paraíso nenhum... Estar ali com Syaoran era tudo o que mais ansiava na vida... E não pôde evitar uma lágrima de felicidade transbordante percorrer seu rosto, misturando-se nos lábios dos dois.

Sakura soltou seus lábios dos dele, ofegantes, logo sentindo os lábios alheios percorrendo seu rosto, descendo até seu pescoço, com tanta intensidade que sentia os dedos de seus pés encolhendo-se enquanto se arrepiava por todo corpo, inconscientemente inclinando o pescoço para o lado, dando mais espaço à boca de Syaoran. Inspirações longas e expirações quentes, enquanto as mãos dela se apertavam na roupa e no cabelo dele, enquanto as dele seguravam-na pela cintura, quase a levantando do chão.

Seria pouco à Sakura dizer que sentia borboletas na barriga. Todo seu corpo formigava, seus sentidos mais aguçados do que nunca, sons, cheiros, gosto, sensações... _Kami_...! Se a felicidade era feita de pequenos momentos, ela era mais feliz do que nunca fora até aquele!

Abraçou-se com mais força a Syaoran, sentindo o corpo dele de encontro ao seu... Sentindo-o...

Syaoran (fechando os olhos com força, voz embargada de sentimento e sensações): 'Sakura...' Soltou-a levemente, apenas suficiente para poder olhá-la nos olhos, orbes brilhantes, tão verdes como dois lagos de esmeralda, profundos poços nos quais poderia perder-se... Antes que palavras pudessem formar-se em sua mente, se viu indo de encontro novamente àqueles lábios tão convidativos, tão viciantes... Podia se afogar nela, tudo o que queria era senti-la mais e mais junto a si.

Sakura gemeu com a intensidade daquele beijo, novamente se arrepiando, novamente se agarrando com mais força ao pescoço do rapaz, deixando-se envolver com desapego. Syaoran abraçou-a com mais força, mais ânsia, mais necessidade, precisava senti-la mais e mais... A água que os molhava apenas tornava a percepção de ambos mais forte e real. Virou-a, até que a encostasse à borda da enorme banheira, ambos em pé tão funda era esta, facilitando seu intento de tê-la próxima de si...

Podiam ambos sentir a força e a velocidade um do coração do outro, como tambores vibrando constante e rapidamente numa música delirante e inebriante... Sentiam-se um ao outro como nunca antes puderam fazê-lo, estavam tão próximos como jamais sonharam que teriam a chance... Era como um sonho esquecido... A pele, o gosto, o cheiro... Era tudo tão vivo, tão real... Syaoran voltou a beijar o pescoço de Sakura, inconscientemente a empurrando contra a parede, enquanto ela se abraçava a ele, quase com desespero... Sentia as mãos dele percorrendo sua cintura, sua boca quente em sua pele, seu corpo...

Sakura arregalou os olhos... Finalmente sentindo a intensidade daquele momento...

E antes que pudesse entender o que estava fazendo, se viu afrouxando os braços envoltos aos ombros masculinos... Sentiu sua mente antes nublada voltando à realidade... Sentiu seu cenho contrair-se... Se viu empurrando-o aos poucos, até que conseguiu finalmente afastá-lo...

O rapaz não pareceu perceber o que acontecia... Só quando tentou beijá-la novamente, ainda em completo transe, e a viu virando lentamente o rosto, que um pouco de sua razão voltou... Suas mãos afrouxaram-se levemente do corpo de Sakura... Seu rosto franzindo, sem parecer entender.

Syaoran (seus olhos cheios de perguntas): 'Sakura... o que...' Mas parou, vendo-a fechar os olhos com força, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Foi como se sentisse seu peito sendo esmagado viciosa e cruelmente, quase perdeu a respiração... Sakura, aquela mulher que tanto desejava, precisava, ansiava, com quem sonhara incontáveis vezes, pela qual chamara em sonhos sem perceber quando acordava com olhos úmidos de lágrimas que se negava a derramar... A quem encontrara depois de jamais poder imaginar que voltaria a fazê-lo... A quem abraçara novamente... A quem se entregava totalmente sem poder ou conseguir pensar em qualquer conseqüência... Ela...

Sakura evitava o olhar do jovem, tentando conter a respiração, voltando-se a controlar-se quase que forçadamente. Encolhia-se inconscientemente. Finalmente tomou coragem e olhou-o, naqueles profundos olhos âmbares, tão cheios de vida e profundidade, sem conseguir lê-lo dessa vez, confusa ela mesma...

Sakura (depois de engolir em seco, sem saber o que fazer, encolhendo-se mais): 'Eu... Me desculpe... Eu...' Via os olhos do rapaz cheio de perguntas, cheios de dor, sem saber o que fazer, como responder... Não conseguia... Não sabia se poderia sequer respondê-lo adequadamente. Simplesmente... Sabia que precisava sair dali. Respirou fundo, desviando o olhar, contraindo o cenho. Não poderia encará-lo. 'Eu... Estou cansada... Preciso ir...' Olhou-o por um instante, percebendo a surpresa e frustração do rapaz, sentiu seu peito apertar, não podia simplesmente.

Aproximou-se do rapaz, e novamente o abraçou, fortemente, afundando seu rosto no pescoço do , antes que ele pudesse responder ao abraço, a japonesa começou a se soltar, encarando-o nos olhos por um momento, tentando fazê-lo entender que não estava rejeitando-o... Apenas que... Não podia...

Todavia, talvez não fosse certo, nem justo esperar que ele entendesse, não depois daqueles abraços e daqueles beijos. Assim... Desviou lentamente o olhar, sem conseguir mais encará-lo, e sussurrou. 'Boa noite... Syaoran... Até amanhã.'

Afastou-se, saindo pelo lado da banheira, rapidamente... Sem olhar para trás.

Syaoran ficou ali, olhando o local por onde a mulher saíra... Sem saber o que fazer, sem saber o que pensar... Seu peito contraindo-se com força... Contraiu o cenho, desviando o olhar para o lado, olhando para as águas que se moviam calma e despreocupadamente ao seu lado...

Aquela mulher... a quem abraçara, beijara, a quem poderia entregar todo seu corpo, alma e espírito... Por toda vida... Aquela mulher que jamais poderia voltar a esquecer... Ela...

Rejeitara-o.

Não suportava aquelas águas movendo-se serenamente ao seu lado... Não suportava!

Socou com força a superfície líquida, espirrando água para todos os lados, antes de virar-se e sair ele mesmo daquele lugar cheio de incenso e névoa... Cheiro que não mais sentia, tão inebriado seu corpo ficara da lembrança daquela Flor cruel...

# # # -

Era manhã e o sol nem nascera, mas era suficientemente cedo para Sheng... Levantara com o primeiro som de pássaros... Quase se sentindo em casa, por um momento esquecendo-se que aquele jardim não era o mesmo de seu santuário na sua querida China...

Vestia um longo e leve vestido verde-água, pálido e quase transparente... Estava em um jardim ao fundo do quarto em que fora hospedada, aparentemente bem longe de seu noivo e dos outros... Tão completamente livre e em paz, ali podia respirar fundo o ar puro e imaculado das montanhas... Sentia-se novamente livre...

Era Anciã havia pouco tempo, talvez um pouco menos que Tao, e vivera até então completamente alheia dos negócios da família Li. Era um espírito livre, assim como eram todos aqueles regidos pelo Vento, e às vezes se sentia sufocada pela nova vida que viera com o título de Senhora do Vento. Não que exatamente odiasse... Mas certamente ansiava pelos momentos em que podia sair da mansão e voltar para sua terra natal, uma vez a cada duas ou três semanas, às vezes por meses...

A presença de Tao tornava as coisas um pouco mais suportáveis. Conhecia-o desde criança, ainda que não tivesse convivido muito com o rapaz sério e calado quando jovens. Contudo, aprendera a gostar de sua companhia... E, com a promessa de casamento feita desde que eram pequenos, aprendeu também a vê-lo como homem, a amá-lo...

Não que soubesse expressar-se, sempre fora um espírito livre, criado longe dos costumes da "civilização"... E Tao também não era exatamente um poço de sentimentos ou palavras doces... Mas ele a entendia, entendia sua natureza, e a aceitava como tal. Sentia-se em paz quando em sua companhia e... Até ansiava por ela...

Não sabia dizer se amava-o como deveria ser o amor entre homem e mulher... Mas desconfiava que se um dia fosse amar alguém assim, seria a ele...

De qualquer forma, duvidava que descobriria mais que isso, afinal Tao não parecia um homem interessado em fazer uma mulher cair em amores por ele. Simplesmente não conseguia ver isso nele, sempre tão preocupado com os assuntos do Clã, com a família, em fazer de Xiao Lang o legado de seu querido mestre Shang.

Entretanto, não sentia tristeza, não sentia ciúmes ou inveja de Xiao Lang... Não conseguia sentir isso mesmo que Tao viesse a amar outra mulher. Sentia-se desapegada, como o vento, das coisas do mundo, sentia que se pudesse desejar uma única coisa, era que Tao e todos aqueles que ela amava fossem felizes.

Ainda que... Bem... Se fosse para ela estar com alguém, se precisava se prender a alguém, não se importaria em sê-lo desde que fosse a Tao.

Sorriu, divertindo-se com sua própria maneira de ver o mundo... Outras mulheres achariam, no mínimo, que ela era muito, mas muito estranha. E talvez fosse...

Suspirou profundamente, olhando o horizonte ao longe, vendo os primeiros raios do Sol aparecerem.

A verdade era que, simplesmente, não conseguia se ver vivendo as mesmas paixões e sentimentos desenfreados que outras pessoas sentiam... E se tinha inveja de algo nesse mundo, era a capacidade que parecia faltar à sua mente racional de sentir tão profundamente, tão intensamente, tão dolorosa e ansiosamente. Talvez fosse esse seu lado racional que a fazia se entender tão bem com Tao.

E isso porque ela era o Vento... E o vento só sabia seguir, sempre e sempre, vendo e sentindo, mas nunca se prendendo eternamente, nunca tão intenso que não pudesse escapar... Nunca tão dolorosamente que não pudesse respirar.

Sentiu a familiar melancolia roçar como o vento sua alma... E sorriu serenamente... A vida lhe era tão preciosa... Que se não podia sentir como os outros, aprendia a sentir, a cada dia, de sua própria forma.

O vento passou por seu corpo subitamente, acariciando-a e confortando-a. Conteve as longas mechas de seu cabelo de cobrirem seu rosto com uma das mãos, enquanto sentia seu longo vestido dançar no vento, e olhou para trás, sabendo que o vento lhe trazia alguém.

'Sheng?'

E a Senhora do Vento sorriu com sereno contentamento...

Talvez não pudesse sentir como os outros... Mas definitivamente também sentia o prazer de ouvir alguém querido chamando-lhe o nome...

Sheng (sorrindo docemente, caminhando ao som suave do vento): 'Estou indo, Tao...'

# # # -

O sol irradiava seu calor e luz sobre uma clareira no meio de um bosque tão verde e puro quanto à água cristalina de um lago; flores dançavam pelo ambiente, como se tivessem vida própria, enquanto o reflexo nas asas de borboletas e insetos variados faziam o local parecer brilhar como estrelas durante o dia.

Tratava-se verdadeiramente de um paraíso na Terra. Fosse outra a ocasião, eles poderiam ver mulheres e homens dançando, ao som dos pássaros e canções há muito esquecidas entre o resto do mundo, com leves vestimentas de seda e do material mais fino e suave que poderia ser encontrado, além daquelas entre os mais ricos sultãos do Oriente Médio, longe, ao distante noroeste dali.

Apesar dos costumes mais antigos e tradicionais que se mantinha ali, quando todos pareciam tão mais próximos da natureza como em nenhum outro lugar, naquele dia não se via o som doce dos dançarinos entre os sacerdotes do Templo naquela montanha. Não... Nesse dia reuniam-se ali pessoas que jamais antes tinham conhecido tamanha beleza e harmonia. Pessoas comuns, de outra parte do mundo, que pela primeira vez pareciam entender o que era verdadeiramente sagrado para um povo, como se sentissem fundo na própria alma.

Sakura (respirando suavemente, com um sorriso no rosto): 'Este é provavelmente o lugar mais encantador em que estive em um bom tempo, e olhe que já estive em muitos lugares...' Olhando para a mulher em branco e vermelho sentada ao seu lado, na grama. 'Obrigada por compartilhar conosco esta paisagem e pela hospitalidade tão atenciosa e amável, miko-sama.'

Jovem sacerdotisa (abrindo os olhos que estavam fechados enquanto desfrutava do cálido calor do Sol, voltando-se para Sakura e sorrindo): 'Nosso povo, por mais recluso que esteja do resto do mundo, aprecia profundamente a visita de pessoas de corações puros e sinceros...' Fez uma leve pausa, enquanto olhava por um momento cada um dos visitantes que estavam sentados em círculo naquele local, sempre sorrindo docemente. 'Entretanto, apesar de serem poucas as visitas que recebemos, estive aguardando a vinda de vocês' Ainda que curiosos, os presentes não estavam exatamente surpresos, a sacerdotisa de longos cabelos tão negros que quase pareciam azuis pareceu notar e mostrou um sorriso divertido. 'Sem surpresas? Era de se esperar...'

Entretanto, antes que ela pudesse continuar, repentinamente um vulto em vermelho pousou no meio do círculo, fazendo a sacerdotisa piscar algumas vezes, surpresa, antes de fechar a expressão que até aquele momento mantivera-se doce...

Figura em vermelho, com orelhas caninas: '_Oi!_ Kagome! Quanto tempo mais você vai enrolar, hein?' Antes que alguém pudesse perguntar como aquele rapaz de estranha aparência sabia do que se tratava aquela reunião sem nem mesmo estar ali, ele continuou. 'Tow ouvindo tudo daquela árvore ali, e minhas orelhas só estão captando enrolação e rasgação de seda, qual é?!' Falou o jovem de aparência canina à jovem sacerdotisa, cenho fechado e mal-humorado.

Kagome (levantando o pulso, com uma das sobrancelhas tremendo, olhos fechados): 'Inuyashaaaa... Não vê que está atrapalhando meu papel de anfitriã, _inu_ mal-adestrado!'

Inuyasha (sentando de pernas e braços cruzados no meio do círculo, sem se importar com a intenção): 'Feh... Quem vê pensa que é a senhora educação...' Abriu um dos olhos que estavam fechados, voltando-o para a sacerdotisa, com o rosto sarcástico. 'Espere até eles ficarem interados do que você apronta quando ninguém está vendo.' A jovem abriu os olhos arregalados, para logo em seguida começar a fechar o cenho de novo. Inuyasha sorriu, fechando os olhos de novo e voltando a falar como se nem a notasse. 'Como por exemplo, quando você caiu no lago com roupa e tudo e para que a Kaede velhota não descobrisse que você estragou as roupas que ela te emprestou você arrancou tudo e...' Antes que o jovem pudesse continuar, a sacerdotisa pareceu alcançar seu limite de tolerância, com o pulso em frente ao rosto, uma veia saltando fortemente.

Kagome: 'Inuyasha...' O tom fez o rapaz abrir os olhos imediatamente, encolhendo os ombros e levantando-se rapidamente em uma tentativa fútil de... 'Osuwariiiiiiiiiiiii!'

Para surpresa de todos, um forte estalido de um corpo pesado indo de encontro ao chão ressoou por toda clareira... Passarinhos voaram, mas as sacerdotisas à distância, que também escutaram o som, não pareceram se incomodar com o que parecia ser algo um tanto quanto... rotineiro.

Inuyasha (levantando-se dolorosamente): '_Oi, sua...'_

Syaoran (tossindo levemente, mas conseguindo atrair a atenção dos dois): 'Kagome-sama... Deveríamos nos retirar?' A jovem ficou subitamente vermelha. Olhou feio para o jovem de longos cabelos prateados, que apenas virou o rosto para o lado, e curvou-se para pedir perdão.

Kagome (curvando-se): 'Perdão, honrados convidados... Não escutem as rudes palavras de um guardião que foi _criado no mato entre animais selvagens._' As orelhas de Inuyasha se mexeram e ele olhou de canto de olho para a jovem, mas nada falou. A moça levantou-se, segurou-o pela manga da longa vestimenta vermelha que ele vestia e o arrastou para seu lado, sentando-se novamente. Um olhar mortal foi suficiente para que ele não dissesse nada.

Sakura (sorrindo com piedade para sacerdotisa, quase não podendo esconder a diversão): 'Kagome-sama... A sacerdotisa nos disse que já havia previsto nossa chegada? Posso lhe perguntar como?'

Kagome (já se recompondo): 'Bem... Não diria prever... Não eu, pelo menos...' A jovem não soube como continuar e olhou para Inuyasha, buscando auxílio. O rapaz olhou-a de lado, cerrando os olhos levemente, como se estivesse com vontade de ignorá-la. Acabou cedendo, sem antes soltar um "Feh" revoltado.

Inuyasha (voltando os olhos para Sakura): 'Resumidamente, existe várias formas de magia por todo o mundo, como já devem saber.' Ninguém pareceu surpreso com as palavras do jovem, não com a aparência que tinha. 'Existem itens mágicos, existem pessoas que nascem com dons divinos, existe animais e demônios, bem como existem... como poderia pôr na língua de vocês... Existe também _hanyous_, acredito seja essa a palavra...

Sakura não estava muito certa do que o rapaz se referia, mas a palavra lhe remetia a antigas histórias japonesas, onde existiam seres que nasciam da união entre humanos e criaturas mágicas, não necessariamente humanas. Mas achou melhor não questionar, pela expressão daquele rapaz o assunto não era totalmente do seu agrado.

Tao (parecendo prestar atenção na conversa pela primeira vez): '_Hanyou..._ Há muito não escutava a expressão...' Olhou por um segundo o jovem de orelhas caninas, cabelos prateados, bem como garras e olhos amarelados. 'Nem via um pessoalmente há muitos e muitos anos...' Inuyasha cerrou os olhos levemente, mas Kagome tocou-o na mão, gesto suficiente para que ele não dissesse nada.

Kagome: 'Inuyasha é descendente de uma família que há muitos séculos guarda as florestas de meu país. E, junto com essa responsabilidade, durante espaços de tempos não específicos nasce um descendente que deve guardar nosso templo, onde vivem por toda sua vida as crianças que nascem com a Proteção Divina... Como chamamos aqui.'

Sakura e Syaoran, apesar do incidente da noite anterior, acabaram trocando olhares sem perceber. Entretanto, quase que imediatamente à troca de olhares, pareceram se lembrar da situação em que se encontravam. Sakura instintivamente desviou o olhar, e Syaoran franziu levemente as sobrancelhas, confuso e machucado.

Todavia, antes que Syaoran se conformasse com a situação e tentasse voltar a prestar atenção à _miko_, Sakura voltou a olhá-lo, quase timidamente, como se lhe fosse impossível simplesmente evitar buscar os olhos do chinês. Syaoran percebeu o gesto, e percebeu quando a moça franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo perdida. Foi quando finalmente o jovem percebeu a dor nos olhos da japonesa. Insistiu o olhar no dela, quase a forçando a permanecer olhando-o também, e sorriu quase imperceptivelmente, apenas suficiente para que ela percebesse. A jovem pareceu surpreender-se, e com as sobrancelhas ainda franzidas, devolveu a mesma expressão.

Tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente, e logo eles voltaram a encarar Kagome, antes que alguém pudesse ter notado a situação pessoal que ocorrera através daquela troca de olhares. Ainda que soubessem ser necessário conversarem sobre o que ocorrera antes que tudo estivesse de fato resolvido, preferiam fazê-lo quando não houvesse outros assuntos a serem tratados, e onde houvesse menos pessoas também.

Infelizmente, alguém notou o que ocorrera. Tao observou os dois em silêncio, sabendo que uma situação peculiar se passara naqueles curtos segundos. Cerrou levemente os olhos, sentindo, quase que por intuição, que o que viera tentar fazer e o que viera tentar evitar estava cada vez mais difícil de se manter sob seu controle. Se é que estivera até então...

Kagome (não parecendo perceber o que ocorrera, concluindo o raciocínio): '... Assim, pelo menos isso suponho que os senhores não esperavam encontrar aqui...'

Syaoran (voltando a se concentrar na conversa): 'Um representante dos deuses... Ou um com a Proteção Divina, como preferirem... De fato, não esperávamos encontrar um aqui... Ainda que tal situação já nos tenha ocorrido uma outra vez.'

Sakura se lembrou de Ichigo e Rukia, na longínqua Rússia, quando procuravam apenas por mais uma das relíquias e acabaram por encontrar um Representante. Tal situação ocorrendo novamente, coincidência seria muito pouco para descrever o que se reiterava ali.

Syaoran e Sakura contaram à Kagome e Inuyasha do outro encontro que tiveram com um representante e um pouco do que sabiam sobre eles. Sakura dissera a eles que mesmo quando não estava muito ciente da existência dos Representantes, até sua viagem à Rússia nunca ninguém antes mencionara, em suas outras viagens, da existência deles. Ou que havia tantas chances assim de encontrar um enquanto procurava por relíquias.

Ou esses encontros estavam sendo planejados pelo Eriol com a ajuda da Ordem ou deveriam estar mais próximos de concluir a busca pelas relíquias do que imaginavam. Só isso poderia explicar o fato de que, durante as últimas buscas por relíquias, estavam descobrindo-as em posse de grupos em que entre eles existia um Representante dos Deuses.

Kagome (após escutar o relato de Syaoran e Sakura): 'Bem... De fato, aqui, por gerações e gerações, vive um representante dos deuses. E, enquanto explico para vocês o como aguardávamos vossa chegada, é necessário que vocês entendam o papel de Inuyasha também.' Olhou-o por um segundo, mas este não parecia querer fazer parte daquele assunto. Kagome voltou a olhar os convidados 'Inuyasha é o protetor do templo e do protegido pelos deuses entre nós. A família dele e todos os seres mágicos que a eles ficam subordinados são responsáveis pela proteção de toda magia que vive e flui na Índia. Dessa forma, eles mantêm contato com o mundo exterior para proteção da energia espiritual, ou magia, se preferirem, de nossas terras. Portanto...' Pareceu assim concluir aquele tópico. '...nada mais natural que saibamos dos distúrbios que possam ocorrer fora daqui.'

Sakura (meio incomodada com o possível rumo da conversa): 'Kagome-sama... Não sei que tipo de notícia chega até vocês... Mas nós não viemos aqui para perturbá-los, muito pelo contrário, viemos para ajudá-los e preveni-los dos possíveis perigos aos quais vocês ficam expostos devido a fatos como estes que a senhora está nos revelando.'

Kagome (sorrindo): 'Não duvido de vossa sinceridade, Kinomoto Sakura. Ainda que as notícias fossem outras, e mesmo que eu não possua poderes mágicos, eu ainda tenho sensibilidade quanto aos sentimentos que fluem pela alma das pessoas. Caso vossa intenção pudesse nos ferir de qualquer forma, eu teria percebido antes de chegarem aqui.'

Tao: 'Sacerdotisa Kagome... Gostaria que a senhora nos explicasse melhor a proveniência de vosso conhecimento quanto à nossa vinda, quanto ao protegido dos deuses e, se possível, sobre a identidade deste.' Todos os presentes escutaram o grunhido baixo que saiu pelos lábios do _hanyou _ao lado da sacerdotisa ao escutar aquela solicitação um tanto quanto... direta. Mais uma vez, Kagome tocou-o e, fazendo negativamente com a cabeça enquanto o olhava, fez com que relaxasse, ainda que mantivesse a expressão carrancuda.

Kagome (fazendo um singelo gesto com a cabeça em afirmativo): 'Irei revelar-lhes tudo o que me for possível, bem como é meu desejo que vocês nos transmitam qualquer informação que possa nos ajudar a proteger nosso Templo que, temo eu, esteja em perigo.'

Sakura e Syaoran se olharam mais uma vez. Não havia dúvida que perigo existisse para todos eles devido às buscas que vinham realizando. Entretanto, a miko parecia estar a par de muito mais do que poderiam imaginar, talvez até de fatos desconhecidos para eles e que, viesse a ajudá-los naquela busca que, a cada dia, percebiam ser fundamental concluir com êxito.

Kagome: 'Bem... Para que não demoremos mais e nossos visitantes possam logo desfrutar de todas as belezas protegidas por nosso Templo, irei iniciar com a pergunta que, creio eu, acabará sendo o pilar de toda nossa conversa... O Protegido Divino na Índia...'

Subitamente, antes que Kagome pudesse continuar, uma jovem de pouco mais de dezesseis anos apareceu correndo pelo gramado.

Garota (correndo descalça pela grama, segurando um pergaminho em uma das mãos): 'Inuyasha-nii-san! Ele está chegando! Jaken-sama disse que ele está chegando para me buscar e que traz notícias!' A menina aproximou-se do lado de Kagome, pulando como criança, pura alegria refletindo em seus olhos, ao abraçar Kagome. 'Ele finalmente veio me buscar, como você disse, Protegida Kagome!!!'

Todos olharam para a jovem sacerdotisa sendo abraçada, tão jovem, e já carregando não só o título de grã-sacerdotisa, mas também...

Kagome (abraçando a moça de volta, sorrindo sem graça): 'Parece que o crédito da grande revelação não vai ser meu, _nee?'_

A jovem aos seus braços não parecia se importar em não entender o que Kagome queria dizer... E os presentes acharam melhor nada comentarem... Afinal... Com mais essa nova presença na reunião, e as notícias que aparentava trazer, muito parecia que seria discutido durante aquela tarde para que pudessem se preocupar com poucos detalhes, não é?

# # # -

Aquela tarde havia sido longa para todos, decidiram pois, encerrar a reunião logo que caíra a noite, prorrogando qualquer outro assunto que ainda estivesse pendente para a manhã seguinte quando, possivelmente, o visitante que a jovem moça disse que chegaria.

Após a chegada da menina, ainda conversaram um bom tempo. Kagome e Inuyasha não pareciam se incomodar com a presença extra durante a troca de informações um tanto quanto confidenciais para eles, aparentemente ela devia ser próxima, visto saber de coisas das quais eles também não tinham conhecimento antes.

Ficaram sabendo que todo o mundo mágico e espiritual daquele país estava atento e voltavam seus olhos para proteção de seus tesouros espirituais, como se aguardassem a vinda de alguém que buscasse usurpá-los a qualquer momento. Apesar de aquele lugar estar recluso para a maioria das pessoas, ainda mantinham contato com algumas pessoas e informantes, membros de organizações que vigiavam a harmonia do que havia de terreno e do espiritual, do que lhes era mais sagrado e querido.

Souberam que muitos rezavam voltados para aquele tempo, onde sabiam existir poder divino, apesar de as crenças populares sempre serem mais fantásticas que a realidade. De fato, como aquela moça dissera, a sacerdotisa Kagome era a Protegida Divina, ou a Representante dos Deuses, como Sakura e Syaoran estavam mais acostumados a se referir a tais pessoas. Pessoas que conectavam o divino ao terreno, assim como aparentemente eles dois também o eram.

Entretanto, diferente dos dois, Kagome não possuía poderes mágicos, o mais próximo disso que possuía era poder espiritual, como todas as sacerdotisas ali aprendiam a desenvolver – ainda que o seu fosse de nível maior, como se deveria esperar de uma Grã-Sacerdotisa, independente de ser a Protegida Divina ou não.

Inuyasha, por sua vez, não participara muito da conversa, apenas fazendo um comentário ou outro. Era sim um guardião, e era sim um _hanyou_, um meio humano, meio _youkai_, criaturas de grande poder, ligados às forças da natureza. Podiam ser tanto malignos ou não, normalmente sendo as últimas criaturas que viviam para proteger a natureza e as forças espirituais, invisíveis e inexistentes para a maioria das pessoas. Sakura sabia que em seu país também se ouvia falar de tais criaturas, mas aparentemente a crença e o poder deles naquele lugar era infinitamente mais influente e presente que no Japão.

Conversaram sobre as relíquias, ainda que Kagome e Inuyasha não terem lhes dito se sabiam ou não do paradeiro de alguma delas. Conversaram sobre a importância dos Representantes dos Deuses, e do papel deles naquele país, conversaram sobre as ocorrências estranhas das quais escutaram e Sakura e Syaoran também dividiram o que sabiam com eles.

Assim como fora na casa de Ichigo, na Rússia, duvidava que aqueles dois também dividiriam qualquer informação caso não fosse uma troca justa de ambos os lados. Não podia criticá-los, também esperaria o mesmo, se estivesse no lugar deles. Kagome lhe dissera que estava aguardando a vinda deles, tanto por intuição quanto pelas informações que lhes chegavam duas ou três vezes ao mês. E que, com a vinda deles, esperava muitas mudanças tanto para eles quanto para a vida naquele Templo, ainda que não tenha especificado exatamente o que, ou se ao menos sabia bem o que isso seria.

Entretanto, a visita que estava para chegar no dia seguinte não aparecia já fazia alguns meses, e eles aguardavam por informações importantes, talvez informações que esclarecessem o que Kagome queria dizer ao mencionar _mudanças com a chegada deles_. Logo, quando perceberam que seria mais prático aguardarem o outro, inclusive para que não tivessem que conversar sobre as mesmas coisas mais de uma vez, resolveram por encerrar a "reunião".

Foram então cear e todos se separaram, provavelmente para refletir sobre as novas informações adquiridas àquela tarde. Sakura e Syaoran trocaram olhares algumas vezes durante o jantar, mas nem um nem outro pareciam estar preparados para um confronto. Sakura sabia que o machucara com a atitude que tomara na noite anterior, e não sabia como deveria proceder para mostrar a ele porque agira daquela forma sem explicar exatamente seus motivos, não sabia nem se seria justo fazê-lo.

Syaoran, por sua vez, não conseguia entender as ações da jovem, nem se fizera algo, ou se os motivos existiam antes daquela noite. Suspeitava da última suposição, sabia que Sakura estava reprimindo algo e sua ansiedade crescia ao tentar encontrar a maneira certa de abordar o assunto, sequer sabendo se aquele seria o momento ideal.

Assim sendo, cada um dos presentes seguiu em direção diferente das dos outros. Syaoran foi para seus aposentos e Sakura decidiu que precisava de isolamento, para assim, talvez, conseguir acalmar seus pensamentos.

Para infelicidade de Sakura, no entanto, depois de muito vagar e finalmente decidir buscar sua necessária solidão próxima às margens do riacho no bosque àquela montanha, acabou por encontrar a última pessoa que gostaria nos últimos tempos.

# # # -

Tao estava de pé, olhando a superfície daquele riacho verde claro, de águas límpidas e correntes, profundamente perdido em pensamentos, quando sentiu a presença de alguém se aproximando. Olhou para o lado, sabendo que ela fizera se fazer presente, antes que ele pudesse tomar alguma atitude defensiva ao não saber quem se aproximava. Não mudou a expressão do rosto, mas tão pouco pareceu querer reconhecer a presença da jovem.

Sakura olhou-o com desagrado, suspirando profundamente, cansada, mas não mudou a decisão de sentar-se àquela região, próxima às margens do riacho, a mais ou menos quatro metros de distância do outro.

Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, um não querendo dar o braço a torcer e sair dali primeiro que o outro. Já estava escuro, provavelmente pouco mais que nove horas da noite, mas a lua e as estrelas começavam a aparecer e iluminar a região, parecendo quase um amanhecer que início de noite.

Foi Sakura, no entanto, que resolveu tomar a iniciativa, julgando ser uma atitude não apenas grosseira, mas também infantil, simplesmente ignorar a outra pessoa. Estava viajando com aquele homem, e sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que aceitar a companhia, mesmo que fosse indesejada.

Sakura (sem saber exatamente como começar): 'Hm... Uma noite agradável, não?' Quase se deu um tapa, não podia ter dito algo um pouco menos... simplório? O homem voltou levemente o olhar para ela, olhando-a com aparente indiferença.

Tao (neutro): 'Deseja dizer algo a mim, Senhorita Kinomoto? Pois se está querendo apenas... jogar conversa fora... comigo, julgo não ser a pessoa mais indicada.' Sakura girou os olhos, ainda que fechados, suspirou, mas resolveu continuar.

Sakura (voltando o olhar para ele, sorrindo com doçura quase exagerada): 'Senhor Tao... Estou apenas tentando iniciar uma conversa civilizada com uma pessoa que, quer eu queira ou não, serei obrigada a conviver durante um tempo que, infelizmente, não tenho idéia de quanto será. Mas se o senhor também não se julga a pessoa mais indicada com quem outra possa ter uma conversa civilizada, então, de fato, serei obrigada a tentar buscar outra companhia.' Não dissera as palavras necessariamente sarcasticamente, sentia-se apenas cansada de continuar as disputas verbais com o homem, e somente disse honestamente o que lhe viera à cabeça.

Depois dessa, Tao quase sentiu o canto da boca tremer, entretanto, estava escuro e a jovem não parecia estar especialmente interessada no rosto do homem para saber qual a reação que tivera.

Tao (voltando-se melhor para Sakura, ainda com o rosto passivo): 'Vejo que minha presença já a afetou suficientemente a ponto de não desejar ao menos conter o seu desprazer para comigo, nem que apenas por educação.'

Sakura (voltando rapidamente o olhar firme para o homem, entediada): 'Serei obrigada a confessar que o senhor está completamente correto, senhor Tao... Tive um dia cansativo e não estou disposta a iniciar uma disputa verbal com alguém que, visivelmente, não me aprova e me olha como um ser indigno de sua atenção, até mesmo como se fosse seu inferior...' Parou um segundo, voltando a encarar o riacho. 'Pelo menos com Syaoran é divertido discutir...' Falou quase que para si mesma.

Tao (voltando o olhar para o riacho): 'É bom que tenha mencionado Xiao Lang, senhorita Kinomoto.' Com as palavras, Sakura ficou alerta, voltando o olhar para o homem, que se aproximava dela um pouco mais. Ele parou a pouco mais de um metro de distância da jovem, que estava sentada em um rochedo, quase a altura dos olhos dele. O homem mantinha as mãos às costas, e a expressão neutra. 'Gostaria de informá-la ser meu desejo que, após esta viagem, Syaoran retorne comigo à China ou, ao menos, retire-se de Londres para outro país da Europa, para que possamos dar continuidade a assuntos que possam dizer respeito ao Clã Li e não mais aos interesses do senhor Hiiragisawa.'

Sakura já esperava algo do tipo mais cedo ou mais tarde, portanto, manteve-se com a mesma expressão, não desejando dar o gosto ao homem de vê-la incomodada. Pelo contrário, sabia muito bem que a intenção dele ao dizer aquilo era justamente provocá-la e, quem sabe vê-la ir reclamar com Syaoran... Podia numerar vários motivos para ele dizer-lhe aquilo, na verdade, e assim sendo, de propósito voltou a encarar o rio, quase que indiferente, quase que ignorando-o.

Sakura (com o mesmo tom monótono): 'O que Syaoran faz ou deixa de fazer depende da vontade dele, não da minha, não da sua... Acredito que ele seja a melhor pessoa com quem possa discutir tal questão, não eu.'

Tao (analisando-a por um segundo, antes de continuar): 'A minha intenção, senhorita Sakura, ao dizer-lhe claramente o que desejo de Syaoran, é que a Senhorita perceba que a responsabilidade de nosso líder deve estar voltada exclusivamente ao nosso Clã.' Quando viu que Sakura nada diria, voltou-se para o riacho também, antes de continuar, com o olhar perdido nas águas escurecidas pela noite. 'Não a considero inferior, senhorita Kinomoto...' Antes que Sakura pudesse se surpreender com tais palavras, o homem continuou. 'Apenas considero meu dever deixar claro à senhorita que o dever de um líder é para com os seus. É minha função proteger meu clã e minha família, e farei isso...' Voltou o olhar para Sakura, que passara a encará-lo. 'Mesmo que para isso tenha que me opor à Mestra das Cartas que um dia pertenceram a um membro de minha própria família.'

Manteve o olhar em Sakura por alguns instantes, antes de se virar para o outro lado, se retirando, sem mais nada dizer.

Sakura, no entanto, apesar do susto inicial com as palavras daquele homem, não podia simplesmente aceitar que ele saísse daquela forma sem ao menos esperar para escutar o que ela tinha a dizer, não mesmo...

Sakura (falando um pouco mais alto, para chamar a atenção do homem que se distanciava): 'O senhor pode ser o Senhor da Razão no seu clã, Mestre Tao, mas isso não faz com que o senhor exclusivamente possa dizer o que é racional ou não...' O homem voltou-se para ela, sem parecer se afetar com as palavras da jovem, aparentemente aguardando que ela dissesse algo que de fato lhe chamasse a atenção. Sakura fechou a expressão com tal reação, levantou-se e caminhou até se aproximar do homem. 'E, ainda que o senhor tenha razão, mestre Tao, quem disse que a sua razão é a única verdadeira no mundo ou, mais ainda, quem disse que o mundo gira exclusivamente dependente do que é racional.'

Tao encarou-a firmemente nos olhos, abaixando levemente as pálpebras, e Sakura sentiu que finalmente dissera algo que de alguma forma teria chamado a atenção daquele homem tão estóico.

Sakura (calma, mas firmemente): 'Os seres humanos costumam ser definidos como diferentes dos outros seres vivos por sua capacidade racional... Mas tanto eu quanto o senhor sabemos que as ações e decisões que tomamos em nossas vidas estão regidas muito mais que simplesmente pelo que possa parecer racional.' Fez uma leve pausa, mas logo continuou. 'Admito que sua presença não me agrada, pois, para mim, o senhor até agora apenas mostrou o que te faz um Senhor entre os anciões de seu clã. Entretanto...' Os olhos de Sakura se tornaram mais suaves quando continuou. 'Entretanto, eu acredito que há muito mais no senhor que um simples membro de um clã poderoso, mestre Tao...'

A expressão de Tao mostrou sinais do que Sakura apenas pôde julgar ser surpresa, tão pequena foi a mudança no rosto, ainda que estivesse lá, e ela acabou sorrindo, dessa fez com verdadeira doçura.

Sakura: 'Para mim, importa mais o humano que existe no senhor... E é por isso que eu sei que, ainda que lhe pareça racional agir de forma apenas a preservar os interesses de seu clã, ou dos Anciãos de seu clã, eu sei que, como pessoa, que tem tantos sentimentos e tanta riqueza de vida como qualquer outra, no fundo o senhor sabe, ao menos pressente que, por mais lógica que coloque em suas palavras para me convencer do que quer que seja, eu não vou desistir... Não vou simplesmente abaixar a cabeça e deixar que outros guiem minha vida e as decisões que tomo... Por mais razão que eles tentem impor, pressão que imponham a mim, ou por mais que me maltratem e tentem sufocar meus sentimentos. Seja isso vindo do senhor, seja de qualquer outro.'

Sakura olhou firme nos olhos do homem e começou a seguir o caminho que até em tão o chinês estava seguindo. Este permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, com o olhar ainda para frente, aparentemente indiferente, ainda que talvez não estivesse e Sakura sabia disso. E, por saber isso, a japonesa parou e voltou-se novamente para ele.

Sakura: 'Eu não vou deixar que outros tentem decidir minha vida por mim, senhor Tao, não simplesmente porque posso pensar por mim mesma, mas também porque eu sinto e vivo, independente da vontade dos outros. E eu sei que quanto a isso Xiao Lang tem a mesma opinião que eu.' Tao voltou-se para Sakura, com os olhos ligeiramente irritados. 'E não só ele... Como o senhor também perceberá que o mesmo se aplica ao senhor... Independente da vontade daqueles que o Mestre da Razão veio representar aqui.'

Tao não replicou e Sakura não desejava confrontá-lo mais. Fez uma leve mesura, virou e se retirou.

Li Tao olhou-a distanciar-se por algum tempo, para logo depois voltar a encarar as águas verdes escuras daquele riacho tão tranqüilo.

# # # -

Já era tarde da noite, todos haviam se retirado após o jantar e agora, naquela mesma clareira em que permaneceram todos conversando por longas horas, encontrava-se uma figura solitária, sentada, observando o céu límpido e a lua brilhante no alto, clareando toda região.

Não mais em vestes branco e vermelha, mas sim toda em branco, em um tecido fino e leve estava Kagome observando o que as estrelas poderiam lhe dizer dos próximos acontecimentos. Nunca fora muito boa naquele "departamento", mas se não pudesse descobrir nada, pelo menos a visão lhe deixava em paz e tranqüilidade, como sabia ser necessário para os eventos do futuro próximo. Sabia que muito mudaria, que talvez viveria um período de crises há muito esquecidas. Sentia seu peito pesado e quando uma nuvem cobriu a luz da lua por um segundo, soube ser aquele o único sinal que a noite lhe daria de estarem seus pressentimentos no caminho certo.

Quase sentia seus olhos arderem e respirou fundo longamente, fechando os olhos e tentando acalmar as batidas pulsantes de seu coração. Aquele não era um bom presságio e, como não sentia há muito tempo, sentiu uma sombra negra de incerteza e medo percorrer-lhe o corpo, provocando um indesejado calafrio. Sentia-se desprotegida.

Voz masculina: 'O que faz aqui acordada tão tarde e sozinha, Kagome?' Virou-se repentinamente, surpresa por não ter percebido a chegada de ninguém. Olhou aqueles olhos dourados e brilhantes pesando sobre si e sorriu levemente.

Kagome: 'Precisava refletir, Inuyasha. E vim olhar as estrelas, para ver se me diziam algo.' Ele se sentou ao lado dela, mas nada disse, apenas voltou seu olhar para as estrelas também, ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

Inuyasha (ainda olhando para o céu): 'Descobriu algo?' Ela se questionou por um segundo, voltando o olhar para ele antes de perceber sobre o que ele se referia.

Kagome (voltando a olhar as estrelas também): 'Elas não me disseram nada... Bem... Nunca fui muito boa nisso mesmo...' disse meio sem graça, riu um riso pequeno e logo sentiu seu rosto perdendo tal expressão, a lembrança daquela sensação de volta a si. 'Mas...' Ficou séria e Inuyasha sentiu o tom na voz dela, voltando o olhar para o perfil da moça, sua expressão se fechando também, ligeiramente preocupado.

Inuyasha (tocou o rosto de Kagome levemente na face direita, com as pontas dos dedos): 'Algo está te preocupando...' Não era uma pergunta, apenas um incentivo para que ela continuasse. Em outros tempos teria ela se surpreendido com a doçura da voz e do toque dele em seu rosto, tão raro outrora. Mas agora a surpresa fora há muito substituída pela sensação cálida e terna, que sempre lhe trazia consolo e forças, não importava em qual situação estressante ou incômoda se encontrasse. Pendeu levemente o rosto na direção da palma da mão de Inuyasha, fechando os olhos.

Kagome (quase em um sussurro): 'Sinto que coisas desagradáveis estão para acontecer... E não tenho a mínima idéia do quanto seremos afetados, ou se ao menos poderemos superar tal crise...' Abriu os olhos, buscando aquelas orbes douradas que sempre lhe reconfortavam. 'Tenho medo, Inuyasha... Como desde aquela época não sentia... Talvez até mais que antes.' Inuyasha abriu um pouco mais os olhos, em compreensão. Com "aquela época" ele sabia bem ao que ela se referia; e memórias de tempos em que não sabia se poderia protegê-la nem ao lugar em que crescera e vivera por toda vida voltaram-lhe ao pensamento, e entendeu o motivo da aflição nos olhos da _miko_.

Inuyasha (suavizando o olhar novamente): 'Não importa, Kagome... Não importa o que ocorra... Eu estarei aqui para você...' A jovem sentiu energia fluir por todo seu corpo, quase provocando lágrimas aos seus olhos. Sempre que ele dizia aquilo, sempre que dizia palavras para reconfortá-la, ou assegurá-la, sentia toda tensão contida sendo liberada, sentia seu corpo leve mais uma vez, independente do quão difícil fosse a situação.

Ela sorriu, mas não disse nada, e ele, antes apenas tocando-a com a mão no rosto, trouxe-a para mais próximo de si, envolvendo-a em braços que queriam protegê-la para todo sempre. Kagome se encolhia em seu peito, sentindo o calor daquele que lhe era mais precioso, sabendo que não haveria lugar em que estaria mais protegida que ali, junto ao seu guardião querido.

(...)

Próximo àquela clareira, encostada a uma árvore, sem querer interromper aquele momento íntimo que sabia não ser certo ter presenciado, encontrava-se uma jovem que até então estava voltando para seus aposentos, depois de um confronto que a desgastara ainda mais do que já estava antes. Seus olhos verdes, profundos e brilhantes, agora refletiam insegurança, enquanto miravam uma carta em sua mão...

Questionava quão forte seria o poder do que ela representava, e se seria suficiente para suportar o peso de um passado não dividido com aquele que, para ela, também lhe era o mais precioso de todos. Convivera e aceitara o que ocorreu em seu passado, mas isso apenas durou até ele voltar e fazê-la começar a ter alguma esperança de poder estar a seu lado... Se ele pudesse aceitar, talvez ainda houvesse alguma chance. Mas a dúvida... A incerteza...

Sakura, enfim, desencostou-se da árvore, pronta para se retirar silenciosamente. Sabia ser inútil continuar ponderando, ainda que não tivesse forças para descobrir qual seria o desfecho para aquilo tudo... Respirou profundamente, desejando poder voltar logo para Londres, ainda que soubesse ser ali o lugar em que estaria mais em paz. Em outra ocasião, não teria vontade nenhuma de partir logo dali.

Voltou o olhar uma última vez para o casal abraçado na clareira, compartilhando diariamente lembranças naquele lugar. Sorriu levemente, desejava infinitamente felicidade a eles, não sabia o porquê, nem quando começara, mas passara a sentir o quão fortes eram os laços entre os dois, e o quanto deviam ter vivido e sofrido juntos. Fez uma ligeira prece, desejando que não tivesse sofrimento no caminho dos dois, ainda que soubesse das possibilidades contrárias ao seu desejo.

Estava, então, pronta para retomar seu caminho, quando um forte calafrio percorreu seu corpo, e imediatamente voltou-se para Inuyasha e Kagome. Arregalou os olhos lentamente, enquanto a luz da lua novamente era coberta por uma nuvem, provocando sombras bem no local onde os dois se encontravam, que lentamente se alargavam.

Sakura imediatamente liberou seus poderes e sua chave logo se transformou em seu bastão de ponta alada. Subiu e voou na direção dos dois, expandindo o máximo que podia sua energia, gritando a plenos pulmões para Kagome e Inuyasha. Cerrou os olhos, sentindo a sombra escurecer mais e alargar-se mais...

"_Syaoran! Venha logo!!!"_

# # # -

Observava a lua de seus aposentos, questionando-se sobre o que deveria fazer agora. Sentia-se negligenciando suas obrigações, mas só conseguia pensar em como poderia entender o que estava se passando com Sakura, em como fazê-la voltar a confiar nele como um dia fizera... Se é que seria possível, pensou com amargura...

A lua, então, foi coberta repentinamente por uma longa nuvem escura... Chamando a atenção do rapaz. Contudo, o que fez sua pulsação disparar e seus sentidos ficarem em alerta foi algo mais...

Uma presença muito familiar intensamente ressoou por seu espírito.

Sentiu o sangue gelar...

"_Sakura...!"_

# # # -

(Continua)

16/08/2009

Mary Marcato

# # # -

Comentários da autora: E OS ANJOS GRITAM: AAAAALELUIA! AAAAALELUIA!!! Bem... Aleluia! XD Ok, sei que pode parecer indesculpável tanta demora e para alguns realmente seja. Para mim, no entanto, foi algo inevitável, além das minhas forças. Mas como eu sempre digo, não começo uma história sem terminá-la, pelo menos este é meu "_motto_" até agora. Nestes últimos tempos recebi comentários muito lindos e muito incentivadores e não podia deixar de tentar compensá-los. Espero escrever pelo menos mais três capítulos até o final do ano, e espero que vocês possam me dizer se está "ao gosto" de vocês ou não. De fato, os últimos reviews que recebi me fizeram lembrar de questões desta história das quais havia me esquecido, foi quase um "baque", um aviso para eu prestar mais atenção para não deixar furos. Amo demais os comentários de você e vou tentar respondê-los ou pelo menos deixar meu agradecimento aqui num capítulo futuro quando eu esteja menos ansiosa para postar (Também! Depois de mais de um ano!!!). Espero que estejam gostando! E até o próximo cap.!

Agradecimentos: Yoru-chan, minha vontade era deixar seus comentários de revisora na fic, adorei eles, hehe ^^, e desculpe pela "maldade" em cortar a cena... "quente", uma parte de mim queria continuar, outra sabia que não era o "momento". Muito obrigada pela revisão! Eu sei que dá trabalho e fico muito feliz por poder contar com você. Estou confiando cem por cento, hein! Nem reli a fic :P. À Ninha Souma, agradeço do fundo do coração os reviews tão empolgados e tão "detalhados", adoro eles! Foram uma grande fonte de energia e inspiração para concluir parte deste capítulo que não ia para frente de jeito nenhum!!! Por fim, agradeço também a todos os leitores que não desistiram de mim, sempre me emociono quando recebo mais um review e mais para frente pretendo deixar uma resposta para cada um de vocês, pelo menos este é o plano!!! Minna-san, _arigatou gozaimasu_!!! _Ja ne_!


	10. Entre Segredos e Pesadelos, a Realidade

Capítulo09: Entre Segredos e Pesadelos, a Realidade

# ## -

"_Syaoran!!!"_

O homem acordou abruptamente, enquanto sentia uma mão em seu ombro, olhou para cima, ainda meio atordoado e viu o motorista inclinando-se educadamente, avisando-o de que haviam chegado ao destino final. Syaoran desencostou-se do estofado, enquanto engolia bile que subia por sua garganta, o motorista percebeu a palidez do homem, mas resolveu nada comentar, retirou a bagagem do jovem e acompanhou-o até a entrada da mansão. Vendo que o rapaz não parecia que iria se prontificar em abrir a porta ou tocar a campainha, fez isso por ele, logo um homem alto e magro abriu a porta.

Enquanto os dois trocavam informações, Syaoran permanecia distante, perdido em pensamentos. Não dormia fazia três noites, não conseguia comer direito e ainda sentia dores por todo o corpo. Flashes do que acontecera naquela fatídica noite voltavam a sua mente a toda hora, sem que conseguisse pensar em outra coisa. O grito desesperado dela... Aqueles olhos apavorados... Apertou uma das mãos contra o rosto, rangendo os dentes, sentindo-se novamente impotente diante da situação, como naquele momento.

Ficara desesperado, louco da vida, não escutava direito o que os outros tentavam lhe dizer. Depois do que acontecera, não conseguia discernir nem entender o que lhe falavam, só se preocupava com ela, com ela... Assim que ocorrera, quis imediatamente utilizar-se de magia para alcançar Eriol naquele exato momento, mas Sheng lhe impedira, primeiro porque estava fraco, segundo porque diante do que acabara de ocorrer, ele poderia ser interceptado.

Só aceitou porque não tinha muito mais forças para utilizar-se do encanto, pois tudo o que pensava era em uma forma de...

'Syaoran!'

A voz o fez acordar de seu estupor, quase surpreso. Olhou para frente e viu Eriol olhando-o com grande preocupação. Imaginava que já haviam lhe informado do ocorrido.

Syaoran (com a voz rouca, de quem não a usara muito nos últimos dias): 'Eriol... Ela...' Eriol aproximou-se rapidamente do rapaz, colocando um braço em volta de seu ombro , levando-o para dentro da casa, percebendo o estado aturdido do chinês. Seu próprio cenho estava ligeiramente contraído em preocupação, mas não queria demonstrar seu estado ao outro, que sem dúvida alguma se encontrava em situação inimaginavelmente pior.

Eriol (olhando para o rapaz um segundo): 'Venha, Syaoran, conversaremos lá dentro.' Fez sinal de afirmativo para seu mordomo de forma que tratasse do pagamento do motorista, e em seguida viu Tomoyo ao seu lado. A mulher tinha lágrimas incontidas nos olhos, mas assim que viu o estado de Syaoran prontamente voltou em direção à cozinha pedir que a cozinheira preparasse algo a ele.

Eriol fez Syaoran sentar, enquanto notava a palidez e as olheiras nos olhos do chinês. Engoliu em seco, sem saber por onde iniciar a conversa. Sheng entrara em contato com ele, rapidamente, para que não interceptassem a conversa. Pelo que dissera, tudo ocorrera muito rapidamente, Tao parecia desolado, enquanto Syaoran ficara desesperado. Não entrou em detalhes, mas assim que mencionou o terrível acontecimento sabia que Syaoran logo chegaria para lhe pedir ajuda.

Pelos deuses, jamais pensara que isso poderia acontecer... Olhou novamente para o amigo e fechou os olhos por um segundo, sabendo que seria cruel pedir que contasse tudo o que acontecera na Índia há quase três dias enquanto o chinês ainda se encontrava naquele estado, mas não podiam perder tempo.

Eriol (colocando a mão no ombro do amigo que, parecendo surpreso, voltou o olhar para o inglês): 'Syaoran... Conte-me o que aconteceu...'

O inglês não pôde conter a surpresa diante da expressão cheia de dor e desespero que se formou no rosto do amigo.

_**# # # - FLASHBACK - # # #**_

_Assim que sentira a presença de Sakura intensificar-se, imediatamente Syaoran correu em direção à floresta que existia naquele lugar, onde estiveram durante o dia. Seu coração apertava, como se algo grave estivesse prestes a acontecer._

_Não estava enganado, assim que chegou, encontrou não só Sakura, como a Grã-Sacerdotisa chamada Kagome e seu Guardião Inuyasha cercados pelo que ele imaginou serem guerreiros em negro. Não... Não eram simplesmente homens em negro, e sim sombras em forma de homens, ainda que claramente pudessem atacar e ferir como qualquer outro ser vivo. Os pêlos de seus braços se arrepiaram, nunca tinha visto escuridão mais profunda como aquela, como se olhasse em um buraco negro._

_Sem perder mais tempo apreciando a forma do inimigo, correu ao auxílio do grupo. Assim que se aproximou, viu Sheng alcançando-os no mesmo momento, e logo percebeu que Tao também se encontrava ali, mais no extremo do círculo que se formava na clareira._

_Syaoran: 'Sakura!' Gritou o nome da jovem, que o olhou, parecendo ligeiramente aliviada, mas não conseguiu alcançá-la, sendo barrado por um grupo daquelas figuras das sombras._

_Invocou imediatamente sua espada, enquanto se preparava para o que parecia ser uma batalha difícil. Entretanto, não se precipitou, tentando descobrir se aquele negrume em forma de homens poderia ser ferido como qualquer outra pessoa, ou pior, se ele próprio não seria ferido ao tentar atacá-los._

_Seus pensamentos não estavam longe da verdade, ao perceber que Sakura invocara flecha e todas elas pareciam sumir ao tocar o inimigo. Seria esta uma reação apenas contra magia, ou qualquer coisa material que os tocasse? Franziu o cenho, invocando um de seus trovões._

_O ataque pareceu funcionar, pois ao menos o grupo se dispersou um pouco, enquanto aquele no qual o golpe atingira diretamente, desmanchava-se em sombras, que pareciam se juntar às outras. Antes que pudesse invocar outro ataque, as sombras humanas imediatamente partiram em sua direção, com lâminas mais negras que a morte parecia ser em sua direção._

_Utilizou-se de sua espada para bloquear-se, não tendo muito mais tempo para desviar ou fazer outra coisa. Quase suspirou aliviado, ao perceber que sua lâmina parecia ter efeito contra aquelas criaturas, ainda que não soubesse por quê, salvando-o de um ataque direto._

_Queria poder estar próximo de Sakura e dos outros para ajudá-los, mas a verdade é que mal tinha tempo para se defender ele mesmo, sabendo que tudo o que o separava de um fim trágico era sua lâmina mágica, pois ataques corporais pareciam estar fora de questão. Olhou rapidamente para o lado, vendo Sakura a certa distância, parecendo ter encontrado algum meio de proteger-se daqueles inimigos._

_Não pôde manter sua atenção na garota, que parecia manter seu escudo em volta da sacerdotisa, também atacada por aquelas sombras, enquanto a japonesa e o guardião da miko tentavam mantê-los afastados._

_Arregalou os olhos, um segundo antes de voltar-se para seus inimigos, rolando pelo chão rapidamente, evitando um ataque duplo de duas lanças negras. Olhou o local em que as armas atingiram e viu a grama enegrecer-se no local, parecendo deteriorar-se. Voltou-se novamente para os inimigos, utilizando-se de sua espada para atacá-los e defender-se, tentando de alguma forma poder aproximar-se do outro grupo, pois percebera, com surpresa, que o que aqueles inimigos estavam tentando era, de alguma forma, alcançar a grã-sacerdotisa Kagome._

_Rangeu os dentes e fechou mais o cenho, invocando novamente um de seus raios para dissipá-los. O golpe pareceu surtir efeito, mas dessa vez não alcançou nenhum dos inimigos. Não importava... Correu pelo estreito caminho que abrira entre eles, defendendo-se e desferindo golpes precisos, lateralmente, verticalmente, tentando não perder o equilíbrio enquanto corria para frente e enfrentava seu inimigo._

_Quando finalmente parecia estar alcançando o grupo, mais viu que sentiu um raio vindo em sua direção, rapidamente saltou para o lado, escapando não ileso do golpe súbito, sentiu a parte inferior de sua perna queimar, ainda que não fosse suficiente para impedi-lo de se manter em pé. Voltou o olhar para o local de onde viera o ataque e percebeu duas formas aparecendo do alto, como se voassem e saíssem de um buraco negro no ar. Viu uma silhueta negra feminina mais a frente, provavelmente quem tentara atingi-lo e mais outra que não pôde definir mais atrás._

_Contudo, antes que pudesse demonstrar qualquer reação, viu a silhueta feminina voltar-se para o local onde estava o outro grupo, virou a cabeça e percebeu que se dirigia em direção à Sakura._

_Syaoran (berrando): 'Sakura, cuidado!!!'_

_O aviso foi preciso, pois assim que o ouviu, sem ao menos olhar para o lado, Sakura girou e projetou o seu escudo, sabendo não ter outra forma de se defender. O raio atingiu em cheio a proteção, que ondulou fortemente, mas não cedeu. Contudo, a tática não era perfeita, pois ao utilizá-lo tão abruptamente, Sakura cedeu à projeção da magia protetora em volta de Kagome._

_A japonesa voltou o olhar imediatamente para a outra mulher, e horrorizada percebeu que não teria como alcançá-la ou lançar seu escudo de volta ao redor dela, pois sombras já começavam a consumi-la, ainda que a mulher tentasse proteger-se envolta a uma aura rosada._

_Inuyasha (desesperado): 'Kagome!!!' Tentava correr em direção à mulher, mas um grupo massivo de sombras o rodeavam e, impossibilitado de utilizar-se de suas garras, tentava utilizar-se de sua espada que, ainda que efetiva, parecia apenas funcionar como uma espada normal contra aqueles homens, suas técnicas parecendo inúteis contra eles. Olhava a todo o momento com desespero em direção à mulher, seus olhos refletindo o pavor que estava sentindo. 'Kagome!!!'_

_Syaoran novamente se via cercado de sombras negras e, ainda que estivesse conseguindo combatê-las, parecia que não conseguiria ser rápido suficiente._

_Naquele momento percebeu Tao, que até então estava fora do seu campo de visão correr em direção da jovem sacerdotisa, enquanto os outros lutavam desesperadamente contra aquelas sombras. O ancião tinha uma longa lança em suas mãos, enquanto uma luz azulada contornava o instrumento, parecendo ser eficiente contra aquelas criaturas. Parecia que iria alcançar a mulher, quando Syaoran percebeu que o vulto feminino no círculo negro ao céu novamente utilizaria aquele golpe. Olhou a direção que ela apontava e viu Tao, que não parecia ter percebido._

_Tentou gritar, mas no mesmo momento teve que aparar outro golpe. Assim que se defendeu, logo em seguida cortando a figura negra no local em que seria o abdômen, voltou-se novamente para Tao. Seus olhos se arregalaram..._

_Sakura (correndo): 'Cuidado, Tao!!!'_

_O sangue de Syaoran gelou instantaneamente, quando bem diante de seus olhos viu Sakura saltando na direção do homem, empurrando-o fora do alcance do golpe dourado, mas sem ter tanta sorte ela mesma._

_Syaoran: 'Não!!!' Violentamente atacou seus inimigos, desvencilhando-se o melhor que podia do grupo que não parecia diminuir. Tentava aproximar-se de Sakura, desvencilhando-se daquelas sombras macabras, sentindo seu fôlego pesado, e seu corpo cansado. Aproximava-se mais, buscando desesperado o local em que a moça caíra, não via mais nada nem ninguém. Mais um pouco e poderia vê-la... Maldição! Onde ela estava?_

_Sentiu o ar lhe faltar, enquanto um terrível calafrio percorria-lhe o corpo. Diante de seus olhos via um enorme negrume se formando, cobrindo Sakura, que parecia gemer contra aquelas trevas. Correu desesperado, berrando invocações de raios para liberar seu caminho._

_As trevas cobriram totalmente a figura da japonesa, tudo o que se via era o negro infinito, aquele negro de morte..._

_Syaoran (tropeçando um momento, enquanto continuava correndo em direção à moça, barrado a toda hora por figuras assassinas): 'Sakura!!!!!!'_

_As trevas que cobriam a mulher diminuíam de volume, até ficarem planas com o gramado, e sumindo sem rastros. O chinês olhava com olhos arregalados, em seguida voltando-se para o riso sinistro daquele buraco negro que se formava no ar. Sentiu sua face contorcer-se de ódio, enquanto continuava atacando o grupo que o cercava, talvez se conseguisse alcançar aquelas duas figuras pudesse ainda alcançar de alguma forma Sakura._

_Contudo, enquanto ainda tentava desvencilhar-se das trevas viu a silhueta feminina afastando-se, de volta ao buraco negro de onde viera. Desespero consumia-o, fazendo-o utilizar-se de mais força e mais energia do que precisaria para tentar livrar-se dos inimigos que o cercavam. Finalmente se livrava do grupo, e ao voltar o olhar para o buraco no ar, ainda conseguiu distinguir a outra figura que estivera todo o tempo observando daquele local._

_Parecia ser uma figura masculina, que permaneceu parada, encarando-o longamente, antes de dar as costas, e sumir pelo buraco negro, que sumia lentamente._

_Syaoran (correndo com suas últimas forças): 'Não!!! Espere!!! Sakura!!! Sakura!!!' _

_Não percebeu que as sombras não mais tentavam pará-lo, mas não importava, só queria alcançar aquele buraco, só queria buscá-la, só queria ela de volta._

_Era tarde de mais... O buraco se fechou completamente... E as trevas sumiram._

_O brilho da lua voltou a iluminar o local. Mas nada mais havia ali que se iluminar, apenas negrume... E desespero..._

_**# # # - Fim do FLASHBACK - # # #**_

Estava sentado ali fazia talvez algumas horas, quase imóvel, com o olhar perdido na paisagem à sua frente. Os acontecimentos dos últimos dias haviam-lhe abalado mais do que gostaria de admitir. Jamais poderia ter imaginado que algo do tipo poderia ocorrer, e jamais poderia ter adivinhado que aquela mulher iria...

Tao soltou o ar que não sabia estar prendendo, fechando os olhos por um momento, e logo os abrindo novamente para o dia ensolarado que não parecia se lembrar da noite sombria de três dias atrás. Tudo ocorrera muito rápido e se perguntava se poderia ter evitado o que ocorrera se tivesse sido mais cauteloso.

A dúvida o perturbava e o remorso pelo que ocorrera começava a lhe corroer. Vira o olhar desesperado de Xiao Lang e, ainda que este não lhe olhasse com olhos acusadores, sabia que o homem jamais o perdoaria se algo acontecesse àquela japonesa. Isso pois aquela mulher, a quem desaprovara desde o primeiro momento e que também claramente demonstrava não apreciá-lo nem um pouco, fizera o que ele julgara ser inimaginável. Ela tinha lhe salvado! Não apenas isso, ela colocara sua própria vida em risco para salvar-lhe!

Fechou novamente os olhos, relembrando o momento, sabendo que muito provavelmente não tivesse feito o mesmo se os papéis tivessem se invertido, se tivesse que pôr sua vida em risco por ela... Perguntava-se se este desapego em relação a si mesmo fora uma das características da moça que pudessem ter chamado a atenção do filho de Shang. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos... Tentando pensar em alguma forma de resolver aquele problema.

'Tao...'

A voz suave o fez abrir os olhos, enquanto sentiu a presença de sua noiva aproximar-se e sentar-se ao seu lado. Não voltou o olhar para ela, ainda que sentisse os dela escrutinando seu rosto.

Sheng: 'Tao... Não foi sua culpa....'

O homem não pôde evitar arregalar os olhos por um segundo, em seguida voltando o olhar para a mulher ao seu lado, sem saber exatamente o que responder, ou como ela chegara tão facilmente àquela questão que estava lhe atormentando. Contudo, suavizou quase imediatamente a expressão, voltando o olhar para frente.

Tao (falando em voz neutra): 'Não sei de que está falando, Sheng...' A mulher não fez nenhum comentário, e ele se sentiu obrigado a continuar. 'Precisamos decidir o que faremos de agora em diante, após...' Fez uma leve pausa, escolhendo as palavras... 'Após os eventos dos últimos dias.' Sheng analisou-o por um segundo, logo se voltando para frente também.

Sheng: 'O irmão do Guardião Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, nos forneceu algumas informações que talvez devêssemos compartilhar com Hiragisawa Eriol.' Fez uma pausa, esperando algum comentário que não veio de Tao. 'Parece que os grupos que ele e o Guardião Inuyasha irão formar para procurar pela grã-sacerdotisa partirão amanhã cedo.'

Tao: 'Sim... Talvez devêssemos partir juntos, assim poderíamos acompanhá-los por um trecho, se forem por algum caminho que seja em direção à Londres.'

Sheng: 'Era o que eu estava pensando também. Além disso...' Fez outra pausa, voltando o olhar para o homem. 'Assim que você saiu conversei por mais um tempo com Mestre Sesshoumaru, que nos prometeu nos informar se tiverem alguma notícia, e solicitou o mesmo de nós.'

Tao (sem olhá-la, apenas acenando que sim): 'Sem dúvida, precisamos manter contato, não só devido ao ocorrido, mas em relação ao que possa ocorrer.' Voltou o olhar para Sheng, antes de continuar. 'Mais tarde, volte a falar com ele, e informe-o de tudo que julgar ser relevante e que nós saibamos sobre esses eventos. É uma boa forma de conseguir que ele fale qualquer coisa que ainda não nos tenha dito e que poderá nos ajudar.'

A mulher fez que sim com a cabeça, e já se preparava para levantar, quando sentiu o leve toque da mão de Tao na sua, parou, percebendo o olhar baixo do homem.

Tao (com voz baixa): 'Preciso salvá-la, Sheng...' Voltou o olhar a mulher. 'E não apenas por Syaoran...'

O homem não precisou completar a frase, Sheng entendia. Virou a palma de sua mão, segurando a de seu noivo. Tao era um homem rígido, mas seu senso de justiça era inigualável e o admirava por isso... Precisava salvar Sakura não apenas por Syaoran, e não apenas porque ela o havia salvado... Mas porque era o certo.

Sorriu para o chinês, e voltou-se para a paisagem a sua frente, ainda segurando-lhe a mão, sabendo que ele precisava de companhia e consolo, ainda que no silêncio...

# # # -

Eriol apertava seus punhos com força contra os braços de sua poltrona, calado quando Syaoran terminou de contar, com agonia, o que ocorrera.

Sakura havia sido seqüestrada. E junto com ela a grã-sacerdotisa Kagome. Nada pior poderia estar acontecendo. Não previra isso, imaginara apenas que havia alguém atrás das relíquias, mas jamais atrás...

Eriol: 'Dos representantes dos deuses...' Falou baixo, mais para si que para Syaoran ouvir, mesmo porque o rapaz não parecia estar prestando muito a atenção.

Pelo que o chinês relatara, assim que Sakura e Kagome sumiram, as outras sombras também desapareceram. Sheng e Tao aparentemente permaneceram no local pois nos próximos dias um informante chegaria ao Templo e talvez conseguissem alguma informação que pudessem ajudá-los.

Entretanto, ainda que fosse uma possibilidade, Eriol tinha suas dúvidas de que alguém do mundo mágico pudesse ter alguma idéia do que estava acontecendo. Ainda que, sentiu um calafrio enquanto pensava no assunto, começava a ter uma idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo, de acordo com o que escutara de Syaoran mais o que estivera acontecendo até então. Esperava estar errado, para o bem de todos.

Olhou novamente para Syaoran, sabendo que o rapaz estava devastado, e sem ter certeza se deveria contar de suas suspeitas para ele. Balançou a cabeça em negativo, enquanto tomava um gole do chá que Tomoyo trouxera para eles, enquanto saíra calada, ainda que quisesse saber de Syaoran qualquer coisa sobre sua prima. Eriol olhou novamente para o rapaz, imaginando se Sakura contara a ele dos fatos que ocorreram durante aqueles dois anos e meio em que não se viram.

Fechou os olhos por um segundo, abrindo-os em seguida para olhar para sua xícara à sua frente. Se suas suspeitas estivessem certas, havia uma forte possibilidade de que o que ocorrera naqueles dois anos viessem a interferir no futuro deles, principalmente no de Sakura, e julgava se seria ou não necessário revelar a Syaoran o que Sakura parecia estar prolatando em fazer. Suspirou fundo, não queria falar do que só cabia à japonesa revelar ao jovem, mas talvez não tivesse alternativa.

# # # -

O local isolado, negro e úmido estava vazio e silencioso, a não ser pelos passos leves, mas firmes, que cruzavam toda distância entre a entrada e o fim do salão, que parecia dar entrada a outro aposento, através de duas altas e pesadas portas.

Ela respirou fundo, sabendo estar entrando em campo perigoso, dependendo da reação de quem estava ali dentro. Fechou os olhos e sentiu seu cenho se fechar ao relembrar da situação que ocorrera até minutos antes. Até três dias atrás estivera em júbilo quando conseguira capturar não só uma, mas _duas_ daquelas pessoinhas. Ah... A sensação fora doce, doce demais ao lembrar-se das expressões contorcidas e agoniadas de quem fora deixado para trás.

Estivera tão contente consigo mesma que jamais poderia imaginar o que descobriria. Estavam quase chegando à fase conclusiva de seus planos, tinham mais da metade do que precisavam pronto, só mais alguns ajustes, quando... Respirou fundo, exasperada, quando descobrira, após várias horas de trabalho, que ela não lhes serviria como planejara. Quase gritou frustrada, mas fechou os olhos, se controlando, sabendo que quem estava prestes a encontrar poderia ser ainda mais frustrante, ou quem sabe... Ameaçador.

Abriu as duas portas, silenciosamente, para o que parecia ser um local mais sombrio que o outro, ainda que iluminado por uma chama sepulcral contra a parede mais ao fundo, ao lado de uma figura esbelta. A figura não se voltou, e ela engoliu em seco, sabendo que deveria se aproximar. Quando estava a dois metros de distância da figura, que ainda permanecia estática, observando aquela chama sepulcral, ajoelhou-se, apresentando-se.

Mulher (humildemente, em um sussurro): 'Mestre...' Não ouve resposta, e a mulher respirou fundo novamente, perguntando-se se deveria dizer algo mais...

Mestre (ainda de costas): 'Ah... Veja como é bela... Veja, querida, veja a chama brilhar intensamente, cada dia mais viva...' Falou como uma criança, animada diante do novo brinquedo de Natal. A mulher ajoelhada, por sua vez, voltou o olhar, mas não ousou se levantar. A outra figura, que possuía uma voz longa e serena, viva e ao mesmo tempo distante, sonora e opaca, aguda e ao mesmo tempo grave, convidativa e aterrorizante, voltou a falar. 'Mais um pouco, minha querida... Mais um pouco e não precisarei mais deste recipiente.'

Mulher (sorrindo ansiosa): 'Óh, Mestre! Não vejo a hora de que isso ocorra! Esperei por tanto, tanto tempo!' A ansiedade e antecipação transbordavam por todo seu corpo, sentindo o arrepio e o sangue correr rápido diante da expectativa longamente aguardada. A figura finalmente pareceu notar de fato a mulher aos seus pés e voltou-se para ela, olhando-a com certo desinteresse.

Mestre (sentando-se numa longa cadeira ao seu lado): 'Então... Minha querida... Quais são as novidades?' Diante da lembrança, a mulher sentiu seu sangue gelar, sem saber se deveria contar de uma vez o que ocorrera. Voltou o olhar para a figura a sua frente e sentiu medo.

A figura imediatamente sentiu a emoção aflorando na outra, e um sorriso frio e sinistro surgiu em seu rosto, enquanto levantava-se lentamente, aproximando-se da mulher ao chão.

Mestre: 'Levante-se, minha querida...' A mulher vacilou por um segundo, sentindo apreensão, mas as palavras daquela figura eram absolutas e ela fez como ordenado.

Mal se colocou em posição ereta e a mulher sentiu o corpo da figura aproximar-se ao seu, braços longos e esbeltos rodearam-lhe, em um abraço íntimo. Sentiu seu corpo tremer.

Figura (sussurrando contra o ouvido da mulher): 'Minha doce e mais fiel serva...' Dizia as palavras enquanto percorria suas mãos finas e geladas pelo corpo da outra mulher. 'Está com medo de mim? Eu? Que te amo tanto?' A outra não conseguiu evitar o gemido de escapar-lhe pelos lábios, fosse de pavor, fosse de antecipação.

Enquanto a mulher sentia seu corpo reagindo aos toques do Mestre, seus pensamentos ficavam enevoados, ainda que soubesse do risco que estava correndo. Sentiu o rosto da figura próximo de seu rosto, e logo sentiu sua face contra a face de seu Mestre, que respirava longamente contra seu pescoço.

Figura: 'Heru... Conte-me.' A voz era imperiosa, convidativamente perigosa, e a mulher sentiu seu corpo tencionar ao escutar o nome que seu Mestre pronunciara. Soltou um gritinho, enquanto as chamas sepulcrais daquele salão iluminavam parte de seu rosto.

Sentiu as pontas dos dedos da outra criatura percorrer seus longos cabelos amarelo alaranjado, e fechou os olhos instintivamente. As jóias e seda branca que parcialmente cobriam-lhe o corpo, entre um traje egípcio e romano, pouco evitavam a outra mão de tocar-lhe a pele, fazendo-a arrepiar-se com o contato frio. De seus lábios vermelhos um suspiro escapou.

Heru: 'Mestre... Eu não sabia, juro que não sabia...' Sentiu o abraço de seu mestre e fechou os olhos, apavorada e ansiosa. 'Estive todo esse tempo trabalhando, desvendando, perseguindo a Mestra das Cartas...' Diante do nome, a outra figura parou momentaneamente de abraçar a mulher, soltando-a levemente, sobre um leve protesto calado. Heru abriu os olhos que até então estavam fechados, e engoliu em seco.

Mestre: 'O que tem a Mestra das Cartas, minha Heru?' A mulher prendeu a respiração, cheia de pavor, quando dois sinistros e astutos olhos dourados, com pupilas felinas, brilharam contra a chama sepulcral.

Heru: 'Óh, Mestre!!!' Heru imediatamente caiu sobre o chão, abraçando as pernas da outra figura. 'Perdoe-me! Perdoe-me!!! Quando eu e ele fomos capturar aquela outra pessoinha e a Mestra das Cartas... Eu tinha tanta certeza que poderíamos usá-la! Tanta que imediatamente tive que capturá-la, mesmo que o objetivo inicial tivesse sido só a outra... Mas... Mas...' A mulher soluçava, desesperada, abraçando a outra figura com apego.

A figura olhava-a com olhos frios e arrogantes... Parecendo estar decidindo o que iria fazer com sua querida serva.

A figura abaixou-se e colocou suas mãos dos dois lados do rosto de Heru. A mulher continuava chorando, soluçando, sem olhar para seu Mestre. Contudo, antes que pudesse suplicar novamente, Heru arregalou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios de seu Mestre contra os seus, intensamente. Imediatamente os soluços pararam, e as lágrimas começaram a cessar. Mas antes que Heru pudesse fechar seus olhos, os lábios se foram.

Mestre (olhando-a com doçura): 'Heru... Diga-me, porque não podemos utilizá-la?'

Heru (num sussurro): 'Mestre... Não podemos usá-la porque...' Falava tão baixo que a outra figura teve de aproximar seu ouvido contra a boca da mulher, que continuou 'Porque ela não...' As últimas palavras foram pronunciadas tão levemente que seu Mestre quase não escutou.

Entretanto, a figura a ouvira... E voltou o rosto para ela, olhando-a nos olhos... Parecendo... Parecendo mais perplexo que enfurecido!!!

Mestre: 'Não é?!' Heru fez que não com a cabeça e, para total surpresa sua, tudo o que escutou foi uma longa e deliciada gargalhada. Heru ficou calada, olhando para a outra figura sem saber o que fazer. Quando este finalmente sentiu a risada sumindo, limpou as lágrimas de diversão do rosto, segurando o rosto de Heru de novo. 'Óh, Heru... Que notícia mais inusitada... Jamais poderia imaginar que nossa querida Sakura...' Quase começou a rir de novo... Controlou-se, e sorriu para Heru mais uma vez, que parecia perdida. 'Minha doce Heru-chan... Venha cá...' Abraçou a mulher, ambos agachados no chão e, ainda que sem entender o que ocorrera, a mulher em seda retornou o abraço.

Heru: 'Mas... Mestre... O que faremos agora...?' Heru parou de falar imediatamente, sentindo a outra figura encostar o nariz e aboca contra seu pescoço, respirando fundo.

Mestre (afastando a boca do pescoço apenas o suficiente para falar): 'Heru, Heru... Minha querida... E você não sabe que há outras formas de concluirmos meus planos?' Heru piscou os olhos duas vezes. De fato, não sabia... Sentiu o Mestre rindo contra seu pescoço, enquanto roçava o nariz contra sua pele como um gato. 'Que divertido... Com esta nova notícia terei que pensar em formas mais... interessantes... de usar nossa Sakura-chan...'

Heru, por um segundo, quase sentiu fúria tomá-la quando escutou seu Mestre falar daquela forma da desprezível mulher... Mas logo sentiu seus pensamentos anuviarem, quando a figura apertou-a mais perto contra seu corpo.

Heru: 'Hai... Mestre... Tudo o que desejar...'

O quarto era isolado, negro e úmido... Assim como todos os aposentos daquele lugar. E tudo o que a chama intensa e sepulcral da câmara iluminou ali, foram os corpos abraçados de duas mulheres...

# # # -

Passara toda tarde desde que Eriol encontrara-se novamente com Syaoran. Depois da longa conversa, o inglês fizera o amigo seguir até um dos quartos da casa para descansar. A princípio, o rapaz não quisera, alegando que mesmo que tentasse não conseguiria dormir; Assim, Eriol foi obrigado a utilizar-se de magia para fazê-lo descansar ao menos algumas horas.

Depois de deixá-lo, seguiu até o escritório em sua mansão, buscando entre vários de seus livros algum que pudesse ajudá-lo. Assim que escolheu meia dúzia deles, sentou-se à mesa e pôs-se a estudar. Tomoyo viera conversar com ele pouco tempo depois e, após compartilhar com sua companheira o que o chinês lhe contara, a mulher deixara-o estudando, precisando ela própria distrair-se com algo antes que voltasse a chorar de preocupação pela amiga.

Eriol queria consolar sua querida Tomoyo, mas não poderia fazer nada mais enquanto não descobrisse algo que os ajudasse a encontrar sua amiga. Tentara inclusive entrar em contato com a Ordem. Entretanto, momentaneamente, só conseguira o aviso de um dos discípulos da Ordem que falaria com seus mestres sobre o acontecido e voltaria a entrar em contato assim que tivesse notícias. Assim... Tudo o que restava ao mago era procurar por conta própria pistas sobre quais poderiam ser os próximos passos do misterioso grupo que agora abertamente podia chamar de inimigo.

Duas horas depois de longa leitura, o rapaz recostou-se contra sua poltrona, apertando seu polegar e indicador contra o meio de seus olhos, exasperado. De fato, após muita busca começava a formular alguma idéia do que estava acontecendo, ainda que esperasse estar enganado. Iria aguardar resposta da Ordem... Mas se eles não tivessem nada melhor, talvez tivesse que assumir que sua hipótese estava certa... Esperava que não, pelo bem de Sakura... E Syaoran.

Pelos deuses! O que poderia fazer caso estivesse certo? Precisava conversar com alguém, buscar alguma opinião...

Ouviu o som característico de ondas mágicas, enquanto um vento leve soprou-lhe contra o rosto. Observou o globo ao lado de sua escrivaninha, e logo viu a figura de uma figura familiar, com quem às vezes mantinha contato, trocando informações sobre os fatos que vinham ocorrendo, formar-se no cristal esférico.

Eriol (surpreso): 'Yelan!' A figura ao outro lado do globo sorriu-lhe, ainda que um sorriso reservado, fazendo uma leve reverência com a cabeça. 'Que fortuita oportunidade...'

Yelan (interrompendo-o): 'É sobre Sakura, não é, Eriol?' O homem abriu mais os olhos por um momento, de fato surpreso, antes de afirmar com a cabeça que sim. Antes de poder perguntar como sabia do que se tratava, a mulher continuou. 'Você não é o único que está acompanhando o progresso de meu filho, Eriol... Ainda que, infelizmente, não tinha ninguém presente para ajudá-los naquele momento de necessidade... Contudo, consegui entrar em contato com Sheng há algumas horas, ela e Tao logo estarão partindo da Índia, acompanhados, pelo menos por enquanto.'

Eriol (agravado): 'Yelan... O rapto de Sakura e da grã-sacerdotisa Kagome é algo pelo qual eu não estava esperando...' Seu cenho entristeceu-se mais... 'Syaoran está devastado.' Viu a mulher suspirar fundo.

Yelan (continuando, depois de um segundo): 'Eriol... Gostaria de prolongar a conversa, mas tenho medo de que se entrar em detalhes talvez nossos inimigos consigam interceptar nossa conversa.' O rapaz ia falar, mas a mulher levantou a mão. 'Agora não é o momento, Eriol...' A mulher olhou para o lado e em seguida voltou-se de novo para o inglês. 'Tem alguém que precisa falar com você.' O rapaz fez que sim com a cabeça e logo outra figura substituiu a de Yelan no globo, os olhos de Eriol arregalaram-se.

Eriol (olhos arregalados): 'Mestre Lan!'

De fato, a surpresa era grande, fazia alguns meses que não recebia notícias no homem. Mantinha relações cordiais há anos com o guerreiro, anos antes de Sakura ir treinar com ele, sob indicação sua. O homem vinha mantendo um olhar atento no mundo mágico já fazia vária décadas e, se alguém sabia de algo, provavelmente seria ele.

Mestre Lan: 'Rapaz... Não podemos perder tempo...' O homem severo e prático não esperou que o inglês respondesse. 'Já estou sabendo o que ocorreu e, tenho certeza que você já deve ter chego a alguma conclusão, provavelmente parecida com as minhas.' Eriol fechou o cenho, começando a perder a esperança de que pudesse ser outra coisa se não aquilo.

Eriol (interrompendo o outro): 'Mestre Lan... Como irei contar a Syaoran o que houve nesses dois anos em que ele e Sakura estiveram separados?! Eu acho que ela ainda não contou nada a ele e...' Não pôde concluir, pois Mestre Lan levantou a mão, fazendo-o calar-se.

Mestre Lan: 'Se você tocou neste assunto, então é porque chegou a alguma conclusão parecida com a minha.' Eriol apenas fez que sim, ainda que infeliz, com a cabeça. Não ousavam mencionar nada mais além que insinuações, temendo que o inimigo pudesse captar alguma mensagem. Mestre Lan mantinha-se rígido e com o olhar determinado. 'Sei que é um assunto delicado, jovem, e sei que não deveria ser você a revelá-lo ao jovem Xiao Lang. Mas estamos falando da segurança da minha pupila e, quanto mais cedo ele souber, mais cedo e mais fácil será conseguir recuperá-la sem que isso signifique trauma maior para ela... Você bem sabe os tipos de coisa que o inimigo poderá fazer quando descobrir.'

Eriol arregalou os olhos, ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Se o que Mestre Lan disse fosse verdade, então a situação ainda podia se complicar ainda mais. Óh, pobre Sakura! O que deveria estar sofrendo.

Eriol (com olhos determinados): 'Parece que não tenho muita opção, não é?' Mestre Lan fez que não com a cabeça.

Mestre Lan: 'Como Yelan já disse, não podemos informar-lhe de mais nada através desse encanto. O que te posso dizer é que há pessoas a caminho para ajudá-los...' Mestre Lan fez uma pausa, lembrando-se de algo... 'Eriol... Talvez seja melhor eu te lembrar de que, quando for falar com Xiao Lang, seja melhor que _ele_... Não esteja por perto...' Eriol franziu o cenho, sem entender ao que o homem se referia. Contudo, ao observar o olhar sério do homem por mais um momento pareceu entender.

Eriol (olhos um pouco arregalados): 'Ow... Realmente...'

Antes que Eriol pudesse continuar, sentiu a luz que envolvia o globo começar a tremer com mais intensidade. Fechou o cenho, sabendo que se o inimigo os estivera escutando, talvez fosse possível que tentasse cortar o contato, para que não pudessem trocar mais informações. Mestre Lan também pareceu perceber.

Mestre Lan (apressado): 'Lembre-se! Xiao Lang precisa entender a situação antes que possamos tomar qualquer outra atitude... Além disso, tente segurá-lo algum tempo aí, nossa ajuda está chegando!'

Pouco antes de o homem concluir a frase, o sinal foi cortado, o globo brilhou intensamente, para logo em seguida apagar completamente. Eriol apertou uma das mãos contra seu rosto, respirando fundo... As coisas não podiam estar pior...

Ouviu alguém batendo à porta, que estava aberta e abriu os olhos para ver de quem se tratava.

Syaoran: 'Eriol... Quando partiremos em busca de Sakura?' Eriol suspirou, esticando o braço em direção a um dos bancos em frente à sua escrivaninha. Syaoran se aproximou e sentou-se.

Eriol: 'Syaoran... Precisamos conversar...' O rapaz quis protestar, mas Eriol o fez se calar com um gesto da mão. 'É sobre Sakura....'

Ah... Pelo visto as coisas poderiam ficar piores sim...

# # # -

_Ela sentia todo seu corpo dolorido, sua cabeça girava e seu mundo parecia confuso. O que ocorrera? Estivera lutando, sim... Ah, lembrava de algo... Uma batalha inesperada, sombras por todos os lados, sangue, dor e escuridão... Sentira-se envolvida pela morte, enquanto suspiros gélidos roçavam por todo seu corpo, tentando consumi-la._

_Fora imobilizada, privada de todos seus movimentos, até mesmo o ar lhe entrava e saía com dificuldade de seus pulmões. O que ocorrera exatamente? Onde estava? E os outros? Parecia que haviam outros... Mas, lembrava-se de alguém lhe chamando pelo nome, várias vezes, quem era?_

_Sakura sentiu uma lufada de vento no rosto, e olhou para cima, o céu coberto por nuvens, sobre as quais algumas estrelas apareciam de vez em quando. Olhou para baixo, e sentiu seus olhos arregalarem-se... Sangue em suas mãos, sangue carmim, forte, intenso, como um rio que escorria por entre seus dedos. Olhou para os lados, desesperada, enquanto o rio de sangue começava a jorrar..._

_Faces... Faces que conhecia!!! _

_Aquela mulher, de longos cabelos negros e cacheados, com os mesmos olhos seus... Quem era... Quem era? Não conseguia mover-se direito, sentindo seu corpo pesado, lutou contra a força invisível, tentando se aproximar. Quando finalmente aproximava da mulher, esticou uma de suas mãos, tentando alcançá-la... Foi quando viu os olhos suplicantes, verdes e intensos... Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas de dor..._

"_Mamãe!!!"_

_A voz não lhe saiu pela boca, só escutava o grito dentro de sua cabeça, e antes que alcançasse a mão da mulher, ela começou a desaparecer no mar de vermelho, sem que Sakura pudesse fazer nada... Gritou, mas ninguém lhe respondeu..._

_Subitamente, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou-se imediatamente. Seus olhos mais uma vez derramavam lágrimas, enquanto o homem lhe sorria com doçura à sua frente, convidando-a ao abraço..._

"_Papai!!!"_

_Mais uma vez a voz não saiu, mas ela conseguiu se movimentar, alcançando os braços do homem, saudade indescritível preencheu-lhe o corpo, e tentou falar de novo... Foi quando sentiu o corpo abraçado ao seu repentinamente tornar-se rígido... "Papai...?" Soltou-se ligeiramente do abraço do homem, para olhar-lhe no rosto, e sentiu um nó na garganta quando seus olhos refletiram os olhos castanhos do homem, vidrados, opacos..._

_Sakura tentou chamar, mas sua voz perdia a força antes de sair de seus lábios... Tão rápido quanto ficou tenso, o corpo do homem começou a relaxar e pesar, e Sakura se via com dificuldade de sustentar o corpo que começava a escorregar do seu abraço, olhando-a ainda nos olhos, olhos arregalados, tentando dizer o que não conseguia pronunciar em palavras... Sakura sentiu uma terrível onda de desespero começar a tomar-lhe o ser, enquanto seu corpo começava a cair junto com o peso do corpo de seu pai, que não se movia mais..._

"_Naaaaão!!!" Gritou um grito de desespero e agonia, enquanto via o corpo em seus braços desmanchar-se em sangue... Escorregando por seus dedos, inconsciente de suas súplicas..._

_Antes que pudesse controlar sua tristeza, entretanto, percebeu alguém se aproximando, e viu duas pernas paradas há um pouco mais de um metro à sua frente. Olhou para cima, reconhecendo o rosto escuro e bonito de seu irmão... Contraiu as sobrancelhas._

_Sakura (sussurrando): 'Touya... Papai... Mamãe...' Esticou a mão, procurando consolo no olhar do rapaz. Contudo, sentiu seu peito contrair-se com a expressão de acusação nos olhos do irmão.. Acusando-a... Acusando-a pelo que ocorrera com seu pai... E com a perda de sua mãe..._

_Sakura tentou engatinhar em direção ao homem, rogando-lhe com os olhos por misericórdia, por perdão. Antes que pudesse perceber, o rapaz estava bem à sua frente, agachado, olhando-a a poucos centímetros de seus olhos. Sakura viu os olhos cheios de dor, acusando-a mais uma vez. Tentou virar o rosto, mas ele segurou-a com uma das mãos, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. Quando o fez... Quando o fez ele começou a desaparecer, transformando-se em sangue, enquanto mantinha o olhar acusador nos olhos dela, enquanto lágrimas de sangue corriam por seu rosto moreno._

_E desapareceu. Touya a deixava... desaparecia de sua vida como o resto de sua família... A dor era demais, demais..._

_Sakura apoiou ambas as mãos no chão carmim, enquanto a dor e o sofrimento começavam a despedaçá-la. Enquanto sentia seu corpo tremer, mirrado de suas forças, a agonia tirando-lhe o ar dos pulmões, ar que não conseguia voltar a respirar... Olhava para o chão, vendo suas lágrimas sendo levadas pelo rio de sangue que corria abaixo de si..._

_E antes que se desse conta, se não suficiente o sentimento de dor em seu peito, uma face surgiu entre suas mãos, flutuando no líquido intenso e escuro abaixo de si... Sakura arregalou os olhos, reconhecia aquele rosto..._

_Saigo (face pálida como a morte, expressão impassível): 'Assassina...' _

_Sakura saltou para trás, surpresa e aterrorizada, o rosto voltava a desaparecer, deixando Sakura sozinha, desesperada, respirando pesadamente, cheia de emoções conflitando por seu ser... _

'_Sakura...' Sakura, que estava com os olhos para baixo, não queria olhar para cima, sabendo que mais alguém iria acusá-la, iria lhe mostrar seus pecados, condená-la. Contudo, a voz continuou ressoando, e ela não viu outra alternativa senão levantar o olhar. Seus olhos mais uma vez ficaram surpresos diante de outra figura que lhe aparecia alguns metros à sua frente. Era uma mulher, uma mulher de semblante triste, sofrido, sentada ao chão, enquanto suas mãos seguravam um corpo ao seu colo, de outra mulher, mais nova, semelhante à outra..._

"_Yukio... Não, Cheong... Cheong-san!' __A mulher olhou-a com tristeza, enquanto derramava lágrimas de sangue contra o rosto da outra em seus braços, que parecia sem vida... Olhou de novo para Sakura, que tentou correr para ela, em vão... A mulher começou a sumir, desaparecendo, assim como as outras naquele rio de morte...Sakura não podia fazer nada... Não podia ajudá-la, como não ajudara a ninguém sua vida toda..._

_Todos a deixaram... Todos se foram, por culpa dela ou sem que ela pudesse fazer nada... Por quê? Por que nada do que fazia parecia certo? Por que todos a abandonavam? Talvez merecesse sofrer..._

_Silêncio..._

_Subitamente... Todo o vermelho que cercava Sakura sumiu, sendo substituído por um branco eterno. A japonesa olhava freneticamente de um lado ao outro, sem parecer entender, quando escutou passos ecoando por todo o espaço. Olhou na direção que parecia vir os passos e, ainda tremendo, arregalou os olhos, sentada ao chão, uma das mãos apoiando seu corpo. _

_Sentiu as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto serem secadas por uma mão que não a sua... E esperança encheu seu ser._

_# # # - _

Já estavam ali sentados havia alguns minutos e Eriol parecia estar enrolando-o demais para seu gosto. Estava demasiado preocupado com Sakura para continuar perdendo tempo com o homem. Tudo o que ele lhe dissera era que talvez soubesse o que seus inimigos pretendiam fazer com Sakura.

Syaoran (cerrando o cenho): 'Eriol, pelo amor dos deuses, quer me dizer de uma vez por todas o que eles pretendem fazer com Sakura?'

Eriol (engolindo em seco): 'Syaoran... Eu acho que isso quem deveria contar para você não sou eu, mas devido às circunstâncias -' Parou subitamente, vendo a expressão de Syaoran se fechar ainda mais, como lhe dizendo para que parasse de enrolar. Eriol suspirou, abaixou os olhos e em seguida voltou-se novamente para Syaoran. 'Um rito... Acredito que querem submeter Sakura a um rito.' Syaoran sentiu seus olhos arregalaram-se, nova onda de pavor começando a preenchê-lo.

Syaoran (contido): 'Que tipo de rito, Eriol?'

Eriol: 'Bem... Disso eu ainda não tenho certeza. Contudo, visto o que vem ocorrendo até agora, o fato de este inimigo estar atrás de relíquias dos Representantes dos Deuses e o fato de terem seqüestrado Higurashi Kagome que é, assim como você e Sakura, uma representante, me levaram a deduzir que eles pretendem utilizar-se de alguma forma da conexão que possa existir entre representantes e as relíquias.'

Syaoran (franzindo o cenho e fazendo um gesto com a mão para Eriol se calar): 'Espere... Espere só um momento...' Voltou o olhar sério para o amigo. 'Está me dizendo que eles podem não estar atrás apenas das relíquias?'

Eriol (olhando o outro atentamente, antes de continuar): 'São apenas hipóteses, Syaoran. Talvez eles queiram todos os representantes, talvez eles só queiram Higurashi Kagome.' Visto o olhar interrogativo do chinês, esclareceu. 'Higurashi é a representante da Deusa da Alma, isso diz muita coisa, Syaoran... Acredita-se que a Deusa da Alma tem o controle sobre a vida e a morte, tem a... "chave"... por assim dizer, do mundo espiritual, entre outros...'

Syaoran (colocando a mão na testa, pensativo e sério): 'E por que levaram Sakura também, Eriol? O que querem com ela?!' A isso Eriol fez uma leve pausa... Sem ter certeza de como continuar.

Eriol: 'Syaoran... Sakura é a representante da Deusa das Estrelas... Assim como não posso te dizer com certeza quais são todas as possibilidades de poderes da Deusa da Alma, também não sabemos quais são todos os poderes da Deusa das Estrelas. Mas um destes poderes eu posso te dizer qual é com certeza... Ela tem o poder de canalizar magia... Todo tipo de magia...'

Syaoran observou o amigo fixamente, tentando entender o que queria lhe dizer. Entretanto, antes que pudesse questionar, Eriol continuou, após um longo suspiro.

Eriol: 'Deixe-me esclarecer... Higurashi Kagome, como uma grã-sacerdotisa, pode até ter acesso a algum poder espiritual, mas ela não é uma maga. Os únicos representantes deste período em que vivemos que tem poderes mágicos é você e Sakura. O que significa que, se alguém quiser utilizar-se de alguma quantidade de energia proveniente dos poderes de qualquer outro deus que não seja o Deus do Trovão, através de você, ou a Deusa das Estrelas, terá que utilizar-se...

Syaoran (completando): 'De um receptor...' Syaoran arregalou os olhos... 'Sakura...'

Eriol (acenando gravemente em afirmativo): 'Possivelmente... Sakura, infelizmente, pode ser utilizada como canalizadora de qualquer magia, pois é representante da Deusa das Estrelas.' Syaoran sentiu o pavor tomar-lhe conta. Ainda que tudo aquilo fosse suposição, se fosse verdade, Sakura corria grande perigo! Ela não só poderia ser usada, como o poder que passaria por ela poderia ser grande demais para o corpo dela suportar, e... 'E, para isso, para poderem controlá-la, eles poderiam tentar... "quebrá-la"...'

# # # -

_Todo aquele vermelho de morte sumira e com um longo suspiro de quem deixa de se afogar, Sakura sentiu que talvez pudesse escapar daquilo tudo. Alguém fizera aquilo, alguém a tirara daquele mundo de dor. E sentiu sua respiração prender na boca quando percebeu quem era que se aproximava. Apertou a palma da mão contra a boca, tentando conter o soluço, enquanto lágrimas desciam novamente por seu rosto, lágrimas que ele prontamente secou com uma de suas mãos..._

"_Syaoran..."_

_As palavras não lhe saíram, mas o rapaz a sua frente pareceu escutar, sorrindo-lhe, cheio de ternura. Sakura contraiu o cenho, mas sorriu, aceitando a mão que ele lhe oferecia. Levantou-se, pronta para abraçar o rapaz... Talvez não merecesse aquele sofrimento... Talvez ainda pudesse ter esperança... Talvez alguém estivesse lá para ela. _

_Não imaginava ela, no entanto, que suas esperanças iriam desaparecer tão rápido surgiram. Assim que deu um passo à frente, aquela figura que julgara ter vindo lhe socorrer deu um para trás e o sorriso do rosto masculino desapareceu. Confusão estampou-se no rosto da japonesa, como se alguém de repente lhe tirasse seu apoio. _

_Olhou com olhos questionadores para o homem à sua frente, que lhe olhava com tristeza, balançando a cabeça em negativo. Um gemido escapou pelos lábios de Sakura, enquanto sentia renovado angústia começar a lhe consumir. Tentou dar um passo a frente, mas não conseguia se mover, suas pernas tremeram e ela caiu ao chão. Olhou à sua frente, pedindo com os olhos que o homem lhe ajudasse de novo..._

_Mas ele não se aproximou... Pelo contrário, continuou andando de costas, olhando-a, mas se afastando dela. Sakura fazia que não com a cabeça, mas antes que percebesse, ele já estava longe, virando-se, e afastando-se dela, até sumir..._

_O local era todo branco, vazio, sem vida, sem ninguém... Sakura abaixou a cabeça, sentindo suas mãos tremerem... Não havia mais lágrimas em seus olhos... Não tinha mais lágrimas para derramar. Tudo o que ela sentia era... Solidão..._

_Abraçou-se e deitou contra o chão, encolhida, não tinha forças para gritar... _

_Estava apavorada..._

_(...)_

'_Sakura...'_

'_Sakura...'_

Sakura abriu os olhos de súbito, sentindo uma mão levemente apertar-lhe o ombro, como para chamar-lhe a atenção... Estava em um trem, sentiu-se desorientada e olhou para o lado, reconhecendo o rosto, sorriu-lhe...

Figura masculina: 'Você está bem?' Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e ele continuou. 'Estava cansada e eu resolvi deixá-la dormir um pouco depois da viagem, mas não conseguia mais te acordar.' Sakura apenas sorriu e olhou para janela ao seu lado. Reconheceu o local, estavam desembarcando no terminal ferroviário de Londres.

Sakura sentiu um braço rodear-lhe os ombros enquanto desciam do trem, sentiu-se reconfortada e a salvo. Ele lhe transmitia segurança e lhe fazia sentir-se em casa. Sabia que podia confiar nele, ele sabia tudo pelo o que passara e estivera sempre lá por ela... Estavam juntos fazia alguns meses e foram os únicos meses em que seus pesadelos haviam diminuído consideravelmente.

Contudo, parecia que nas últimas semanas voltara a ser perseguida, e cada pesadelo parecia se tornar cada vez pior, cada vez mais vívido e aterrorizante. Cada noite era um pesadelo diferente, e todos a faziam querer vomitar quando acordava. Naquele dia em especial, desde que pegaram o trem de volta para Londres da pequena viagem que fizeram a uma cidade vizinha, sentia seus sentidos mais aguçados. Calafrios subiam e desciam por seu corpo e ela sentia uma intensidade que jamais sentira nas presenças à sua volta, como se lhe tocassem fisicamente.

Olhou ao redor, e sentiu-se mais uma vez zonza, sentindo as cores mais vívidas, fazendo seus olhos arderem. Apertou uma das mãos contra seus olhos, e assim que o fez pareceu que sua audição ficou mais aguçada. Veículos, vozes, passos, tudo parecia vivo e intenso demais. Seu coração batia com força e ela sentia o sangue pulsando contra sua cabeça. Foi quando voltou a ouvir vozes de seus sonhos retumbarem em sua mente. Arregalou os olhos, o que estava lhe acontecendo?

Começou a se sentir confusa, desesperada, dor apertava-lhe o peito, parou. O homem ao seu lado sentiu a parada brusca e logo se voltou para ela. Chamou-a, olhando-a com preocupação nos olhos, mas Sakura respirou fundo, tirando a mão dos olhos, passando a olhá-lo e sorriu. Aproximou-se de novo dele, e posicionou-se contra a lateral de seu. Ele colocou o braço protetor em volta dela mais uma vez, ainda olhando-a com preocupação. Não parecia acreditar nas palavras dela de que estava bem, mas não queria forçá-la a falar.

Sakura sentiu o contato com o corpo alheio reconfortar-lhe imensamente, sentindo alívio pelas vozes e a energia do mundo ao seu redor parecerem incomodá-la menos. Voltaram a andar mais lentamente, em silêncio, Sakura olhando à frente, atenta, parecendo pensar em algo.

Sakura (puxando-o pelo casaco, para que ele a olhasse): 'Eu... Não queria ficar sozinha hoje...' Olhou-o com intensidade nos olhos e viu-o arregalar os seus. Ele parou por um segundo, analisando a expressão suplicante dela, e fez que sim com a cabeça.

Pegaram um táxi que os levou até a casa do homem, onde ela sabia que teria alguém para cuidar dela. Sabia que sozinha em seu apartamento provavelmente voltaria a ter aqueles pesadelos horríveis, e aquela sensação intensa que lhe preenchia o corpo, mente e espírito voltaria a atormentá-la. O homem guiou-a até a porta e, assim que a abriu, questionou-a com os olhos, ela sorriu-lhe e fez que sim. Os dois entraram e o homem fechou a porta.

Sakura já estivera lá antes, mas dessa vez, dessa vez sentia que era um momento diferente... Sentia seu corpo inteiro gritar por proteção, por segurança, por conforto... Sentia ondas de náuseas percorrerem-na e, assim que o homem voltou da cozinha com um copo de água para ela, Sakura correu para seus braços, abraçando-o com força.

Figura masculina: 'Sakura...? Sakura... O que há?' Ela apenas o abraçou com mais força, afundando seu rosto entre o pescoço e o corpo dele. O homem afastou-se ligeiramente da mulher, levantando o rosto dela com uma de suas mãos, delicadamente, querendo olhá-la nos olhos. Sakura encarou aqueles olhos queridos intensamente.

Sakura (num suspiro): 'Beije-me...' O homem cerrou ligeiramente o cenho, preocupado com a moça. Mas ela levantou mais o rosto e os lábios convidativos fizeram-no ceder sem questionar. Beijaram-se com intensidade e Sakura sentiu seu sangue correr intensamente por seu corpo. A sensação prazerosa parecia fazer-lhe relaxar, e ela se entregou ao abraço do homem.

O beijo intenso deixou o homem ligeiramente atordoado. Olhou Sakura nos olhos mais uma vez, nunca ela o beijara daquela forma, e sentiu a paixão nublando-lhe a mente, jamais pensara que poderia se sentir daquela forma com qualquer pessoa. Sakura viu a forma como o homem lhe olhou e beijou-o novamente, sentindo sua própria mente nublada, seu corpo inteiro pulsando com uma energia que nunca sentira antes, era viciante.

A mulher começou a guiar o homem para o quarto dele, seus pensamentos corriam por sua mente rapidamente, sem que ela conseguisse prestar a atenção em qualquer um deles. Tudo o que sentia era aquela energia intensa transbordando por todos os poros de seu corpo, sentia-se atraída por aquele homem, de uma forma que a fazia esquecer-se de tudo, toda dor, toda solidão. Não suportava mais aquela solidão, ela a engolia, a sufocava, e ela se sentia desesperada. Precisava de alguém que a fizesse esquecer, precisava sentir prazer em viver, precisava _voltar_ a viver!

A lua brilhava com intensidade pela janela, iluminando o quarto masculino e aconchegante. Sakura sentia as emoções irem e virem pelo seu corpo, seus pensamentos desprezados, deixados de lado, no fundo de sua mente. Tudo o que importava era aquela energia, atraente, viciante, intensa, que a consumia e a fazia esquecer... Sentiu o outro corpo contra si, fechou os olhos com força, enquanto lágrimas escapavam por seus olhos, perdendo-se nas ondas de magia que envolviam os dois ali...

"_O que estou fazendo...?"_ Foi o último pensamento que Sakura conseguiu formular...

# # # -

'E, para isso, para poderem controlá-la, eles poderiam tentar... "quebrá-la"...' As palavras aturdiram Syaoran.

Syaoran (olhando Eriol com ansiedade): 'Eriol, pelo amor dos deuses! Não podemos perder tempo, então -' Não pôde concluir, Eriol o fez calar-se com um gesto da mão.

Eriol: 'Syaoran, por favor, tente manter a calma.' Syaoran já ia protestar, quando Eriol continuou. 'Eu disse que é uma _hipótese_ que eles tentariam fazer isso. Além do mais, mesmo que eles quisessem utilizar-se de um rito, para este tipo de rito em específico eles provavelmente não conseguiriam usar Sakura...' Syaoran encarou Eriol longamente, tentando desvendar quais os segredos que o inglês estava tentando esconder deles.

Syaoran (seriamente): 'Por que não irão poder utilizá-la, Eriol?' Eriol olhou para o lado rapidamente, fechando o cenho e xingando mentalmente o fato de Syaoran fazer exatamente a pergunta que não queria responder. Syaoran percebeu. 'Eriol...' Disse em tom de aviso. O outro mago voltou o olhar para ele, analisando-o por vários segundos, parecendo querer ter certeza de que o chinês não iria reagir da pior maneira possível ao que iria dizer. Suspirou derrotado diante do olhar de Syaoran, agora não havia mais volta.

Eriol: 'Syaoran... Se o que eles pretendem fazer é realmente um rito... Não poderão utilizar Sakura porque ela...' Parou para olhar Syaoran uma última vez, como se pudesse evitar falar aquilo... Percebeu a determinação nos olhos do outro e fechou os seus, não podia mais evitar.

# # # -

"_O que estou fazendo...?"_ Foi o último pensamento que Sakura conseguiu formular... Antes que aquelas ondas de energia a envolvessem totalmente. Seus olhos brilharam, intensa e perigosamente. Sentiu como se toda energia do mundo vivo e do mundo mágico transpasse seu corpo, aquele era um poder que jamais havia sentido, suficiente para eclipsar toda sua vida em um só momento.

Sentiu seu corpo cheio de energia e vida, tão intenso, tão forte, tão incomensurável que finalmente começava a perder, de fato, o controle de todas suas emoções, de seu corpo e sua alma. Estava em êxtase!

Entretanto, antes que pudesse se perder, o sentiu parar de tocá-la, observando-a, preocupado. Sakura voltou o olhar para o homem, que vacilava, cheio de preocupação e apreensão, chamando-a pelo nome, perguntando se ela estava bem, se afastando dela...

Sakura (num sussurro): 'Não... Não...' Sua voz era quase inaudível, mas o homem sentiu quando ela segurou-o, impedindo que ele se afastasse. O toque dela o inebriava, o enchia de paixão, e ele precisou lutar contra aquela atração com vontade que talvez não quisesse ter. Continuou parado, ainda nos braços dela, mas com olhar ainda preocupado.

Homem (ainda tentando se conter): 'Sakura... ' Sakura balançava levemente a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Não queria escutar, não queria raciocinar, só queria sentir, se perder, esquecer, e aquela era a única forma! Ele tentou convencê-la, assim com a si mesmo. 'Sakura... Talvez seja melhor...?'

Não pôde concluir, pois Sakura puxou-o para outro beijo longo e intenso. Subitamente, magia e energia, como numa explosão, passaram a envolvê-los. Energia pura e inebriante, incontrolável, poderosa demais para ser contida.

O homem logo se viu consumido por aquele poder desconhecido... E Sakura não o impediu... Não _se_ impediu...

Só queria se perder naquela sensação...

(...)

A japonesa acordou com os pássaros cantando do lado de fora da janela, a luz do sol ainda era fraca, mas suficiente para fazê-la abrir os olhos... Sentia-se cansada, pesada e drenada. Piscou os olhos várias vezes, cerrando o cenho, tentando lembrar-se do que ocorrera na noite anterior... Tudo parecera tão... surreal, tão... confuso... Lembrava-se do trem... Lembrava-se de andar pelas ruas... Depois... Colocou uma mão contra a cabeça, sentindo-a latejar.

Em seguida, a mulher apoiou as mãos contra o coxão da cama e sentou-se contra o encosto da cama. Olhou pela janela um momento, aquela não era a paisagem de seu apartamento.

Arregalou os olhos, flashes de memória voltando à sua mente. Rapidamente voltou o olhar para o outro lado da cama.

Sakura (arrepio correu-lhe pelo corpo): 'Óh, não... O que eu fiz...?' O rapaz ao seu lado gemeu, estava acordando, e ela teria que encará-lo...

# # # -

Syaoran olhava o inglês com expectativa nos olhos. Fosse lá o que o inglês estava tentando dizer-lhe provavelmente iria virar seu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Nunca vira o amigo vacilar tanto e, se não fosse extremamente sério o assunto, talvez teria dito a ele que poderiam falar daquilo outra hora. Não era o caso, e Eriol também sabia disso.

Syaoran não percebeu que prendia o fôlego segundos antes de Eriol concluir.

Eriol: 'Syaoran... Se o que eles pretendem fazer é realmente um rito... Não poderão utilizar Sakura porque ela não é...' Eriol tomou fôlego... E concluiu. 'Porque Sakura não é virgem.'

Depois da frase o escritório ficou silencioso, perigosamente silencioso. Eriol vacilou olhar Syaoran nos olhos, mas quando o fez, quase surpreendeu-se por vê-lo imóvel, sem reação nenhuma. Eriol não sabia se deveria falar algo ou permanecer calado, a reação não era a que imaginava, talvez... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a segunda pior pergunta que Syaoran poderia lhe fazer.

Syaoran (neutro e impassivo): 'Quem?'

Eriol conteve a vontade de arregalar os olhos... A pergunta seca e direta lhe dizia que tentar contornar a questão seria extremamente perigoso. Os olhos de Syaoran estavam destituídos de qualquer emoção, e isso era o que estava deixando Eriol apreensivo. Não sabia o que Syaoran iria fazer, qual seria a reação dele, o que diria... Mas não havia mais volta, precisaria ir até o fim.

Eriol (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Yukito.'

# # # -

(Continua)

13/11/2009

Mary Marcato

# # # -

OBSERVAÇÕES:

Devo fazer algumas considerações sobre nossos "vilões", Heru e o Mestre. Quero deixar claro que aquela cena não quer dizer que algo "a mais" de fato ocorreu. Minha intenção foi fazer uma cena em que há um mestre que fica atentando um de seus servos totalmente devotados a ele, mesmo que não esteja planejando que algo ocorra de verdade. Como aqueles mestres que parecem crianças atentando quem não deve, enquanto o servo fica se contendo por adoração a ele, entenderam? Tenho certeza que a maioria já viu animes e mangás com personagens com esta natureza, por isso não acho que seja algo de mais.

A outra questão é sobre o fato de serem figuras de duas mulheres... Pelo amor dos deuses! Estamos falando de CCS, feito pela _CLAMP_... Duh... Se não conseguem conviver com a possibilidade, talvez não devesse ler mangá!!! Então... Sem mais comentários sobre esse tema. \o/

# # # -

Comentários da autora: Bem... Bem... Bem (pose de mestre de kung fu)... Terminei mais um cap! (perdendo a pose) Terminei! \o/ Anyway... Este deve ser o maior capítulo de VFII. Muuuuitos fatos novos, muitas surpresas, muitas mesmo, não? Quer dizer... Eu não queria revelar tanto de uma vez só, mas não queria mais um capítulo para lhes dizer qual era o segredo de Sakura. Bem... O que posso lhes dizer é que não é tão simples assim, apesar de virgindade, naquele tempo, ser algo levado mais a "sério" que hoje em dia... Sinto muito se foi um cap grande demais, pretendo diminuir o tamanho nos próximos. Mas espero que estejam satisfeitos... Se sim, please, qnt mais review, mais rápido eu posto (Chantagem! Chantagem!). Acho que é isso, beijão a todos, até o próximo cap.!


	11. Prisão

**Capítulo 10**: Prisão

# # # -

_Sakura (arrepio correu-lhe pelo corpo): 'Óh, não... O que eu fiz...'_

Repentinamente... Tudo desapareceu.

Tudo ficou branco, o quarto desapareceu, ele desapareceu, a janela, a paisagem, tudo... E Sakura viu sangue correndo abaixo de si... Entre suas pernas, entre seus braços, por sua cabeça e seus olhos, como um rio de morte... Sakura sentiu o corpo fraco e a mente pesar, latejante... Suas sobrancelhas contraíram-se, ela tremia, prevendo a agonia que logo sentiria... De novo não... Não aquele pesadelo...

No entanto, dessa vez não podia ser pesadelo... Tinha acabado de acordar!

Desespero voltou a consumir Sakura. Não... Não podia viver aquilo tudo de novo... Não depois do que acontecera... Estava sem forças, sem energia, confusa e perdida... Não podia mais... Tudo o que fazia era errado, era falso, era cruel, egoísta...

Sentiu o grito subir-lhe pela garganta.

(...)

Enquanto Sakura era engolida por seus pesadelos mais agoniantes, Heru sorria satisfeita, observando a mulher deitada à sua frente, com a expressão cheia de dor, transpirando por todo o corpo, enquanto ondas de energia rodeavam o leito.

Gritos desesperados de vidas que já se foram, vidas miseráveis, cheias de dor e de mágoa rodeavam Sakura, interminavelmente, como um redemoinho de faces distorcidas, numa aura cinzenta e sepulcral, que cheirava à própria morte, intensificando a cada minuto e a cada vez mais os pesadelos da jovem japonesa.

Os olhos de Heru brilharam, cheios de diversão macabra, enquanto Sakura se retorcia no leito, suor descendo por sua testa, molhando seus cabelos e a roupa semitransparente em que fora vestida, revelando suas curvas e grudando em seu corpo frio, que tremia, como em convulsão.

Heru (sorrindo sádica): 'Só mais um pouco... Sakura-_chan_...'

Mal as palavras saíram da boca da mulher, os olhos de Sakura abriram, apenas duas orbes brancas. A japonesa arqueou as costas, como se tivesse sido esfaqueada e a dor corresse por todo seu sistema nervoso.

Um grito desesperado e agonizante saiu por sua boca, enquanto, no mesmo momento, raios de luz saíram por seus olhos, boca e por todos seus poros, em direção ao teto e além, fazendo com que toda aquela aura fantasmagórica fosse jogada para os lados, repelidas.

Entretanto, a energia sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu, e aquela onda de energia sinistra, antes repelida, parou subitamente e, logo em seguida, voltou em direção à Sakura, como que sendo sugada, entrando em seu corpo sem qualquer barreira para impedi-la.

Tudo ficou silencioso.

Lentamente, Sakura abriu os olhos.

Heru sorriu...

# # # -

Dizer que Syaoran estava furioso seria um grande eufemismo, dizer o que passava por sua cabeça, impossível até mesmo para quem soubesse do motivo de sua ira. Sua vontade era de correr, mas fazê-lo enquanto estivesse tão alterado e tenso era um perigo a todos os transeuntes que cruzassem seu caminho, por isso não o fazia, ainda que seus passos fossem pesados, firmes e largos, enquanto seus nervos tensionavam por todo seu corpo, mãos, braços, pescoço, cenho...

_**# # # FLASHBACK # # #**_

"'_Quem?' Seu amigo demorara a responder... Mas quando o dissera, não pôde dizer que foi extremamente surpreendente._

'_Yukito.'"_

_**# # # FIM DO FLASHBACK # # #**_

Sua mente, se alguém pudesse supor com algum probabilidade de acerto, estava no mínimo num turbilhão confuso e agitado. Ainda assim, apenas uma cena continuava a repassar de novo e de novo em sua menta, mesmo sendo grande a possibilidade dela não ter ocorrido como imaginava, pois sequer presenciara ou ao menos ouvira todos os detalhes da situação que tentava projetar em sua mente.

_**# # # FLASHBACK # # #**_

"_Ficara em silêncio, assimilando o que escutara até então. Entretanto, ao olhar novamente o amigo, sentiu desconfiança encher-lhe a mente... Eriol não havia terminado, só parecia não querer continuar._

_Um pensamento formou-lhe à cabeça... Por que Eriol fizera de toda aquela história algo aparentemente tão delicado? Saber que Sakura não era virgem de fato lhe atingira em cheio... Saber que fora Yukito... Talvez não tanto..._

_Mas por que Sakura parecia até então ter tanto medo de lhe contar? Havia mais naquela história... A pergunta voltava de novo e de novo em sua mente... E precisava saber..._

'_Eriol... O que você ainda não me contou?' A pergunta poderia gerar diversas respostas... Mas pelo olhar que fez, sabia que Eriol não iria tentar esconder-lhe por mais tempo qualquer fato que parecia vacilar revelar...'_

_**# # # FIM DO FLASHBACK # # #**_

Seus dentes rangiam uns contra os outros e seu olhar era tão feroz que afastava qualquer um que ousasse encará-lo. Não fosse suficiente sua condição perturbada e irada, seu corpo começava a emanar involuntariamente toda intensidade de suas emoções, e até mesmo uma pessoa sem qualquer conhecimento de magia, mas que tivesse um olhar um pouco mais atento, poderia perceber as correntes elétricas que teimavam em circulá-lo em pequenos intervalos de tempo.

_**# # # FLASHBACK # # #**_

"_Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, contudo, Eriol sabia que não podia tardar mais... Já fora difícil contar tudo o que contara até então, mas o pior estava por vir... Aparentemente Syaoran reagira razoavelmente bem ao saber de quem se tratava... Mas como reagiria a isso?_

_Eriol (vacilante): 'Syaoran... O que vou te dizer é algo extremamente delicado... Portanto... Portanto espero que possa refletir longa e calmamente antes de tomar alguma decisão...' _

_Syaoran observou o amigo por um longo minuto, até que finalmente afirmou com a cabeça, calado e sério. Eriol encarou-o profundamente, antes de fechar os olhos e suspirar longamente, mais uma e pela qual ele esperava ser a última vez._

_Eriol (voltando a olhar o amigo): 'Syaoran... A... Ocasião... Entre Yukito e Sakura... Não foi exatamente...' Parou por um segundo, olhando por fim o amigo, como se vacilasse uma última vez, antes de se decidir. Fechou os olhos... 'Não foi consensual.'"_

Só tinha uma intenção e apenas uma impulsionava Syaoran: precisava encontrá-lo! E talvez por estar tão concentrado e determinado a fazê-lo que podia sentir a presença do outro, mesmo tendo quase certeza de que ele não estava naquela forma em que teria, de fato, acesso a qualquer poder mágico.

Não lhe importava tampouco se isso era verdade ou não, não importava em que forma o homem se encontrava, não fazia a menor diferença para ele, pois o que ele tinha feito só poderia ter ocorrido com a aprovação de ambas suas formas, o que tornava a situação ainda mais inconcebível!

_**# # # FLASHBACK # # #**_

_Syaoran arregalou os olhos, e qualquer pensamento racional sumiu de sua mente. Eriol abriu a boca novamente, mas o chinês não mais lhe via ou ouvia._

_Eriol sentiu um arrepio lhe correr pelo corpo, como se sentisse uma mudança significativa no ambiente em seu escritório._

_Entretanto, antes que pudesse reagir, Syaoran saía apressado pela porta do aposento... E nada que Eriol dissesse poderia pará-lo._

_**# # # FIM DO FLASHBACK # # #**_

Syaoran, enfim, arregalou levemente os olhos furiosos, distinguindo ao longe o local que sabia encontrar-se a residência de Sakura... Ora, como aquele homem ousava estar ali?

Apressou ligeiramente o passo, que se tornou ainda mais pesado e intenso, enquanto as correntes de energia a sua volta começavam a estalar... Agora, só alguns metros e entraria no edifício onde...

Antes que pudesse concluir o pensamento, Syaoran parou subitamente de andar, percebendo que alguém saía no mesmo instante que se aproximava do edifício onde Sakura morava. Seus olhos brilharam, cheios de cólera.

Syaoran (num sussurro ameaçador): 'Yukito...'

O referido homem saía pela porta principal do edifício onde morava a japonesa, mais pálido que o normal, provavelmente ainda debilitado com o ataque que sofrera dias atrás.

Todavia, pouco importava a Syaoran se o homem estava em seu melhor estado físico ou não, pois o que lhe movia não era seu orgulho, mas um instinto cego de vingança pelo que aquela criatura fizera com sua Sakura...

Yukito olhou-o com olhos ligeiramente confusos, pois, apesar de parecer ter sentido que alguém com poderes mágicos se aproximava, por isso saíra àquele momento, jamais imaginara tratar-se do chinês.

Contudo, ao verificar o estado de ódio e raiva em que visivelmente se encontrava o futuro líder do Clá Li, Yukito arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, para logo então deixar transparecer uma expressão de compreensão e... resignação.

Talvez isso, mais que tudo, foi o estopim para que Syaoran agisse sem qualquer dúvida a impedi-lo... Resignação... Percebera imediatamente o significado daquela expressão... Era verdade... Era...

"_Não foi consensual..."_

Syaoran: 'Maldito seja, Yukito...!' Disse enquanto materializava sua espada, partindo imediatamente para cima do guardião da Lua em sua forma humana.

Este, por sua vez, apenas fechou os olhos, aparentemente impossibilitado de demonstrar qualquer resistência ao iminente ataque que, sem qualquer sombra de dúvidas, iria matá-lo.

Eriol: 'Syaoran! Não!'

Entretanto, nem palavras nem atos parariam o chinês, e nem a chegada súbita e beirando ao desespero de Eriol iriam pará-lo.

O inglês ainda tentou invocar seu cetro a tempo de impedir com algum feitiço o golpe mortal que Syaoran estava prestes a desferir, mas em seu interior sabia o inglês que o ato era inútil e por demais tardio.

Syaoran aproximou-se rapidamente do outro homem, sua espada diagonalmente posicionada... Yukito não se moveu...

"_Não foi consensual..."_

# # # -

A figura delgada e alta contornava calmamente a outra figura no centro do salão. Seus olhos eram calmos e serenos, mas um bom observador perceberiam o brilho sinistro e perigoso no seu olhar.

Sorria, com serenidade sem fim. Estava satisfeita, tanto que idéias mais cruéis e distorcidas corriam por sua mente com mais clareza e intensidade que o normal.

Contudo, antes de se deixar levar e tocar seu "novo brinquedo", olhou para sua outra serva, que se encontrava a alguns metros de distância, ajoelhada, expectativa e tensão claramente emanando de seu ser, ainda que não pudesse ver sua expressão. Sorriu e seguiu em sua direção, parando ao seu lado, olhando-a com olhar inquisitivo e cheio de diversão, a outra criatura levantou o olhar ao perceber-se analisada.

Tremeu frente o olhar de sua Mestre.

Mestre (sorrindo levemente): 'Ela está pronta... Heru?'

Heru (prostrando-se ao chão, aos pés de sua Mestre): 'Sim, Mestre! Exatamente como querias... Ela está pronta...' A Mestre sorriu mais ainda.

Mestre: 'Pronta... Então, posso utilizá-la como bem entender?' A pergunta fez Heru levantar o rosto, sua expressão cheia de horror e desespero. Aparente ódio preencheu-lhe o olhar por um segundo, antes de abraçar as pernas de sua Mestre, olhando para cima.

Heru: 'Tudo o que quiser, Mestre... Tudo o que quiser...' A Mestre sorriu sinistramente, satisfeita. Heru, contudo, não a soltou. 'Mas a senhora não precisa dela, Mestre! Tem a mim! Diga, que farei tudo que quiseres, sempre! Sempre!'

A Mestre levantou o queixo ligeiramente, olhando sua serva com olhos superiores, seu sorriso desapareceu, e sua expressão ficou neutra. Heru sentiu o pavor correr-lhe pelo corpo, soltando imediatamente sua Mestre, mais uma vez se prostrando e implorando perdão.

A Mestre nada disse. Apenas virou-se em direção ao seu brinquedo, que até então, nenhuma reação demonstrara.

Aproximou-se da criatura menor e aparentemente mais frágil, finalmente tocando-lhe a face, fazendo com que a mesma voltasse o olhar para ela. Sorriu, cheia de êxtase e expectativa ao ver a expressão sem vida e opaca nos olhos verdes.

Mestre: 'Sakura... Ah... Minha nova serva... Tão linda... Tão poderosa... Ah... Me lembra tanto os velhos tempos...' Sakura, por sua vez, não mudou sua expressão, fazendo com que a Mestra apenas sorrisse ainda mais.

Heru, por sua vez, nada disse, apenas olhando disfarçadamente a cena que se desenvolvia à sua frente, ainda com medo, mas com um crescente sentimento tomando posse de si.

A Mestra olhou-a com intensidade, e seus lábios mexeram-se levemente, sem que o sorriso desaparecesse. Não se sentia tão entusiasmada assim há muito tempo...

Heru sentiu seus olhos cerrando-se levemente, enquanto percebia o entusiasmo de sua Mestre, sentimento este que há muito e muito tempo não presenciara vindo dela...

Sakura apenas a olhava com olhos opacos e sem vida. Mas esta, por sua vez, não mais se conteve, aproximando-se do rosto de seu novo brinquedo.

Os olhos de Heru se arregalaram.

Heru (não se contendo): 'Mestre!'

A Mestre parou a poucos centímetros do rosto de Sakura e sua expressão cheia de satisfação mais uma vez se fechou, voltando seu olhar neutro e naturalmente superior lentamente em direção à Heru.

Esta tremeu, apavorada, mas não podia voltar atrás.

Heru (humildemente): 'Mestre... Talvez... Devamos testá-la...'

A frase correu pelo salão e silenciou, sem que a Mestre expressasse qualquer reação. O suor frio começou a descer pela testa de Heru, que engoliu em seco, não ousando se pronunciar novamente.

Subitamente, a Mestra sorriu, aparentemente satisfeita. Soltou o rosto de Sakura e seguiu em direção de Heru. Esta congelou, sem forças para demonstrar qualquer reação.

Enfim, a Mestre passou ao seu lado e seguiu em direção à porta de saída do aposento, sem sequer parar um minuto para olhá-la.

Mestre: 'Faça isso...' Heru soltou a respiração que não sabia estar prendendo. 'E depois... Depois poderei... Desfrutar melhor...' Disse, por fim, antes de a porta se fechar atrás de si.

A frase ficou incompleta, sem que a Mestre tivesse deixado claro ao quê ou a quem de referia.

Contudo... Heru sabia... E seus olhos se voltaram para a nova serva de sua Mestre... Com olhos cheios de cólera de doentia inveja e ciúme...

Aproximou-se de Sakura lentamente, sem ousar tocá-la, encarando-a longamente. Por fim, sorriu, satisfeita diante das idéias que se formavam em sua mente.

Heru: 'Vejamos até onde você vai... Sakura-_chan_... Vejamos até onde você se força a ir... Antes de quebrar...'

Sakura apenas a olhava... Com olhos opacos... E sem vida...

# # # -

A espada de Syaoran movimentara-se com presteza e firmeza, de forma a ferir transversalmente seu oponente... O golpe era mortal... Entretanto antes que pudesse alcançar Yukito, que permanecia imóvel, a espada do chinês foi impelida para trás, de modo tal que pegou seu mestre totalmente desprevenido.

O forte impacto fez sua lâmina desviar de seu destino, mas Syaoran não a largou, apenas sentiu seu braço sendo empurrado para o lado junto com ela, cuja ponta riscou longa e intensamente o chão, provocando várias faíscas de atrito.

Ligeiramente atordoado com a interrupção inesperada, Syaoran voltou o olhar da lâmina para quem quer que estivesse à sua frente e o impedira. Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa e confusão.

Syaoran: 'Kerberus? O que está fazendo aqui? Você não estava com...?' Foi interrompido.

Kerberus: 'Motivos urgentes me obrigaram a voltar...' Fez uma leve pausa, fechando o cenho para Syaoran. 'E por mais que eu não faça questão de defender Yue no baka... Não posso permitir que você o fira, ou Sakura ficará brava comigo.' Syaoran arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se do motivo de estar ali, fechou o cenho e apertou o punho da espada com mais força.

Syaoran: 'Não acredito que esteja fazendo isso? Você sabe o que ele fez?' O silêncio do guardião fez Syaoran entender que, aparentemente, ele era o único a ter sido mantido nas sombras. Irritou-se ainda mais. 'Não interessa, não importa o que você ache ou pense. Saia da minha frente, Kerberus, isso é entre mim e Tsukishiro.'

Vendo que o guardião não lhe responderia e que se colocava em posição de defesa, Syaoran sentiu como se o mundo tivesse virado de cabeça para baixo... Como? Como o Guardião do Sol, aquele que fora criado para proteger as cartas e sua Mestra, poderia defender aquele... aquele homem que...

Apertou os olhos com força, suspirando fundo. Quando abriu, não havia mais qualquer confusão, surpresa ou hesitação em sua postura. Embainhou a espada com ambas as mãos e posicionou-a em direção a Kerberus.

Syaoran: 'Muito bem... Se não vai sair do meu caminho...' Preparou-se para o ataque, enquanto Kerberus, para recebê-lo.

'Tuc!'

Os olhos de Syaoran arregalaram-se mais uma vez e sentiu o mundo girar a sua volta, enquanto uma dor latejante se espalhava de seu pescoço para todo seu corpo...

Iria desmaiar... E só havia um grupo de pessoas que poderia tê-lo pego desprevenido assim, atingindo-o com tanta precisão... E esse grupo era liderado por ninguém menos que...

Tentou olhar para trás, enquanto caía... Mas antes que pudesse reconhecer a figura atrás de si, sua visão escureceu e ele perdeu a consciência.

# # # -

Sentiu a luz contra seus olhos atingirem-no repentinamente, fazendo seus olhos, ainda que fechados, doerem. Antes que pudesse assimilar onde estava e o que ocorrera, imediatamente sentiu uma dor aguda na parte de trás de seus pescoço, levando a mão imediatamente na região.

Voz feminina: 'Ah, finalmente.'

Syaoran abriu lentamente os olhos, fazendo careta contra a luz que insistia em machucá-los. Grunhiu baixo, irritado e ligeiramente tonto.

Voz feminina (suspirando): 'Em condições normais, eu jamais teria sido capaz de te acertar daquele jeito... Mas quando você perde a cabeça, você se torna o alvo mais fácil do mundo, Xiao Lang.

O rapaz finalmente abriu por completo os olhos, levantando-se com os braços da cama, sentando-se contra o encosto da mesma. Fechou o cenho, extremamente irritado, se não fosse suficiente a dor.

Syaoran: 'Por que se intrometeu, Meylin?'

Quem se encontrava à sua frente, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso triunfante no rosto não podia ser ninguém mais que sua prima.

A jovem não mudara muito desde a última vez que a vira, fazia talvez seis meses, quando a mesma partira em outra missão.

Depois que voltaram do Japão, a mulher decidira que iria começar a treinar para fazer parte do grupo _ninja_ da família, como seus pais já insistiram durante toda sua infância, mas a mesma se negara terminantemente por anos.

Talvez aceitara para que uma das divisões mais importantes de seu Clã não caísse nas mãos inescrupulosas de pessoas tais como Saigo e até mesmo Tai Ming, que por anos teve forte influência na divisão de espionagem de sua família.

Mas também imaginava que a moça fizera isso para ajudá-lo quando se tornasse o líder definitivo do Clã.

A chinesa, depois de dois anos ininterruptos de treino, teve seus corpo muito bem definido em músculos, de forma que não perdera a feminilidade, mas de modo que qualquer um que ousasse interpor-se em seu caminho soubesse muito bem com quem estava lidando.

Não mais usava dois coques na cabeça e sim soltos, longos e negros como a noite, enquanto seus olhos castanho avermelhado poderiam intimidar a maioria das pessoas.

Orgulhava-se da prima. Ela não era simplesmente uma das pessoas mais próximas que tinha na família e fora dela, mas também se tornara seu braço direito nos assuntos do Clã, tanto que quando Eriol solicitara que ela o ajudasse em uma missão, relutou em deixá-la partir, mas sabia que ninguém poderia impedi-la de fazer o que bem entendesse.

Entretanto, agora a olhava com extrema irritação. Fosse qualquer outra pessoa, estaria furioso, mas sabia que com ela não adiantaria tal abordagem.

Syaoran: 'Responda minha pergunta, Meylin. Você não deveria estar aqui e muito menos deveria se intrometer no que você não sabe.'

Meylin (fechando o cenho para o rapaz): 'Não fale nesse tom comigo, Xiao Lang.' O rapaz quis responder, dizendo que falaria como bem entendesse. 'Não me interessa que você seja meu superior no Clã.' Era bem isso que ele iria falar. 'Estou aqui porque concluí a missão que _Eriol_ me deu e não você. E mesmo que isso não fosse suficiente, antes de líder do Clã, você é meu _primo_ e eu não ia deixar que você fizesse a maior burrice da sua vida de graça.'

Syaoran fechou novamente o cenho, não só irritado, mas um tanto quanto confuso dessa vez.

Syaoran (em tom mais baixo): 'Do que você está falando, Meylin? Você sabe o que aquele... _desgraçado_ fez com a Sakura?' Olhou para seu colo, sem vontade de encarar a prima.

Meylin quase respondeu em um impulso, mas vendo o olhar extremamente triste e perdido que apareceu na face de seu primo, não teve coragem para tal.

Meylin: 'Xiao Lang... Meu querido... Eu sei que a notícia deve ter sido dolorosa...' Syaoran voltou o olhar para a moça, sem mais vontade de sequer demonstrar surpresa com o fato de que ela _também_ sabia do que ocorrera. 'Mas você tem que tentar escutar do começo ao fim e raciocinar um pouco antes de agir...' Diante do olhar confuso do rapaz, a moça suspirou impaciente e cansada. 'Fazia tempo que eu não te via reagir assim, Xiao Lang, desde _aquela_ época...'

Syaoran sabia sobre o que a prima se referia... Depois que voltara do Japão para Hong Kong, tiveram sério problemas no Clã. Não fora uma época fácil e tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em quem ele tinha deixado para trás... Não sabia dizer se era triste ou poético que o único motivo para agir impulsivamente mais uma vez era por causa de Sakura.

Balançou a cabeça, irritado por se deixar levar pelas palavras da prima. Não importava como reagira, o problema era a razão!

Syaoran (irritado): 'Qual é o seu problema, Meylin? E do Eriol e até de Kerberus, o próprio guardião da Sakura? Pelos deuses, não conseguem entender a gravidade do que aconteceu? Yukito...' Foi interrompido.

Meylin: 'Yukito não fez nada à Sakura, Xiao Lang.' O rapaz calou-se, ligeiramente surpreso. Seu olhar inquisitivo fez Meylin suspirar profundamente, colocando a mão na testa e se sentando na poltrona ao lado da cama do quarto em que se encontrava, quarto que só agora percebia se tratar de um dos aposentos da mansão de Eriol. 'Ou pelo menos não forçou a nada...' Syaoran fechou o cenho para a prima, confuso e irritado, fazendo-a suspirar cansada antes de continuar. 'Syaoran... O que aconteceu entre Yukito e Sakura... O que Eriol te contou...' Fez uma pausa, olhando seriamente para o primo, não sabendo como ele reagiria à notícia. 'Foi Sakura que causou o incidente...'

Antes que o chinês pudesse demonstrar qualquer reação, Eriol entrou no quarto junto com Tomoyo. Olhou para Meylin e em seguida para Syaoran, fixando o olhar no rapaz. Diante da expressão distante do jovem, os ombros de Eriol se encurvaram quase imperceptivelmente. Respirou fundo.

Eriol: 'Você está sabendo...'

Syaoran não olhou imediatamente para o homem, calado e distante, sem saber como poderia reagir ao que ouvira...

Sakura provocara aquilo... Sakura... Não conseguia entender, não queria entender... Será que ela tinha tanta mágoa dele, tanto rancor que quisesse esquecê-lo a tal ponto de... Fechou os olhos, sem conseguir formar as palavras em sua cabeça. Não podia aceitar que sua Sakura tivesse forçado uma situação daquelas e...

Eriol (percebendo o estado do amigo): 'Syaoran... Por favor, não tire conclusões precipitadas novamente.'

Syaoran (abrindo os olhos de repente, voltando-se para Eriol com uma mistura de dor e raiva): 'Como posso reagir então, Eriol? Não depois de ouvir isso, não depois... Sakura jamais faria algo assim, como vocês podem defender Yukito dessa forma.' Seus olhos se arregalaram, como se uma idéia distorcida que se formava em sua mente fosse melhor que a verdade. 'Como podem acusar Sakura dessa forma apenas para que eu não me volte contra aquele homem! Pensei que se importavam com Sakura e agora...'

'Slap!'

Não pôde concluir a frase, calado pelo ardido tapa que, para sua surpresa, Tomoyo desferira contra ele. Ficou com o rosto virado momentaneamente, sem saber como reagir... Lentamente, voltou-se para a moça, o olhar ainda cheio de dor e confusão ficaram mais uma vez surpresos, pois Tomoyo tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Mas... Ele estava apenas defendendo Sakura... Por que...?

Tomoyo: 'Você não sabe o que fala, Syaoran! O que aconteceu... Toda aquela tragédia! Você não sabe como foi difícil para todos nós, para Yukito e principalmente para Sakura.' Seus olhos continham bravamente as lágrimas. 'Sakura... Sakura sofreu tanto... Desde sempre... A mãe, depois o pai, você...' Syaoran sentiu um baque contra seu peito, a culpa retornando cheia de força contra si. 'Depois Touya partiu e até eu, quando vim para Inglaterra e a deixei só... Você não entende por tudo o que ela passou...'

Ficaram calados por alguns instantes, enquanto Eriol alcançou sua noiva e a abraçou, reconfortando-a. Syaoran não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar, o que dizer.

Quer dizer... Entendia e sabia de tudo o que Sakura passara, as perdas que teve, mas nada disso podia justificar ou explicar o que ocorrera entre ela e Yukito, e todos só faziam complicar!

Syaoran: 'Eu não entendo, Tomoyo... Por que... Então por que, depois de tudo isso, vocês ainda defendem Yukito? E a dor de Sakura?'

Eriol (já não agüentando mais toda aquela situação): 'É exatamente esse o problema, Syaoran... A dor de Sakura...' Syaoran permaneceu quieto, sem saber o que responder.

Pediu para que Meylin acompanhasse Tomoyo até a cozinha, para que tomasse um chá e se acalmasse. Em seguida, sentou-se à poltrona em que antes Meylin se encontrava, apoiou os cotovelos no joelho, posição extremamente não comum ao jovem mago, suspirou e continuou, querendo terminar logo com toda aquela situação.

Eriol: 'Preste bem atenção, Syaoran, e não me interrompa, porque não é um assunto que se deva ser tratado mais de uma vez, ainda mais não estando a principal envolvida presente.' Syaoran observou o olhar sério do inglês e afirmou positivamente. O mago pareceu se contentar e continuou.

'Assim como você, Sakura é uma Representante dos Deuses. Mais que isso, como bem sabe, ela é uma feiticeira, e uma poderosa, independente do fato de ser uma Representante.

Acontece que... Acontece que o fato dela ser uma Representante com poderes mágicos faz dela suscetível e sensível à presença de magia ao seu redor mais que a qualquer outro mago.

Assim como eu sei que você deve sentir, Syaoran, Sakura tem pré disposição acentuada à magia, principalmente àquela que envolve os poderes inerentes ao deus que ela representa.'

Syaoran não interrompeu o homem, mas Eriol podia perceber pela expressão de seu amigo que este sabia ao que ele se referia.

'Você consegue sentir mais e melhor qualquer tipo de energia natural, tem fortes poderes envolvendo energia, principalmente eletricidade, trovões, poderes da natureza... E Sakura... Sakura é a Representante das Estrelas... Sabe o que isso significa?'

Syaoran tinha idéia, pois já tivera aquele tipo de conversa com Eriol, sobre o motivo de Sakura ter sido seqüestrada. Mas a pergunta parecia ser retórica e não quis interromper o amigo, permanecendo calado.

'Significa que ela é uma receptora natural para todo tipo de magia, Syaoran. Ela é uma Maga que tem acesso e manipulação a todos os tipos de magia, não excepcionalmente a um em específico, como você, mas a magia do mundo pode passar por ela e -' Fez uma pausa, tentando encontrar as palavras corretas. 'E a magia do mundo influencia ela diretamente.'

Calou-se mais uma vez, juntando pensamentos, tentando concluir de uma vez por todas aquela conversa.

'Quando você lutou com Tai Ming, Syaoran, pelo que me contou e pelo que pudemos sentir, tanto você quanto Sakura tiveram um momento de grande liberação de potencial mágico...'

Syaoran não interrompeu, mas podia lembrar vividamente daqueles momentos, do que sentira, da raiva, dor, determinação e vontade de viver e proteger a todos que amava enquanto lutava contra Tai Ming. Foi quando sentira a energia se espalhar por todo seu corpo, como se até então estivesse presa e foi só assim, quase por um milagre, que conseguiu vencer o outro mago.

Sabia que Sakura tinha passado por algo parecido enquanto lutava contra Lin Bai, mas não sabia da extensão e nem se era da mesma natureza do que sentira.

Pelo que Eriol estava dizendo, sim, tratava-se da mesma situação.

Eriol: 'Tanto você quanto Sakura, naquele momento, tiveram um breve vislumbre da potência que existe em vocês... E, ainda que não tenhamos conversado sobre o assunto, suponho que você tenha se sentido diferente depois do ocorrido, em várias ocasiões...'

Syaoran voltou seu olhar para baixo, refletindo momentaneamente durante o momento que Eriol lhe dava para fazê-lo. Sim... Por várias vezes sentiu-se diferente, principalmente quando estava com as emoções à flor da pele...

Lâmpadas explodiam, energia estática o rodeava... Trovões caiam repentinamente próximo de onde estava.

Eram situações que ele sentia poder perder o controle e se preocupava extremamente com o fato.

Enquanto trabalhara como psiquiatra, aprendera a controlar suas emoções razoavelmente bem. Contudo, após todas as experiências às quais fora submetido em sua breve estadia no Japão... Das revelações, das lutas, da partida súbita e sem explicações...

Fora apenas com todo o treinamento e meditação aos quais fora submetido, após ter sido indicado para liderança do Clã, logo que voltara do Japão... Apenas quando conseguira se isolar e evitar ao máximo situações emocionais que pudessem afetá-lo, que começou a conseguir se controlar.

Meylin estivera presente em várias ocasiões e ele tentava se conter ao máximo, principalmente nos primeiros meses após sua volta, para que suas discussões com ela não viessem a machucá-la de alguma maneira.

Houve especialmente uma ocasião, uma em específico, em que esteve alterado por mais de um dia, de modo que teve que se isolar de todos... Fora uma ocasião em que ele quase matara a prima, enquanto treinavam, quando perdera a controle e um súbito raio caiu no meio do campo de treino onde se encontravam. Aquele dia fora terrível e jamais esqueceria dele.

Voltou, finalmente, seu olhar para Eriol, demonstrando silenciosamente que sabia do que se tratava. Eriol pareceu ligeiramente satisfeito e só então continuou.

Eriol: 'Sakura também sentiu isso... E, ouso dizer, com mais intensidade que você possa ter sentido. Estes... momentos... ocorrem com todos os magos, principalmente quando estamos alterados emocionalmente...

Mas com você e Sakura... Com vocês essas ocasiões podem ser ainda mais preocupantes, pois o fato de serem Representante dos Deuses pode lhes dar acesso não só as suas habilidades próprias, mas acesso a outras possibilidades mágicas que apenas podem ser recriadas em nosso mundo por quem tem acesso às habilidades divinas.

Se você entende o que estou falando, Syaoran, sabe também o quanto Sakura esteve emocionalmente debilitada por muito tempo...

Sakura... Confidenciou uma ou duas vezes comigo... Dizendo que havia momentos que sentia energia que não era sua lhe percorrerem por todo o corpo, como um vento que passa e o sentimos brevemente, sabendo que ele esteve lá.

Ela sentia a força mágica do mundo rodeando-a, criaturas e pessoas mágicas podiam afetar-lhe algumas vezes... Contudo, ela também me assegurou que só ocorrera por raras vezes. Não sabia dizer quando, se era apenas quando estava triste, mas eu suponho que qualquer emoção um pouco mais intensa vinha lhe afetando mais do que deveria.

Eu achei que fosse uma fase, quero dizer, uma fase em relação aos poderes dela que deveriam estar crescendo. Que logo ela começaria a controlá-los e... Por um bom tempo, principalmente após ela começar a sair com Yukito, não houve outros incidentes dessa natureza...

Entretanto...'

Eriol parou... Encontrando dificuldades em continuar, talvez nem estando muito certo do que estava dizendo, concluiu Syaoran. Provavelmente, apenas Sakura poderia descrever-lhe exatamente o que ocorrera e... não sabia quando teria a chance de falar com ela novamente.

Esperava estar pronto para o que estava prestes a escutar.

'Entretanto... Quando menos esperávamos... Quando Yukito e Sakura voltavam de uma viagem... Sakura pareceu ter uma crise como nenhuma outra que teve até então...

Eu... Eu soube apenas posteriormente o que ocorrera, pela própria Sakura, ainda que esta não conseguisse se lembrar do que ocorrera.

Aparentemente... Sakura começou a sentir magia alheia, magia esta que está toda ao nosso redor, da qual nós sutilmente conseguimos notar, com uma intensidade maior que de qualquer outra pessoa.

Duvido que até eu, enquanto Mago Clow e pelo o que posso me lembrar, senti em alguma ocasião o mesmo que ela me descreveu e... Sinceramente, não sei como ela não perdeu total controle.

Sakura, por algumas horas, sentiu fluir por todo seu corpo a magia e a vida do mundo, Syaoran... Você consegue visualizar o que estou te dizendo?' Fosse outra pessoa com quem estivesse falando, Syaoran suporia estar ele quase implorando para que conseguisse entender. 'Toda a magia do mundo, todas as sensações, toda a energia a sua volta, correu pelo corpo e mente de Sakura no mesmo momento...

Eu... Eu não consigo nem começar a imaginar a gravidade e perigo ao qual ela foi exposta... Não é apenas energia que passa incólume. Pelo pouco que eu sei sobre o assunto, é magia, emoções e pensamentos, todos como um só, influenciando sua própria natureza, seus próprios sentimentos e sua própria consciência...'

Syaoran arregalara os olhos na metade da descrição do inglês. Assim como Eriol, não podia sequer começar a imaginar pelo o que Sakura teria passado... A idéia o torturava e ele se revoltava contra si mesmo por não ter estado lá por ela...

Se pelo menos ele a tivesse procurado antes...

Fechou os olhos por um instante. Não era momento para pensar sobre seus arrependimentos, tudo o que importava agora era o que poderia saber e fazer para ajudar Sakura, o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

Eriol estivera calado por alguns momentos e Syaoran se sentiu tentado a voltar a falar. Entretanto, manteve-se calado, como dissera que o faria, esperando que o amigo juntasse seus pensamentos e pudesse concluir toda aquela terrível história.

Enfim, Eriol pareceu chegar a uma conclusão, voltou os olhos para o amigo e concluiu.

'Sakura sobreviveu àquela experiência, mas não ilesa...' Syaoran mantinha a respiração presa, seus olhos quase apavorados enquanto apenas escutava. 'Ela perdeu o controle sobre seus sentimentos, Syaoran... E não era de se admirar, com todo abalo emocional dela...

Ela... perdeu o controle dos seus sentimentos e apenas no dia seguinte conseguiu se lembrar vagamente do que ocorrera...' Olhou para Syaoran firmemente, antes de concluir.

'Isso ocorreu quando ela chegou à Londres junto com Yukito... Estavam apenas os dois e... Pelo o que eu sei, ele a acompanhou até seu apartamento e... Bem, não sei dos detalhes, Syaoran... sei apenas que no outro dia ela acordou ao lado de Yukito' Syaoran fechou os olhos, seu rosto expressando toda dor de continuar escutando aquilo. 'Sakura estava bem e Yukito...

Yukito estava inconsciente.'

Syaoran abriu os olhos, espantado, sem saber o que dizer...

'Tinha queimaduras decorrentes de energia por todo o corpo e ficou inconsciente por um mês... E só depois que acordou é que pudemos saber mais ou menos o que ocorrera, já que Sakura pouco se lembrava.'

Eriol não desviava o olhar do amigo, como se talvez assim pudesse fazê-lo entender com maior clareza todo drama que se passara.

'Quando eu disse que não fora consensual, Syaoran... Foi porque Sakura não estava no controle de si mesma... e porque, percebendo isso, Yukito nada pôde fazer para impedi-la de algo que ambos até hoje se arrependem.'

Calou-se e Syaoran não quis ouvir mais nada.

# # # -

Meylin consolava Tomoyo na cozinha da mansão onde esta vivia. A moça já parara de chorar há algum tempo e Meylin permanecia calada, sabendo que não havia nada que pudesse dizer para consolá-la, mesmo porque não era uma situação da qual até mesmo ela pudesse ser consolada.

Ficara sabendo o que ocorrera já havia algum tempo, talvez um ou dois meses após o que ocorrera. Quem lhe contara fora a própria Sakura, pois as duas não tinham perdido o contato. Muito pelo o contrário, quando partira do Japão, fizera questão de manter os laços com a moça, que se tornara uma de suas mais queridas amigas e, por que não dizer, da qual sentia muito orgulho, tanto como paciente, por toda a recuperação, como pessoa e como profissional, afinal, ela escolhera a mesma profissão que Meylin exercera por tanto tempo.

Assim, quando a amiga lhe contara o que ocorrera, sentira-se devastada por ela, sabendo que se tratava de uma situação da qual nem Yukito nem Sakura tinham controle, mas que deixaria seqüelas talvez pelo resto da vida.

Viajara pouco tempo depois para encontrá-la, sobre a desculpa, ainda que não tivesse sido mentira, da missão que Eriol lhe dera.

Syaoran jamais soubera da amizade que mantinha com a japonesa. Não queria magoá-lo, sabendo que mesmo tendo ciência de que ainda havia um meio de contato com ela, ele jamais se permitiria falar com ela de livre e espontânea vontade novamente.

Enfim, ela cumprira sua missão e Syaoran, felizmente, diga-se de passagem, fora obrigado a "enfrentar" Sakura e seu passado e, ainda que no momento não estivesse tudo correndo como deveria, tinha fé de que ainda haveria um final mais alegre para Sakura e seu primo, pois ambos mereciam.

Ia tentar começar a falar com Tomoyo, quando a campainha soou. Alguns segundos depois, o mordomo entrou à cozinha e avisou Tomoyo da visita que se encontrava à porta, e se deveria interromper Eriol.

Tomoyo disse que não e fez menção de ir avisar o noivo, entretanto, sabendo que não seria o momento mais adequado para a japonesa ficar perto do primo, por segurança deste, é claro, disse que iria avisar o inglês.

Enquanto subia as escadas, não pôde deixar de se surpreender com o tipo de pessoas que Eriol parecia conhecer.

"_Uau... Se até um Cavaleiro ele conhece... Não duvido nada que conheça o próprio Rei."_

# # # -

Eriol não queria se sentir assim, mas após a conclusão de sua narração, se calou, pois queria que Syaoran sentisse o peso das informações que lhe passara e, quem sabe, talvez ele não agisse de modo tão impulsivo novamente, principalmente em assuntos tão delicados.

Syaoran, por sua vez, estava calado. Não sabia bem o que devia sentir. Não podia necessariamente dizer que estava com raiva de Yukito, afinal, o problema era muito mais grave e muito mais intimamente ligado com os problemas de Sakura que com o outro homem.

Sakura... Talvez devesse ser este seu único pensamento no momento. Queria conversar com ela... Queria abraçá-la e dizer que não mais se afastaria dela e que tudo o que ocorrera não importava mais.

Entretanto, já não sabia quando poderia vê-la de novo e a perspectiva deixava-o inquieto.

Uma batida na porta o fez voltar de seus pensamentos. Em seguida, viu Meylin adentrar no quarto. A moça olhou-o por um segundo e, antes que pudesse demonstrar qualquer expressão, a chinesa desviou a atenção para Eriol.

Meylin: 'Eriol... Sinto muito incomodar, mas tem um... _Cavaleiro do Rei_ querendo lhe falar...' Parecia excitada com a informação, mas Eriol, por sua vez, não parecia tão surpreso.

Eriol: 'Oh... Deve ser Sir Eric, ele é um membro da Ordem dos Magos... Talvez tenha alguma notícia confidencial da qual não tomamos ciência ainda.'

Voltou o olhar mais uma vez para Syaoran, talvez para confirmar que aquela conversa não precisaria continuar. O chinês apenas acenou afirmativamente e Eriol pareceu satisfeito. Desculpou-se e saiu do quarto.

Meylin, por sua vez, permaneceu no aposento, fitando seu primo, que tinha o olhar perdido.

Contornou a cama e se sentou na poltrona, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

Quase riu, não fosse a stiuação... Afinal, não se lembrava da última vez que não soubera o que dizer.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, enervantes para a moça, que não ousava dirigir a palavra ao primo, sabendo que Eriol provavelmente já lhe contara todo o ocorrido. Pois, do contrário, sabia que o rapaz ainda estaria agitado, perguntando onde estaria Yukito para acabar com ele...

Um arrepio subiu pela espinha da moça. Syaoran já matara uma vez... Mas era Tai Ming! Quando vira o estado de Syaoran ao encontrar Yukito, tinha certeza que se não fosse impedido não hesitaria de fazer o mesmo com o Guardião da Lua.

A idéia era perturbadora... Sequer queria imaginar como o primo ficaria quando soubesse da verdade.

Eriol não tinha sido de muita ajuda, enrolando e dando voltas para contar ao chinês o que ocorrera. Quase quis socar o inglês por toda compostura mesmo naquela situação preocupante.

Talvez o inglês não achasse que Syaoran fosse capaz de ir tão longe, mas o inglês não o conhecia tão bem quanto ela. Em situações normais, provavelmente poderia concordar com Eriol... Mas aquelas não eram situações normais, se tratava de alguém com quem Syaoran se preocupada, mais, se tratava de _Sakura_.

Tinha certeza que para defender Yelan ou suas irmãs, e até mesmo ela e algumas outras pessoas, Syaoran poderia ir a extremos. Entretanto, com Sakura a situação era ainda mais grave... Não só ele se importava com a moça, Syaoran se sentia _responsável_ por tudo o que ocorrera com ela...

Suspirou profundamente, perdida ela mesma em seus pensamentos. Sabia que Syaoran era em partes responsável pelo estado da moça... mas também sabia que os problemas da japonesa já vinham sendo esculpidos cuidadosamente por muitos anos. A jovem mulher perdera muito e Syaoran fora apenas mais um...

Balançou a cabeça levemente, de um lado para o outro, irritada consigo mesma. Syaoran não fora mais um para Sakura, e sabia muito bem disso... Assim como a japonesa não fora apenas mais uma responsabilidade e mais uma pessoa com quem ele se importava.

Sabia que era seu ciúme falando, achara que já tinha superado, mas a verdade é que invejava o que existia entre aqueles dois... E eles ainda nem tinham tomado ciência disso...!

Fechou o cenho... Como eram lentos.

'Meylin?'

Levantou o olhar de súbito, não percebendo até então que se perdera em pensamentos. Voltou-se para o primo, sabendo que era ele quem lhe chamava. O olhar dele era sério... Mas não tão sério que não fosse além do normal para seu primo, era um bom sinal.

Syaoran: 'Desde quando?'

Não precisava formular melhor a pergunta, sabia sobre o que ele se referia. Suspirou, sabendo que teria que se explicar.

Meylin: 'Desde sempre...' Vendo que aquela resposta não seria suficiente, continuou. 'Não perdi o contato com Sakura, Xiao Lang... Muito pelo contrário...'

O rapaz fitou-a longamente, e ela imaginou que talvez ele estaria se debatendo se deveria admoestá-la ou não.

O jovem apenas suspirou longamente, desviando o olhar... Segunda opção.

Meylin (estendendo a mão para tocar a dele): 'Xiao Lang...' Ele voltou o olhar para ela... A moça apenas sorriu, como se para reconfortá-lo. 'Nem tudo é sempre sua culpa, sabia?'

O rapaz apenas arregalou os olhos, antes de voltar à expressão apática de antes, enfim contraindo o cenho, para então fechar com firmeza os olhos, longamente, respirando fundo e engolindo saliva, enquanto aparentemente digerindo pensamentos e acusações contra si mesmo, que a chinesa podia sentir percorrendo e corroendo-lhe o espírito. Queria reconfortá-lo.

Meylin (apertando um pouco mais a mão do rapaz): 'Xiao Lang...'

Foi interrompida, ao ouvir passos aproximando-se. Voltou o olhar para a porta aberta e viu Eriol chegando, acompanhado de um homem alto, de mais de quarenta anos, loiro, de cavanhaque e bigode, com certeza o Cavaleiro que viera anunciar anteriormente.

Eriol: 'Peço desculpas e sei que esse não é o melhor momento...' Dirigiu-se a ambos. 'Mas temos novas informações...'

Diante do olhar de Syaoran, cheio de expectativa, Eriol se apressou.

Eriol: 'Não sabemos se é sobre ela, mas...' Percebeu a expressão desapontada do amigo, entretanto, sabendo que precisava continuar. 'Mas são sobre os ataques. Três ataques...'

Syaoran e Meylin fixaram o olhar em Eriol... Três ataques de uma só vez...!

Syaoran: 'Onde e quem?'

Eriol: 'Representantes da Razão, da Humanidade e da Terra...' Suspirou pesadamente. 'Aparentemente, antes que pudéssemos sequer saber o paradeiro do Representante do Terra, ele foi capturado em uma cidade do interior da África do Sul.'

Syaoran: 'E os outros dois...'

Eriol: 'É isso que Sir Eric veio me contar... Aparentemente, ambos são membros de governos... Sir Integra Hellsing, Representante da Razão, é Cavaleiro do Rei e o outro, não temos certeza, mas como se trata de um morador do castelo de um nobre da Alemanha, temos que enviar imediatamente alguém para lá.'

Meylin (se levantando): 'Já estive na Alemanha, Eriol... Fui tentar encontrar algumas das informações que você me solicitou lá, talvez seja melhor eu ir.' Syaoran ponderou por um momento e concluiu.

Eriol: 'Está bem... Como não há dúvidas de que teremos que nos separar... Meylin, você vai com Nakuru e...' Encarou Syaoran por um segundo, talvez não fosse aconselhável que Yukito estivesse a qualquer lugar próximo do rapaz por enquanto. 'e Yue para Alemanha. Arrume suas coisas, acredito que o melhor seja partir ainda esta noite.'

Syaoran (já se levantando da cama): 'Então, imagino que sobrou para mim eu tratar da segurança de Sir Integra.' Eriol afirmou com a cabeça.

Eriol: 'Acredito que sim... Você e Kerberus irão com Sir Eric ao Conselho de Cavaleiros tratar desta situação.' Syaoran fez uma leve careta ao ser informado que o Guardião do Sol seguiria com ele, mas não se manifestou.

Eriol manteve-se calado por um segundo, todos lhe observando, imaginando qual seria sua próxima providência.

Eriol (levantando o olhar para Syaoran): 'Creio que este seja o momento mais adequado para eu ir para Hong Kong...' Syaoran e Meylin se espantaram. Desde que Eriol invadira a Mansão Li há alguns anos, jamais voltara ao local, e alguns dos Anciãos, feridos no orgulho, já que o mago passara por todas suas defesas, não ficariam muito felizes de recebê-lo.

Syaoran (sério): 'Tem certeza, Eriol? Talvez fosse melhor eu ou Meylin irmos.'

Eriol (balançando a cabeça em negativa): 'Já está mais que na hora de eu confrontar o Clã. Além disso, se Meylin for, eles não irão escutá-la, por diversos motivos, um deles o fato dela ser simpatizante de minha causa e de Sakura... Se você for, duvido que deixarão você sair de lá novamente.'

Syaoran afirmou com a cabeça... Agora que Eriol lhe explicara, sabia que havia este e muitos outros motivos, principalmente envolvendo as tradições e o orgulho do Clã, que justificavam a preferência por Eriol ir e não ele ou sua prima.

Eriol: 'Estamos sendo "atacados" por todos os lados e sem descanso, não acho que apenas eu e alguns de meus informantes do Conselho dos Magos seremos suficientes para proteger os outros Representantes e descobrirmos quem são estes seqüestradores antes que possam desaparecer com todos e fiquemos no escuro...'

Syaoran: 'Você tem razão... Arrumarei minhas coisas e seguirei ao Conselho dos Cavaleiros... Em sua companhia, se me permite, Sir Eric.' Fez uma leve reverência ao homem que até então não se pronunciara.

Sir Eric (devolvendo o gesto): 'Guiar-lhe-ei com todo prazer, Mestre Li... E quanto antes, melhor... Sir Integra é um de nossos cavaleiros mais importantes, mas nem seu servo mais poderoso poderá garantir-lhe a segurança sozinho por muito mais tempo. Já foram três ataques só neste mês.'

Syaoran percebeu pelas palavras do homem que buscar a ajuda de Eriol fora uma medida forçada e desesperada. Talvez não pela parte de Sir Eric, que era um mago ele mesmo, mas talvez os outros cavaleiros não tenham julgado apropriado que tais _pessoas_ se envolvessem em seus negócios.

Eriol: 'Muito bem... Informarei Yelan-san que viajaremos ainda hoje para China... Entrarei em contato com o Conselho dos Magos, informando a situação e, com alguma sorte, terei a ajuda de pelo menos alguns membros do Clã Li na busca e proteção dos Representantes dos Deuses.

Todos afirmaram com a cabeça, Eriol pediu licença e se retirou do quarto junto com Sir Eric, para que todos pudessem se aprontar...

Syaoran e Meylin permaneceram calados por alguns instantes, antes da moça se dirigir finalmente a porta, virar-se para Syaoran e surpreendê-lo com o sorriso divertido no rosto da moça, mesmo diante daquela grave situação.

Meylin (sorriso desafiador): 'Conselho dos Magos, Cavaleiros do Rei da Inglaterra, Clã Li e seu futuro Líder, Mestre das Cartas Clow e ex-Mago Clow... Cara... Esses "seqüestradores" não podiam ter pedido por uma briga melhor...' Sorriu ainda mais, excitada... 'E eu estou bem no meio disso! Que demais!'

Syaoran olhou-a estupefato, sem saber o que dizer. A moça, por sua vez, não pareceu se importar, riu com gosto, como só Li Meylin pode rir, virou-se e saiu pela porta, provavelmente para se aprontar.

O chinês ficou na mesma posição por algum tempo e, finalmente, suspirou... Bem... Não seria sua prima se sua reação fosse qualquer outra...

Syaoran (voltando-se para seu guarda-roupa): 'É uma louquinha mesmo.'

Seguiu até o guarda-roupa e o abriu, procurando por uma roupa adequada para se apresentar ao Conselho dos Cavaleiros. Estava se hospedando na mansão de Eriol, mas nem tudo o que trouxera da China para a grande viagem que tinha planejado estava ali, muito ficara com os outros membros do Clã, que seguiram sem ele para exposição em mais alguns países da Europa das relíquias chinesas que possuía sua família.

Estava jogando algumas roupas na cama, quando finalmente jogou uma que lhe fez parar.

Seguiu até a cama e segurou os dois lados da túnica que vestira na primeira noite de exposição das relíquias de sua família em Londres. Estava limpa, mas pôde perceber um ou dois cortes nela... Lembranças de seu reencontro com Sakura...

Fitou a bela túnica verde e prateada e fechou os olhos, apertando com força os punhos nos ombros do tecido.

Syaoran (para si mesmo): 'Espere por mim, Sakura... Eu irei encontrá-la... E irei te salvar...' Pensou consigo mesmo... _salvá-la não só de sua prisão física... mas de sua prisão emocional também... Te prometo._

Colocou novamente a roupa no cabide e a guardou...

Quando trouxesse Sakura de volta, mostraria os estragos na roupa para ela e a faria pedir desculpas! Heh... Com certeza...

Ela riria na sua cara e diria que a culpa foi toda dele...

Sorriu melancólico... Ela podia acusá-lo de tudo o que quisesse... Desde que fizesse isso ao seu lado...

Terminou de se vestir, guardou seu globo mágico e saiu pela porta.

# # # -

(Continua)

30/05/2010

Mary_Marcato

# # # -

Notas da Autora: Desculpas não são suficientes e nem sei se ainda tem alguém interessado na minha história. Bem... A cada ano, mais complicações e dificuldades vão aparecendo para mim, pessoalmente e profissionalmente. Entretanto, como disse que iria concluir a história, pretendo fazê-lo e espero que daqui pra frente seja mais fácil.

Não pretendia demorar tanto, mas foi isso que ocorreu por diversos motivos, principalmente porque a faculdade está exigindo mais de mim do que eu gostaria.

Enfim... Como não me lembro de toda a história (desde VFI), talvez eu cometa algumas gafes... Se for o caso e alguém perceber, por favor, me avise para que eu possa consertar.

Agradeço toda a atenção, reviews e favs que venho recebendo até hoje! Por mais que seja difícil, ainda amo escrever e espero, sinceramente, que vocês tenham vontade de continuar a história.

Percebi (e talvez vocês também), que ela tem um toque muito mais sério e dramático que VFI, mas eu sinto como se esta fic estivesse acompanhando meu próprio desenvolvimento como pessoa... Tantos conceitos já mudaram, mas o que ainda é permanente é meu amor pela leitura e minha gratidão por vocês continuarem a ler o que eu tento expressar através destes textos.

Obrigada, novamente! Vocês são muito, muito queridos para mim!

_**Rita Rios**__: Comecei cedo, mas estou tardando concluir... Não sei se ainda lê, mas muito obrigada por acompanhar desde o começo! __**(ch.1)**_

_- Nossa... Nem sei o que dizer... Obrigada! Eu sei q o começo podia ser confuso, mas q bom q pegou o jeito e q esteja achando melhor q a primeira parte. Tomara q ainda esteja lendo :) __**(ch. 2)**_

_- Obrigada, Rita! De verdade, por todos os elogios e reviews :) Eu tb adoro o Eriol e espero q esteja ficando cada vez melhor mesmo a história! __**(ch.3)**_

_- Hehe, e eu ri com vc qnd vi seu review. Eu tb gosto qnd meu humor muda com a história e me sinto privilegiada ao ler q vc sentiu o mesmo com minha fic. Obrigada novamente! __**(ch.4)**_

_**Analu-san:**__ Espero que ainda esteja lendo, depois de tanto tempo, hehe... __**(ch.1)**_

_- Q bom q está gostando! E desculpe a demora... __**(ch.2)**_

_- Aiai, eles enrolam mesmo, né! Espero estar respondendo suas perguntas e... Feliz natal e ano novo atrasados! :D __**(ch.3)**_

_- Q bom q gostou! Pois é, eu sou má e faço eles sofrer, mhuahuahua :P Mas prometo q ainda vai ter coisa mto boa e espero q vc possa ler! __**(ch.4)**_

_- Eu atualizo igual um lesma, mas eu chego lá, heheh... Pois é, Tomoyo é mto querida e S&S sofrem, mas ainda virá a bonança, hehe... __**(ch.5)**_

_**Uchiha Kayra:**__ Adorei a parte da descrição "entre aspas" qnd vc viu q eu atualizei, hehehe... Ñ sei se ainda lê, mas espero que ainda esteja se sentindo empolgada qnd vê novo cap.__** (ch.1)**_

_**Yoruki Hiiragizawa:**__ Hehehe, que posso dizer, vc sempre lê antes minhas fics, então ñ pretendo te deixar de fora. Muuuuito obrigada por sempre me dar força na escrita e, qlqr coisa, estou aí! __**(ch.1)**_

_- Hahaha, eu sei q vc adora o Eriol... mas convenhamos, ele se acha, né? Ehehe, brincadeira, Tb gosto dele. :P__**(ch.2)**_

_- Hehehe, ai Yoru-chan... Nem sabe como eu adoro seus comentários... Mas "estúpido"era a definição q faltava p/ o sorriso do Eriol, ñ acha? De fato, a conversa entre S&S tb me deixam esgotadas, mas eu acho q valem a pena, né? E qnt á cerimônia do chá, eu ñ resisti! Eu precisava judiar um pouco do Syao-chan, né! Q bom q gostou e espero q possa continuar me acompanhando nesta looonga jornada __**(ch.3)**_

_- Yoru-chaaan! T-T Obrigada! Ñ sei se te falei na época, mas agora eu quase chorei c/ seu review... Obrigada pelo apoio... Do fundo do coração... Obrigada pelos elogios, vc sabe q eu tb te acho uma excelente escritora e se eu ñ falo isso o suficiente, digo agora A YORU É UMA EXCELENTE ESCRITORA, SUAS HISTÓRIAS SÃOS AS MAIS SENSÍVEIS E FIEIS AOS MUNDO DE CCS, NGM SUPERA ELA NISSO! Obrigada, Yoru-chan! O q eu faria sem seu apoio? T-T __**(ch.4)**_

_**MeRRy-aNNe:**__ Q bom q gostou... de grão em grão eu chego lá!__** (ch.1)**_

_- Heheh, sei q é confuso descobrir meus mistérios, mas ñ é divertido? Hehe... Nossa, vestiba já foi há tanto tempo e eu ainda escrevendo essa fic, só eu mesmo... __**(ch.2)**_

_**Miyazaki Luna:**__ Q bom q gostou, espero q ainda esteja lendo!__** (ch.1)**_

_**Littledark:**__ Espero q seja boa mesmo e espero q ainda esteja lendo! __**(ch.1)**_

_- Heheh, dava p/ imaginar qm era mesmo, eu sei... mas tinha q criar o suspense, né? __**(ch.2)**_

_- Obrigada! Q bom q ñ achou chato as explicações (pelo menos uma!)... Tomoyo é uma mãe, né, é natural dela, hehehe... Obrigada de novo! Tomara q possa continuar a ler __**(ch.5)**_

_**Rachel**_**: **_Espero q esteja respondendo suas perguntas e valeu pelo apoio! __**(ch.1)**_

_- Obrigada, Rachel! De verdade, q bom q gosta(ou) tanto da fic... E agradeço pelo elogio, ñ sei se escrevo tão bem, mas eu tento... e a metade do crédito é todo da Yoru-chan! Q bom q lembrou dela :) __**(ch.2)**_

_**Aggie18:**__ Só vc q ñ lembrava? Nem eu lembro mais o q escrevi, já faz tanto tempo, hehehe... Mas obrigada mesmo assim! __**(ch.1)**_

_- Hehe, ele pode ser bobo mesmo, mas é lindo e fofo demais, né! Desculpe a demora, e espero q possa continuar a ler! __**(ch.3)**_

_**Magy D. Witch:**__ Hehe, tinha q ter continuação, né... Espero q ainda tenha paciência p/ ler. __**(ch.1)**_

_**Natsss:**__ Desculpe pela demora, mais uma vez... Sei q é maldade, mas estou tentando me redimi :/ __**(ch.1)**_

_**Smoch:**__ Nossa... De todos os tempos? Te confesso que me achei um pouquinho, ehhehe... Pois é, eram eles e... ñ me importo nem um pouco c/ review pequeno, hehehe... espero q ainda esteja lendo, obrigada! __**(ch. 2)**_

_- É mto bom qnd alguém nos diz q sente como se estivesse na história :) de verdade! Hehe, gosto do suspense e espero q vc tb. Obrigada novamente! __**(ch.3)**_

_- Pois é, trabalharam juntos, lutaram juntos, e agora separados! :( Ainda há mto pela frente, mas te adianto q Sakura ñ vai ter _tão_ mais malvada com ele. __**(ch.4)**_

_**Dark-chan:**__ Obrigada! Hehe, espero q possa continuar a ler :) __**(ch.2)**_

_**Tammy Souza: **__Ah, Tammy... Mto obrigada! Parece q se divertiu descobrindo qm era qm... E eu fico feliz q tenha lido. Ñ sei se ainda está lendo, mas adoro cada review seu, obrigada! __**(ch.2)**_

_- Aiaiai, tomara q a continuação fique melhor mesmo, né! Eu sei q faço eles sofrerem, mas prometo q as coisas melhorarão, pelo menos entre eles! Qnt ao vilão... óh... será __**O**__ vilão das minhas histórias, mais complexo e mais mais... De qlqr forma, ñ me importo c/ review grande, adoro eles! E obrigada! __**(ch.4)**_

_**Bellynha:**__ Obrigada! Q bom q gostou e espero q ainda esteja lendo :) __**(ch.2)**_

_**Miaka:**__ Obrigada pelas boas-vindas! Ñ sei se ainda lê, mas espero q sim! __**(ch.1)**_

_- É... sempre foi no passado... Acho q começou em 1917, modifiquei um pouco os dados históricos, mas é tudo naquela época mesmo. __**(ch.2)**_

_- Obrigada! Eriol é irritante, mas ele sabe resolver crises, né! E Sakura é o máximo mesmo! Girl Power! :D __**(ch.3)**_

_- Eu sei q ela foi má e... ainda q ñ seja tudo culpa ele... ele tb foi mau ao deixá-la e nunca mais entrar em contato, né... Pelo menos é o q eu pensaria se fosse ela :/ __**(ch.4)**_

_**Polly-chan:**__ Ah... Q bom q gostou... Fico feliz q tenha gostado do encontro deles e espero q ainda esteja lendo! :) __**(ch.2)**_

_- Aiai, são tantas informações, né? Hehe, pois é, acabaram conversando e procurando as relíquias juntos, Eriol e Tomoyo estão juntos e... aiai, ainda são tantas coisas! Desculpe a demora :/ e espero q possa continuar a ler! __**(ch.3)**_

_**Crissy:**__ Olha Crissy... Respeito sua opinião e gostaria que vc entendesse meu ponto... Sei q já escrevi sobre isso, mas sinto a necessidade de reforçar... Primeiro... Syaoran agia como um psiquiatra apenas pq ele ñ tinha nenhuma carga emocional e nem deveria ter p/ com Sakura, ele era frio e distante pq assim ele aprendeu a sobreviver no Clã... A mudança dele foi intencional, ñ sei se é bem "guerreiro inconformado", mas o fato dele ser psiquiatra era apenas uma fase da vida dele q ele sabia q acabaria. Qnd a sina de seu clã se torna sua responsabilidade, ele se torna mais guerreiro, deixando um pouco de lado a vocação profissional; e, "inconformado", por razões óbvias, depois de td o q ele passou, eu pelo menos ñ espero q continuaria frio e distante... Segundo ponto, se vc perceber, entre a Sakura e o Syaoran eu nunca forcei nada, sempre se manteve no romântico, havendo apenas uma ou duas passagens em q a atração falou mais forte, nunca havendo nada além disso, e deixando claro a divisão entre amor/paixão dos dois... Qnt à parte obscena, horrível e de mau gosto, tb foi intencional... Era p/ demonstrar a relação distorcida e extremamente vulgar entre os vilões... Sinto mto q ñ gostou, mas, sinceramente, foi exatamente esta a intenção. Tomara q goste mais e comece a entender um pouco melhor meu estilo e intenção. De qualquer forma, obrigada pelas críticas, sempre ajudam! __**(ch.2)**_

_**João-kun:**__ Sinceramente, uma das melhores coisas q uma escritora de fic pode esperar é qnd um menino lê e manda um review p/ gente. Isso pq normalmente só meninas lêem, então, como vcs são raros, qnd recebo um sinto como se estivesse agradando a mais de um gênero e eu adoro isso! Obrigada mesmo pelo review, q bom q gostou das personalidades e, ñ sei se ainda lê, mas fiquei super feliz qnd disse q seria um novo leitor. Obrigada! __**(ch.3)**_

_**Meli:**__ Obrigada! Eu, sinceramente, gosto mais dessa continuação, mais drama, mas com ação ainda... Q bom q gostou e espero q possa continuar a ler! __**(ch.3)**_

_**Lan Ayath:**__ Q bom q gostou! E espero q ainda possa continuar a ler! __**(ch.3)**_

_**Yuri Sawamura:**__ Hey, Yuri! Q bom q pôde ler de novo! Aiai, eu adoro mistérios, ñ consigo evitar! Ñ sei se está tendo o romance q vc qr, mas te prometo q ainda vai ter umas cenas mais... mais! Heheh Passei no vestiba (gente, já tow quase terminando o curso e nem respondi os reviews!) e sim, terá mais mistérios. Desculpe a demora :( Espero q possa continuar a ler! __**(ch.4)**_

_**Sakura-tsubasa:**__ Obrigada! De verdade, q bom q está gostando! Desculpe a demora e sinto mto ñ ter lido sua história, mas a verdade é q ñ leio nenhuma fic há mto tempo, talvez anos... Mas prometo q terminarei esta fic e se conseguir, dou uma passadinha p/ ver a sua... Obrigada de novo! __**(ch.4)**_

_**JoseElricChan: **__Obrigada! Ñ sei se é ruim vc ter chorado na primeira, mas p/ mim é um bom sinal como escritora, né, heheh... Tomara q continue gostando e possa continuar a ler! __**(ch.4)**_

_**Cy:**__ Obrigada, Cy! Sei q posso fazer vcs se perderem, mas q bom q se achou... Espero q tenha paciência p/ continuar a ler! :D __**(ch. 5)**_

_**Nadeshico: **__Gomen... Sei q às vezes eu fico "explicativa" demais e eu, no lugar de vcs, tb ñ iria gostar... Mas eu ñ consigo evitar, pq eles são precisos... P/ mim é como se fosse um livro, demorado, mas um q precisa ser bem explicadinho... De qlqr forma, espero q esteja gostando e possa continuar a ler! __**(ch.5)**_

_**Akane Fu:**__ Oba! Leitora nova! Hehehe... Obrigada pelo review e pelos elogios, mas a gramática é metade minha metade da Yoru-chan! :D Qnt ao mistério, sou apaixonada por ele e, infelizmente, ainda não li Agatha Christie, conheço, mas ñ tive ainda a oportunidade. Qnt a VFI, bem... Ñ é obrigada a ler, mas acho q pode entender melhor VFII se ler a primeira parte, mas isso é com vc! De qlqr forma, muito obrigada! E Espero q possa continuar a ler mesmo com toda minha demora :/ __**(ch.2)**_

_**# # # -**_


	12. Entrevista com o Chinês

_**Uma homenagem a Hirano Kouta e todos os criadores do incrível mangá "Hellsing"**_

_**# # # -**_

**Capítulo 11:** Entrevista com o Chinês

# # # -

O pêndulo do relógio balançava vagarosamente... Era tarde e pela janela se podia ver a neblina tão típica da cidade ficar mais densa que o normal. Tudo estava silencioso, sufocantemente silencioso. Nem mesmo os passos de funcionários ou criados eram ouvidos e ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos, enquanto olhava fixamente o pêndulo do relógio.

Um... Estava ali havia mais de meia hora... Dois... Se dependesse dele, entraria sem ser anunciado... Três... Não podia fazer isso, não seria bom para a imagem de Eriol, que era quem o enviara... Quatro... E desde quando ele se importava? Cinco... Desde que a vida _dela_ é que estava em questão... Seis... Não sabia quando voltaria a vê-la... Sete... E enquanto isso só podia tentar conseguir mais informações... Oito... E era por isso que estava ali, para proteger um deles... Dez... E talvez assim conseguir encontrá-los novamente... Onze... Encontrar aqueles que a levaram... Doze... Como será que ela estava? Será que estava bem? Treze... Será que estavam tratando-a com o mínimo de decência? Quatorze... Ah... Só queria vê-la de novo... Quin-

'Dá pra parar?'

Syaoran desviou o olhar perdido no pêndulo diante da brusca intromissão... Mal educada ainda por cima. Olhou para seu lado esquerdo, vendo o guardião solar em sua forma verdadeira sentado ao seu lado, olhando para frente, aparentemente irritado.

Syaoran (levantou uma sobrancelha, não muito interessado): 'Que foi?'

Até então, o guardião solar nada dissera, aparentemente ignorando o chinês por todo o tempo desde que saíram da casa de Eriol. Syaoran nada fez para mudar tal situação, sem qualquer humor para lidar com o felino, de forma que esta fora a primeira vez que o outro lhe dirigira a palavra o dia todo.

Kerberus (ainda olhando para frente): 'Sua cara emburrada está embrulhando meu estômago'.

Syaoran (se irritando ligeiramente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos): 'Você nem está olhando.'

Kerberus (fechando mais a expressão): 'Não quero olhar para cara feia de um moleque ranhento.'

Syaoran (semicerrando os olhos, começando a se irritar de verdade): 'Você tem algo a me dizer, Kerberus?'

Finalmente o guardião resolveu voltar o olhar para o rapaz, sua expressão mais dura que qualquer outra que Syaoran já tinha visto no rosto do outro. Este, por sua vez, se manteve calado, encarando seu acompanhante intensamente, por vários segundos. Syaoran nada disse, mas finalmente abriu um pouco mais os olhos, finalmente compreendendo o motivo do silêncio do felino, desviando o olhar e voltando a cabeça à sua frente e para baixo.

Syaoran (após uma breve pausa): 'Eu vou encontrá-la... Custe o que custar...' Syaoran esperou a resposta do guardião, mas este manteve-se calado, forçando o chinês a voltar seu olhar para ele. Kerberus ainda olhava-o com irritação e o que aparentava ser desconfiança. Bem, não podia culpá-lo, não depois de ter deixado Sakura uma vez. 'Eu prometo, Kerberus... Não vou falhar com ela de novo... Não vou deixá-la dessa vez...'

Os olhos do guardião semicerraram, enquanto parecia analisar o rapaz. Syaoran nunca o vira tão sério na vida, nem imaginava que ele podia demonstrar tamanha apreensão, o que simplesmente servia para reforçar o grau da gravidade da situação, do quão preocupado deveria estar com sua Mestra.

Ainda assim, Syaoran não desviou o olhar, sabendo que o felino provavelmente estaria julgando-o, decidindo se iria voltar a confiar na palavra do chinês.

Por fim, o Guardião das Cartas Clow desviou seus olhos, sua expressão ligeiramente menos fechada. Levantou-se e deu as costas para Syaoran, caminhando em direção ao lado oposto a este. Syaoran suspirou, desanimado, sem ter mais o que dizer.

Kerberus, por sua vez, parou momentaneamente, voltando a cabeça para o rapaz, este olhando para baixo, visivelmente chateado e consternado.

Kerberus: 'É bom você cumprir sua promessa, moleque...'

Syaoran arregalou ligeiramente os olhos e voltou o rosto mais uma vez em direção ao felino.

Syaoran não pôde deixar que a surpresa não transparecesse em seu rosto. Endireitou a postura, não mais apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Enfim, seus olhos suavizaram ligeiramente e ele quase deixou uma expressão de alívio transparecer, mesmo que não tivesse percebido o quão tenso estava até então.

Fez um leve aceno positivo com a cabeça, o que pareceu satisfazer o guardião solar. Este se voltou novamente para frente, continuando a caminhar do lado oposto ao chinês.

'Vou procurar por alguns doces... Estou com fome...'

Syaoran deixou um leve sorriso transparecer. Deixá-lo tratar com Hellsing sozinha, só podia significar que o guardião voltara a ter um pouco de fé em Syaoran e isto, surpreendentemente, fez seu espírito ligeiramente mais leve...

'Mestre Li?'

O chamado fez o jovem chinês retornar de suas ponderações e olhar para quem o chamava. Sir Eric se encontrava ao seu lado, aparentemente acabara de sair da sala em que estivera por mais de meia hora. Encarou o homem, que o olhava interrogativamente e se levantou, fazendo uma leve mesura.

Syaoran: 'Sir Eric...?' Não questionou, mas o outro sabia qual era a pergunta oculta.

Sir Eric: 'Sir Hellsing se recusou inicialmente a aceitar qualquer ajuda, principalmente estrangeira.' Syaoran levantou uma sobrancelha, mas nada comentou. 'Sir Hellsing é um membro fundamental entre os cavaleiros do Rei e em seus olhos não há nada além das ordens de Sua Majestade.' Vendo que Syaoran não se inclinava a comentar ou concordar, Sir Eric suspirou. 'Espero que entenda, Mestre Li, consegui convencer os membros do conselho do rei, contudo, proteger Sir Hellsing não será das tarefas mais fáceis, ainda que eu lhe possa garantir que se trata de uma pessoa digna e das mais honradas.' Syaoran se limitou a acenar afirmativamente, enquanto o outro homem apenas inclinou-se, com a mão apontando para sala pela qual saíra. Syaoran entrou.

Dentro do recinto, naquele momento, se encontravam apenas duas pessoas, e os olhos de Syaoran imediatamente se voltaram para o homem alto, vestido todo de vermelho, de cabelos negros e pele muito clara que ali estava. Entretanto, foram seus olhos, vermelhos como sangue, que, ainda que disfarçados por óculos que pendiam de seu nariz, preguiçosamente, atraíram sua atenção imediatamente.

Cerrou ligeiramente os seus, desconfiado. Já encontrara outras pessoas com olhos estranhos ou diferentes, Nakuru tinha olhos vermelhos, por exemplo, mas o brilho e a cor intensa no olhar daquele homem eram um tanto quanto peculiares. Seu impulso foi de colocar-se na defesa, mas resistiu com certa facilidade, pese os anos de treinamento aos quais fora submetido. E, ainda que sua primeira impressão fosse de cumprimentá-lo como possivelmente Sir Hellsing, diante do poder que sentia vir dele, conteve-se novamente, sabendo que não seria nada inteligente agir naturalmente naquele recinto. Sua mente continuavam a gritar-lhe que se mantivesse em alerta.

Assim, disfarçadamente respirou mais fundo que o normal e, controlando seu instinto de sobrevivência, voltou o olhar para a outra pessoa no ambiente.

Tratava-se de uma mulher, jovem, provavelmente da sua idade, talvez até um pouco mais nova, com longos cabelos louros e uma peculiar pele dourada, como daquelas que conhecera enquanto estivera na Índia. Possuía intensos olhos azuis e vestia-se toda em verde musgo, numa roupa que lhe parecia muito a de um militar de alta posição.

Mais uma vez se viu entrecerrando os olhos. À primeira vista, a atenção de qualquer um, por mais experiente que fosse, voltar-se-ia ao homem de vermelho. Ele tinha o que qualquer homem temperado pela guerra ou que vivia sob constante treinamento consideraria ser uma aura selvagem, quase bestial, um verdadeiro assassino, não havia dúvidas, e um que não precisava do cheiro de sangue para ser identificado. Ele denotava poder, perícia, alguém que não pestanejaria um segundo para matar, fosse um, dois ou mil.

Contudo, um observador mais atento não poderia deixar de notar aquela que se encontrava ao seu lado. Aquela mulher denotava autoridade. Poucas mulheres, inclusive das anciãs em seu clã, fosse sua mãe, fosse uma daquelas que já estavam no poder há mais de cinquenta anos, conseguiam inspirar tamanha obediência quanto aquela mulher.

Mesmo entre os homens, que por natureza são mais inclinados ao poder, conhecia poucos que lhe passasse a impressão que ela lhe passava. E, principalmente, talvez, fosse sua postura totalmente segura e indiferente ao tipo de homem ao seu lado que o faziam supor que aquela não se tratava de uma mulher qualquer. Ainda... Se fosse para supor quem era o cavaleiro ali, não havia dúvidas que se inclinaria a supor ser ela.

A mulher sorriu ligeiramente com o canto da boca, olhando com olhos arrogantes ao homem que entrava à sala, antes de encará-lo com seriedade.

Mulher: 'Senhor Syaoran Li...' Syaoran levantou ligeiramente o queixo, antes de fazer uma leve mesura. A mulher intensificou seu olhar, seus olhos eram frios e impassivos. 'Confesso que de início não gostei muito da idéia de ter um estrangeiro metido nos assuntos de Estado... Contudo, também não esperava alguém como o senhor...'

Syaoran (ainda sério): 'Suponho que devo tomar isso como um elogio...' A mulher, a despeito de sua seriedade, soltou um curto riso de escárnio.

Mulher (inclinando-se sobre a mesa, apoiando seus cotovelos e cruzando seus dedos à frente de seu rosto): 'Definitivamente não foi uma ofensa, senhor Li.'

Syaoran (fazendo uma leve mesura): 'Então, fico honrado em poder ser de alguma utilidade nos... assuntos de Estado...' Olhou-a fixamente, antes de se arriscar. 'Sir Hellsing'.

A face séria e impassiva lentamente deu lugar a uma expressão de quem genuinamente passaa a se interessar por seu interlocutor. A mulher levantou ligeiramente o queixo e, ainda que seu olhar transmitisse arrogância e segurança que só aqueles no poder podem ter o luxo de utilizar, sua expressão como um todo perdera sutilmente a agressividade inicial. Por fim, sorriu, aparentemente satisfeita.

Mulher (fazendo uma mesura com a cabeça, se encostando à cadeira): 'Se for para ter alguém como o senhor a nos... auxiliar... Senhor Li... Acredito que minhas desconfianças e reclamações possam ser amenizadas.'

Depois de permanecer em silêncio por todo aquele tempo, Sir Eric pronunciou-se, aparentemente bem menos tenso que de início.

Sir Eric: 'Mestre Li... Apresento-lhe formalmente Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Cavaleiro do Rei, autoridade máxima da Organização Hellsing, chefe de segurança do Reino da Inglaterra e... Aparentemente, Representante do Deuses.'Claramente o homem se dirigia à mulher do outro lado da mesa que se encontrava no centro da sala e Syaoran internamente sentiu-se aliviado de não ter errado em quem seria Sir Hellsing.

Contudo, não pôde deixar de encarar o homem que se encontrava ao lado da mulher, mantivera-se calado o tempo todo, ainda que com o decorrer da conversa que teve com Sir Integra pôde perceber um sorriso sinistro e cheio de diversão, se não zombeteiro, crescendo na face daquela estranha figura. Sir Integra pareceu perceber o olhar de Syaoran, pois logo se pronunciou.

Integra: 'Este é Alucard, Senhor Li... É meu... Como poderia dizer... Guarda pessoal.' Falou quase como se nem ela acreditasse no que dizia, enquanto pôde escutar o homem ao lado dela conter, com falsa discrição, uma risada de sair por seus lábios.

Alucard (fazendo uma longa mesura): 'Encantado em conhecê-lo, Mestre Li...' Syaoran mantinha o olhar imparcial sobre o homem, não acreditando nem um momento na sinceridade das palavras daquele homem claramente cínico e dissimulado. Alucard percebeu o olhar e seu sorriso só fez aumentar, enquanto voltava a sua postura inicial. Syaoran encarou-o ainda mais intensamente, claramente desgostoso com a atitude daquele homem.

Integra (revirando os olhos): 'Não dê atenção a Alucard, Senhor Li... Ele late, mas não morde...' Parou por um segundo, voltando o olhar para Alucard um segundo e depois para Syaoran. 'Pelo menos não enquanto eu não ordenar.' Alucard sorriu ainda mais, se fosse possível e Syaoran fez uma nota mental de se manter atento perto daquele... homem.

Sentaram-se à mesa, de forma que Syaoran e Sir Eric se encontravam a algumas cadeiras à direita de Sir Integra, que estava em uma das pontas da mesa retangular. Alucard se mantinha em pé, ao lado e, Syaoran não deixou de perceber, ligeiramente às sombras, à esquerda da mulher.

Sem ser mulher de perder tempo, Sir Integra fez um gesto para que Syaoran começasse a falar. Aparentemente, ela já conhecia por cima os fatos até então ocorrido, entretanto, em seus dizeres, precisava ficar a par, em detalhes, de tudo aquilo que poderia de alguma forma prejudicar o Rei.

Depois de uma longa conversa, Syaoran já pôde perceber traços da personalidade dos presentes, inclusive Sir Eric, com quem conversara pouco até então. Apenas de Alucard pôde perceber pouco, pese o fato do homem quase não se pronunciar. Entretanto, pelo que deduziu e de suas primeiras impressões, soube que aquele não era um homem qualquer e que, não fosse sua estranha obediência àquela mulher, duvidava seriamente de que não seria uma ameaça a qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho.

Contudo, apesar dessas duas estranhas pessoas às quais fora apresentado nesse dia pesado e cinzento, Syaoran conseguia entender porque Sir Eric falara se tratar Sir Hellsing de pessoa digna e honrada. Aquela era uma mulher de fibra, de poder e autoridade, mas que facilmente podia perceber não ser corruptível, totalmente fiel ao que acreditava e, mesmo assim, um perigo caso se encontrassem em posições e ideais opostos.

E, até mesmo quanto àquele homem, Alucard, apesar do cinismo e da aura perigosamente sinistra, Syaoran começou a distinguir um certo ar de respeito para com sua chefe, ou seja lá o que ela fosse para ele, e um padrão de conduta que denotava alguém com certos princípios – não obviamente princípios morais inerentes à maioria das pessoas, mas um certo... código de conduta pessoal, não inquebrável, pelo que podia deduzir daquele homem, mas ao qual ele parecia apreciar seguir...

Enfim, após mais de uma hora de conversa, Syaoran e Integra pareceram chegar a um grau de acordo. Afinal, após todas as informações que Syaoran se dispunha a fornecer, provavelmente na ânsia de encontrar meios de localizar Sakura, ainda que ninguém ali soubesse disso, Integra pareceu ceder à idéia de ter um outro "guarda", dando, inclusive, permissão para que Syaoran percorresse e questionasse quem ele quisesse ali, na mansão Hellsing, ou quando estivesse acompanhado de Sir Integra, no parlamento Inglês, desde que não lhe fosse terminantemente proibido.

Por enquanto, era suficiente ao chinês, que começava a sentir o estresse do dia começar a pesar-lhe. E quando finalmente pareciam não ter mais o que discutir, e como se soubesse que a reunião chegara a uma conclusão, um homem bateu à porta, entrando com uma bandeja de chá.

Syaoran voltou o olhar cansado àquele que entrava e suas experiências com pessoas peculiares o forçaram a despertar seus sentidos, ainda que não soubesse, a princípio, dizer por quê.

Tratava-se do que parecia ser um mordomo da casa. Talvez com pouco mais de cinqüenta anos, mas não suficientes para que Syaoran não pudesse perceber uma certa postura e habilidades escondida em sua aparência serena. Lembrava-o sobremaneira de Mestre Lan... Talvez mais discreto e definitivamente mais ocidentalizado... Ainda assim, o tipo de homem que fazia jus ao dizer "mais que os olhos podem ver".

Integra: 'Walter... Este é o Senhor Li, Syaoran Li.' O homem que lhes servia o chá fez uma mesura respeitosa. 'Ele será nosso convidado...' Pareceu se lembrar de algo. 'E é um Representante.' Syaoran encarou o homem, que ao escutar as palavras da mulher passou a lhe encarar com interesse. Syaoran olhava-o atentamente, querendo desvendar o que o outro não demonstraria espontaneamente, e não pôde deixar de se surpreender com o sorriso do mesmo, que lhe dizia, sem qualquer dúvida: "pode tentar o quanto quiser..."

Walter: 'Mestre Li...' Sua voz era calma e educada. 'Sou o mordomo da Mansão Hellsing... Qualquer coisa que precisar, ficarei feliz em poder ajudar.' O homem lhe sorriu... O olhar astuto não mais em sua expressão. Syaoran apenas suspirou e acenou afirmativamente, agradecendo.

Depois da chegada do mordomo, Sir Integra ficou pouco à sala, sob o argumento de que tinha questões pendentes a resolver. E assim que saiu, Alucard também desapareceu, surpreendendo inclusive Syaoran.

Após trocar algumas palavras com Sir Eric, este também disse que precisava partir, após o que Syaoran foi convidado a acompanhar Walter a seu novo aposento, pois cuidariam de trazer suas coisas depois.

Syaoran o seguiu, sem pensar muito no assunto. A princípio, não esperava que fosse permanecer na mansão logo expusesse o que estava acontecendo e, apesar de Sir Eric dizer ter tido dificuldades em convencer Sir Integra, na sua opinião tudo ocorreu mais facilmente do que poderia imaginar.

Sorriu para si mesmo, fora fácil porque não se tratavam de pessoas comuns, concluiu por fim. A verdade é que não imaginara que encontraria esse tipo de pessoa na Inglaterra. Talvez fosse prepotência sua imaginar que não haveria pessoas tão poderosas fora do Clã Li ou do Conselho dos Magos... Mas as obrigações com o Clã o forçavam a viver num mundo muito menor do que gostaria. Precisava de experiência, ou jamais estaria pronto para situações como esta, com pessoas como estas...

Chegou ao quarto e agradeceu o mordomo, que lhe sorriu e se retirou após informá-lo dos horários da mansão. Syaoran observou-o por um momento, tentando especular que tipo de homem seria aquele. Por fim, sentindo-se cansado de todas aquelas análises não intencionais, virou-se e adentrou ao seu quarto, fechando a porta e encostando-se nela. Suspirou pesadamente.

Syaoran (de olhos fechados): 'Sakura...'

'Ah... Então havia um motivo especial...'

Syaoran arregalou os olhos, imediatamente se ponto em posição de defesa. O quarto estava escuro e ele, surpreendentemente, não conseguira pressentir que qualquer um poderia estar ali dentro. Seus olhos demoraram dois segundos para se adaptar ao escuro, tempo suficiente para seu coração começar a saltar pela boca, enquanto sua espada se formava à sua frente, para protegê-lo.

'Fu fu fu... Uma espada mágica... Agora sim começou a ficar interessante...'

Entrecerrando os olhos, finalmente Syaoran conseguiu distinguir uma figura negra e alta quase do outro lado do quarto. Tentou aguçar mais seus sentidos e finalmente começou a notar um padrão que reconhecia na postura e até mesmo na presença do invasor.

Syaoran (sério): '… Como entrou aqui... Alucard?'

O outro homem apenas riu um pouco mais e as sombras que impediam Syaoran de ver seu rosto, como que por mágica, começaram a desaparecer, e mesmo que Syaoran não pudesse ver o rosto completamente, aqueles olhos sanguíneos eram únicos.

Alucard (aproximando-se lentamente): 'Ah... Sempre é bom conhecer alguém à altura...'Diante do silêncio de Syaoran, o homem continuou. 'São poucos os que me reconhecem tão rapidamente... Pelo menos enquanto não me _conhecem_ profundamente.' Syaoran apenas cerrou ainda mais os olhos, pronto para qualquer investida do outro. Entretanto, esta não parecia ser a intenção daquele homem, pois este parou mais ou menos a dois metros de distância de Syaoran e permaneceu imóvel.

Syaoran analisou-o por alguns segundos, sem saber o que esperar daquele indivíduo peculiar. Por fim, ainda que seus instintos lhe gritassem cautela, sua pouca, mas considerável, experiência como psiquiatra, e também como guerreiro, lhe dizia que aquela não era uma situação de risco... Pelo menos não tanto. Deixou sua posição de defesa, ainda que permanecesse com a espada em punho, os olhos de Alucard brilharam por um momento, analisando a espada, antes de despreocupadamente voltar o olhar ao outro.

Permaneceram em silêncio por quase meio minuto, e um pensamento surgiu na mente de Syaoran.

Syaoran: 'Você... Não é um ser humano, não é?' Diante das palavras súbitas, Alucard não pôde deixar de se surpreender.

Alucard (erguendo levemente as sobrancelhas e sorrindo afetado): 'Ho ho ho... Você me surpreende a cada nova frase, garoto...' Calou-se por um segundo, ainda com a mesma atitude displicente. 'E o que lhe faz pensar isso?'

Syaoran (após um momento de ponderação): 'Você não é um mago, pelo menos não no sentido estrito da palavra... Mas definitivamente possui poderes sobrenaturais, ou eu não teria sentido, ainda que sensivelmente, sua presença.' Alucard ergueu ligeiramente a sobrancelha, mas Syaoran não se deixou afetar pelo que parecia ser claramente um gesto dizendo-lhe que estava sendo convencido demais, pois sabia que não era este o caso. 'Além disso... Eu conheço outros tipos de... Criaturas... Ou pelo menos não seres humanos...' Calou-se por um instante, raciocinando. 'Mas tirando as criaturas místicas que hoje são apenas lendas... Daquelas que eu conheço, todas foram criadas a partir de magia... Entretanto...' Fez uma pausa, encarando o homem profundamente. 'Não me parece que esse seja o seu caso...'

Alucard (sorrindo zombeteiro): 'Muito bem... Muito bem, garoto... Definitivamente, minha Mestra o julgou bem... Não só um mago e guerreiro, mas também sábio, pela pouca idade... Quase tão bom quanto minha Mestra.' Syaoran nada disse e Alucard apenas parecia se divertir com a situação. 'Mas se isso satisfaz sua curiosidade... Digamos que... Criaturas "místicas"... Não são _todas_ apenas lendas... hoje em dia...' E sorriu largamente, finalmente deixando transparecer o que apenas sua vontade impedira Syaoran de perceber até então.

Syaoran (arregalando os olhos): 'Um vampiro...' Alucard nada disse, mas pareceu satisfeito... Dando as costas displicentemente para Syaoran e caminhando em direção à janela, olhando para Lua que banhava de prata o chão do quarto. Em seguida, voltou-se para Syaoran, ainda com a expressão cínica, mas menos zombeteira que o normal.

Alucard: 'Depois da conversa que você teve com minha Mestra... Creio que tenho idéia de quem você está enfrentando...' Não sorria, apesar de não parecer tão preocupado como qualquer outra criatura normal estaria.

Syaoran deixou todas as perguntas decorrentes da identidade e dos objetivos do vampiro sumirem de sua mente diante daquela afirmativa. Imediatamente, perguntas concernentes aos perigos ao qual Sakura estaria exposta por não ter sido ele hábil o suficiente para desvendar todo aquele mistério a tempo de evitar fosse ela abduzida. Entretanto, sua atenção e sua seriedade redobraram.

Syaoran: 'Do que você sabe?' Diante da seriedade do rapaz, Alucard sorriu novamente, se divertindo com a aparente gravidade da situação para o outro. Syaoran quase sentiu seus dentes rangendo, percebendo que para a criatura aquilo tudo não passava de uma brincadeira.

Alucard (voltando a encarar a Lua): 'Como você bem pode imaginar... Vampiros são considerados criaturas das trevas e... Via de regra, é o que somos mesmo... Eu, não fosse os laços de obediência que me prendem à família Hellsing...' Neste momento, Syaoran pôde perceber um tom de voz menos sarcástico que o usual, enquanto o vampiro olhava para uma de suas mãos enluvadas por um momento. Antes de sorrir de novo, com renovado sarcasmo... 'Enfim... Como criaturas das trevas, conhecemos e nos lembramos de histórias, criaturas e poderes dos quais vocês, meros humanos, que vivem tão pouco, mal podem se recordar, ou até fazem questão de esquecer.'

A paciência de Syaoran começava a se esgotar, mas ele tinha a sensação de que com aquele homem, se é que poderia chamá-lo assim, esse tipo de atitude apenas dificultaria conseguir qualquer tipo de informação. Pelo contrário, demonstrar seu nervosismo e impaciência apenas o divertiriam. Apertou os dentes uns contra os outros e permaneceu calado. Ainda assim, sentiu que o outro percebia seu estado de espírito, ou não estaria sorrindo com tamanha satisfação quando voltou a encará-lo.

Alucard (caminhando pelo quarto, até sentar em uma poltrona, despreocupado): 'Sabe... Talvez você tenha percebido, ou talvez isso ultrapasse seu entendimento, mas eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de lhe dizer nada... Não enquanto isso não apresente qualquer ameaça à minha Mestra.'

Syaoran fechou o cenho, apesar de já estar esperando por isso. Sabia que Alucard não viria ali simplesmente para realizar uma boa ação. Tudo o que aquele homem fazia aparentava ter algum objetivo, uma intenção que o favorecesse, ou ao menos o divertisse.

Syaoran (depois de um momento calado): 'O que você quer, Alucard?' O outro sorriu, divertindo-se, antes de apoiar os cotovelos nos braços da poltrona, num gesto muito similar àquele de sua mestra quando Syaoran a conheceu.

Alucard: 'Fu fu fu... Você aprende rápido, garoto...' Divertia-se, enquanto se movimentava confortavelmente na poltrona. 'Mas não tem nada que você possa me dar, ou que eu ao menos esteja interessado...' Calou-se novamente, esperando a resposta do chinês, seu olhar brilhando com o que para ele parecia ser um jogo.

Syaoran (pensando por um momento, olhando o outro seriamente): 'Você parece gostar de diversão, não é?' Alucard sorriu, mas nada disse. 'Não espero que esteja preocupado com a segurança de sua Mestra... Você parece o tipo que pode se garantir... Mas o fato de você concordar com a minha estadia a ponto de que Hellsing também não tenha com o que se opor e o fato de você estar aqui, pelo que a princípio parece ser apenas para zombar de mim, na verdade me diz que de fato há algo que você queira de mim...' Fez uma leve pausa, tentando encontrar qualquer sinal no sorriso do outro que denunciasse suas intenções, em vão, e pelo que continuou. 'Então... Não sendo você um homem comum, que não tem as ambições e interesses que qualquer outro teria... Suponho que seja por diversão.'

Alucard sorria mais e mais a cada frase de Syaoran, até que seu rosto demonstrava um prazer quase indecente. Gargalhou por um momento.

Alucard (voltando o olhar com euforia incontida ao outro, batendo palmas): 'Maravilhoso! Maravilhoso!... Fazia tempos que não encontrava alguém tão perspicaz... Quase tão bom quanto o Shinigami*...' Não especificou a quem se referia e Syaoran não fez menção de perguntar. Assim que pareceu se acalmar, Alucard se recostou na poltrona mais uma vez e continuou. 'Sim... Diversão seria algo bom... Não obstante, não é apenas isso que logro informando-lhe o que sei...' Syaoran levantou uma sobrancelha, mas continuou calado, ainda tenso com a presença do outro. Alucard sorriu de lado e continuou. 'Digamos que eu não goste de quem está por trás de tudo isso... Ou pelo menos... Me divertiria muito vê-lo sofrer.'

Syaoran apertou o punho da espada, já exasperado com o que parecia ser apenas uma piada para o outro homem. Queria pressioná-lo, tinha vontade de empunhar a espada contra a garganta do outro e ameaçá-lo, mas pressentia que isso tudo seria em vão contra aquela criatura. Por fim, resolveu pela abordagem menos divertida, imaginava, ao vampiro.

Syaoran: 'Quem é ele, Alucard?' Seco e direto, esperava assim que finalmente o outro diria o que precisava saber.

O sorriso do vampiro diminuiu um pouco, percebendo que do chinês não conseguiria mais nenhuma boa gargalhada... Levantou-se, ainda com o riso nos olhos, e caminhou lentamente para trás da poltrona, tocando-a distraidamente, começando a ser encoberto pelas sombras daquela parte do quarto...

Alucard: 'Go to hell*...' Até então, estiveram conversando em inglês... E Syaoran imaginou ter entendido errado o que o homem lhe dissera. Quando percebeu que não apenas estava sendo encoberto por sombras, mas que o vampiro também estava desaparecendo, o sangue começou a lhe subir à cabeça, tamanha sua raiva. Aquele maldito...? O que ele pensava que estava fazendo, divertindo-se às suas custas.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, inclusive de amaldiçoá-lo, o vampiro já desaparecia do quarto e a Syaoran restou o escuro. Com um grito entre dentes de raiva, jogou sua espada na direção onde antes se encontrava o vampiro, a lâmina cravou fundo na parede, mas tudo permaneceu silencioso.

Syaoran (caminhando até a poltrona, falando entre os dentes): 'Vá você para o inferno, maldito vampiro!'

# # # -

Algo dizia a Heru que seu próximo ataque seria um tanto quanto diferente dos outros... Poderia ser o local, tão próximo daqueles insetinhos... Poderia ser a "ajuda" que seu Mestre instruíra o_ Grande Líder... _A lhe ordenar levasse consigo...

Contudo, o arrepio que lhe corria por sua espinha ao se aproximarem dizia que algo, ou talvez _alguém_... Alguém mais indefinível... mais peculiar e paradoxal... estaria lhe aguardando, por mais inimaginável lhe parecesse ser a possibilidade.

Não sabia se o sangue correndo por suas veias rapidamente era um sinal de apreensão ou adrenalina, mas sendo ela quem era, as duas sensações eram ambas "distorcidamente" prazerosas... E sua ânsia por destruição, sangue e morte começavam a percorrer mais uma vez por sua mente e corpo.

Sorriu por um instante, caminhando alguns passos em direção à residência. Sombras sob seu comando a rodeavam, impacientes pelo o que estavam prestes a encontrar, sentindo parte do que ela própria sentia.

Todavia, o leve som de pés se aproximando, fez seus pensamentos voltarem à realidade e ela parou. Seu olhar desviou-se para sua direita, olhos semicerrados, o sorriso sumindo discretamente enquanto observava de relance sua... _ajuda_.

Tentou conter o suspiro de desagrado, expirando lenta e forçadamente, enquanto observava aquela presença.

Ao lembrar-se de horas antes, quando recebera suas ordens, seu bom humor diminuiu consideravelmente. Detestava a idéia de que seu Mestre não achasse ser ela suficiente para agir por conta própria. Contudo, seu sangue gelava só de pensar em verbalizar tais idéias. O Mestre falara apenas uma vez, mas seu olhar dissera que não admitiria questionamento, pelo menos não desta vez.

E agora entendia o porquê.

A mansão sombria e isolada já estava próxima o suficiente e ela desviou o olhar mais uma vez em direção à propriedade. Não conseguira atravessar o tempo e o espaço naquele lugar de uma longa distância, o que a forçara a tomar o caminho mais longo até ali. Entretanto, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais, podia dizer que preferia ter sido assim... Voltava a pensar no que estava prestes a acontecer e novamente sentia o prazer do prelúdio de uma batalha lhe preenchendo.

Não obstante, dessa vez, nesta missão em específico, um prazer maior e mais perturbador que o de costume tomava conta de seus sentidos... A sensação não era exatamente expressiva, mas lhe fazia lembrar de seu Mestre... E isso mexia com seus sentidos, ainda que sensivelmente, e seus olhos se enchiam de sede de sangue.

Mais uma vez sentiu aquela figura se aproximando de si, de modo a ficar quase ao seu lado. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para o que significava as seguidas intervenções, de tal forma que se voltou apenas um instante para encarar sua companhia, irritada, antes de insistir em encarar seu próximo alvo. A idéia lhe incomodava continuamente, mas sabia por quê seu Mestre não a deixara agira sozinha.

Sorriu cheia de malícia e perturbação... Por mais poder que tinha sobre ela... O Mestre sabia quando nem o medo ou a devoção conseguiam controlá-la... Não quando sentia trevas, malícia e morte...

Heru (adiantando-se, enquanto um círculo se formava à sua frente): 'Vamos logo... Antes que meu desejo por sangue fale mais alto... E não sobre alma viva a ser capturada...'

Lambeu seus lábios, antes que seus dentes prensando sobre eles fizessem escorrer sangue por sua pele...

E a luz da Lua foi engolida por trevas.

# # # -

Ele olhava pela janela de seu quarto enquanto a luz da Lua que banhava seu rosto o fazia perder-se novamente em pensamentos. Não sentia a mínima inclinação em ver o lado engraçado daquela situação, pois tal coisa não existia para ele. Estava ali já fazia quase uma semana, sem notícias de Eriol, de Meylin ou de qualquer outro que lhe pudesse trazer a menor que fosse das notícias sobre ela...

Enfim, o que para outro poderia ser engraçado, mas que para ele não passava de uma crueldade, era o fato de que ele era quem mais queria encontrá-la e o único que estava preso por suas obrigações, sem nada poder fazer à respeito de seus anseios.

Aquele era um lugar severo, obscuro e de uma intensidade amarga. Não necessariamente um lugar ruim, mas cuja dissonância mais o fazia lembrar do quão diferente ali era de quando estava com Sakura.

Fechou os olhos, como se a lembrança o perseguisse rancorosa. Como se ele a negligenciasse...

Ah... Aquela ignorância para com o que poderia estar passando com ela o atormentava incansavelmente. Sonhava durante todas as noites desde que a jovem se fora. Sonhava que ela o chamava e que ele a abandonava de novo e de novo, sem nunca poder se lembrar da expressão dela, pois nunca se voltava enquanto a deixava.

Apoiou a mão do lado da janela, seu punho fechado, enquanto relembrava o momento em que ela fora levada, chamando-o e ele impossibilitado de fazer qualquer coisa. Totalmente impotente diante da súplica na voz de Sakura e os chamados daquela lembrança... de seus sonhos se mesclando, fazendo-o sentir como se tivesse falhado mais de uma vez.

Seu olhar estava perdido na paisagem árida daquela época do ano se estendendo sobre a propriedade Hellsink. Totalmente sem vida. Talvez a cena que melhor refletisse seu estado de espírito...

Eriol prometera que entraria em contato assim que tivesse qualquer vislumbre de um possível posicionamento de seu clã. Entretanto, até então não fizera contato algum, sequer uma vez.

Meylin provavelmente chegara a seu destino, mas tampouco esperava notícias suas ou dos outros nos próximos dias.

Por outro lado, foi informado que Shen e Tao retornaram a Londres... Mas não se sentia tão inclinado a revê-los, pelo menos não por enquanto.

O olhar de Syaoran escureceu levemente, refletindo seus pensamentos... Não era como se culpasse Tao ou seu clã pelo sumiço de Sakura, entretanto, sinceramente não estava em condições de fazer qualquer juízo de valor no momento, não sem deixar que sua amargura pelo seqüestro da jovem japonesa nublasse seu melhor julgamento.

A verdade era que, enquanto não a encontrasse, não estava nem um pouco inclinado a escutar qualquer crítica sobre ela ou que as funções dele deveriam ser outras, de quem quer que fosse.

Por fim, ainda que não quisesse ver qualquer um de seu clã, estava certo que o senso de certo e errado de Tao já o teria levado a entrar em contato caso tivesse alguma informação relevante... Portanto, não via por quê deveria chamá-lo primeiro.

Enquanto tais pensamentos lhe ocorriam, a Lua lentamente foi sendo encoberta pelas nuvens, até que apenas uma fração do astro ainda aparecia, iluminando apenas uma das faces de Syaoran, já sombria por seus pensamentos. Foi nesse instante que Syaoran escutou um leve riso zombeteiro vindo do canto do quarto à sua direita.

Sequer desviou o olhar para saber de quem se tratava. Ótimo... Como se seu humor já não estivesse _bom_ o suficiente.

Syaoran: 'Alucard...' A pergunta que se seguia não foi feita, mas o vampiro não precisava escutá-la. Ao invés disso, aproximou-se calmamente, permanecendo do lado oculto pelas nuvens da luz da Lua, seus olhos vermelhos brilhando sangue, seu sorrido sardônico destacando a diversão inconsiderada de suas intenções, vulgarmente acentuadas por seus caninos.

Alucard: 'Perdoe-me a intromissão...' Syaoran resistiu ao impulso de revirar os olhos. Duvidava que o vampiro fosse do tipo que se preocupava com questões tais como a privacidade alheia, de forma que contentou-se em manter o olhar frio sobre referida criatura, entretanto, não tão frio que parecesse perturbar a diversão sádica do outro. 'Mas...' Continuou o mesmo, imperturbável. 'Ver humanos se torturando por questões fora de seu controle é um, por assim dizer, hobby meu.'

Syaoran teve que se controlar ainda mais para não deixar a surpresa transparecer. Continuou olhando firmemente o outro, todavia, não tardou em perceber que o vampiro pudera notar que o chinês entendera o sentido por trás daquelas palavras.

Quis rir, ainda que também quisesse ocultar qualquer reação às ações e palavras daquela criatura sombria. E, lhe sendo seu orgulho de grande valia, sua segunda intenção se manteve firme sobre a primeira, e nada se permitiu demonstrar, voltando o olhar para fora da janela.

Não obstante, ainda queria rir. Rir da ironia naquela situação. Afinal, não esperava que criatura sádica como aquela seria quem o faria se sentir menos culpado em relação ao desaparecimento de Sakura.

Sem desviar o olhar da janela, o chinês voltou discretamente o olhar àquela criatura das trevas... De modo que o viu sorrindo zombeteiro, também voltado para a janela.

Maldito fosse aquele vampiro!

Contudo, antes que pudesse verbalizar suas emoções para com o outro, Syaoran percebeu o momento que a expressão do vampiro começou a se fechar, ainda que discretamente, seu olhar voltado para o céu, e ao mesmo tempo em que a Lua era totalmente encoberta pelas nuvens. O fenômeno quase os deixou na penumbra, não fossem as poucas estrelas e os olhos já acostumados com o tardar da noite.

Syaoran observou atentamente o céu noturno por um instante, antes de voltar-se rapidamente para o vampiro, ainda que apenas rápido o suficiente para vê-lo quase totalmente desaparecer nas sombras ao chão.

Syaoran (ansioso): 'Onde vai? O quê...?' Tentou ainda perguntar, mas tudo o que teve como resposta foi o vermelho penetrante dos olhos do vampiro, antes que desaparecessem completamente nas trevas.

A expressão do rapaz foi se fechando. Das poucas vezes em que se encontrara com aquela criatura, poucos eram os assuntos que podiam, mesmo que momentaneamente, fazer sua máscara de cinismo sumir... Syaoran seguiu apressado até sua cama e calçou seus sapatos... Poucos eram os assuntos que podiam provocar qualquer reação do vampiro além das quais pretendia demonstrar, de modo que podia jurar que dessa vez só podia ser por um motivo...

Alcançando seu globo negro, o chinês saiu rapidamente do quarto...

Agora... Onde estaria Hellsing àquela hora?

# # # -

Syaoran desceu rapidamente as escadas do lado leste da mansão. Aquele era um lugar enorme, talvez quase tão grande quanto a Mansão Li, com a diferença que o local, além das características próprias do mundo ocidental, tinha uma atmosfera militar bastante evidente, ao contrário de sua casa, onde todos os cantos era envolto em aparentes mistérios.

Sem se ater novamente àqueles pensamentos, já que desde o primeiro dia ali já analisara sua idéia geral das pessoas e do local, o chinês continuou seu caminho, sem saber exatamente para onde seguir. Em outras circunstâncias, suporia que a dona da casa já teria se retirado para seus aposentos, mas pelo pouco que conhecera Integra Hellsing, a mulher parecia viver para o trabalho, então correu em direção ao escritório da mesma, irritado por Alucard tê-lo deixado sem mencionar aonde estaria indo e o que provavelmente o teria feito reagir daquela forma.

Era frustrante, enquanto em sua casa, por maior que fosse, encontrava as pessoas normalmente pela aura, ali dificilmente conseguiria realizar tal feito, não só por serem humanos, eles também tinham presença que pudesse reconhecer, mas principalmente pelo ambiente carregado de energia daquele lugar, fechou o cenho, aquele lugar era envolto dos poderes do Alucard, o que fazia tudo mais difícil de localizar.

Assim sendo, não conseguia reconhecer presenças facilmente, principalmente de pessoas sem poderes mágicos, o mais próximo disso seria Alucard, mas vampirismo não era apropriadamente uma forma de magia à qual ele conhecia profundamente. Sua mãe, ou mestre Lan provavelmente teriam conhecimento de como identificar com facilidade aquele tipo de poder, mas Syaoran nunca passara por aquela situação e não estava familiarizado com tais artes, de modo que só conseguia identificá-la quando o vampiro se encontrava próximo... Ou seja, agora podia contar apenas com seus conhecimentos, instintos e talvez um pouco de sorte.

Concluía tal linha de raciocínio quando finalmente encontrou o escritório de Hellsing, abrindo a porta bruscamente. Ao analisar rapidamente o interior, inspirou entre os dentes, irritado e frustrado, não havia ninguém ali... Maldição! Aonde deveria ir agora?

Suas interrogações foram respondidas pelo som de uma forte explosão e Syaoran correu até a janela, vendo fumaça vindo do andar inferior. Não conseguia ver exatamente de onde saía, pois contornava o lado da casa, impossibilitando-o de saber com precisão em qual cômodo a comoção estaria ocorrendo. Pensou por um segundo. O salão de reuniões!

Sem pensar por mais, o chinês abriu a janela e saltou, pisando em uma sacada do andar inferior. Correu em direção à próxima e continuou saltando consecutivamente as janelas, sabendo que se fosse pelo interior da casa as chances de encontrar pessoas no meio do caminho para atrapalharem sua passagem seriam maiores, além das de se confundir e parar em outro lugar diferente do desejado.

Enfim alcançou o aposento desejado, enquanto via a fumaça ainda saindo do local, menos intensa, mas acompanhada de estilhaços de vidro por todo o local, bem como a destruição parcial da sacada. Conteve-se um segundo, analisando se deveria saltar até aquela sacada sem que fosse notado desnecessariamente pelo possível atacante, ou atacantes... Fechou ainda mais o cenho em concentração, seus olhos semicerrados, quando novamente escutou outra explosão.

Aquele era o momento ideal e agindo rapidamente enquanto pensava, saltou para o local e adentrou o recinto, parcialmente oculto pela fumaça, saindo rapidamente de perto da entrada, enquanto analisava a situação.

O local era razoavelmente grande, mas os destroços por todo lugar fazia difícil a livre movimentação. Escaneou as laterais, onde via menos fumaça e logo localizou aquela a quem deveria proteger. Fechou novamente o cenho.

Integra Hellsing estava sentada encostada à parede, quase do outro lado do salão, da parede contra a qual uma faixa de sangue acompanhava o percurso que sua cabeça provavelmente teria feito, enquanto ela escorregava até ao chão. Parecia-lhe impossível que aquela mulher fosse pega desprevenida, não quando estava acostumada com Alucard aparecendo onde e quando bem entendia, inclusive à sua presença. Tal idéia só fazia comprovar que ela teria sido atacada por alguém muito aquém de suas forças e dotes militares.

Enquanto raciocinava rapidamente, tudo em poucos segundos, logo percebeu a presença de dois indivíduos com quem pouco tivera contato, a mulher vampira de nome Victoria Ceres, subordinada de Alucard e o mordomo de Integra, Walter, que, como julgara desde seu primeiro encontro, comprovadamente era mais que os olhos podiam enxergar.

Os dois pareciam estar acuados, não muito próximos um do outro, mas ambos perto o suficiente de onde se localizava Integra, impedindo que qualquer um pudesse se aproximar. E, quando enfim pôs os olhos em quem os atacava, confirmou imediatamente de quem se tratavam.

As criaturas sombrias que cercavam Walter eram as mesmas que atacaram ele e Sakura na Índia, isso não havia dúvidas. E, quando se voltou para Ceres, percebeu que esta se mantinha em posição de ataque contra uma figura feminina, de longos cabelos louros. A expressão de Syaoran ficou ainda mais sombria, aquela só podia ser a mulher que comandara o ataque que surpreendera a ele e seus companheiros mais de uma vez, a mulher que levara Sakura.

Seu impulso imediato foi de ir de encontro à mulher, confrontá-la, fazê-la levá-lo ou ao menos dizer-lhe onde se encontrava a japonesa. Entretanto, seu impulso foi suprimido por outra explosão, de igual natureza que as duas primeiras, mas dessa vez mais longe de onde ele estava, do lado oposto do salão.

A fumaça mal permitia que ele pudesse perceber quantas pessoas estavam ali, que mais dizer quem. Contudo, as sombras dançantes ao chão e às paredes não deixavam dúvidas de que se tratava daquele que vinha importunando-o quase todas às noites. O vampiro encontrava-se de costas para o chinês, e quando a fumaça abria de quando em quando, podia distinguir as roupas vermelhas da criatura totalmente estraçalhadas, ainda que, aparentemente, nada parecesse ter ocorrido com quem as vestia.

Assim, quando forçou ainda mais seus olhos, tentando identificar quem o vampiro enfrentava, tudo o que distinguiu foi um vulto negro contra a fumaça, muito oculto para identificar. Ainda assim, sabia tratar-se de uma criatura com poderes mágicos, pois quando as duas explosões que ouvira ocorreram, no mesmo momento sentira brevemente a presença de magia, negra e confusa.

Toda sua análise da situação transcorria em menos de um minuto, tudo muito rápida e reflexivamente. Victoria e Walter trocavam golpes incessantes contra aqueles que, declaradamente, eram seus inimigos. Mas Alucard e seu atacante mal pareciam se mover. De Alucard sabia que muito provavelmente estaria se divertindo com toda aquela situação, e que quisesse prolongar o confronto, de forma inclusive a zombar e talvez irritar seu atacante. Deste, por sua vez, Syaoran nada sabia, não até a fumaça abrir uma nova brecha, momentaneamente...

O momento foi suficiente e Syaoran vislumbrou com certa clareza as imagens de Alucard e seu adversário... Toda a comoção pareceu silenciar para Syaoran e, aquele minuto, de pensamentos rápidos e ações reflexivas, se tornou extremamente lento. Tão lento lhe pareceu que não reagiu rápido o suficiente para impedir os ataques simultâneos entre o vampiro e...

'Sakura!'

# # # -

Alucard não podia negar que aquela era diversão que não tinha há muito tempo. Bem, não havia dúvidas que sua primeira função era proteger sua mestra, entretanto, nunca fora segredo o quanto sentia prazer em confrontar seus inimigos, ainda mais quando inimigos dignos de sua atenção.

Chegara ao aposento em que Integra e Walter se encontravam apenas suficientemente rápido para ver sua mestra ser jogada contra a parede e o mordomo ser atacado por uma dúzia de sombras.

Verificou rapidamente com os olhos as condições em que se encontrava Integra e concluiu que a mesma apenas desmaiara, de modo que rapidamente se voltou para quem quer conseguira atacar sua mestra daquela forma...

Foi assim que viu pela primeira vez aquela que seria sua adversária, ainda que no momento não soubesse qual, exatamente, pois a uns vinte metros à frente de Integra se encontravam duas mulheres, uma loira, mais alta e voluptuosa, e outra de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, cujo porte lembrava-o o quão atraente era uma mulher aparentemente determinada e poderosa.

Enquanto analisava as duas mulheres, a loira começou a caminhar em direção a Integra, e Alucard pôde perceber que, sem sombra de dúvidas, aquele era um ataque similar aos quais o chinês que ali se hospedava mencionara. Sentiu a presença de Victoria se aproximar e soube que Integra estaria a salvo enquanto Walter e sua serva estivessem por perto. Então... Era hora de um pouco de diversão...

Alucard (caminhando calmamente): 'Ora ora... O que temos aqui... Não me parece muito educado entrar na casa de alguém sem ser convidado... A dona da casa, creio eu, se estivesse acordada, não ficaria nada feliz...' A mulher loira, assim que o vampiro se pronunciou, fixou o olhar indiferente nele, enquanto este continuava a andar de modo a ficar em posição a lhe impedir acesso visual ao seu alvo...

Heru (após uma pausa, calmamente): 'Ainda bem, então, que fizemos o favor de fazê-la dormir... Não queremos que ela se irrite desnecessariamente, não é?'

Alucard (sorrindo largamente): 'E a quem devo eu agradecer, a você ou a outra de encantadores olhos verdes?' Heru fechou a expressão.

Heru (após uma breve pausa): 'Sakura...'

Assim que a mulher pronunciou o nome, Alucard se viu rapidamente atacado pela outra, tão rápido que mal pôde ele bloquear, com um de seus revólveres, a lâmina da arma similar a uma lança que ela portava. Sorriu novamente, aproximando lentamente sua face da dela. Sussurrando, divertido 'Ah... Então é a você que devo agradecer... certo?'

A resposta veio na forma de outro ataque, após a mulher se distanciar razoavelmente com um salto para trás, de modo que soube Alucard instintivamente que este não seria um ataque nada interessante de bloquear. Entretanto, se saísse dali, provavelmente Walter e Integra seriam atingidos pela intensidade, o que o forçou a ir de encontro a rajada de energia com um golpe seu, a meio caminho de onde anteriormente se encontrava.

A explosão foi tamanha que destruiu a porta para a sacada e metade da decoração do local, enquanto ambos Alucard e aquela chamada Sakura foram jogados para lados opostos. Sabendo que outro ataque assim seria um tanto quanto estressante – jamais ouviria o fim da bronca de Integra por destruir seu salão – Alucard se desfez em sombras, tão rápidas e mortais que Sakura imediatamente saltou novamente para trás, longe de seu alcance.

Não obstante, aparente e surpreendentemente a mulher parecia indiferente ao ataque anterior, ataque que, se ferira Alucard a ponto de transformar parte de suas roupas em trapos, de modo algum não a teria ferido também. O vampiro sorriu novamente, enquanto se materializava, pressentia que uma batalha interessante estava prestes a ocorrer.

Alucard: 'Sakura, não é? Posso chamá-la assim?' A mulher se manteve calada e inexpressiva, despertando ainda mais a curiosidade do vampiro. Sem parecer se aborrecer com a total falta de cortesia da mulher em manter uma conversa civilizada com seu oponente, Alucard levantou um de seus revólveres, sorridente.

O tiro não foi rápido o suficiente, e imediatamente o vampiro voltou seu olhar para cima, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo em que saltava a uma altura humanamente impossível, para desviar das balas, a bela mulher atacava-o com uma nova rajada de energia.

Alucard diminuiu levemente o sorriso, notando a sutil diferença entre este ataque do anterior. Forçou-se a saltar para o lado, não suficientemente rápido para não sofrer os efeitos da explosão, mas ao menos suficiente para não ter metade de seu corpo dilacerado por um golpe que, aparentemente, consistia de luz, eletricidade e fogo... Ora, ora... Qual fora a última vez que enfrentara alguém ou sequer soubera de alguém que podia tão fácil e intensamente produzir um ataque composto daqueles tipos de energia?

O recinto agora se encontrava totalmente destruído e fumaça cercava-os por todos os lados. O vampiro ouvia como se distante ocorresse a batalha entre seus aliados e aquelas misteriosas criaturas, o sangue dos vários daqueles que matara corria fervente por seu corpo, adrenalina preenchia seus sentidos, enquanto ele dava as boas vindas ao conhecido desejo e prazer que sentia diante da batalha.

Preparou-se novamente, enquanto apertou firmemente seus dois revólveres em suas mãos. Não esperava acertá-la e duvidava que um mero revólver, ainda que um dos seus, fosse suficiente para contê-la. Provavelmente seria obrigado a liberar mais de um de seus selos, só não gostaria de fazê-lo ali, enquanto sua Mestra estava presente.

Com tais pensamentos, o vampiro levantou, com um sorriso maníaco no rosto, as duas armas e, assim que pôs os dedos nos gatilhos -

'Sakura!'

Sentiu a presença do chinês a quem vinha atormentando nos últimos dias rapidamente se aproximando e suspirou pesaroso.

E lá vinha um moleque estragar a brincadeira.

# # # -

(Continua)

26/09/2010

Mary Marcato

# # # -

* Shinigami: Para quem não conhece "Hellsing", Shinigami se refere ao Walter. Ele é _O Cara _em Hellsing, pelo menos no que diz respeito a pessoas "normais" (sem poderes).

* _Go to hell_: Literalmente, "vá para o inferno"... Para quem conhece Alucard, isso pode parecer totalmente OCC... Mas (adiantando informação), não foi sem propósito;

Obs: Mais uma coisa, como dificilmente vou voltar ao tema, quero esclarecer algo (que talvez nem interesse muito), Alucard olhou atentamente a espada de Syaoran porque ela é uma espada que pode matar alguém imortal (pelo menos no sentido estrito da palavra, quer dizer, alguém como Tai Ming ou qualquer um que não envelheça...), quem conhece Alucard entende tal interesse.

Obs2: É, a Heru é louca mesmo... Simplificando, ela está doidinha para encontrar/enfrentar Alucard porque ele emana "sangue, morte e destruição". Obviamente não do mesmo naipe dela, mas ela é louca, fazer o quê.

Obs3: Para quem não percebeu, eu ado-o-o-ro Hellsing, e Integra e Alucard e todos eles... Top 05 na minha lista de mangás favoritos. E está concluído, para quem não sabe (não sei já disponível integralmente em português). E eu recomendo totalmente (não para os sensíveis, hehehe).

Obs4: Não se preocupe, apesar de estar utilizando outros animes/mangas, não pretendo fugir muito de S&S, mas eu precisava escrever um capítulo dedicado a Hellsing.

**Disclaimer (atrasado):** Não sei se já disse, mas... _Bleach, Inuyasha _e _Hellsing_ (ou qualquer outro mangá/anime citado neste fanfic) não pertencem a mim, estou utilizando com o objetivo de meramente me divertir e tentar diverti-los. Don't sue me.

# # # -

**Comentários da Autora:** Aaaaff, achei que nunca ia acabar! Só queria avisar que três quartos desse capítulo estavam prontos a mais de um mês... Não postei antes porque o resto não saía. Como os próximos capítulos envolvem muito do que já aconteceu até então, sou obrigada a rever os capítulos anteriores para não ter qualquer "desconexão" de idéias, o que é extremamente chato e trabalhoso (e não imune a falhas). Também, perdoem os erros, ainda está sem revisão. E me desculpem não responder aos reviews e e-mails, mas além de bastante ocupada e estressada, quis concluir o capítulo antes de entrar em contato (agradecimentos individuais em capítulos posteriores, ok?). De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado, mu-u-u-ito obrigada pelos reviews (feliz!), eles me fazem feliz e sorridente, hehehe. E, enfim... assim que possível posto o próximo cap., por favor, me incentivem! :D


	13. Incertezas

_**Disclaimer: Hellsing não me pertence, infelizmente, e eu não ganho nada utilizando de seus personagens, além de esperança por alguns reviews. Se puderem, leiam este incrível mangá! Ainda que não recomendado para mentes fracas, hehehe.**_

#-#-# -

**Capítulo 12:** Incertezas

#-#-# -

Syaoran (surpreso e desesperado): 'Sakura!'

Para sua surpresa, quando Syaoran chamara pelo nome da moça, o vampiro que até então parecia ansioso por uma batalha, abaixou sua guarda, demonstrando claramente que não pretendia atacar, pelo menos por enquanto.

Syaoran, em outra situação, teria feito algum gesto ou dito algo em consideração à atitude do outro, entretanto, seus olhos não deixavam sequer um momento de observar a mulher à frente de Alucard.

A figura feminina se vestia de vestes brancas, quase transparentes, revelando suas várias curvas, cobertas apenas por adornos dourados. Em sua tez trazia uma tiara dourada, dividindo seus cabelos no meio, de forma que não usava franjas, o que deixava seu rosto mais agudo... Numa aparência de fria seriedade. Os olhos tão característicos encontravam-se profundamente opacos, não sem vida, mas sem qualquer abertura para o que poderia estar pensando.

Contudo, apesar da diferença em postura e aparência, Syaoran não tinha qualquer dúvida de quem se tratava. A aura também era diferente e, apesar de não a ter reconhecido de imediato, sabia de quem era... E ele se enfurecia em constatar que seus inimigos fizeram com ela exatamente o que Eriol temia.

Sakura estava sob total controle de quem quer que fosse que os estava atacando, e tudo que Syaoran podia pensar era em alcançá-la, chamá-la e fazê-la perceber o que estava acontecendo e o que tinham feito com ela. Todavia, a total falta de reconhecimento por parte da moça era um claro sinal de que seus chamados seriam em vão e que, se não tivesse pronunciado seu nome, Alucard a teria atacado e ela revidaria sem qualquer hesitação.

Uma forte explosão fez Syaoran perceber que não era momento para qualquer reflexão, que se não conseguisse fazer Sakura "acordar" de seu transe, teria que imobilizá-la enquanto impediam aquela outra mulher de sequestrar Integra Hellsing. Do contrário, não havia dúvidas de que Sakura ou atacaria tanto a ele quanto a Alucard ou, no mínimo, voltaria para onde quer que tenha vindo com aquelas outras criaturas. Ele não podia conceber tal possibilidade.

Syaoran (contendo sua angústia): 'Sakura... Sakura... Sou eu, Syaoran! Não me reconhece?' A mulher não esboçou qualquer reação... Mas, ainda que ciente da futilidade de suas palavras, tentou novamente. 'Sakura...! Você tem que me reconhecer! Por favor, não permita que eles te controlem! Eu sei que você é mais forte que isso!' A única reação da mulher foi posicionar-se novamente para atacá-los.

Syaoran olhou-a impotente, mas ainda tentou mais uma vez, andando dois passos em sua direção. Foi o pior que poderia ter feito, pois assim que o percebeu se movendo, Sakura não perdeu mais qualquer segundo e partiu em sua direção, tão rápido que apesar de preparado para uma possível ofensiva, Syaoran ainda sentiu o corte em seu antebraço esquerdo. Syaoran fechou a expressão, consternado. O que tinham feito com Sakura? O que _ele_ poderia fazer por ela?

Suas dúvidas não tinham tempo para sequer se formarem e Sakura já o atacava novamente. O chinês não sabia o que poderia fazer. Como fazê-la voltar a si enquanto ela o atacava daquele modo? Enquanto podia ele mesmo ser ferido mortalmente a qualquer momento?

Assim, após abaixar-se para escapar da lâmina da espada que se materializara nas mãos da jovem mulher, Syaoran investiu de encontro a ela, antes que a japonesa pudesse se esquivar, derrubando-a no chão, tentando contê-la pelos pulsos.

A mulher contorceu-se incansavelmente, enquanto o rapaz se esforçava para contê-la sem machucá-la. Ouviu a voz de Alucard, rindo zombeteiro nas proximidades, provavelmente se divertindo com a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente... A vontade do guerreiro era voltar-se e xingá-lo, mas nada podia fazer à respeito, diante de uma ameaça potencial a quem tentava conter pelas mãos.

Chamava-a pelo nome, enquanto ela se contorcia, quase gritando o nome da mulher, tentando encontrar palavras que a fizessem voltar a si. Nada adiantava... Até que, após menos de meio minuto de briga, a mulher parou de se mexer, como se tivesse desistido da luta. Sua boca abriu-se pela primeira vez... E os olhos de Syaoran se arregalaram.

Sakura (monótona): 'Vento...' E imediatamente um tornado de vento se formou entre os dois, jogando Syaoran para longe. Maldição... No estado em que ela se encontrava, tinha esquecido que Sakura eventualmente conseguia invocar seus poderes sem utilizar seu bastão.

Sua falha, entretanto, lhe custou mais caro do que imaginava. Pois enquanto sentava-se atordoado ao chão, viu os pés de Sakura se aproximando dele, em passos largos e firmes, olhou para cima, e viu o punho da delicada jovem se fechando...

Sakura: 'Força...'

Foi a última coisa que escutou, antes de tudo ficar negro.

#-#-#-

Ambos Walter e Ceres estavam sendo atacados incansavelmente pelas sombras de outrora. Alucard e Sakura, por sua vez, trocavam alguns golpes, despreocupados com o chinês desmaiado a alguns passos de distância dos dois.

Alucard divertira-se muito com a cena que se desenrolara até alguns momentos antes, enquanto via aquele rapazinho sendo atacado e se sentindo completamente impossibilitado de revidar. O desfecho perfeito foi o punho sem piedade da mulher no rosto do homem, e ele teria se divertido mais, se não visse Walter e Ceres sendo encurralados pelas sombras.

Isso deixava aquela mulher loira livre para agir como bem entendesse, o que possivelmente significava perigo para uma inconsciente Integra.

Contudo, antes que pudesse seguir em direção à mulher, sentiu Sakura partir em sua direção, o que o obrigou a desviar-se com pouco espaço de folga, sabendo muito bem que o tipo de ataque da jovem não era do qual que podia receber sem qualquer preocupação de maiores danos.

Antes de decidir exatamente o que fazer, Alucard percebeu, com olhos surpresos, aquela mulher loira disparando uma rajada de energia em direção à Sakura que, por pouco, não conseguiu se desviar.

Foi então que escutou aquela mulher novamente...

Loira: 'Saia da frente, mulher insolente!'

Sakura afastara-se com a rajada de energia disparada contra si, mas não expressou qualquer contrariedade com o que sua companheira lhe fizera, simplesmente manteve-se em silêncio. A loira encarou-a com desagrado por uma última vez, antes de, súbita e inesperadamente, voltar-se para Alucard, sorrindo quase que sedutoramente.

Loira (jogando o cabelo): 'Agora que seus insetos e meus insetos estão ocupados... Podemos finalmente nos apresentar, não? Creio que ainda não o conheço...' Alucard apenas levantou a sobrancelha, sorrindo com o canto da boca... A mulher continuou sorrindo, aproximando-se alguns passos. Tocou a mão no meio do peito, em designação a si mesma, enquanto falava em sua voz cheia e sedutora. 'Me chamam de Heru... Apenas... Heru...' Sorriu ainda mais, diante do olhar aparentemente interessado de Alucard. 'E você, seria?'

Alucard fez uma breve pausa, possivelmente decidindo qual seria a abordagem mais interessante diante daquela situação inesperada. Não tinha dúvidas de que despertava algum tipo de interesse naquela mulher, ainda que claramente percebesse o quão distorcida parecia ser a mente dela...

Alucard (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Talvez você não saiba quem eu sou... Mas não tenha dúvidas de que eu sei quem você é...' Heru pareceu legitimamente surpresa, mas da mesma forma que se arregalaram seus olhos, imediatamente estreitou-os... Entretanto, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer inquirição sobre as palavras do vampiro, este se curvou longamente, num afetado cumprimento cavalheiresco, antes de se apresentar... 'Madame... Eu sou Alucard...' Os olhos de Heru se arregalaram, antes dos olhos do vampiro se voltarem para ela, enquanto sorria divertido. 'É um desprazer conhecê-la pessoalmente.'

#-#-#-

Não sabia se muitos ou poucos minutos tinham se passado desde que fora forçado à inconsciência dos fatos... Tudo o que percebera até então, enquanto tentava focalizar os olhos no que se passava, era a terrível dor no lado esquerdo de seu rosto...

Contudo, antes que pudesse se preocupar com o hematoma que se formava ao lado de seu olho, Sy voltou-se novamente para os sons de luta que aconteciam a poucos metros à sua frente e, assim que recuperou parte dos seus sentidos, identificou a figura vermelha de Alucard trocando golpes com Sakura...

Tentou se forçar a levantar, mas se sentiu zonzo, sendo então obrigado a se sentar novamente. Seus olhos preocupados tentavam manter a atenção na luta que, aparentemente, não tinha recomeçado há muito tempo, pois, as vestes brancas de Sakura não só ainda estavam intactas, como não parecia ter ocorrido muito mais destruição à sua volta.

Foi então que a atenção do rapaz voltou-se para os outros presentes no salão. Abrindo os olhos alarmados pelo disparo que viu ser direcionado ao local em que Sakura estava.

O que se seguiu não podia ter sido mais estranhamente surpreendente... Após a troca de formalidades trocadas entre aquelas duas criaturas, Syaoran percebeu o olhar revoltado e ultrajado da mulher diante do escárnio do vampiro para com ela.

Pouco mais foi dito e a mulher não se conteve, partindo em direção do vampiro. Outra luta se iniciava, surpreendente até mesmo aos olhos de Syaoran. Entretanto, não conseguia se mover direito, ainda atordoado e sua pernas se negavam a seus comandos, impedindo que seguisse na direção de Sakura, que apenas se mantinha parada, observando a batalha à sua frente.

#-#-#-

Heru estava possessa. Seus dentes rangiam uns contra os outros, enquanto sangue escorria de sua testa, nariz e boca. Seu rosto estava razoavelmente ferido e, sem qualquer dúvida, marcas ficariam em sua face.

Quem provocara todo o dano na bela e voluptuosa mulher era o guardião de Hellsing e, não fosse por ele, Syaoran pensou com amargura, não havia dúvidas que Integra Hellsing teria sido raptada.

Em seguida, o chinês voltou-se para Sakura. A mulher se encontrava inexpressivamente a alguns passos à frente da outra mulher ferida, entre esta e Alucard, em posição de luta. A loira, por sua vez, se encontrava apoiada em um dos joelhos, ofegante, enquanto seus ombros tremiam. Não havia dúvidas que fizera um esforço extremo e, ainda que tenha saído ferida, deixara sua marca no vampiro.

Syaoran estava surpreso. Pelo pouco que conhecia Alucard, sentira, mais do que realmente tenha testemunhado, que os poderes daquela criatura das trevas eram tamanhos que poderia afirmar com certa segurança que ultrapassavam aqueles de Tai Ming em considerável proporção.

Assim, pelo período de luta que conseguiu presenciar, após ter acordado do golpe que recebera e, ao ver o estado em que ambos se encontravam, uma nuvem negra se formava em sua mente. Duvidava que as forças do seu inimigo se limitavam aos daquela chamada Heru e, se ela sozinha fizera Alucard se esgotar daquela forma, como seria se estivessem lutando com todas suas forças?

Voltou-se para Alucard que, apesar de ferido, matinha o semblante de quem estava se divertindo. Estava ferido, gravemente, mas Syaoran não tinha qualquer intenção de deixá-lo confrontar Sakura novamente.

Enquanto pensava nisso, viu Ceres se aproximar deles. Voltou-se para onde ela se encontrava antes, com Walter, e percebeu que este continuava ao lado de Integra, as sombras tinham sumido e Syaoran queria saber como tinham aqueles dois realizado tal façanha.

Enquanto pensava nisso, viu Alucard e Sakura movimentarem-se sutilmente. Ficou alarmado e estava pronto para interferir quando notou aquela maldita Heru segurando com força o braço de Sakura. Antes que esta se voltasse para a outra, Heru empurrou-a para o lado, ofegante, mas claramente transbordando energia furiosa.

Heru: 'Saia da minha frente, serva! Esta luta é minha! E ele é meu!'

Alucard levantou uma sobrancelha, mas continuou sorrindo, impassível. Heru respirava profundamente, mirando o vampiro com olhos alucinados. Por fim, pareceu chegar a uma conclusão e Syaoran tanto sentiu quanto viu energia vermelho vivo circundando-a com renovada força

Heru: 'Abram-se a meu comando, Portões de Nif-'

Contudo, antes que ela pudesse terminar de recitar seja lá o que fosse, repentinamente um portal, como aquele que Syaoran vira Sakura desaparecer uma vez, se abriu próximo à sacada destruída do salão. Todos voltaram a atenção ao que parecia quase um buraco negro e dele Syaoran viu aparecer a silhueta de duas figuras.

Seu estômago revirou, sem que ele pudesse entender o porquê, enquanto as figuras de um homem e de uma mulher surgiam, sem que pudesse, no entanto, distinguir a face de ambos.

Heru, percebera Syaoran, emudecera, tendo então se voltado para o portal que se abria, e Sakura, para seu espanto, estava ajoelhada em uma reverência. Syaoran olhou rapidamente para as duas figuras, quando sentiu energia crescente vinda da direção daquele buraco negro. Foi quando viu o homem levantando uma de suas mãos.

Neste momento, com surpresa sufocante, Syaoran não pôde mais continuar analisando aqueles novos inimigos, pois sentiu uma súbita pressão ao seu redor, o chão pareceu tremer e uma forte luz vermelha o cegou. Syaoran se forçou a continuar encarando o buraco que se formara no meio da sala e, por mera sorte, julgava, distinguiu quando Sakura saltara naquela direção, segurando uma ferida Heru.

Não se conteve, e chamou o nome da moça, angustiado. Ela, entretanto, sequer voltou-se, como se não reconhecesse seu próprio nome ou ao menos a voz que lhe chamava e, por fim, desapareceu por aquela rachadura no ar. Syaoran teve a intenção de se forçar a levantar e seguir naquela direção, mas seu intento foi frustrado sem que ele entendesse o porquê. Não eram suas pernas que falhavam, mas no breve momento em que conseguira encarar a abertura, procurando por Sakura, seus olhos se cruzaram com os daquele homem. Viu quando os olhos daquele seu novo inimigo brilharam, escuros, e o estômago de Syaoran revirou novamente.

Após o episódio, o salão ficou subitamente escuro. Ouviu Ceres tentar correr em direção ao local em que estivera o buraco, enquanto Alucard perdera qualquer interesse na área do conflito. Syaoran, contudo, não conseguiu se atentar ao que o vampiro poderia estar fazendo, seus olhos continuaram voltados para o local onde Sakura desaparecera e por onde partira aquele homem cujos sinistros olhos haviam lhe perturbado.

#-#-#-

Syaoran tentou por várias vezes falar com Integra nos dias que se seguiram àquele triste episódio, para ver como estava, mas sem qualquer sucesso. Aparentemente, seu pobre desempenho durante o ataque chegaram aos ouvidos não só de Integra como de seus subordinados, que não pareciam estar nada felizes.

Não obstante, ainda buscou encontrar Walter ou Alucard, sem qualquer sucesso... Enfim, consideravelmente frustrado, o chinês se retirou à biblioteca à qual anteriormente recebera permissão para utilizar. E durante todos os dias que esteve ali, antes e depois daquele ataque, mergulhou na leitura dos vários e incríveis livros, talvez pertinentes à sua causa, que conseguiu identificar entre as muitas e muitas prateleiras que, em sua maioria, deveriam ter sido juntados desde a época de Van Hellsing, cuja apresentação era dispensável para qualquer um envolvido em atividades sobrenaturais.

Durante muitos dias de seu isolamento forçado esteve perdido, sem saber exatamente o que procurar. Contudo, aquele ataque de alguma forma trouxera alguma luz aos seus pensamentos. Já estava formando algumas ideias, ainda que não se quisesse mostrar esperançoso, pelo menos até encontrar maiores dados que se conectassem e se completassem com as teorias que se formavam em sua mente.

Tudo o que Eriol se permitira lhe dizer, a natureza das criaturas que o atacaram, a natureza de _quem _atacavam, as pequenas indicações em forma de zombarias que Alucard lhe fizera e, finalmente, as palavras daquela chamada Heru, antes de serem interrompidos por aquela nova dupla que... Syaoran respirou profunda e longamente, frustrado, tirando de sua vista o livro que tentava ler. Toda vez que começava a formar uma ideia sólida, lembrava-se daquelas duas criaturas. Tentara desesperadamente entrar em contato com Eriol, mas por mais de uma vez nada lograra.

Ainda assim, estava ciente daqueles que tentavam entrar em contato com ele próprio nos últimos dias, Feng e Tao. No entanto, não estava com ânimo para lidar com ninguém. Afastou o pensamento mais uma vez e forçou-se a retornar para sua leitura.

#-#-#-

No aposento lúgubre e opressor, iluminado por poucas velas, os gritos angustiados de uma mulher reverberavam por todas as paredes, até serem sufocados pelo isolamento e solidão daquele lugar.

Heru se encontrava jogada contra uma das paredes úmidas e frias do que facilmente poderia passar por um calabouço. Gemia baixo, enquanto suas feridas, expondo sua carne e em algumas partes seus próprios ossos, se curavam rapidamente, para logo em seguida se abrirem impiedosamente mais uma vez, como que atacada por um chicote invisível e cruel.

Aquela mulher, tão orgulhosa e altiva, encontrava-se agora reduzida a um ser miserável e digno de pena, choramingando como um animal ferido e acuado, tendo à sua frente a figura impassível e impiedosa, ainda que incondicionalmente adorada, de seu Mestre.

A figura esbelta e austera do Mestre olhava para sua serva com superioridade e desprezo incontidos. Sua expressão era indiferente à dor da mulher, dura e gélida, de modo que Heru nada ousava manifestar. Havia muito tempo que seu Mestre não lhe punia daquela forma e, por mais distorcida que fosse a ideia, a mulher submissa ao chão sentia seu corpo vibrar de emoção com a atenção que lhe era dispensada.

Seus gemidos silenciaram quando escutou seu Mestre falar-lhe.

Mestre (com voz calma e impassível): 'Espero que tenha sido suficiente, adorada e desprezível serva, para que não ouse me desobedecer desta forma novamente.' Heru soltou um mero gemido, mas nada disse.

O Mestre se aproximou, abaixando-se o mínimo possível para acariciar os cabelos sedosos da loira, como a um animal de estimação.

Mestre: 'Heru-chan sabe que não deve abrir qualquer dos selos antes de ter permissão... E ela sabe quando isso ocorrerá, não é?' Heru voltou olhos humildes a seu Mestre, totalmente submissa e querendo agradá-lo. Nada disse, mas sua expressão pareceu ao gosto da outra figura, que lhe sorriu com serena crueldade.

Diante da expressão de seu Mestre, Heru rastejou até ele, abraçando-se à cintura da figura feminina, encostando sua cabeça ao lado do quadril desta.

Heru (implorando): 'Mestre! Me puna! Não importa quanto! Até que esteja satisfeita! Até que suas belas mãos se cansem e seus olhos se enjoem de minha figura humilhada que se prostra a seus pés!' O Mestre olhava-a com descaso, sabendo muito bem que não importava quanto castigasse a mulher, quando ela perdesse novamente a cabeça, sria novamente desobediente.

Olhou para a face ensanguentada e banhada de lágrima de sua serva. Houvera um tempo em que Heru jamais agiria daquela forma, muito pelo contrário, teria se mostrado totalmente indiferente e apática aos desejos daquele que agora ela chamava de Mestre. Contudo... Desde que a convencera, com doces palavras venenosas, dos benefícios do acordo, do pacto, que lhe propusera, conseguira o que lhe parecera impossível até então, o que não lograra das outras vezes... E pensar que não precisara prometer céus e terras à mulher, apenas...

Sorriu sadicamente para o rosto desfigurado da mulher, diante dos seus maus tratos. Se a antiga Heru percebesse o estado em que ficaria agora, ao ter aceitado o acordo... No entanto, a mulher a sua frente simplesmente não parecia se importar, se agarra a suas pernas, chorando pateticamente, implorando um castigo que, no fundo, não impediria que esta nova versão sua contivesse seus instintos. Ouviu-a choramingar novamente e outro pensamento malicioso formou-se em sua mente.

Bem... Se não podia contê-la totalmente, poderia ao menos divertir-se torturando-a um pouco mais. Seu sorriso se alargou, numa expressão beirando ao desumano... E torturá-la era muito mais delicioso que controlá-la.

Heru ainda se abraçava desesperadamente a seu Mestre, quando este, com um golpe sem qualquer piedade, empurrou sua cabeça para longe de si, fazendo Heru cair sonoramente ao chão. O sorriso de seu Mestre desaparecendo.

Mestre: 'Tsc... Agora chega... Não tenho tempo para você. Está na hora de encontrar-me com o General.' Olhou para Heru com desprezo. 'Se não fosse a intervenção dele, poderia eu muito bem deixá-la ser esmagada como um inseto por aquele vampiro insolente.

Heru se encolheu novamente, não ousando encarar seu Mestre, submissa. Este, por sua vez, logo perdeu o interesse e voltou-se, caminhando em direção à porta. Levantou uma mão, enquanto dirigia-se à saída do aposento, sem olhar para trás, e as feridas profundas de Heru pararam de verter sangue, um líquido verde surgindo entre elas e fazendo-as se curar lenta e, aparentemente, de forma bastante dolorosa.

Mestre (enquanto saía pela porta): 'Quando terminar de se curar, vá até o salão principal... Talvez eu convença o General a puni-la. Afinal, você merece punição por desobedecer as ordens _dele_ e eu _não posso_ puni-la sem sua permissão.' Falou sarcasticamente, voltando-se para sua serva, sorrindo maliciosamente. 'Não é mesmo?' Mas antes que Heru ousasse levantar o olhar, a figura feminina saiu, fechando a maciça porta com estrondo e deixando a outra no escuro, sendo curada lentamente pelo que parecia ser alguma forma de ácido, ao som de seus próprios e abafados gemidos.

#-#-#-

Depois de passar tantos dias enclausurado naquela biblioteca, levantando hipóteses e mais hipóteses frustradas e quase sem qualquer contato humano, ou não humano, no caso de Alucard, Syaoran estava confuso e perturbado. Sabia que no lugar dos membros da Organização Hellsing provavelmente também teria reagido da mesma forma, lhe dispensando quanto menos tempo fosse possível melhor. Todavia, a situação ainda assim o perturbava. Mesmo estando na posição em que se encontrava, não estava certo de que era a pessoa mais indicada para ajudar na defesa de Integra e, ainda assim, defenderia com determinação e até teimosia, se precisasse, sua posição, se isso significasse ajudar Sakura.

Desta forma, quando fora informado por um serviçal da mansão que Feng finalmente resolvera apresentar-se pessoalmente na mansão – não que ele tivesse facilitado para que ela ou qualquer outro conseguisse encontrá-lo – entendeu que seria melhor aceitar conversar com a mulher. Afinal, contra as possíveis objeções dos membros da Organização Hellsing sobre sua atuação, precisaria do apoio de quem provavelmente teria maior poder de barganha que ele. E quem melhor que Tao para isso.

No entanto, ainda não sabia como reagiria diante do Representante da Razão, não depois do rapto de Sakura. E, ainda que parte de si soubesse que o homem não tivera culpa do que ocorrera, a outra parte, menos racional de sua mente, queria culpar a tudo e a todos pelo o que acontecera com a japonesa. Assim, aceitou conversar com Feng e esperava que, depois do encontro, estivesse mais disposto a lidar com o outro ancião.

Enfim, escutou alguém batendo à porta. Respirou fundo e foi atendê-la, esperando sinceramente que o esforço valesse à pena, afinal, estaria disposto a qualquer coisa para convencer a quem quer que fosse que era ele a melhor pessoa para enfrentar aquelas forças inimigas... Inclusive para si mesmo.

#-#-#-

Feng saíra da mansão Hellsing havia aproximadamente meia hora e, enquanto caminhava o resto do caminho desde que descera da carruagem que alugara há umas duas quadras dali, foi relembrando do estranho e tenso encontro que tivera com Syaoran na mansão Hellsing.

Sua conversa com Syaoran não fora longa e, infelizmente, ainda conseguia sentir a intensa apreensão e escuridão que preenchiam a mente do seu futuro líder desde que Kinomoto Sakura fora raptada. Durante a conversa, entretanto, o que mais lhe incomodou fora a súbita aparição do que ela logo percebera tratar-se de uma criatura das trevas, irônica, maliciosa, mas, surpreendentemente, um forte aliado à sua causa, pelo menos enquanto se tratasse da segurança de Integra Hellsing, opinião esta que ele deixara bem claro.

Syaoran lhe informara dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias, fatos estes que não a surpreendiam, ainda que a deixassem mais e mais apreensiva. Alucard – este parecia ser o nome daquela criatura que ela percebeu tratar-se do que, antigamente, aprendera ser chamado de "vampiro" – aparecera repentinamente no meio da conversa, surpreendendo a ela e inclusive a Syaoran que, aparentemente, não conseguia entrar em contato com o outro havia vários dias.

Sem fazer caso às reclamações de seu futuro líder, a criatura começou a insinuar um assunto de grande interesse a ela e Syaoran. Ambos escutavam ao vampiro e, apesar de toda obscuridade e cinismo do tom e palavras que escolhia, não havia dúvidas que estavam repletas de significados mais profundos do que, inicialmente, ela conseguia interpretar.

O vampiro lhes falara dos seus inimigos, insinuara suas origens e, principalmente, seus propósitos. Informara a eles de quão antigas eram as forças com que lidavam e que eles deveriam se preparar para algo muito maior do que podiam imaginar.

Dissera tudo aquilo com extrema, e quase petulante, indiferença. Tudo aquilo parecia-lhe tão desinteressante que se perguntava se o motivo de ele não ser mais direto era o fato de se divertir com a apreensão, confusão e dúvidas que formava na mente de seus interlocutores por não compreenderem imediata e totalmente o significado do que lhes dizia.

Todavia, apesar de todo seu desinteresse, sentiu o ambiente pesando quando Syaoran mencionara o nome de Integra Hellsing, perguntando sobre a situação da mesma. A pergunta foi bastante direta e fez o vampiro voltar sua atenção ao chinês com intensidade. Após um momento de aparente reflexão, a criatura resolveu satisfazer a suposta curiosidade de Syaoran, narrando brevemente o estado da Representante da Razão, pelo que percebia, sua Mestra.

Pelo que Feng pôde notar da conversa, após o ataque do qual ficara sabendo há poucos dias, antes de resolver contatar Syaoran pessoalmente, Integra Hellsing se ferira consideravelmente, devido ao impacto com que fora jogada contra a parede. Contudo, apesar dos vários dias de espera, agora parecia não correr qualquer perigo.

Foi um momento da conversa em que ela emudecera, ao sentir o olhar sério e intenso de Syaoran quando aquele chamado Alucard dissera que, não só limitaria sua participação aos eventos que concerniam aos interesses da Organização Hellsing, como também, e principalmente, informara a Syaoran que, por mais que gostaria, não iria enfrentar Sakura... Pelo menos não enquanto ela não se mostrasse um perigo real para sua Mestra.

Syaoran, por sua vez, demorou o olhar na criatura e Feng podia sentir o quanto ele se esforçava para conter-se. Finalmente, seu futuro líder soltara o ar, vendo que aquele confronto era totalmente desnecessário e concordou com a cabeça. Foi quando o vampiro pareceu perder todo o interesse na conversa e, sem mais que um comentário cínico, se despediu, sumindo nas sombras que se formavam no quarto.

Após aquele diálogo, Feng permanecera pouco tempo com Syaoran, entendendo pelo quase silêncio do rapaz que ele já estava perdido em suas reflexões sobre as palavras e intenções do vampiro. Informou-lhe onde estava, juntamente com Tao e após a troca de mais algumas informações, despediu-se, pedindo para que ele entrasse em contato assim que decidisse o que queria fazer a partir dali.

#-#-#-

Enquanto relembrava-se do encontro que tivera na última hora com seu futuro líder, finalmente Feng chegou ao hotel em que se hospedara junto com Tao, onde decidiram ficar invés de se beneficiarem com a hospitalidade de Hiragisawa, principalmente enquanto este estava ausente. Olhou por alguns segundos a fachada do local, antes de adentrar e seguir em direção aos aposentos de Tao, tentando organizar as ideias que formara após sua reunião com Syaoran e Alucard, de forma a compartilhar as informações que registrara e, talvez, juntamente com seu noivo, chegarem a alguma conclusão do que deveriam fazer.

Encontrou o Senhor da Razão na varanda do amplo quarto em que ele se instalara, meditando. Passou a observá-lo, silenciosamente, encostada à porta do quarto. Os últimos eventos, ainda que fosse absurda a ideia, pareciam ter envelhecido o chinês no mínimo uns dez anos. Tao parecia ainda se responsabilizar pelo rapto de Kinomoto Sakura e, por mais que ela tentasse convencê-lo do contrário, poucas de suas palavras efetivamente alcançavam a ele.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou suavemente, lembrando-se dos últimos anos que passara ao lado do homem. Fora prometida ainda cedo ao jovem rapaz que ele era antes de se tornar o Senhor da Razão. Ela já era a Senhora do Vento havia, talvez, uns quinze anos, e não seria um exagero dizer que o vira crescer. Ainda assim, apesar da diferença de idade, às vezes ela se surpreendia com a profundidade dos pensamentos e ideias dele.

Fora uma surpresa a todos quando Katsu morrera e deixara o lugar de Senhor da Razão para Tao. Mas a surpresa de todos gradativamente foi sendo substituída por respeito pelo grande homem que se tornava, às vezes insensível demais em sua imparcialidade, mas ainda assim extremamente comprometido com suas obrigações.

E durante aquele crescimento, ela começara a ter sentimentos diversos de admiração. Vira o garoto se transformar em homem e a sabedoria que apenas a experiência podia desenvolver finalmente começava a despertar nele.

Abriu novamente os olhos e o viu ainda na mesma posição. Seus olhos se suavizaram ainda mais. Sabia que com o tempo seu amor por ele crescera e, mesmo ciente de que ele jamais sentiria o mesmo, permaneceria por todo o tempo que ele permitisse ao seu lado, como fizera até então. E, talvez, por tamanha devoção, facilmente conseguira perceber as mudanças, ousava dizer, drásticas, que se operara no Senhor da Razão em decorrência dos últimos eventos, em especial aqueles concernentes à Mestra das Cartas Clow.

Seus olhos, já pálidos, perderam um pouco mais de sua luz... Sakura fora capaz de influenciar mais seu noivo do que ela jamais fora capaz. Mesmo assim, não sentia qualquer ciúme ou inveja da japonesa e sim decepção para consigo mesma, por nada ser capaz de fazer para ajudá-lo como Kinomoto conseguira, mediante sua influência despretensiosa.

O rapto da japonesa fora extremamente impactante à consciência de Tao e ela não sabia mais o que poderia fazer. Entretanto, desconexamente à sua linha de raciocínio, lembrou-se dos poucos momentos que passou com a jovem japonesa... A força de vontade refletida em seus olhos que, mesmo quando repletos de tristeza, ainda transmitiam determinação e força interior. O calor de seu sorriso e a coragem em suas ideias, suas palavras e seus atos.

Podia ver que a mulher também sentia medo, tinha seus fantasmas e que também vacilava. Contudo, por mais de uma vez a viu enfrentar seus demônios e se forçar a continuar em frente, se não por si mesma, por aqueles que amava.

Sorriu um pouco, lembrando-se do confronto que a japonesa tivera com Tao, quando, ainda que frustrada e até revoltada com os atos e palavras do chinês, a japonesa jamais se permitiu ser sobrepujada em sua vontade. E não o fizera pela força, nem cruelmente, mas mantendo-se firme em suas convicções, mesmo que, ao se arriscar, pudesse ser constrangida ou ser envergonhada pelos outros.

Seus olhos novamente se focaram em Tao e se recordava, então, das várias vezes em que se sentiu intimidada ou sentiu sua vontade fraquejar diante de um possível confronto. Se tivesse se imposto algumas vezes, talvez...

Subitamente, Feng pareceu sentir uma nova onda de energia preenchendo seus sentidos, ao perceber finalmente que nada de bom faria para si mesma ou para aqueles com quem se importava se não soubesse lutar com determinação por seus objetivos. E a realização fora tão repentina e óbvia que agora ela se perguntava por que demorara tanto tempo para constatá-la...

Foi quando ouviu Tao suspirar profundamente, sabendo que aquele era um suspiro dando vazão à culpa e frustração que ela sabia que o atormentavam. Enfim, naquele momento seus olhos começavam a recuperar parte daquela luz que há muito perdera e ela encheu os pulmões de ar, sentindo a energia que dava força a seu corpo e mente em razão de seu amado vento, preenchendo seu ser.

Desencostou-se da porta e deliberadamente fez o chão ranger suavemente, enquanto caminhava em direção ao homem. Tao abriu os olhos, quase não conseguindo disfarçar a surpresa por não ouvi-la ou senti-la até então. No entanto, permaneceu calado, vendo-a se posicionar à sua frente, para em seguida ajoelhar-se.

Tao encarou-a sem qualquer expressão em específico, ainda que aguardasse ela dizer algo. Todavia, a mulher permaneceu calada por vários segundos, olhando fixamente à face do Senhor da Razão. Este, por sua vez, percebeu que algo a atormentava, como se ela travasse uma batalha interna consigo mesma, talvez indecisa sobre algum pensamento que revolvia em sua mente. Quando enfim ousou abrir a boca para questioná-la, sua face expressou fielmente a surpresa que sentiu quando, mais que inesperadamente, Feng o abraçou com força, incontidamente.

Seu corpo perdeu o equilíbrio e ele teve que pôr uma mão atrás de si para não tombar para trás. Seus olhos permaneceram muito abertos e as palavras sumiram de sua boca. Não sabia exatamente como reagir àquela aparente demonstração inédita de afeto daquela que lhe fora prometida.

Sua respiração se tornou sensivelmente ofegante e seu coração havia disparado, a despeito de sua intenção de tentar suprimir qualquer surpresa que tenha sentido. Engoliu em seco, atordoado, logo ele! Entretanto, não via como se culpar por sua reação... Feng sempre fora uma mulher contida, reservada e consideravelmente distante. Estava ciente de toda devoção que ela lhe dispensava, contudo, sempre julgou tratar-se de qualquer forma de respeito, esperado para com aquele que seria seu marido.

A presente demonstração de afeto... Jamais concebeu qualquer possibilidade de que ela lhe dirigisse tais gestos, e de forma tão audaz. Não Feng, a Senhora do Vento, admirada por sua serenidade, distante em seu elemento, consequentemente, aquela que jamais imaginou que pudesse lhe dirigir qualquer atenção além daquela estritamente necessária para o cumprimento das obrigações lhe impostas como noiva e que ele julgava não faziam nada mais que sufocá-la.

Sinceramente, não sabia como reagir. Não obstante, o calor e o carinho do abraço instintivamente o fizeram, lenta e vacilante, retornar o gesto. No mesmo instante, sentiu a tensão se formar em Feng ao seu toque e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ficou perdido, sem estar certo se deveria tê-la abraçado.

No entanto, seus temores se mostraram infundados, pois sensível e lentamente, a mulher pareceu relaxar em seus braços.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, não sabendo Tao o que falar e, sem querer provocar qualquer reação negativa, permaneceu calado. Os segundos se estenderam em minutos e o Senhor da Razão, inconscientemente, entrou em um estado de calma que nem a meditação estava conseguindo proporcionar-lhe. Permitiu-se ceder ao momento, parando de tentar raciocinar sobre o que ocorria, ou encher sua mente de hipóteses as quais costumeiramente se formava automaticamente durante as situações em que era posto.

Então, quando finalmente sua guarda pareceu ceder, Feng, no mesmo instante, pareceu chegar a uma resolução e, ainda abraçada ao noivo, o que fizera deliberadamente pela primeira vez, começou a falar, mesmo que sem conseguir encará-lo.

Feng: 'Sei que não sou forte o bastante... E sei que meu apoio não significa muito, mas...' Desencostou-se do ombro do homem e o olhou nos olhos, com tamanha intensidade da qual Tao achou jamais ter viso nela. Continuou, decidida. 'Saiba que sempre estarei ao seu lado, Tao...' Contraiu o cenho, receosa, mas não cedeu a seus medos. 'Sei que jamais serei boa o suficiente e que provavelmente você merece alguém mais forte que eu.'

Tao quis dizer algo, mas Feng balançou a cabeça em negativa, com força, olhos fechados momentaneamente, com medo de desistir se ouvisse ele repreendendo-a antes que terminasse. Permaneceu, então, calado e Feng voltou a lhe falar, seu rosto voltado para o dele, mas sem conseguir encará-lo diretamente nos olhos.

Feng: 'Sei que não sou forte e que serei de pouca ajuda, mas saiba que sempre o apoiarei e... E se você quiser se abrir com alguém, se o fardo for grande demais... Talvez eu não saiba a resposta para seus impasses, mas o apoiarei e o consolarei e sempre o ajudarei com todas as minhas forças!' Concluiu com a voz falha e finalmente conseguiu olhar seu noivo novamente nos olhos. 'Sei que você se sente responsável! Sei que nada posso dizer para convencê-lo de que Sakura teria sido capturada de qualquer forma, se eles estavam realmente determinados a fazê-lo, e que ela provavelmente sabia dos perigos em sua busca e que... E que eu sou grata a ela, para sempre, porque não permitiu que nada de mal lhe ocorresse...'

Tao arregalou os olhos, sua boca ficando seca, mas não a interrompeu. A expressão da mulher tinha sido serena durante todas as palavras, mas os pequenos gestos e detalhes em sua expressão... Tao sabia o quão difícil deveria estar sendo para ela se abrir, o que fazia suas palavras lhe causarem uma impressão ainda mais profunda.

Feng (determinada): 'Por isso...! Por isso eu lhe peço! Se algo lhe atormenta... Deixe-me ficar a seu lado! Deixe-me ser o seu amparo. Sei que não será o suficiente, mas-' Finalmente, Tao não pôde mais permanecer calado e, tocando a face da mulher, balançou a cabeça negativamente, com a expressão e olhos fechados, o que claramente fez a mulher ficar tensa, apreensiva de que ele a repreendesse por sua pertinência...

Todavia, ao abrir os olhos, Tao demonstrou uma expressão que raríssimas vezes Feng o viu demonstrar. Seus olhos eram suaves e sua voz soou num tom mais grave que o normal, quase um sussurro...

Tao: 'Não diga mais nada, Feng... Por favor... Não posso mais ouvi-la se denegrindo desta forma. Como pode crer que tenho tão pouca estima por você... Por sua importância?' Feng arregalou os olhos minimamente, mas suficiente para demonstrar sua surpresa. 'Sim... Estou afetado pelo o que ocorreu com Kinomoto Sakura e...' Feng quis falar, mas ele não permitiu, continuando sem pausas... 'E sim... Me sinto culpado, Feng, pelo menos parcialmente, pelo desfecho daquela batalha. Entretanto, bem mais que o fato de eu ser o Senhor da Razão, de minhas reflexões, e de que não me deixo afetar por qualquer coisa... Mais que isso... Você, Feng... Você sempre foi minha constante... E por isso, por este apoio, por vir de alguém como você... Sempre foi isso que me deu alguma garantia de que trilho, ou pelo menos estou tentando trilhar, o melhor caminho... Sei que não me expresso tanto e tão bem quanto deveria e, vendo você dessa forma, a coragem que me demonstra ao abrir-se... Perdoe-me por não demonstrar o quanto és importante para mim... Eu tentarei –'

Foi a vez de Feng interrompê-lo, colocando suavemente a ponta de seus dedos aos lábios do homem. Seus olhos estavam mais uma vez serenos, a sombra da apreensão que sentira até então sumindo. Aquilo era tudo que precisava ouvir, nada mais era necessário para que sentisse energia renovada percorrer-lhe pelo corpo e transbordar em pequenas lágrima umedecendo seus olhos.

Muito mais poderia ser dito, mas quando duas pessoas se conhecem a tanto tempo, quando uma barreira como esta se quebrava, revelando seus pensamentos e opiniões ... Quando este tipo de barreira se dissolve entre pessoas que se conhecem tanto, pelo menos pela constância dos anos, um no convívio do outro... Nestes casos, não havia necessidade de mais palavras.

Era até mesmo algo incômodo para quem tinha a personalidade introvertida e reservada que ambos tinham se expor tanto e de uma vez só. E, sabendo isso um sobre o outro... Por enquanto... Por enquanto estavam satisfeitos...

Mais que isso! Haviam ambos se aberto um para com o outro, como nunca fizeram antes, na certeza de que seus sentimentos, um pelo outro, corriam mais profunda e intensamente do que um podia ter esperança de achar que o outro sentia...

Com esta certeza em mente, Feng não vacilou novamente e o abraçou mais uma vez. Tao, por sua vez, não se surpreendeu como antes e a facilidade com que respondeu ao gesto foi tão expressiva como qualquer outra palavra jamais teria a intensidade de produzir de forma a assegurá-los, ambos, da confiança, importância e apoio um no outro.

#-#-#-

Já era tarde, muito tarde e, depois de muitas noites mal dormidas, finalmente ele conseguira fechar os olhos por mais de uma hora sem acordar perturbado. Fora uma semana difícil, mas finalmente ele conseguia descansar, ao saber que Integra Hellsing se encontrava fora de perigo.

As noites naquele lugar sempre eram frias, numa penumbra muito maior que em qualquer outro lugar na Inglaterra, o que o fizera sentir-se incomodado, quase desconfiado de que, se dormisse, algo iria ocorrer a qualquer momento.

Suas suspeitas não eram totalmente infundadas, primeiro, pela presença constante de Alucard, que resolvera se fazer presente após várias noites de ausência. Depois, pela constante ameaça que pairava pelo local contra a dona da mansão. Seu desejo era de ir embora dali o quanto antes, mas enquanto não houvesse mais notícias de Eriol, isso seria impossível, não enquanto não tivessem certeza de onde estariam seus inimigos e de como combatê-los.

É fato que ele descobrira muito na biblioteca excepcionalmente bem provida, aprendera e suspeitava muito do que estavam enfrentando. Em seguida, a súbita aparição de Alucard quando Feng fora lhe visitar esclarecera vários outros fatos que só precisavam de aval para deixarem de ser meras suposições suas. Apesar disso, ainda não sabia o que fazer e por isso é que era forçado a permanecer ali, enquanto Eriol não voltasse a entrar em contato.

Seu sono não era profundo, mas seria suficiente para mantê-lo em pé pelos próximos dias. Ou era isso o que imaginara quando sentira que o sono iria se apoderar de si. Pois não passara mais de uma hora depois da meia-noite quando barulhos o despertaram subitamente.

Não teve sequer tempo de reclamar mentalmente pela sua falta de sorte, vez que sabia muito bem do que se tratavam os repentinos sons de explosões e gritos. Estavam novamente sendo atacados e, sabendo que isso ocorreria mais cedo ou mais tarde, não estava totalmente surpreso.

Sem sequer preocupar-se em se trocar, tudo o que o Syaoran fez foi colocar seus sapatos e alcançar seu globo mágico ao lado de sua cama. Disparou pela porta, sentindo a presença de criaturas mágicas não muito distante dali. Quando finalmente os localizou, percebeu que toda a movimentação se encontrava do lado de fora da mansão, próximo ao local em que estava o quarto de Integra Hellsing. Não restava, pois, dúvidas do que aquilo se tratava.

Ao chegar ao local, apenas Alucard se encontrava ali, próximo a Integra, que estava desperta, enfaixada e aparentando fadiga, mas altiva em sua posição, com um sabre em uma mão e uma pistola na outra. Olhou à sua volta e viu novamente a presença daquela mulher loira que se apresentara como Heru. Seus olhos continuaram a percorrer o local rapidamente, finalmente divisando o perfil de quem procurava. A uns dez metros à esquerda de Heru e a uns quinze metros à diagonal direita de Alucard e Integra, encontrava-se Sakura, tão desprovida de qualquer sentimento como da última vez que a vira.

Não se passara meio minuto desde que chegara ali e Walter e Ceres já se encontravam posicionados, enquanto várias figuras sombrias começavam a rodeá-los. Percebera, então, que perdera a conversa inicial que aparentemente ocorrera entre Alucard e Heru, pois os dois já se preparavam para atacar-se mutuamente.

Pelo que pudera notar, Alucard só estava esperando que reforço chegasse para que pudesse se afastar de Integra, visto que logo em seguida já trocava diversos golpes contra a loira.

Antes que Syaoran pudesse se mover, no entanto, Ceres já partira ao encontro de Sakura, uma vez que esta aproveitava que Alucard se afastava para partir em direção a Integra. O golpe entre as duas foi firme e conciso, apenas permitindo que bloqueassem uma a arma da outra. Em seguida, percebeu Walter partindo para cima das sombras ao seu redor, surpreso mais uma vez que o mordomo conseguisse lutar contra aquelas criaturas que lhe causaram tantos aborrecimentos na Índia.

Viu-se momentaneamente sem saber como agir. No entanto, a ocasião foi curta, pois percebeu quase imediatamente um círculo negro se formando no meio do ar próximo a Integra, sabendo bem do que se tratava. Partiu naquela direção, esperando encontrar novamente aquele homem e aquela mulher que interferiram na luta entre eles na última vez em que foram atacados.

Para sua surpresa, contudo, o que viu foi a presença de duas criaturas muito diferentes. Um era um homem muito alto, de quase dois metros, coberto de peles nos ombros, abdome nu e uma calça de peles. Possuía garras nas mãos e prezas visíveis, semelhantes às de Alucard e Ceres, mas mais protuberantes. Seu olhar era selvagem e um sorriso sádico encontrava-se em seu rosto.

A outra criatura parecia ser um garoto com a aparência de não ter sequer dez anos. Seus cabelos negros eram longos, até o meio da cintura e vestia uma túnica e uma calça claras. Ao olhar atentamente, percebeu que também tinha ele garras nas mãos, mas o semblante sério impedia de distinguir prezas na boca. Todavia, apesar da aparente menoridade do garoto, os olhos profundos, sérios e animalescos faziam Syaoran ter a forte impressão de que se tratava de uma criatura de muitos e muitos anos de idade.

Ficou um momento pensando como deveria agir, pois eram dois contra um. Com sua espada já em mãos, invocou o deus Vento ao redor de Integra, enquanto se preparava para atacar as duas novas aparições.

Homem alto (rindo intensamente): 'Isso é tudo o que pode fazer, garotinho? Se ponha em seu lugar e nos deixe fazer nosso trabalho, sim?'

Syaoran olhou-o atentamente. O homem tinha uma aparência quase lunática e parecia bastante perigoso. O outro permanecia calado, imóvel, fazendo Syaoran desconfiar de que não devia se preocupar somente com o tamanho daquele que lhe dirigira a palavra.

Syaoran: 'Impertinentes criaturas! Não permitirei que continuem impunes pelo que vêm fazendo! Principalmente com Sakura!'

O homem alto riu a plenos pulmões, mais uma vez, zombeteiro, enquanto o garoto apenas levantou a sobrancelha, sem nada falar.

Homem alto: 'Se refere àquela princesinha ali?' Disse, enquanto inclinava a cabeça em direção a Sakura. 'Hohoho... Ela parece deliciosa, não? Assim que terminarmos esse trabalho, talvez eu lhe dê um pouco mais de atenção.'

Isso foi exatamente o que ele devia fazer, se era essa sua intenção, para provocar da maneira mais extrema a Syaoran. O chinês, com as lembranças do que lhe foi contado não há muito tempo, ficou totalmente encolerizado. Sua espada brilhou intensamente, e ele partiu em direção ao homem.

Os dois se encontraram com força e velocidade, provocando uma onda de pressão ao seu redor. Syaoran olhava-o ferozmente, enquanto o outro continuava a rir. Era ainda mais insuportável que Alucard!

Apesar do quase impensado ataque, Syaoran não estava totalmente alienado do que ocorria ao seu redor. E, ao perceber a movimentação daquele garoto em direção a Integra, estendeu uma de suas mãos em sua direção, fazendo um forte vento dirigir-se de encontro ao seu inimigo. Todavia, o outro, ainda que não prestando atenção à luta a pouco mais de três metros à sua esquerda, desviou-se facilmente para trás.

Syaoran movimentou sua espada com maestria, pegando seu enorme inimigo desprevenido e, por pouco não provocando um corte maior no abdome deste, que pulou para trás.

Garoto (monótono): 'Não seja descuidado, Fan... Teu inimigo não é qualquer um...'

Fan (olhando para o menino, com raiva): 'Não enche o saco, Fen! A luta é minha!'

Garoto (voltando o olhar para o homem): 'Teu objetivo não é lutar, e tu sabes muito bem disso. Controle-se... Ou sabes muito bem o que vai acontecer quando voltarmos, não é?'

Fan tensionou o corpo por um breve segundo, e seu sorriso permanente até aquele momento sumindo. Sua expressão se fechou, irritado, antes de voltar-se novamente para Syaoran.

Fan (bravo): 'Tsc! Eu realmente queria brincar, sabia? Mas tô vendo que hoje não vai ser seu dia de sorte, garotinho!'

Syaoran olhou-o com raiva, esperando o ataque. Entretanto, foi pego com surpresa com um golpe de espada ao seu lado, tão rápido que só lhe deu tempo de jogar-se para trás sem que a lâmina cortasse mais que o tecido de sua blusa. Olhou para quem lhe atacara e percebeu tratar-se de Sakura. Ao recuperar-se do repentino ataque, voltou o olhar em direção a Ceres e a viu caída ao chão. Não obstante, quase que no mesmo instante que Syaoran a vira, a vampira começou a se levantar com alguma dificuldade, e Syaoran observou vários cortes profundos no corpo dela, que começavam lentamente a se curar sozinhos, envoltos em profundas sombras.

Entretanto, ainda que ela não corresse perigo, sabia que o mesmo não podia ser dito em relação a Integra. Pois, enquanto fora atacado por Sakura, logo ouviu o disparo de uma pistola, sabendo tratar-se de Representante da Razão. Olhou para trás, procurando os soldados de Hellsing, que se apresentaram momentos antes e deveriam estar protegendo-a, sem se surpreender muito ao perceber que estavam sendo continuamente atacados por aqueles guerreiros de sombras. Se o estrago não estava sendo maior, é porque Walter estava impedindo-os de provocar um genocídio contra seus subordinados.

A situação era crítica, mas logo percebeu que não podia ir ao socorro de Integra, não com Sakura atacando-o naquela velocidade, incessantemente. Voltou-se para Integra e viu-a tentar, com certa dificuldade, se defender daquelas duas criaturas. Sabia que seria quase impossível, não pela falta de habilidade da mulher, mas por saber que, sem qualquer dúvida, tratavam-se de criaturas mágicas. Ou seja, sozinha, contra dois, seria quase impossível.

Pouco em seguida ao perceber tal situação, viu Ceres partir, vacilante, em direção a Integra, ajudando-a a defender-se daqueles dois novos inimigos. Esperava que ela aguentasse por alguns momentos, pelo menos até que ele ou Alucard pudessem agir e tentou encontrar o vampiro. Assim que o pensamento lhe ocorreu, contudo, nem ele nem Heru estavam em qualquer local próximo de seu campo de visão, restrito, pelos ataques constantes de Sakura.

Diante de tal situação, o chinês se viu obrigado a concentrar-se exclusivamente em Sakura. Ela continuava totalmente insensível a seus chamados e, até aquele momento, só conseguia se ver desviando ou se defendendo de seus golpes. Não lhe passava pela cabeça conseguir revidá-los. Estava totalmente dividido em suas prioridades.

Syaoran: 'Sakura! Preciso que você me escute, por favor!'

Tudo era em vão, não importava o que dissesse, ela continuava totalmente alienada. Não imaginava que tipo de coisas podiam ter feito para que ela ficasse daquela forma. A conhecia e sabia que seus inimigos deveriam ter poderes acima de qualquer compreensão sua para deixá-la daquela forma.

A situação era séria e logo viu Ceres caindo mais uma vez ao chão, ainda que não o fazendo antes de pelo menos mobilizar momentaneamente um de seus inimigos.

Entretanto, aquilo não seria suficiente, não com o outro ainda atacando ferozmente Integra. Era aquele garoto e Syaoran se viu rangendo os dentes, ciente de que aquele era deveras mais perigoso que o outro homem.

Voltou-se novamente para Sakura, tentando evitar que ela o acertasse mais uma vez.

Ceres: 'Syaoran! Preciso de ajuda!'

O rapaz escutou o grito e sua mente ia a mil. Walter e Alucard provavelmente estavam impossibilitados de agir, se ela lhe chamava invés de a eles. Mas o que fazer? Não podia atacar Sakura! Não podia!

Escutou novas explosões e viu Alucard aparecendo finalmente. Ótimo! Ele iria ajudá-las!

Suas esperanças foram curtas... Novamente um círculo negro se abriu no ar e com desespero ele soube do que se tratava. Estava ele muito próximo de Integra e apenas os ataques incessantes de Sakura o impediam de ajudá-la.

Seu momento de indecisão, infelizmente, custou-lhe caro. Enquanto aquele homem que saía do círculo impedia Alucard de se aproximar de Integra, finalmente o garoto chamado Fen e a mulher que saía daquele círculo conseguiram abduzir Integra...

Syaoran (tentando ir na direção de Integra): 'Não! Parem!'

A despeito de seus esforços, Syaoran nada pôde fazer. Uma forte luz vermelha apareceu a sua frente e, apesar de tentar manter o olhar na circulo flutuante, tudo o que pôde distinguir foi a figura de Sakura sumindo através do mesmo.

#-#-#-

Syaoran estava sentado a alguns minutos, olhando para o vazio, especificamente por onde vira Integra e Sakura desaparecerem. Sentia seu antebraço latejando, tendo o corte que sofrera na outra luta se aberto, escorrendo sangue por baixo de sua blusa.

Não se passara muitos minutos desde que foram atacados, mas o local estava praticamente vazio. Após vários segundos de silenciosa meditação, escutou Ceres caminhando em sua direção. Sabia que não podia ignorá-la mais. Os outros partiram assim que os feridos foram socorridos, Alucard e Walter desapareceram logo em seguida e, aparentemente, apenas Ceres tivera a paciência de esperá-lo, visto que, provavelmente, ninguém mais estava disposto ou tinha tempo para atendê-lo.

Voltou seu olhar para a mulher e se sentiu ainda mais abatido. Sem conseguir encará-la por muito tempo, voltou o olhar novamente na direção em que antes estivera aquele buraco negro. Apertou seus dentes uns contra os outros, frustrado e irritado consigo mesmo, por deixar que a situação chegasse àquele ponto.

Não só não conseguira resgatar Sakura como também falhara em sua missão e ele não poderia admitir tamanha incompetência. Fosse qualquer outro de seu clã, ele próprio ficaria extremamente desapontado.

Sem poder mais se demorar em seus arrependimentos, o chinês por fim levantou-se, lentamente, voltando-se em direção à mansão. Chegara à conclusão de que deveria partir naquele mesmo instante, em busca de notícias sobre o paradeiro de Sakura e Integra.

Escutou novamente barulho à sua direita e observou enquanto Ceres ficava a apenas dois metros de distância. Seu rosto era uma mistura de pena e tristeza, o que o deixou mais irritado consigo mesmo.

Ceres: 'Venha... Você precisa se recuperar antes de partir...'

Syaoran (resistindo um pouco ao puxão que a mulher lhe dava ao pressionar seu braço): 'Eu preciso partir agora mesmo. Preciso entrar em contato com Eriol. Descobrir o que devo...! E falar com Alucard, se possível!' Disse como se a ideia acabara de lhe ocorrer, voltando olhos ansiosos para a vampira. 'Ele sabe muito bem o que está ocorrendo e provavelmente tem alguma noção do paradeiro de Integra. Simplesmente não temos mais tempo para ficarmos jogando seus jogos!'

Ceres olhou-o com mais pena ainda, balançando negativamente a cabeça antes de falar:

Ceres: 'O mestre não está mais na mansão. Não sinto sua presença.' Diante do olhar confuso de Syaoran, ela continuou. 'Mesmo debilitado como estava, duvido que ele volte enquanto não encontrar Integra-sama. E...' vacilou um pouco antes de continuar. 'Talvez seja melhor assim... Não sei como ele iria tratá-lo depois de...' Não concluiu, desviando discretamente os olhos, mas Syaoran sabia o que ela queria dizer... _"depois que você deixou Integra ser raptada"._

Syaoran desviou o rosto, envergonhado... E seguiu a mulher, silenciosamente.

#-#-#-

Devia ser pouco mais que cinco da manhã e Syaoran já não mais conseguia dormir ou sequer descansar. Seu braço estava firmemente enfaixado, assim como algumas outras partes de seu corpo, cobertas por curativos. Ainda estava na mansão Hellsing, mas precisava partir. Tinha muito o que fazer, assim como sentia que não era mais bem vindo ali... Não depois daquele fiasco que fora o rapto de Integra.

Ceres havia estado ao seu lado por todo o tempo, ao que ele era grato, afinal... Duvidava que um ou dois soldados não demonstrariam fisicamente a irritação que sentiam contra ele naquele momento. Contudo, apesar de toda atenção que a vampira lhe dispensou, sentia que ela estava ansiosa por partir e instintivamente soube que era apenas sua presença que a impedia em seu intento.

Walter não aparecera mais. Acreditava que, ou já teria partido atrás de Integra, ou estaria preparando algum grupo de resgate, cujas forças ele bem podia imaginar tratar-se de um exército. Quanto aos outros, bem, ninguém parecia querer lhe dizer o que pretendiam fazer e Ceres também parecia pouco saber sobre as dúvidas que Syaoran tinha quanto aos seus inimigos. Maldição... Havia perdido a chance de questionar Alucard e ninguém mais ali parecia saber, ou sequer querer lhe informar, onde poderia começar suas buscas.

Foi desta forma que, frustrado e envergonhado, o rapaz, após poucas horas de sono, resolveu partir. Sabia que Ceres provavelmente estaria acordada àquela hora, motivo pelo qual não deixou qualquer recado, sentindo os olhos da vampira sobre si enquanto partia. Palavras de nada adiantariam naquele momento, e ambos sabiam bem disso.

#-#-# -

Quando era pouco mais de seis e meia da manhã, Syaoran já se encontrava na estação de trem, esperando o próximo trem que partiria para o continente. Duvidava que qualquer de seus inimigos ainda se encontrasse na Inglaterra e, pelas pesquisas que fizer até então, apesar de nada ter certeza, conjecturava onde primeiro deveria procurar.

Ainda não conseguira entrar em contato com Eriol. Contudo, na última meia hora, recebera mensagem de Meylin, informando o quão desastroso havia sido seu encontro com o representante do Sol na África. O homem quase destruíra metade da floresta vizinha à vila onde morava, antes de finalmente ser controlado e seqüestrado por seus inimigos sem que Meylin nada pudesse fazer.

Pelas suas contas, o ataque tinha ocorrido pouco menos de uma hora antes do rapto de Integra, o que fazia Syaoran crer que seus inimigos possuíam meios muito mais avançados do que ele poderia imaginar de viagem dimensional, o que o preocupava a cada vez mais. Ademais, depois desta noite, restavam menos de cinco representantes a serem encontrados e ele estava agora correndo contra o relógio.

Syaoran voltou seus olhos para as cartas em suas mãos. Uma era de Meylin, entregue por um de seus vários agentes espalhados pelo mundo. A outra... Enviada a ele por Feng. A Senhora do Vento lhe encontrara logo que saíra da mansão Hellsing. Ao ser informada do que ocorrera e de que ele pretendia partir o quanto antes, lhe mandara um recado, para que ele a aguardasse na mansão até que pudesse falar-lhe pessoalmente.

Conversaram pouco. Syaoran estava bastante irritado consigo mesmo e tudo o que desejava era ficar sozinho. Não obstante, em poucas palavras ele lhe explicou exatamente o que ocorrera, decidindo ambos que de serventia alguma serviria continuarem ali, mesmo sem conseguir entrar em contato com Eriol.

Com base nas informações que ela lhe dera dias antes, quando lhe visitara pela primeira vez na Mansão Hellsing – do que Sesshoumaru sabia sobre aquelas ocorrências – as suspeitas de Syaoran haviam se tornado mais fortes, de modo que, informando o máximo no mínimo de tempo, Syaoran declarou a Feng o que pretendia fazer e aonde iria agora.

A mulher concordou, sem fazer muitos comentários, apenas lhe dizendo que, com sua permissão, ela e Tao iriam segui-lo, de modo que ela lhe sugeriu se encontrarem na estação de trem dentro de uma hora, tempo este que levaria para ela comunicar Tao dos últimos eventos, já que, após ter conhecimento do ataque, ele estivera tentado entrar em contato com o Clã Li e com a Ordem dos Magos.

Syaoran, inicialmente, se sentiu inclinado a não concordar, querendo mais que tudo distância do Clã naquele momento. Contudo, aquela não era hora para deixar seu orgulho falar mais forte e, apenas com um aceno de cabeça, concordou com Feng, para logo seguir seu caminho.

Eram seis e vinte da manhã e o trem finalmente parara. Syaoran olhou o número da plataforma onde embarcaria, dando um longo suspiro, antes de pegar sua maleta e dirigir-se à porta mais próxima. Antes de entrar, entretanto, sentiu a presença de Tao e Feng, voltando-se na direção e aguardando-os chegarem até ele.

Assim que se aproximaram, Syaoran voltou os olhos para Tao que, apesar de ainda alterado com os eventos dos últimos dias, não desviou o olhar, acenando para seu futuro líder com deferência, gesto este retribuído discretamente pelo outro. Não trocaram qualquer palavra, mas adentraram juntos no trem.

Já dentro do vagão, o grupo encontrou sua cabine e entraram na mesma. Não tinham visto muitas pessoas no corredor ou nas cabines vizinhas, atribuindo o evento à época do ano e ao horário da partida.

Sentaram-se aos bancos, Syaoran de um lado, à janela e Feng e Tao do outro lado. Sem se preocupar que não estava sozinho e displicente com qualquer regra de etiqueta, Syaoran deixou sua maleta ao lado, sem se preocupar muito na posição em que caíra, enquanto encostava a cabeça à parede forrada da cabine. Estava extremamente cansado, física e emocionalmente.

Relembrava todo o ocorrido na mansão Hellsing e se sentiu ainda pior. Sabia que toda a culpa não era sua... Chegaram a tal situação em que ele ficara de mãos atadas e duvidava que teria feito certas coisas de outra forma. Todavia, o que mais lhe irritara era que vacilara, vacilara mais de uma vez, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

Isso de nada ajudara, nem a si, nem a Alucard, nem a Integra e muito menos a Sakura... Lembrava-se então do momento em que a passagem negra se abriu no espaço e de dentro apareceram aquelas figura masculina e outra feminina. Abriu seus olhos lenta e seriamente, tentando se fixar em uma ideia que se formava em sua cabeça ao relembrar-se daquela pessoa que tão facilmente havia forçado Alucard e os outro a recuarem, enquanto Integra era levada para dentro do buraco. Semicerrou os olhos, tentando se lembrar de algo que não tinha certeza de realmente ser uma lembrança e, estranhamente, o rosto de sua mãe lhe veio à cabeça.

Precisava entrar em contato com ela e, sem pensar duas vezes, levantou-se, abrindo sua mala, de onde sacou um peculiar objeto, oval e de metal. Fechou novamente a maleta e, pedindo licença com certa impaciência, retirou-se da cabine, dirigindo-se para qualquer outro lugar que o permitisse alguma mais que necessitada solidão.

Feng, olhando o rapaz sair com certa curiosidade, não ousou perguntar aonde ele se dirigia. Invés disso, voltou-se para a maleta jogada descuidadamente ao chão e, com elegância, pegou-a, guardando-a em seguida no compartimento acima do banco em que Syaoran havia se sentado antes. Cumprida a pequena tarefa, voltou-se para Tao, que já guardara a bagagem de ambos no outro compartimento e se sentava, sem prestar atenção, ou ao menos assim querendo aparentar, na saída súbita de seu futuro líder. Feng suspirou, enquanto também se sentava, pensando com certo desânimo que a viagem não seria uma das mais animadas.

#-#-#-

Syaoran vagou por alguns minutos pelos corredores do trem até finalmente encontrar, em um vagão mais distante, a total inexistência de qualquer companhia que, eventualmente, poderia notar, com surpresa, o que estava prestes a fazer.

Voltou seus olhos ao objeto metálico em sua mão direita, pensando exatamente no que pretendia fazer. O momento foi curto e, colocando objeto entre suas duas mãos, concentrou-se de olhos fechado, enquanto a parafernália abria-se no meio, como duas janelas, um vidro oval no interior, protegido pelas lâminas, começando a aparecer.

Após vários minutos de profunda concentração, e depois de muita frustração, finalmente uma imagem começou a se formar à sua frente. Ansioso, Syaoran logo distinguiu a figura de uma de suas irmãs, sentada em um dos sofás que acreditava pertencer ao quarto da mesma.

Não fora exatamente ela a sua primeira opção, mas não estava surpreso de só conseguir projetar sua imagem. Yelan e Eriol ainda estavam inacessíveis, como sugeria todas as tentativas frustradas dos últimos tempos em contatá-los, o que, provavelmente, decorria dos eventos dos últimos tempos.

Entretanto, ainda que divagasse, Syaoran logo notou quando sua irmã, com surpresa, voltou-se em sua direção, ao perceber o que o rapaz julgava ser o espelho de seu quarto iluminar-se e refletir a imagem de seu irmão mais novo. Independente da surpresa, a mulher logo sorriu, encaminhando-se até ficar frente a frente ao espelho.

Fan Rei: 'Querido Xiao Lang! Que surpresa! Há quanto tempo não nos vemos! Como está?' Syaoran não pôde deixar de dar um leve sorriso, um pouco por nostalgia, um pouco para não deixar sua irmã preocupada.

Syaoran: 'Bastante, Fan Rei... Bastante tempo...' Antes que a mulher pudesse voltar a falar, o jovem emendou. 'Ouça, Fan Rei... Preciso que me faça um grande favor neste momento, não tenho muito tempo...' Falou ele, ao perceber que a imagem nítida uma vez ou outra ficava borrada. A mulher olhou-o com curiosidade, mas apenas acenou afirmativamente. Mirando-a fixamente, o rapaz continuou. 'Preciso ver aquela foto...' Percebendo-a olhá-lo com espanto, continuou, antes que ela se negasse a escutá-lo. 'É muito importante, Fan Rei. Sei que sempre mostrei aversão àquela foto... Mas preciso vê-la...'

Fan Rei ficou calada por algum tempo, entretanto, vendo o olhar quase suplicante do irmão, suspirou derrotada, e respondeu.

Fan Rei: 'Está bem, Syaoran... Não esperava este tipo de pedido seu, mas irei ver o que posso fazer.' Diante do olhar interrogativo do irmão, continuou. 'Bem... Depois de você quase destruí-la, mamãe mandou esconder a foto... Nem eu sei bem onde está.'

Syaoran quase bufou, irritado. Contudo, para não deixar a irmã brava com ele, deu um meio sorriso e acenou afirmativamente.

Syaoran: 'Está bem, Fan Rei... Ficarei no aguardo.' A mulher sorriu 'Mas agora preciso ir. Por favor, assim que tiver notícias da mamãe ou da foto, entre em contato comigo. Mamãe tem um objeto igual a este que estou usando no escritório dela. É só pensar em mim e ele funcionará.

Fan Rei: 'Está bem, Syaoran...' A mulher olhou-o com mais atenção e falou com ternura nos olhos. 'Por favor, se cuide, meu irmão.' O rapaz sorriu para a irmã, tentando assegurá-la que ele estaria bem ao ver a preocupação em seus olhos. Em seguida, os dois se despediram e a imagem desapareceu.

Após as duas abas metálicas fecharem-se em volta do vitral, Syaoran guardou-o em seu casaco, para logo em seguida escutar um funcionário avisando a partida do trem e que outro estaria recolhendo os bilhetes de passagem. Com alguma pressa, o rapaz voltou-se em direção a sua cabine, chegando quase ao mesmo instante em que um homem batia à porta, abrindo-a com a permissão de seus provisórios habitantes. Syaoran aproximou-se, prontamente esticando sua mão quando o funcionário notara sua aproximação. Entregou seu bilhete e adentrou em sua cabine, enquanto o homem verificava a passagem à porta, onde claramente se podia ler: 'Expresso Oriente. Londres – Berlim."

O funcionário agradeceu educadamente e se retirou, deixando os passageiros sozinhos. Syaoran se sentou, apenas voltando o olhar para Feng numa garantia silenciosa de que tudo estava bem. Em seguida, encostou novamente a cabeça na parede estofada e fechou seus olhos, enquanto buscava se lembrar do pouco Alemão que Wei um dia tentara lhe ensinar.

#-#-#-

(Continua)

22/01/2012

May Marcato

#-#-#-

**Comentários da Autora:** Bad me... Eu sei... Estive escrevendo este capítulo por um ano inteirinho, vocês não sabem os trilhões de problemas que tive para escrevê-lo. E, além de toda dificuldade, ainda tenho que me desculpar com quem prometi que iria postá-lo ano passado e não consegui. Este capítulo foi escrito em partes, a mão, no meu trabalho, em casa, perdi arquivo, não conseguia abrir outros, mais recuperação de cirurgia, minha monografia, final de faculdade e OAB... Foi um terror... Espero que não haja muitas contradições com os capítulos anteriores, se vocês encontrarem, por favor me avisem. Não irei demorar tanto para escrever os próximos capítulos, isso eu prometo, ou jamais conseguiria terminar a história. Mas eu lhes garanto que termino, como já disse antes, quando eu começo, vou até o fim, só pararia por "caso fortuito ou força maior", o que, com alguma sorte, não será o caso.

**Agradecimentos:** A quem teve a paciência de aguardar e aqueles que não desistiram de mim e continuaram a me mandar reviews. Sempre que eu recebia um, eu conseguia terminar uma parte da história, hehehe. Muita obrigada! E até o próximo capítulo!


	14. Ao Resgate

**Capítulo 13: **Ao Resgate

# # # -

Com um forte baque, Syaoran foi de encontro à parede do escritório onde entrara a menos de cinco minutos. Atordoado, sua vontade era de apertar a mão contra o lado de seu rosto, onde sabia que um belo hematoma se formaria. Entretanto, anos de treino o fizeram conter o instinto, enquanto se posicionava em defesa, imediatamente materializando sua espada entre seus dedos.

Ao mesmo tempo, Tao e Feng também reagiam ao súbito ataque desferido contra seu jovem líder. A cena parecia própria de uma daquelas reuniões não bem sucedidas entre gangsteres. Tao com sua lança próxima ao pescoço daquele que atacara a Syaoran, Feng apontando um de seus leques a um dos guardas que acompanhava seu anfitrião, enquanto tal guarda apontava uma pistola à cabeça de Tao. Os três se entreolhavam com promessas de retalhamento.

Syaoran e seu interlocutor, por sua vez, pouco prestavam atenção aos outros, ambos se encaravam firmemente. Syaoran com sua espada em mãos e o outro com um revólver na sua.

Syaoran: 'O que isso significa, Yuy?' O outro mantinha o olhar frio, porém determinado, em direção ao chinês.

Heero Yuy: 'Não vou repetir novamente. Vocês não verão Relena.'

Syaoran (irritando-se): 'E qual a razão para isso?'

Heero: 'Vocês estrangeiros aparecem em nossas terras, em época de ameaças pós-guerra, com uma história absurda de mágicos e seqüestros, exigindo reunir-se com um dos principais alvos desta guerra interna e esperam que eu permita? Até onde eu sei, vocês podem muito bem ser tais seqüestradores, ou pior, assassinos contratados por nossos inimigos.'

Feng: 'Isso não faz sentido. O Clã Li tem boas relações diplomáticas com a família Peacecraft há décadas. Sem falar de Hiiragisawa Eriol.' Diante da frase, o guarda que acompanhava Heero riu sarcástico.

Duo Maxwell: 'Vocês não são os primeiros a aparecerem por aqui clamando conhecer a família da princesinha. Sem contar as vezes que fomos traídos por supostos aliados que não passavam de maricas covardes.'

Feng voltou o olhar para Tao, esperando que este se pronunciasse. Se havia alguém que poderia resolver aquilo civilizadamente, era ele. No entanto, o Ancião mantinha seu olhar concentrado em Heero Yuy, sua lança apontando em direção ao pescoço deste. Apreensiva, Feng voltou os olhos para Syaoran, o rapaz andava mais facilmente irritável que seria de costume, não sabia se poderia confiar nele para manter um diálogo amigável.

Foi então que, repentinamente, entendeu a atitude de Tao. Não lhe restavam dúvidas que o mago estava preocupado com seu jovem líder e, claramente, Heero Yuy também não era o mais ponderado das criaturas, ou não teria reagido tão agressivamente quando Syaoran insistiu em falar com Relena. Era muito provável que uma palavra mal colocada desencadearia uma reação bastante ruim para ambas as partes, de forma que a única forma de impedir que seu anfitrião atirasse diante de qualquer palavra mal interpretada do jovem chinês era, provavelmente, apontando uma lâmina contra o pescoço do soldado

Todavia, Feng percebia com apreensão que Tao não hesitaria em atacar antes que Heero se movimentasse e isso, certamente, levaria a um desastre total. A maga respirou profundamente, olhos ainda atentos para qualquer movimento suspeito, e tentou achar algo com o que argumentar em defesa de sua causa. Contudo, sinceramente não tinha esperado se deparar com uma situação como aquela, por mais delicado que fosse o momento naquele país.

A despeito de suas preocupações, seus medos talvez fossem infundados, visto que, para sua surpresa, ouviu a voz totalmente comedida de Syaoran ao dirigir-se a Yuy.

Syaoran: 'Senhor Yuy, não foi minha intenção ofendê-los ou fazê-los desconfiar de nossos propósitos ao insistirmos em falar com a Srta. Peacecraft, muito pelo contrário...' Acrescentou, enfaticamente, diante da expressão que se fechava mais à sua frente. 'Escute-me primeiro, para depois decidir. Pois se achar que estou mentindo, estamos totalmente à mercê de sua guarda. Mas se o que digo lhe parecer verdade, você então será a primeira pessoa a ficar ciente de quem são seus inimigos e como defender a Srta. Peacecraft.'

Diante das palavras, ainda que sua expressão continuasse fechada e seus olhos tivessem se estreitado ainda mais, toda linguagem corporal de Heero Yuy parecia indicar que ele passara a considerar a idéia que lhe era apresentada.

Aproveitando, então, a oportunidade que se abria, Syaoran começou a relaxar um pouco a guarda e voltou a falar.

Syaoran (sinceramente): 'Eu tenho tanto a proteger quanto vocês... Eu sei o que é perder alguém importante, principalmente por não conseguir prever meu inimigo.' Seus olhos eram sérios, ainda mais sérios que os de Heero e, talvez tenha sido por isso, mais que qualquer outra coisa, que fez o soldado continuar a escutá-lo. 'E ainda que meu objetivo maior seja resgatar quem perdi, estamos aqui, totalmente à sua mercê, oferecendo informações que adquirimos às custas de sacrifícios inestimáveis, para que vocês tenham mais chance de se defender do que nós tivemos.'

Apesar da persuasão que tentava embutir em suas palavras, antes que Syaoran pudesse identificar o que Heero poderia estar pensando, o outro guarda, Duo Maxwell se pronunciou, toda desconfiança de ambos soldados em sua voz.

Duo: 'Tudo isso é muito emocionante... Mas não prova nada. Não temos qualquer garantia da sinceridade de suas intenções e, pelo que pude ver aqui, vocês parecem ter alguma forma de tecnologia desconhecia, que lhes permite materializar armas do nada. Imagine o que poderiam fazer se os colocássemos na mesma sala que Relena! Hah! Nem pensar!'

Enquanto o jovem falava, Syaoran notava com apreensão que Heero voltava a desconfiar deles, ainda mais quando o outro mencionou o nome de Relena. O aperto da mão do soldado em seu revólver se intensificou e Syaoran fechou os olhos, começando a perder as esperanças de qualquer acordo.

Tentando contar um pouco com a sorte, antes que Heero pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, Syaoran se movimentou, provocando nova sensação de apreensão por parte de todos os presentes. No entanto, tal reação era imotivada, pois tudo que Syaoran fez foi abaixar definitivamente sua espada e sua guarda.

Duo e Heero pareceram ligeiramente surpresos, mas não o suficiente para que expressassem qualquer reação fática. Feng voltou o rosto para Syaoran, tensa e confusa. Tao também se inquietou, tentando prever o que Syaoran pretendia fazer, mas sequer desviou a vista do pescoço de Heero.

Feng, no entanto, manteve seus olhos em Syaoran, ainda que continuasse ciente de seus inimigos. Seu olhar era questionador, numa interrogação silenciosa. E como se soubesse exatamente o que a mulher pensava, Syaoran focou apenas seus olhos em direção a ela e, após um breve segundo, afirmou quase imperceptivelmente com a cabeça.

A mulher abriu mais os olhos, surpresa, mas pareceu entender. Fechou suas pálpebras por um momento, como que contrariada e, em seguida, abriu-as com convicção para, logo em seguida, começar a abaixar seus leques.

Tao (sem desviar o olhar): 'O que está fazendo, Feng?' A mulher olhou-o com aparente segurança e, antes que o chinês pudesse protestar, a chinesa fez seus leques sumirem de suas mãos. Entregara-se totalmente ao julgamento de Syaoran e confiava na certeza das decisões de seu futuro líder.

Tao, no entanto, pareceu bastante afetado com os atos de Feng, irritado, inclusive. Mas antes que expusesse tais emoções, ouviu seu nome no timbre grave e ligeiramente rouco de Syaoran.

Syaoran (voltando o olhar de Heero para Tao): 'Tao... Por favor...'

Tao (ainda sem desviar o rosto de Heero): 'Isso não está certo, Syaoran. Como pode expor sua vida assim?! Viste a reação e opiniões destes soldados e espera, ainda assim, que eu pactue com esta loucura? Ages de forma totalmente irracional'.

Syaoran (sem vacilar): 'Tens razão.' Tao, surpreso, finalmente voltou seu rosto, quase esquecendo-se, por um breve segundo, de seu alvo. Syaoran, entretanto, continuou sem titubear. 'Tem razão, Tao. Não ajo racionalmente, porque não tenho tempo e nem disposição para tanto, não quando tudo que consigo pensar é na segurança de Sakura. E, por ela, estou disposto a expor minha própria vida...' Sua sentença foi reticente e, diante do escrutínio do olhar de seu jovem líder, foi com um nó no peito que Tao escutou a acusação nunca expressa ressoando em sua mente "_e você também deveria"._

O Ancião manteve o olhar em Syaoran por alguns segundos, antes de voltar o rosto sério para seus atuais desafetos. Primeiro Duo, depois Heero. Os dois guardas permaneciam sérios, sem demonstrar qualquer reação que predissesse suas próximas ações. Enfim, sentindo-se derrotado e ciente da loucura daquele intento, finalmente o Senhor da Razão soltou um breve suspiro, abaixando finalmente sua lança, que desapareceu logo em seguida de suas mãos.

O ambiente, nos momentos seguintes, ficou silencioso. O ar parecia pesar e ninguém se movimentava. Heero olhava atentamente para Syaoran, que devolvia com determinação o olhar. Sua expressão era indecifrável, seu dedo ainda firmemente posicionado no gatilho. Duo permanecia calado, aguardando o parecer final do Chefe da Guarda.

Heero estreitou seus olhos e, por um breve momento, Syaoran achou que o soldado iria atirar. Entretanto, apesar de manter a arma apontada para o chinês, o Chefe da Guarda relaxou sua postura.

Heero: 'Vamos ouvir, primeiramente, o que vocês têm a dizer. Antes disso, no entanto, não há qualquer possibilidade de eu permitir que cheguem perto de Relena.' Syaoran quase deixou transparecer seu alívio, mas manteve a expressão comedida, afirmando singelamente com a cabeça. 'Mas, primeiro... Duo...' O outro guarda voltou sua atenção para Heero. 'Algemas.'

Tao (indignado): 'Ora, como ousa!'

Syaoran (imediatamente): 'Tao!' O outro cerrou seus lábios firmemente, inspirando profundamente antes de virar para o lado oposto, seus braços cruzados, visivelmente irritado.

Syaoran suspirou complacente, antes de movimentar uma de suas mãos, num claro sinal para que seus anfitriões continuassem o que pretendiam. Sentia quase palpável a humilhação sua e de seus companheiros ao serem tratados como meros criminosos. Não obstante, aquele era um sacrifício mínimo e aceitável se lhe desse a menor oportunidade de encontrar Sakura e, com considerável sorte, conseguir resgatá-la.

# # # -

Ao longo daquela desgastante conversa, os pulsos de Syaoran gradualmente latejavam cada vez mais, embora sua expressão nada demonstrasse, sua concentração totalmente voltada aos melhores argumentos que pudesse encontrar para convencer Heero Yuy de que suas intenções eram justas e sinceras.

Feng e Tao mal participaram da conversa, ambos sentados em um sofá lateralmente disposto em relação a Syaoran e Yuy, que ainda se posicionavam um de frente ao outro.

O humor de Tao parecia ter melhorado, mas seu olhar compenetrado dizia a Feng que ele ainda se sentia bastante ofendido, e demonstrara ainda mais sua indignação quando seus interlocutores também a algemaram, dizendo que a periculosidade de seus inimigos nunca dependera de gênero. E, mesmo com o desconforto nos pulsos, Feng ainda se permitiu um imperceptível sorriso com o canto dos lábios, ao presenciar o instinto protetor de seu novo atuando.

Quase ao lado deles, mas um pouco mais próximo da porta de entrada, estava Duo Maxwell, sentado displicentemente numa mesa, apoiando seu braço em um dos joelhos, enquanto descansava um dos pés na superfície do móvel, seu olhar era aparentemente indiferente. Ainda assim, eventualmente, fazia perguntas perspicazes e astutas a Syaoran, observando se o mesmo não cairia em contradição. Ademais, percebia Feng com discrição, a mão direita do rapaz nunca saíra de perto de sua pistola, que descansava ao seu lado. Aqueles eram soldados e, evidentemente, diligentes em suas funções.

Syaoran, por sua vez, também se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona. Seus braços apoiados em seus joelhos, seu olha intercalando entre o chão e o rosto de Heero, enquanto procurava algum sinal do que o outro estaria pensando.

Contudo, evidentemente o rapaz era exímio em não demonstrar o que pensava. Permanecia com o olhar eternamente no chinês, sério, em pé e encostado à escrivaninha do escritório, braços cruzados, numa clara demonstração de introversão.

Heero não perguntara muito, mas parecia ter prestado atenção em tudo que o outro dissera, inclusive quando respondia às perguntas de Duo. Não obstante, só depois que mais dois outros guardas adentraram no escritório é que Heero Yui finalmente se deu ao luxo de colocar sua arma ao seu lado, na escrivaninha, seu porte ameaçador desaparecendo lenta, porém continuamente.

Passaram mais de uma hora conversando, mas Heero nada demonstrava de suas conclusões em relação a tudo o que escutara. Syaoran tinha a forte impressão de que a natureza do rapaz era aquela de uma pessoa calada, séria e cautelosa e que o único motivo que o levara a perguntar qualquer coisa era o senso de dever ao cumprir suas funções.

No fundo, não podia culpá-lo pela desconfiança, muito pelo contrário, sabia que, em situação semelhante, num ambiente conturbado pós-guerra no qual viviam aqueles homens, ele próprio também seria bastante cauteloso. Não só isso, sabia que, das outras vezes, gozara de maior confiança ou, pelo menos, era ouvido com ouvidos menos descrentes pelas demais pessoas envolvidas com aquela conspiração, pois todos os outros representantes com quem entrara em contato eram, de uma forma ou de outra, versados em magia, espiritualizados ou possuidores de profundo conhecimento da tradição antiga.

Dessa vez, no entanto, estava conversando com homens pragmáticos, céticos e endurecidos por uma cruel guerra. Eram soldados, dispunham apenas de seus conhecimentos militares, de armas de fogo e da mais completa perspicácia que só anos de experiência, traições, conflitos internos e perda de companheiros poderiam ter ensinado.

Syaoran não era completamente alienado quanto aos problemas do mundo. Também tivera conflitos no seio de sua própria família, perdera muito com as ambições alheias, mas era ponderado o suficiente para saber que agora lidava com uma situação muito mais grave, que atingia muito mais gente, em comparação ao que até então vivenciara.

Aliado àquele cenário pós-guerra, nenhum daqueles presentes parecia conhecer nada sobre magia ou o mundo paralelo dos magos e feiticeiros que percorriam o mesmo solo que eles. Não que fosse algo de se surpreender, pelo contrário, ficara é surpreso com o número de pessoas que encontrou nos últimos meses que conheciam magia, isso sim era estranho.

Magos, em geral, eram pessoas discretas, interagiam e se misturavam com o resto da sociedade, mas nunca agiam ou demonstravam, de qualquer forma, inclusive para ganho pessoal, que possuíam conhecimentos sobrenaturais, enfim, quase nunca participavam diretamente de conflitos, do governo ou de qualquer forma de confronto. Não era de se surpreender, portanto, que, em um ambiente militar como aquele, nada se escutava sobre o assunto. Talvez Relena, como líder política, tivesse entrado em contato com algum mago ou ativistas afins, mas isso também seria uma probabilidade em mil, e não pretendia contar com sorte àquela altura dos acontecimentos.

Quando Syaoran finalmente concluiu seu relato e quando não mais parecia haver perguntas, todos ficaram calados por um bom longo minuto. Heero se afastara de Syaoran e observava através da janela uma terra cinzenta e sem vida, triste legado que uma guerra deixaria para suas crianças nas próximas décadas, aliado a conflitos políticos que tudo o que faziam era aumentar o desemprego, a fome e a miséria daquele país.

Syaoran acreditava não ter mais nada a acrescentar, fora o mais persuasivo que conseguira ou tentara ser em toda sua vida, mas sabia que eles pisavam em gelo fino, por mais verdadeiras e honestas que tenham sido suas palavras. Nada na postura de Heero demonstrava que tinha acreditado no que ouvira, da mesma forma que nada demonstrava o contrário.

O tempo passava silencioso e a apreensão de Syaoran só fazia aumentar. Se Heero não acreditasse nele, se não os deixasse ajudá-los... No fundo, sabia que, por mais hábeis que fossem aqueles guardas, não seriam páreo caso viessem a ser atacados por criaturas mágicas tão poderosas como às que Syaoran enfrentou até então... Talvez ganhassem em número, talvez com uma tecnologia mais desenvolvida, mas duvidava que aqueles soldados dispusessem de ambos, no momento.

Quando as esperanças de Syaoran começavam a se esvair mais uma vez, ouviu um som à porta e, instintivamente, todos se voltaram, quase alarmados, para a figura que aparecia. Era uma mulher, pelas suas vestimentas, também um soldado, seu cabelo era de um negro quase azulado, curtos, e mechas caíam longas em sua testa, quase cobrindo seus olhos.

Quem se dirigiu até ela não foi Heero, e sim o rapaz que antes se sentava à mesa, Maxwell. Ele seguiu até ela e saíram por um momento da sala. Um minuto depois, Duo entrou novamente e, apenas com um olhar, Heero seguiu até ele, saindo do aposento, enquanto Syaoran e seus companheiros permaneciam sob o olhar escrutinizante dos demais.

Alguns minutos se passaram, quando finalmente a porta foi aberta. Duo entrou primeiro e ficaram apenas na expectativa de ver mais alguém entrar, pois Hiero parecia ter sumido de vista. Sem nada dizer, Duo seguiu até Syaoran e, ainda sério, retirou as algemas deste, sob o olhar surpreso do jovem Li. O soldado voltou o olhar para seus companheiros, que seguiram o mesmo procedimento em relação aos outros dois chineses.

Duo (sério): 'Vocês são pessoas de sorte, ou melhor... São pessoas com contatos muito bons.' Syaoran olhou-o confuso, sem saber ao que ele se referia. Contatos? Quem? Eriol e sua mãe não poderiam ser, não conseguira entrar em contato com eles por todo aquele tempo e, em conseqüência, tampouco seria qualquer outra pessoa de seu Clã. Quem mais?

Apesar de suas dúvidas, suas perguntas ficaram sem resposta, pois tudo o que soube daquele momento em diante foi o caminho para o quarto onde ficaria e de onde estava proibido de sair, enquanto não lhe fosse assim permitido.

# # # -

Era madrugada do terceiro dia em que estava na Alemanha quando os olhos de Syaoran se abriram, de repente, no silêncio daquele escuro quarto. Ficou quieto por um segundo, escaneando o local em que se encontrava, mas tudo permanecia estático. Olhou o relógio em cima de uma escrivaninha, a luz da lua suficiente apenas para que distinguisse com alguma dificuldade os ponteiros que lhe avisavam que passava das duas.

Por um momento, cogitou fechar os olhos, virar-se e dormir de novo. Mas não precisou trinta segundos para entender que não conseguiria e, com um pequeno esforço, sentou-se na cama, encostando-se contra os vários travesseiros.

Não podia reclamar das acomodações, nada indicava que a intenção era de fazê-los se sentirem prisioneiros. Jantara muito bem, ainda que não pudesse sair, nem falar com seus companheiros, mas a moça que lhe serviu foi bastante educada, solícita e genuinamente preocupada com o bem estar dele. Tudo o que pôde imaginar era que aquela se tratava de uma forma de lhe demonstrarem que ninguém ali desejava-lhes mal, apenas estavam sendo cautelosos, como o momento pelo qual passavam exigia.

Apesar de toda a atenção, das confortáveis acomodações e da relativa tranqüilidade das próximas horas, Syaoran demorara a conseguir dormir e era com certa irritação que acordara, sabendo que dificilmente dormiria de novo. Suspirou, sabendo muito bem que aquele comportamento de seu corpo era resultado de más noites de sono desde o sumiço de Sakura. Acostumara-se a ficar alerta a todo momento, pressentia perigo nas ocasiões menos prováveis, seu corpo se rebelava contra o cansaço e sua mente continuava a mil, acordado ou em sonhos.

Ficou sentado na cama por uns dez minutos, cogitando o que poderia fazer para que o sono voltasse. Trouxera consigo alguns livros, talvez ajudasse. Contudo, antes de se levantar, sentiu seus sentidos despertarem completamente. Suas pupilas dilataram e ele ficou imóvel, tentando sentir, mais do que ver, qualquer distúrbio nas proximidades.

Silêncio, completo e eterno.

E foi o silêncio que fez Syaoran saltar da cama, colocar um casaco por cima e materializar sua esfera. Havia silêncio demais, principalmente considerando que havia dois guardas do lado de fora de seu quarto. Olhou de um lado para o outro, pensando no que deveria fazer, se saísse de repente, talvez o olhassem com desconfiança renovada, mas se ficasse... Se ficasse e realmente algo estivesse acontecendo? E se fosse...

A resolução veio rápida e firme. Calçou seus sapatos e abriu a porta do quarto. Sem surpresa, percebeu que nenhum dos guardas estava ali. Olhou ao longo do corredor, em direção aos quartos em que Tao e Feng foram deixados e encontrou-o vazio. Seus olhos se estreitaram por um segundo, pensando em que direção seguir.

Enquanto refletia, viu, a uns dez metros de onde se encontrava, três guardas correndo através de um corredor que cruzava este em que se encontrava. Abriu mais seus olhos, enquanto adrenalina começava a percorrer seu corpo. Partiu naquela direção, ampliando seus sentidos, liberando sua magia suficiente para que Tao e Feng sentissem suas intenções. Mal virava à esquerda, por onde passara os guardas, quando ouviu portas se abrindo atrás de si. Seus companheiros logo o seguiram.

Se não fosse pelos guardas que passavam por ali, talvez ficassem perdidos, considerando os vários corredores pelos quais atravessavam. Entretanto, isso duraria apenas minutos, pois logo sentiu a presença de outros seres mágicos se expandindo consideravelmente, na direção em que escutava vários tiros, um atrás de outro, e explosões, tijolos desabando, vozes altas e gritos.

Todo aquele alvoroço preenchia os sentidos de Syaoran como se nada mais houvesse ao seu redor. Lembranças do que ocorrera na Mansão Hellsing voltando a ele, imagens do que se passara, de seus inimigos, de Sakura... Dos olhos opacos e das intenções bélicas da japonesa.

E foi com esses pensamentos perturbando sua mente que alcançou as portas do que parecia ser um grande e espaçoso quarto. Por ele viu luzes, barulhos e guardas, sendo jogados, atirando e caindo ao chão. Sem hesitação, Syaoran e seus companheiros correram naquela direção, pelo tamanho do cômodo, pela confusão que ali se passava, Syaoran tinha poucas dúvidas de que aquele deveria ser o quarto de Relena Peacecraft.

Os três chineses entraram no aposento, Syaoran olhou para esquerda, olhou para a direita, e viu quem procurava...

Syaoran: 'Sakura!'

# # # -

Passos ecoavam livremente pelo largo e sombrio corredor. Apenas uma pessoa caminhava por aquela passagem fria, pouco iluminada por algumas tochas penduradas ao longo das paredes de pedras, úmidas e desgastadas pelo tempo.

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando, a figura masculina finalmente parou à frente de duas portas, abriu-as e entrou num espaçoso quarto. A mobília era pouca, lembravam aquelas da época medieval. Acostumado ao local, o homem dirigiu-se à sua direita, onde se encontrava um grande jarro e uma larga bacia, ambos de prata, sobre uma cômoda de madeira escura.

O homem habilmente tirou a comprida capa que cobria todas as suas costas e a jogou displicentemente sobre a cama. Em seguida, segurou o jarro e, abaixando sua cabeça em direção à bacia, despejou água fria contra sua nuca. Após vários segundos inclinado, enquanto a água escorria, a figura masculina esticou a mão em direção à uma toalha pendurada contra a parede e secou-se.

Respirou fundo, virou-se em direção a uma poltrona à sua direita e, antes de se sentar, encheu um cálice com vinho.

Ao sentar-se, o homem logo fechou os olhos, sua cabeça ainda latejava, mesmo após esfriá-la com água. A mão que segurava o cálice repousava no apoio da poltrona, enquanto sua mão esquerda massageava uma de suas têmporas.

Os olhos escuros finalmente abriram-se, profundos e misteriosos.

Sentia-se cansado, como não se sentira durante muitos anos. Seus pensamentos divagavam e, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia se concentrar em nada em particular. Impaciência, ansiedade, irritação, frustração, várias eram as sensações que lhe percorriam e lhe impediam de descansar em paz.

Não sabia ao certo porque estava inquieto daquela forma, tudo estava ocorrendo como planejado. Já conseguira se apossar de quase todas as peças que precisava para alcançar seus objetivos. Seus fieis servos vinham cumprindo suas missões com relativo sucesso, os objetos foram quase todos recuperados, os escolhidos estavam quase todos à sua mercê, seus inimigos... Seus inimigos não estavam conseguindo impedi-lo.

Inimigos... Qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho era um inimigo a ser exterminado. E, ainda assim, tinha os encontrado pessoalmente apenas em duas oportunidades. Os encontros foram breves, o suficiente para realizar o que desejava e logo partir. Apenas alguns jovens, tolos e ingênuos em sua insignificância. Magos, guerreiros, fossem o que fossem, sequer foram capaz de proteger uma de suas aliadas.

Kinomoto Sakura agora lhe pertencia e, como mais um peão em seus planos, seria uma peça a ser utilizada como bem entendesse. Seus servos faziam a maior parte do trabalho, _ela_ não deixava que nada escapasse de seu controle e, em conseqüência, pouco tivera que fazer ele próprio até então.

Apenas para controlar Heru fora obrigado a se expor, algo que não imaginara ver-se fazendo, pelo menos não por enquanto. Aquele vampiro não estivera em seus planos, mas nada que não pudesse resolver. Aquele ser das trevas tinha poderosos aliados, admitia, mas de pouca utilidade contra seus servos. Se aquele outro guerreiro estivesse mais bem preparado, aquele a quem _ela _se referira como o Representante do Trovão, talvez, então, tivessem alguma chance de se rebelarem um pouco mais.

A cabeça do homem latejou novamente, e mais uma vez ele massageou suas têmporas, enquanto bebia um gole do vinho até então intocado. Os Representantes do Trovão e das Estrelas... Tinha achado que eles seriam um empecilho maior, mas _ela_, sua conselheira, sua mão direita, sua mais importante aliada, estivera certa ao prever que, capturando Kinomoto Sakura, o garoto sozinho se tornaria uma ameaça bem menor.

E ela estivera com toda a razão. Vira nos olhos desesperados do rapaz, quando Kinomoto Sakura fizera pouco caso de seus chamados, que encontrara sua maior fraqueza. Ainda assim... Por um momento tinha ficado curioso em saber qual seria o potencial do rapaz caso estivesse em melhores condições. O jovem sem dúvida era um mago com poderes consideráveis, um guerreiro bem preparado fisicamente, mas, psicologicamente, bastante abalado com o rapto de quem ele supunha ser alguém de grande importância para o rapaz chinês.

O homem cerrou os olhos, pensamentos há muito deixados de lado esgueirando-se por sua mente. Memórias de algo importante... Idéias que se insinuavam quando ele menos esperava, fazendo-o vacilar e sua cabeça latejar, como uma memória que não sabia existir ou se era imaginação sua a perturbá-lo insistentemente...

O toque contra a porta de seu quarto fez o homem voltar a si e ordenou que quem fosse entrasse. Voltou a fechar os olhos, enquanto bebia seu vinho, sabia quem era. Passos silenciosos caminharam em sua direção, parando a pouco menos de um metro de seus joelhos. A figura feminina se ajoelhava e abaixava a cabeça em sinal de respeito, longos cabelos castanhos caíam-lhe como seda sobre o rosto pálido.

Homem: 'E então?'

Mulher: 'Tudo está correndo como o planejado... General.'

O homem voltou o rosto à mulher, que agora levantava olhos dourados em sua direção, olhos perspicazes, insinuantes e cheios de malícia. E qualquer pensamento que até então vinha perturbando ao soberano daquele lugar perdeu toda e qualquer importância.

# # # -

Fazia pouco menos de cinco minutos que Syaoran chegara à cena devastada que antes era a câmara particular de Relena Peacecraft. Logo que chegou, sentiu Feng e Tao alcançando-o. Com nada mais que um olhar, os três se separaram, tentando socorrer a todos os soldados que eram impiedosamente atacados e massacrados por seus inimigos de sombra.

Tentara localizar Relena, mas considerando-se que não a encontrava em parte alguma, Syaoran ousou supor que ela escapara com a ajuda de seus guardas. Yuy e Maxwell, juntamente com os outros dois que encontrara no início do dia, ainda estavam ali, tentando inutilmente combater a seus inimigos. Não havia tempo a perder, se não agisse logo, muitos poderiam morrer.

Sem sequer olhar, sentiu quando Feng levantou um campo de energia contra os soldados presentes. Podia contar com Tao e ela para cuidar dos demais, seu problema agora era com aqueles dois novos inimigos e Sakura... Precisava fazer algo para resgatá-la. Contudo, sabia que qualquer ato seria inútil se não tomasse conta dos outros primeiro.

Enquanto Tao e Feng tomavam as primeiras medidas quanto àquele tipo de ameaça, Syaoran precisava ganhar tempo e impedir que Sakura e aqueles que ouvira serem chamados da outra vez de Fan e Fen sumissem em busca de seu alvo.

Syaoran (dirigindo-se ao mais robusto dos seus inimigos): 'Hey, você, homem das cavernas!' O insulto pareceu surtir efeito, pois o homem logo se virou para Syaoran, suas prezas destacando-se em sua boca, olhos animalescos brilhando contra a luz da lua que entrava pela parede destruída do quarto. 'É, você mesmo! Você e o tampinha!' O outro apelido fez aquele com a aparência de menino também se voltar para Syaoran.

Fan: 'Fen! Dessa vez eu vou estraçalhar esse verme! Você não ouse me interromper!' O outro nada disse e isso era concordância suficiente para o primeiro. Entretanto, antes que pudesse se movimentar, ambos foram pegos de surpresa por uma forte e ampla rajada de vento que surgira subitamente e que ia de encontro aos dois.

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Perdoe-me a indelicadeza, mas a minha companheira parece não estar de muito bom humor. E não é só ela...' Falou enquanto inclinava a cabeça em direção a Feng que, aparentemente, já terminara de invocar as defesas dos soldados e se juntava a Syaoran.

Feng (numa voz fria e cortante): 'Vocês já fizeram estragos suficientes a esta mansão, vamos continuar isso em outro lugar.' E sem dar tempo para que seus inimigos respondessem, aquela que era chamada de Senhora do Vento fez jus a seu título e, numa enorme ventania que preencheu todo o quarto, envolveu a todos seus inimigos impiedosamente, forçando-os contra o buraco na parede, em direção ao jardim da propriedade.

Syaoran observou a eficácia do ataque de sua aliada e sentiu um pouco de confiança voltar a fortalecê-lo... Já fora atacado mais de uma vez por aquelas criaturas e, agora, com o apoio de Feng e Tao, desta vez talvez estivesse mais bem preparados para lidar com aquela situação. Ou pelo menos era o que esperava... Não só pelo seu bem e de seus companheiros, mas também como a única esperança que tinha até então de conseguir resgatar Sakura.

Tao (dirigindo-se aos soldados): 'Vocês fiquem aqui.'

Heero (batendo contra o campo de força): 'O que significa isso? Deixe-me sair! Esses são _nossos _inimigos!' A muralha de vento criada por Feng impedia a ele e seus soldados de percorrerem livremente pela maior parte do quarto.

Tao (sério): 'Não temos tempo para preparar uma ofensiva e vocês só iriam atrapalhar, já que não têm armas apropriadas. Se querem ajudar, protejam à sua Senhora, onde quer que ela esteja.'

Heero pretendia protestar novamente, mas antes que o fizesse, Tao apontou sua lança em sua direção e as armas deste, de Duo Maxwell, e dos outros dois a quem o Ancião conhecera dias antes, começaram a brilhar, surpreendendo aos quatro.

Tao (antes de se retirar em direção ao jardim): 'Não tenho tempo para algo mais elaborado, vocês quatro terão de ser suficiente. Com o feitiço que joguei em suas armas, devem ser capazes de repelir estes soldados de sombra com alguma eficácia.' Levantou sua mão livre e Yuy viu com susto o seu corpo e de seus companheiros brilharem com energia azul por um segundo.' Não posso anular o campo de Feng, mas com esse feitiço vocês quatro podem atravessá-lo temporariamente, se quiserem. O que pretendem fazer agora, deixo a seu julgamento.' E sem esperar resposta, saiu pelo buraco na parede.

Mal o chinês tocou o gramado do jardim e foi obrigado a saltar, desviando-se de um ataque em forma de garra que Syaoran repelira. Os soldados de sombras que vinham lhes perturbando estavam sendo contidos por Feng, enquanto ela tentava se defender dos ataques de Kinomoto. Syaoran lutava contra o homem em peles de animais, enquanto a criatura em corpo de menino permanecia imóvel.

Analisando rapidamente a situação, Tao foi ao auxílio de Syaoran, amparando as garras daquele chamado Fan com sua lança, antes que pudesse chegar até seu líder.

Tao (sem olhar para Syaoran): 'Eu cuido dele, vá ajudar Feng!'

Sem esperar outro sinal, o jovem chinês partiu em direção à Feng e Sakura. Tao viu, num reflexo, quando o menino chamado Fen, em um veloz movimento, fazia menção de partir contra Syaoran. Empurrando Fan com um poderoso golpe, Tao apontou sua lança ao menino, e uma onda de energia formou-se em direção ao pequeno inimigo, que foi obrigado a saltar para trás.

Syaoran, que não percebera as intenções de Fen, ficou surpreso com a intervenção de Tao, voltando a atenção para este.

Tao (concentrado em Fen): 'Não perca tempo, Syaoran! Vá ajudar a Feng!'

Syaoran vacilou por um segundo, sabendo tratar-se de dois inimigos poderosos contra seu aliado. Mas a voz imperativa do Senhor da Razão impedia qualquer protesto. Não só isso... Syaoran sabia que Tao não pretendia apenas que ele ajudasse à Senhora do Vento, mas que fosse ao encontro de Sakura.

Feng defendia-se como podia dos ataques da japonesa, mas vinha lentamente perdendo terreno. Talvez a luta fosse mais equilibrada não fosse o fato de que a chinesa lutava simultaneamente com Sakura enquanto bloqueava as criaturas de sombras, presas em uma prisão de vento. Não tinha como resolver um problema sem que o outro se impusesse contra si.

Suor descia pela têmpora da mulher, enquanto amparava com dificuldade à espada de Sakura com seus leques, concentrando-se para não abrir o aprisionamento de vento que criara. Quando seus joelhos começavam a vacilar, sentiu a pressão sumir e a japonesa saltava à sua direita, desviando-se de um ataque de Syaoran, que parou bem em frente a Feng.

Syaoran (colocando uma mão no ombro da Senhora do Vento): 'Feng... Está bem?' A mulher apenas sorriu, enquanto se recompunha, fortalecendo a prisão de vento que criara ao mesmo tempo. 'Eu cuido de Sakura... Deixo o resto com você e Tao... Sei que é muito, mas –'

Feng (interrompendo-o): 'Faça o que tem que fazer, Jovem Mestre...' Seu olhar firme fez Syaoran sentir todo o apoio de seus companheiros e, sem vacilar mais, acenou concisamente com a cabeça, voltando toda sua atenção para Sakura.

Feng observou-o por um momento, preocupada, visto qual era o oponente de seu abalado líder, para logo em seguida voltar-se às tarefas que eram colocadas em suas mãos, teria que confiar nele. Mas agora... Daria um jeito naquelas sombras irritantes... Depois, ao auxílio do Senhor da Razão.

(...)

Syaoran ouvia os sons ao seu redor como meros ruídos. Ventos e ondas de energia explodiam por todos os lados, mas seus olhos não desviavam de Sakura, a pouco metros de distância. Aproveitou o momento em que a jovem permanecia imóvel para observá-la. Os olhos continuavam opacos, numa profundeza sem fim, e seu rosto mantinha-se o mais impassível com o qual a vira até então. A defesa da jovem não parecia ter qualquer abertura, a espada em suas mãos era a mesma que o atacara da última vez.

Por um único momento pensou em chamá-la novamente, mas não ousou. Da outra vez, nenhuma palavra, nenhuma frase de persuasão a fizera sequer vacilar. Se pretendia fazê-la escutá-lo de verdade, primeiro teria que imobilizá-la. Como, no entanto, não conseguia planejar imediatamente.

Xingou-se mentalmente, irritado consigo mesmo. Fosse qualquer outro adversário, não teria vacilado sequer um segundo. Mas todo seu corpo tremia com a idéia de sequer ferir à jovem. O que fazer?

Suas reflexões, no entanto, não se estenderam por muito mais tempo. Para surpresa de Syaoran, antes que se movimentasse, Sakura partiu rapidamente em sua direção. O rapaz imediatamente se defendeu, num reflexo que apenas anos de prática, e um considerável conhecimento do padrão de ataques de Sakura, poderia ser efetivo contra a maga.

Mal amparou o golpe e foi forçado a saltar alto, por cima de Sakura, parando a dois metros atrás dela. Seus olhos surpresos ao ver outra Sakura no local em que ele se encontrara a pouco. "Gêmeos", pensou, enquanto preparava uma de suas próprias cartas, fazendo uma forte rajada de vento envolver ao clone que o atacara.

A manobra, entretanto, teve pouca eficácia, pois enquanto se concentrava em aprisionar o clone, Sakura novamente o atacava. Saltou para o lado, de mau jeito, rolando pela grama e parando com um dos joelhos sobre o chão. Sentiu quando o clone, já esquecido por sua Mestra, desaparecia e aproveitou a chance para ir de encontro à guerreira que, surpresa, só teve tempo de amparar a espada de Syaoran com a sua própria.

O choque forçou a moça, fisicamente mais fraca, para trás. Prevendo que a japonesa utilizaria "Força", Syaoran invocou outra de suas cartas, e um forte jato d'água jogou-a contra o chão. Todavia, mais uma vez o ataque do mago não surtiu os efeitos esperados, pois, ao invocar "Vento", Sakura quase que instantaneamente anulou seu feitiço.

Syaoran apertou a mandíbula, irritado mais uma vez. Teria sido melhor utilizar a carta do deus Trovão, mas sabendo que, se o fizesse, Sakura poderia ser gravemente ferida, inconscientemente acabou escolhendo outra. Sua cautela lhe custava caro, pois, tendo Sakura uma maior diversidade de cartaz que ele, era forçado a improvisar e gastar energia defendendo-se, sem conseguir abertura para atacá-la enquanto evitava feri-la de verdade.

A maioria de suas cartaz concentravam poderosas forças da natureza, dificultando que encontrasse um meio termo, e isso estava causando-lhe desnecessário esforço. Suor começava a descer por sua testa e ele ousou olhar para o lado, procurando por seus companheiros. Aparentemente, Feng conseguira cuidar dos guerreiros de sombras, mas tanto ela quanto Tao estavam demasiado ocupados para ajudá-lo a derrotar Sakura sem causar-lhe maiores danos.

Novamente, sem que tivesse tempo de voltar o rosto, Syaoran foi obrigado a jogar-se para o lado e, assim que parou, viu o local em que antes se encontrava chamuscado com o ataque de "Fogo". O chinês fechou ainda mais a expressão, Sakura não estava vacilando como ele e isso poderia lhe custar a própria vida.

Por outro lado, ela também deveria estar gastando bastante energia utilizando tantas vezes suas cartaz e isso o preocupava. A mulher não parecia estar diminuindo a velocidade e nem a intensidade de seus golpes, sem contar que não estava pronunciando o nome das cartaz. Ela parecia impaciente, se comparada às outras vezes, mais ousada, quem sabe mais instável, e isso o fazia suspeitar que ela estivesse em tal estado de transe que seus ataques continuariam a ter a mesma força até que seu corpo não suportasse mais e ela tivesse um verdadeiro colapso físico. Não só isso, mas dependendo do limite ao qual ela estivesse disposta a se submeter, talvez os efeitos em seu corpo fossem graves o suficiente para fazê-la entrar em coma, se não algo pior.

A idéia começava a perturbá-lo e, enquanto se cansava cada vez mais, menos conseguia se concentrar e estabelecer alguma estratégia. Da outra vez, fora sua dúvida que causara a abdução de Integra Hellsing e, se não tomasse cuidado, voltaria a cometer o mesmo erro.

Ainda assim, foi no mesmo momento em que pensava na possibilidade que seus olhos se arregalaram, enquanto era surpreendido por uma poderosa rajada de energia multicolorida vindo mais rapidamente que da outra vez em sua direção. Sakura invocara "Fogo", "Vento" e "Trovão" ao mesmo tempo! A intensidade do ataque o impedia de desviar e ele não estava preparado para uma defesa frontal contra um feitiço daquela magnitude.

Seria atingido direta e mortalmente.

Um forte estrondo fez os ouvidos de Syaoran retumbarem e o brilho da explosão embaçou sua visão. Quando finalmente se deu conta de que ainda estava inteiro, viu uma longa silhueta, escura e imponente, à sua frente, entre ele e o golpe que fora disparado contra si.

Seus olhos abriram ainda mais em surpresa, distinguindo a figura de um homem alto, vestido dos pés à cabeça em uma armadura de características orientais e um escudo peculiar e comprido bloqueando o golpe destinado a ele. Enquanto se perguntava quem era aquele, o golpe de Sakura lentamente foi esvaecendo e Syaoran enviesou uma longa e larga espada negra, como uma continuação do braço do homem, apontando para o chão, à sua direita.

Houve um silêncio prolongado e, estivesse Syaoran um pouco mais ciente do que ocorria à sua volta, perceberia que os sons da luta do demais tinham silenciado. Voltou a atenção à frente, após o brilho do ataque de Sakura desaparecer, e conseguiu enxergá-la a uns quinze metros da figura que o protegera.

Teve uma arritmia das batidas do coração quando viu Sakura tremendo, as pernas pareciam bambear, e logo ela caiu de joelhos, seus olhos estavam semicerrados. Contudo, antes que ela tombasse completamente ao chão, uma mão rudemente segurou-a pela parte superior de seu braço. A jovem mulher ficou pendurada, como uma boneca de pano, sem qualquer sinal de vida. Os olhos de Syaoran encaravam horrorizados à cena e ele tentou correr em direção à mulher, apenas para ser bloqueado pela espada do guerreiro à sua frente.

Antes que pudesse protestar, entretanto, escutou a voz grave e irritada, quase um grunhido animalesco, do homem que segurava Sakura. Ar quente translúcido com o brilho da Lua saía por entre as prezas quando expirava, um filete de sangue descia por sua testa e um corte não muito profundo aparecia em seu braço esquerdo, mas isso era tudo.

Fan: 'Garota idiota! Mais um pouco e eu que ia pagar o pato! Morta não tem qualquer utilidade!' Apesar das palavras rudes, Syaoran sentiu sua respiração novamente. Sakura estava viva...

Um buraco novamente surgia no ar, como das outras vezes e Syaoran sabia o que ocorreria se não interviesse. Entretanto, o guerreiro à sua frente não abaixou sua espada.

Syaoran: 'Saia da minha frente! Não posso deixá-los desaparecer de novo!' Entretanto, invés de deixá-lo passar, o guerreiro apenas voltou o olhar encoberto por seu capacete escuro em direção a Syaoran. Seus olhos brilharam e Syaoran calou-se, percebendo que, se quisesse passar, primeiro teria que derrubá-lo, o que imaginava não ter condições de fazer naquele momento ou, ao menos, a tempo suficiente de impedir aquela fuga.

Fen (materializando-se subitamente ao lado do buraco no ar): 'Vamos Fan... Não podemos correr o risco de deixá-la morrer... Voltamos outra hora.' Sua voz era monótona, mas pareceu ser suficiente. O outro apenas dirigiu um olhar irritado em direção ao guerreiro à sua frente, que era o alvo mais próximo de si, antes de voltar-se para o buraco, enquanto jogava Sakura por cima de um de seus ombros.

Fan: 'Tsc... E a diversão só 'tava começando...'

E, sem que qualquer um dos presentes tivesse tempo de pensar em como reagir, as três figuras já desapareciam em pleno ar. O único sinal de que estiveram ali sendo a destruição do jardim, antes já sem muita vida, num raio de mais de cinquenta metros.

Syaoran manteve o olhar no local em que o buraco desaparecera, perdido em pensamentos, enquanto Tao e Feng aproximavam-se lentamente dele... No entanto, as perguntas e a conversa de qualquer um dos presentes eram meros sussurros aos ouvidos do rapaz. Seu olhar estava vazio...

Falhara com Sakura... Novamente...

# # # -

Depois de todos os acontecimentos daquela madrugada, o dia seguinte transcorreu num piscar de olhos, todos extremamente ocupados para tentar reorganizar o mínimo possível das defesas do local, enquanto atendiam aos feridos ou preparavam o enterro dos soldados mortos em batalha.

Após aquele ataque, Syaoran, Tao e Feng novamente foram levados a seus aposentos, já que ficavam em uma ala não afetada. Entretanto, diferente do que ocorrera na noite anterior, não havia qualquer guarda a vigiá-los e eles tiveram permissão para locomover-se com relativa liberdade pela mansão, enquanto esperavam por notícias do que se pretendia ser feito nos próximos dias.

O guerreiro que salvara Syaoran desaparecera quase tão repentinamente quanto aparecera. Tao e Feng reuniram-se com seu jovem líder naquela tarde, mas vendo o estado emocional do rapaz, acharam melhor deixá-lo a sós. À noite, jantaram os três num mesmo salão, sozinhos, ainda sem qualquer idéia do que seria feito agora. A única informação que lhes fora concedida era que Relena Peacecraft tinha escapado sã e salva por uma das passagens secretas e que seus guardas mais próximos, inclusive Heero Yuy, estavam ocupados com as primeiras medidas de segurança a serem tomadas.

Apenas na manhã seguinte foi concedida uma maior atenção a Syaoran e seus companheiros, quando foram chamados logo depois do café-da-manhã para se dirigirem a outro estabelecimento, sob ordens do Chefe da Guarda. O caminho não foi longo, entretanto, foram vendados, proibidos de saber para onde se dirigiam. Quando enfim puderam voltar a ver, já estavam dentro do que parecia ser uma antiga mansão ou castelo medieval, e logo foram levados a um dos aposentos bem a fundo da propriedade.

Ao entrarem, se viram dentro de um espaçoso cômodo aparentemente equipado para ser uma espécie de quartel general de emergência. Lá, Syaoran reencontrou Heero Yuy, os três soldados que conhecera da outra vez e, finalmente, foi apresentado a Relena Peacecraft... Não obstante, com certa dose de surpresa o guerreiro chinês percebeu a presença de uma alta figura, coberta por uma escura e notável armadura oriental, ao lado de Heero e Relena. Ora... Ninguém menos que o guerreiro que o salvara anteriormente.

Syaoran semicerrou os olhos, sentia-se ligeiramente incomodado. Após os cumprimentos de praxe e a apresentação formal da Srta. Peacecraft, mais uma vez a atenção do chinês voltou-se para o guerreiro misterioso. Seus olhos estreitaram, cheios de uma desconfiança e irritação que estranhamente lhe pareciam familiares.

Finalmente, o guerreiro em vestes orientais fez menção de se apresentar. Dando um passo à frente em direção a Syaoran, o homem colocou as mãos sobre a peça que lhe cobria o rosto, lentamente a retirando...

E os olhos de Syaoran se alargaram em considerável surpresa.

# # # -

(Continua)

18/10/2012

Mary Marcato

# # # -

_**Disclaimer (posterior):** Gundam Wing não me pertence, nem seus personagens... Blá blá blá..._

_# # # -_

**Comentários da Autora:** Olá, pessoal! Não me matem, por favor! Peço desculpas mais uma vez, porque falhei com vocês... _Mais_ uma vez (que vergonha...). Achei que com o fim da faculdade, teria mais liberdade para fazer o que quero, mas estudar para concurso cansa e toma bem mais tempo que antes. Gostaria apenas de explicar uma pequena parte do motivo da demora em postar esse capítulo.

Um terço dele estava escrito desde o final do ano passado, outro terço na metade deste ano e, finalmente, o resto saiu agora. Tudo isso porque tinha que reler alguns capítulos anteriores e juntar algumas peças. Foi um capítulo difícil, porque agora começam a surgir vários detalhes. Infelizmente, não consegui reler tudo, então há uma grande probabilidade de que encontrem informações desconexas de agora em diante. Se for o caso, peço humildemente que me avisem. Em outra oportunidade, volto e reviso, só não queria deixá-los esperando mais, por isso estou deixando passar eventuais erros, por hora. (Sem mencionar que a gramática ainda é a antiga, porque meu _Word_ é idoso, sorry...)

**Agradecimentos:** Agradeço muito mesmo a todos que continuam a me mandar comentários e reviews! Do fundo do coração! Toda vez que recebo um review inspirador consigo escrever um pouco mais, é sério! Não falo só pq quero review (Eu quero! Eu quero!), mas porque fico feliz e me inspiro e prontamente quero agradá-los. Desafortunadamente, não posso escrever tanto e tão rápido quanto seria necessário, mas, por respeito a quem ainda lê minhas fics e me escreve, o próximo cap. deve sair até janeiro, porque os dois próximos capítulos (acho que) serão muito _cute_ e são os capítulos que tenho aguardado com mais ansiedade para escrever. Acho que é tudo... Arigatou minna-san! (Mais p/ frente escrevo agradecimentos personalizados :D).


	15. O Plano

**Capítulo 14: **O Plano

.

#-#-#-

.

Syaoran (atônito): 'Você...?!'

.

Touya (sério): 'Por essa você não esperava, não é, moleque?' Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da forma como o irmão de Sakura se dirigia a ele. Sempre achou que o japonês não era seu maior fã, mas algo no tom da voz de Touya lhe dizia que era mais que antipatia o modo como se dirigia a ele.

.

Relena (olhando de um para o outro): 'Então, de fato os dois se conhecem?' Syaoran e Touya não desviaram o olhar um do outro, havia uma certa tensão palpável no recinto.

.

Touya (demorando o olhar antes de se voltar para Relena): 'Foi como lhe disse, Srta. Peacecraft. O jovem Li ficou hospedado por um tempo em minha casa, aparentemente para ajudar minha irmã, que à época estava impossibilitada de andar.'

.

O "aparentemente" na frase não agradou a nada Syaoran, mas ele achou que aquele não era o melhor momento para protestar sobre minúcias. Como imaginara, a má vontade de Touya para com ele realmente estava ali e ele já não tinha dúvidas de que isso era por causa de Sakura.

.

Syaoran: 'Então você já sabe...' Não era preciso mencionar o assunto para saber que Touya entenderia, como realmente entendeu.

.

Touya (voltando-se novamente para Syaoran, olhos ligeiramente estreitos): 'Quando tentei entrar em contato com Sakura na Inglaterra, quem me respondeu foi Tomoyo. Ela me pôs a par dos fatos. E por isso estou aqui agora... Para sua sorte.' Não pôde evitar dar a alfinetada final e percebeu na expressão de Syaoran que conseguiu resultado.

.

Syaoran (contrariado): 'Sobre isso... Agradeço por ter me salvo naquela noite. Não gostaria de imaginar o que teria acontecido...' Não terminou a frase, sabendo muito bem que o golpe de Sakura teria sido certeiro e que, se não fosse fatal, no mínimo não estaria ali naquele momento para poder relembrar o ocorrido.

.

Touya (ainda sério): 'Não preciso de sua gratidão.' Seu tom era brusco e sobressaltou um pouco aos presentes. Não tanto a Syaoran. 'O que preciso de você é outra coisa e você sabe muito bem do que se trata.' Seu tom era ameaçador e não eram necessárias palavras para que Syaoran adivinhasse que Touya devia culpá-lo pelo rapto de sua irmã... Não poderia concordar mais com ele e por isso nada respondeu.

.

Tao (incomodado com o rumo da conversa): 'Espere um momento... Não posso admitir que se refira assim ao jovem mestre. Saiba que o que aconteceu não foi de forma alguma culpa-' Touya havia voltado o olhar para o Senhor da Razão, pronto para retaliação, mas não foi preciso, pois Syaoran levantou a mão, num silencioso pedido para que o ancião se calasse.

.

Syaoran (desviando do olhar de todos): 'Não precisa me defender, Tao... O que aconteceu não foi mero acaso, foi por minha culpa.

.

Feng (sem se conter): 'Mestre Li, não vamos voltar a esse assunto. Sabes bem que –'

.

Duo (impaciente): 'Olha aqui, eu não sei do que se trata a discussão, mas posso imaginar, pelo que vocês nos contaram aquele outro dia, quando chegaram aqui. Mas não acham que devíamos estar nos concentrando em outras coisas, hein? Por exemplo, quem eram aqueles bastardos e como vamos dar um pau neles da próxima vez?!'

.

Os outros se calaram e Relena, ligeiramente constrangida com a escolha de palavras do soldado, resolveu intervir.

.

Relena (se adiantando perante os outros): 'Por favor, não vamos nos exaltar. Já tivemos problemas suficientes até agora. E o que eu mais gostaria no momento é saber exatamente com o que estamos lidando e o que faremos daqui em diante, concordam?' Ninguém respondeu, mas o silêncio parecia demonstrar a concordância de todos com as palavras da líder da família Peacecraft.

.

Syaoran voltou o olhar para a moça por um segundo. Seus cabelos loiros escuro lembravam um pouco os de Sakura e as palavras dela, naquele tom sério, lembravam a Sakura dos últimos tempos e constatou com sincera surpresa que ambas tinham passado por momentos bastante complicados para, possivelmente, terem ficado daquela forma.

.

Relena era jovem, ainda mais jovem do que quando reencontrou Sakura na mansão Kinomoto. Não deveria ter mais de dezoito anos e já era um membro ativo na política daquele país, já representava um povo, sofrido e maltratado pela guerra. Não duvidava que a moça teria outra expressão caso não estivesse vivendo aquele tipo de realidade, o que era de se lamentar.

.

Sakura por sua vez... Fechou os olhos por um segundo... Tudo o que passou Sakura... Todo aquele sofrimento... E ele não estivera ao lado dela para ajudá-la. De fato, fora um dos responsáveis pelo sorriso da moça ter perdido consideravelmente o brilho e pelos olhos dela se tornarem mais duros.

.

Ambas transmitiam, ainda que por motivos diferentes, o ceticismo para com o mundo e o futuro.

.

O chinês foi trazido de volta de seus devaneios pela voz alta de Duo, que passava a explicar que se encontravam num tipo de quartel general reserva, utilizado quando ocorria algum tipo de ataque ou ameaça naquela região. Pelo visto, poucos conheciam o lugar, mas já tinham o usado algumas vezes no passado. Assim que terminou a frase, escutaram um toque na porta e todos se voltaram para um soldado que adentrava. Duo calou-se e seguiu na direção dele, conversaram por um segundo, antes de Maxwell se voltar para Heero.

.

Duo: 'Já revistaram os aposentos provisórios da Srta. Relena. O que devemos fazer?'

.

Syaoran observou com curiosidade o olhar que Heero e Relena trocaram, antes do chefe da guarda voltar-se para Touya, buscando uma opinião.

.

Touya voltou o olhar para o soldado que aguardava à porta, antes de balançar quase que imperceptivelmente a cabeça para Heero. Este acenou afirmativamente e se dirigiu até a porta, onde saiu com Duo e o homem que surgira momentos antes.

.

Heero (enquanto saíam): 'Sim, Duo... Relena logo seguirá até seus aposentos. Avisem os demais guardas que...' Não ouviram o final da frase, pois a porta era fechada logo que Heero e os outros dois soldados saíam.

.

Houve um silêncio que perdurou alguns segundos, antes que Touya voltasse a falar, dirigindo-se à Relena.

.

Touya: 'Srta. Peacecraft, gostaria de pedir que a senhorita utilize outro quarto.'

.

Relena (sem entender): 'Mas você não ouviu o que Heero disse? Não foi isso o que vocês decidiram?'

.

Touya (calmamente): 'O capitão Yuy e eu já havíamos discutido a possibilidade de haver espiões entre vocês. O que ele falou foi para evitar qualquer suspeita de quem quer que fosse.' Relena ficou surpresa e parecia que iria discordar, mas Touya continuou, pacientemente. 'Srta. Peacecraft, em atenção à amizade entre a família de nossos pais, peço que confie em mim. Quanto menos pessoas souberem onde está, melhor. Se possível, ninguém mais além de quem está nessa sala deveria saber onde ficará.'

.

Relena ficou calada por um segundo, observando a expressão de Touya, talvez se questionando se deveria seguir a palavra de alguém que só encontrara quando ainda era uma criança. Seus pais foram amigos e companheiros de batalha, ou melhor, embaixadores da paz em meio às batalhas, e ela própria prezava por aquele tipo de amizade. Mas poderia confiar em alguém que não vira há tanto tempo? Pareceu se decidir.

.

Relena (suspirando): 'Se Heero confia na sua palavra, acho que também posso confiar.' Touya fez um sinal de agradecimento, antes de voltar-se para o grande relógio que pendia em uma das paredes.

.

Touya (dirigindo-se a Relena): 'Srta. Peacecraft, preciso me ausentar nas próximas horas. Peço a gentileza de que decida juntamente com o Capitão Yuy um lugar em que possa ficar sem que ninguém mais saiba.' A moça fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e Touya voltou-se mais uma vez para Syaoran, que o observava. 'Tenho assuntos a resolver, mais tarde conversaremos.' Quando Syaoran fez menção de se pronunciar, Touya o cortou. 'Pretendo ficar, Li. Ficarei até que possamos resolver certos assuntos.' Os dois guerreiros trocaram um olhar que não necessitava de mais palavras para ser compreendido e, fazendo uma leve reverência para Relena e os demais, Touya se retirou rapidamente pela porta por onde saiu Heero.

.

Antes que retomassem o assunto, contudo, viram Heero e Duo entrando novamente, pelo visto haviam encontrado com Touya.

.

Heero (sem perder tempo): 'Quero saber exatamente por que nossas armas, a princípio, não tinham qualquer efeito contra aqueles malditos que nos atacaram.' Syaoran só podia imaginar que Touya havia instruído Heero de que a família Li poderia explicar os fatos até então transcorridos em seu lugar, incluindo os pormenores indesejáveis. Assim, diante da súbita pergunta, Tao e Syaoran trocaram olhares e, ao sinal afirmativo deste, o Senhor da Razão se pronunciou.

.

Tao: 'Como já havíamos dito antes, estes inimigos não são comuns e armas comuns não funcionam contra eles. Para que pudessem atingi-los, eu utilizei de um antigo feitiço conhecido por poucos dentro ou fora da família Li, que permite que armas comuns possam ter certos efeitos...'

.

Heero (estreitando os olhos): 'Que tipo de efeitos?'

.

Tao (após uma pequena pausa): 'Ferir seres mágicos e...' Olhou mais uma vez para Syaoran, questionando se realmente deveria continuar. Diante do olhar firme do jovem líder, o Senhor da Razão fechou os olhos e, após um suspiro de aparente derrota, concluiu. 'E seres imortais.'

.

E até mesmo Heero Yuy, sempre sério e impassível, não pôde evitar que seus olhos se alargassem em surpresa.

.

# # # -

.

Era final de tarde e Syaoran acabara de se vestir após o banho. Estivera sozinho desde o almoço, quando finalmente pudera se reunir com Tao e Feng a sós. Para dizer a verdade, esperara que não fossem só os três presentes à mesa, afinal, depois do breve encontro que tivera com o irmão de Sakura, tinha muitas perguntas que queria fazer ao japonês.

.

Syaoran se sentou na poltrona ao lado de sua cama, enquanto secava o cabelo com uma toalha, perdido em pensamentos. Fora uma grande surpresa encontrar Kinomoto Touya, mas surpresa maior teve quando soube que o ex-militar estava ciente do que se passara com ele e Sakura nos últimos meses.

.

Sinceramente, esperava que o japonês fosse lhe dar uma surra, culpando-o pelo rapto de sua irmã e, apesar de ver nos olhos de Touya que provavelmente era exatamente isso o que tinha vontade de fazer, este permaneceu calado sobre o tema, se limitando a informa-lo brevemente do motivo de estar ali.

.

Mesmo após a saída de Touya, soube por Relena que Kinomoto Touya era uma constante visita entre eles, sempre ajudando com o que podia, fosse informações, fosse por outros meios e, apesar de ela mesma não ter muito contato com ele, Heero parecia conhecer bem o capitão japonês.

.

Soube que o rapaz estivera viajando desde a mesma época que Syaoran deixara o Japão. Tinha negócios a resolver na Europa e aparentemente só manteve contato algumas vezes, por carta, com a irmã e a prima. Mas seus anfitriões não sabiam muito mais que aquilo, apenas que o pai de Touya fora um grande amigo do pai de Relena e de que, quando soube pela prima, Daidouji Tomoyo, do desaparecimento de sua irmã e de que Li Syaoran tentava entrar em contato com Relena, dirigiu-se imediatamente para lá, certamente chegando a tempo de evitar um desastre maior na noite em que os reencontrou.

.

O que Syaoran se perguntava, no entanto, era onde ele estivera para chegar tão rápido no local, mas achou melhor guardar essa e outras perguntas mais delicadas para depois.

..

Quando finalmente terminou de secar o cabelo, Syaoran pousou a toalha em seu colo, recostando-se por um segundo na poltrona, seus olhos fechados. Ainda tinha muito que perguntar a Touya e, apesar da surpresa, ficava satisfeito de ter mais um aliado por perto. A verdade é que seus inimigos estavam se mostrando em maior número e mais perigosos do que esperava e, enquanto não conseguisse entrar em contato com Eriol e, enquanto Meylin e os demais guardiães não conseguissem voltar para a Europa, estava em considerável desvantagem caso fossem atacados novamente.

.

Abrindo seus olhos, Syaoran fixou-os à parede, à sua frente, sem realmente notá-la. Durante a breve reunião que tivera com Touya e Relena, fora apenas informado de como ela escapara, dos danos e das perdas que sofreram e das possíveis medidas de segurança que podiam tomar. A maior parte do tempo, entretanto, foi utilizada por ele mesmo para esclarecer e esclarecer aos demais quem aquelas criaturas que estavam enfrentado e de que armas normais não seriam páreo para elas.

.

A manhã fora longa, repleta de perguntas por parte de Heero e dos demais soldados e, algumas vezes, inclusive de Relena. Todos pareciam estar mais abertos a aceitar como verdade o que Syaoran tinha a dizer, só não sabia se pelo que ocorrera ou pela influência de Touya. Contudo, fosse qual fosse a razão, estavam chegando a algum lugar agora e, apesar de não ser informado do que seus anfitriões pretendiam fazer, pudera conseguir certa garantia de ajuda por parte destes, nos fatos que provavelmente estavam por ocorrer nos dias que se seguiriam.

.

Depois da longa conversa, fora dispensado por Heero e Relena, que aparentemente pretendiam decidir o que fariam dali em diante. Não soube se Touya retornara ao local e não o encontrou por todo o resto do dia, o que só aumentava sua ansiedade, pois reencontrá-lo apenas trazia-lhe com mais força à mente o dever que impunha a si mesmo de resgatar Sakura o mais rápido possível.

.

O resto do dia passou conversando com Tao e Feng. Fazendo suposições e criando algumas estratégias contra seus ofensores.

.

Ainda estava perdido em pensamentos quando escutou um toque à sua porta. Não esperava ninguém em particular e observou com certa surpresa e apreensão quando viu quem a abria após sua autorização. Era Duo Maxwell, atipicamente calado e taciturno. Entretanto, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o homem que aparecia em seu campo de visão apenas fez um leve movimento de cabeça, indicando que o outro o seguisse. A provável meia hora seguinte, Syaoran se viu percorrendo os compridos corredores da mansão Peacecraft a passos rápidos e calado.

.

Quando começava a se impacientar com o silêncio constante e a caminhada interminável, finalmente o soldado à sua frente parou, causando ligeira confusão em Syaoran, ao perceber que paravam no meio de um corredor deserto, sem qualquer movimento ou portas, apenas iluminado por poucas tochas. Algo na aparência do lugar, sem janelas e sem corrente de ar, faziam-lhe suspeitar de que estavam em algum lugar pouco utilizado. Não sabia se era subsolo, pois não notara se subira ou descera mais escadas, todavia, definitivamente era um local de pouco acesso, mesmo para os habitantes costumeiros.

.

Antes de poder perguntar qualquer coisa, observou o homem à sua frente levantar a mão em direção a um dos tijolos ao lado de uma das tochas. O movimento foi rápido e Syaoran não teve tempo de determinar o que o outro fizera, mas pôde prever o que estava para acontecer. E, sem dúvida, sua previsão se demonstrou correta, pois a parede à sua direita tremeu por um segundo, antes de finalmente mover-se para um dos lados, lentamente, enquanto um longo e estreito túnel, escuro e úmido, se estendia à frente de seu guia.

.

Observava Maxwell, calado, esperando que este dissesse algo, mas tudo o que o outro fez foi alcançar uma tocha apagada, quase escondida do lado de dentro do túnel, acendê-la em uma daquelas no corredor e olhá-lo por um momento, indicando silenciosamente para que Syaoran o seguisse. Com ligeira apreensão em relação às intenções do homem, mas bastante curioso para o que encontraria no final do caminho, Syaoran vacilou por um mísero segundo, antes de respirar fundo e adentrar a passagem secreta, tão silenciosamente quanto lhe parecia exigir a situação. Mal atravessou a entrada e ouviu o ranger da parede novamente se movendo, fechando a passagem que lhe daria qualquer possibilidade de eventual fuga.

.

Olhou mais uma vez para o outro homem, a única coisa que conseguia ver à sua frente, e mal teve tempo de deixar seus olhos se acostumarem com a iluminação antes que Maxwell voltasse a se movimentar, ainda calado. Algo lhe dizia que todo aquele silêncio e mistério indicavam que, seja lá onde estavam indo, não seria para um lugar que era ou deveria vir a ser do conhecimento de muitos e se o homem que lhe guiava insistia em permanecer calado, não seria ele a agir de forma a contrariá-lo, seja qual fosse o verdadeiro motivo.

.

Mais uma vez se via caminhando um percurso que não parecia ter fim. Com apreensão observou que o lugar possuía mais de um percurso e de que provavelmente se perderia caso se visse sozinho. Sentia seu corpo recém lavado começando a suar com o calor decorrente da caminhada e a umidade inerente do local, quando finalmente visualizou o que parecia ser uma porta de madeira escura e grossa despontar adiante, muito antiga e com a fechadura de ferro consideravelmente enferrujada.

.

Antes que pudesse perceber, já estava diante dela, sua curiosidade novamente desperta. Sem mais delongas, Maxwell bateu duas vezes na madeira e mais duas com a tranca de ferro. Poucos segundos depois, escutaram o ranger da porta sendo aberta por dentro.

.

Homem: 'Trouxe ele?' O soldado de longos cabelos castanhos indicou com a cabeça em direção à Syaoran, fazendo com que o homem encoberto pela sombra da porta voltasse o olhar em direção ao chinês, antes de mirar novamente Maxwell, finalmente dando passagem para que entrassem. E foi só quando a tocha do seu guia aproximou-se mais da entrada que reconheceu o rosto que aparecia do outro lado, ou os rostos...

.

Syaoran: 'Posso saber para que todo o mistério?' Seus olhos voltaram-se por um segundo para Duo Maxwell, seu guia atipicamente silencioso, antes de mirar os cinco demais presentes, no que parecia uma antiga sala de reuniões.

.

No aposento, alguns sentados e outros em pé, pôde distinguir facilmente, iluminados pelas chamas de algumas velas, Heero Yui, Feng, Tao, Relena Peacecraft e Touya Kinomoto. Estava bastante curioso, afinal, já encontrara com eles pela manhã e, quando assim foi, não pareciam necessitar de tanto segredo para se reunirem. Antes que pudesse verbalizar sua pergunta, Touya se pronunciou.

.

Touya: 'Pedi à Srta. Peacecraft que nos reuníssemos em segredo, em um local de preferência desconhecido pela maioria, pois tenho algo a lhes falar e, se minhas informações estiverem corretas, é possível que de fato haja espiões trabalhando para nossos inimigos aqui e possivelmente em outros lugares, próximos dos demais Representantes.'

.

Syaoran observou o irmão de Sakura por um instante, perguntando-se novamente como e desde quando Touya estava envolvido naqueles assuntos. Contudo, considerando que o momento não era o mais adequado para começar com aquelas perguntas, apenas acenou afirmativamente, em reconhecimento.

Tao: 'Bem... E o que é isso que precisa nos dizer envolta a tanto segredo?'

.

Touya: 'Convoquei-os, pois tenho um plano, e preciso da ajuda de todos.' Estranhamente, Syaoran sentiu seu coração disparar, algo dizia ao jovem que aquilo muito seria de seu interesse.

.

Duo (levantando uma sobrancelha): 'E podemos saber de que se trata esse plano?' Touya encarou o soldado por alguns segundos, antes de voltar sua atenção inteiramente para Syaoran.

Touya: 'Resgatar Kinomoto Sakura.'

.

E algo na forma como o japonês falara fez uma pequena luz de esperança se acender para Syaoran.

.

# # # -

.

O salão era escuro, pouco iluminado, apenas por alguns raios da Lua que adentravam por uma alta janela localizada a vários metros de altura na parede antiga, construída em blocos de pedras envelhecidas pelo tempo. Não havia lareira, mas estranhamente as duas mulheres presentes podiam enxergar perfeitamente. Estavam de pé, em silêncio, uma encarando à outra. Ou melhor, uma encarando e a outra mirando o chão.

.

Mestra: 'Conte-me exatamente o que aconteceu, Heru.' Seu tom era seco e exigia imediata resposta.

.

Heru (vacilando por um segundo): 'A garota usou poder demais e desmaiou, Mestra. Não foi nossa culpa.' Heru mantinha o olhar baixo, mas sabia bem que a Mestra a observava atentamente. Depois de longos e tormentosos segundos, a Mestra pareceu aceitar as palavras de Heru, se virou e voltou-se para a luz da Lua que adentrava pela janela.

.

Mestra: 'Usou poder demais...' Falava baixo consigo mesmo. 'Hm...' Parecia pensar por alguns momentos, antes de se decidir. Repentinamente, voltou-se para Heru. 'Traga Sakura aqui.' Heru olhou a Mestra com espanto, a única vez que de fato se dera ao trabalho de ordenar a presença de Sakura foi naquela primeira tentativa de utilizá-la, que não deu certo. Depois daquilo, apenas instruiu Heru a enfeitiça-la e não voltou a pôr os olhos na japonesa mais que duas ou três vezes.

.

Entretanto, não ousava questionar sua mestra num momento daqueles e após responder afirmativamente, rapidamente virou-se, abriu seus braços e recitando um feitiço, abriu um portal, pelo qual Sakura saiu.

.

Mestra (voltando o olhar para Sakura, curiosa): 'Deixe-nos a sós, Heru.' A serva quase questionou a mestra, mas diante do olhar frio que esta lhe lançou simplesmente fez uma reverência e se retirou.

.

Quando Heru saiu pelo mesmo portal por onde entrara Sakura, a Mestra se dignou a voltar a atenção à outra. Dirigiu-se calmamente até a japonesa, que mantinha o olhar baixo e, segurando com delicadeza o queixo da nova Senhora das Cartas Clow, levantou o rosto da mulher e olhou-a com diversão dentro dos olhos verdes opacos.

.

Mestra: 'Usou poder demais, Sakura-chan... Por quê, hein?' A japonesa continuou calada, mal parecia ciente da presença da mulher que a encarava com tamanha proximidade. A mestra aproximou seu rosto do de Sakura e tocou seu nariz e o canto de sua boca na bochecha da moça, inspirando fundo. 'Esse cheiro... É tão parecido com o dela...' Moveu o rosto, quase tocando os lábios de Sakura, olhando-a nos olhos, com bastante atenção. 'Diga-me, Sakura-chan... Você usou poder demais por que o feitiço de Heru enfraqueceu ou por que alguém andou tentando se intrometer nos meus assuntos?'

.

Sakura nada disse, seu olhar ainda impassível e, subitamente, aquela impassividade despertou a ira da Mestra, que apertou os dedos no queixo da japonesa, antes de jogá-la com força ao chão. A mulher não fez qualquer sinal ou som de surpresa ou dor, simplesmente ficou imóvel, esparramada da mesma forma que caiu.

.

Mestra (olhando-a irritada): 'Não me responde por que não pode ou não quer?' Desviando o olhar, a Mestra voltou o rosto para o alto, como se alguém a observasse. 'São vocês que estão se metendo?! Não era esse o nosso acordo, não é?! Respondam-me!' Tudo o que a mestra ouviu de volta foi um total silêncio, nem vento, nem murmúrio, nem som de nada. Aquilo pareceu irritá-la ainda mais.

.

Andando de um lado para o outro, ainda olhando para cima, a Mestra parecia continuar a falar com alguém que se recusava a respondê-la.

.

Mestra: 'Eu sempre tenho que cumprir nossa parte do acordo e vocês ousam se intrometer? Não me respondem, não se dignam a reconhecer meu poder e minha presença, mas ousam se intrometer?!' Seus olhos amarelos começavam a avermelhar, uma cólera mal escondida despertando. De repente, voltou-se para Sakura, ainda imóvel no chão. '_Ela_ está te ajudando?! Se estiver te ajudando, aposto como irá intervir se eu tentar –' Tinha levantado seu braço, apontando a mão que brilhava intensamente em vermelho em direção a Sakura. Não terminou a frase, mas era clara sua intenção. 'É bom você fazer algo, ou Sakura-chan irá perder, hm... vamos ver... perder o braço... direito!'

.

Sem aguardar sequer um segundo a mais, a mestra disparou o golpe, seus olhos estreitos, cheios de suspeitas. Não obstante, um campo de força brilhou ao redor de Sakura, impedindo que ela fosse atingida pelo ataque, fazendo com que os olhos da mestra brilhassem em triunfo.

.

Mestra (olhando para o alto): 'Hah! Então vocês reconhecem meu poder, não é?! Estão se intrometendo, como disseram que não fariam!' Todavia, para sua surpresa, tudo continuou silencioso.

.

Confusa, voltou-se para Sakura, observando-a com atenção. E, para seu espanto, distinguiu um círculo brilhando à volta de Sakura, um círculo cheio de símbolos bastante familiares. Aproximou-se.

.

Mestra (olhando a mulher imóvel ao chão): 'Ah... Então foi isso...' Seu tom transmitia uma ligeira decepção, que logo sumiu quando continuou. 'Não foram eles.' Observou atentamente o círculo... O círculo do Mago Clow? Não... Era diferente... 'Então é _você_ que está tentando se rebelar, pequena Sakura?'

.

Sem que a mulher ousasse responder, a mestra se agachou, colocando uma das mãos delicadas e alvas entre os cabelos castanho claros da japonesa.

.

Mestra (olhando docilmente para Sakura): 'Você e suas cartas estão se rebelando contra mim, Sakura-chan?' Sakura nada dizia, seu olhar baixo. A mestra agarrou com violência o cabelo da maga entre seus dedos, forçando seu rosto para cima, fazendo-a voltar os olhos verdes, ainda que opacos, para si. Os olhos amarelados finalmente se suavizaram. 'Não... Não é que está se rebelando... Heru que é uma inútil e não sabe fazer um feitiço duradouro, não é?' A mestra refletiu por um segundo, ainda falando sozinha. 'Heru era mais hábil antes... Pelo visto, fazer aquilo com ela tem suas desvantagens...'

.

Observando a garota por mais alguns segundos, a mestra pareceu se resolver e, deixando um brilho amarelo e vermelho fluir de sua mão, fez um novo feitiço envolver Sakura.

.

Mestra (murmurando para si mesma): 'Então não foram eles...' Seu tom introspectivo não denunciava mais o que sentia. 'Pronto, Sakura-chan...' Sua voz se animava mais uma vez. 'Agora poderemos brincar novamente.'

.

E ao dizer isso, um círculo negro se formou no ar, ao seu comando.

.

# # # -

.

As batidas de um relógio batiam três vezes, distantes, indicando a hora da madrugada. Como muitas das noites nos últimos tempos, aquela era uma noite silenciosa, sem vento e sem estrelas. Somente a Lua brilhava, empalidecida, mas até mesmo ela começava a desaparecer por sob nuvens espessas e negras que se insinuavam lentamente.

.

O aposento era menor do que aquele onde a herdeira dormira na noite anterior, mas estava mais bem guardado que da última vez. Inútil. Nenhum daqueles homens seriam capaz de evitar o inevitável. Armas de nada adiantariam.

.

Olhos felinos buscaram por entre os vários presentes aqueles insetos que insistiam em se opor à sua Mestra. Não os encontrou e meditou sobre a possibilidade de uma armadilha. Mesmo que o fosse, ainda assim isso não a faria hesitar.

.

Heru estava pronta. Ao seu lado encontrava-se Fen e Fan, bem como aquela apática Sakura, que horas lhe era útil, horas só lhe causava dor de cabeça.

.

Sem muito mais refletir, a loura avançou por entre a sacada trancada. Dois guardas se encontravam ali, mas logo foram rendidos pelas sombras que ela invocara. Sem mais delongas, abriu as portas com um gesto das mãos e adentrou no recinto. O movimento causou o despertar de urros de vários soldados posicionados aos dois lados da entrada e outros mais ao fundo. A batalha se iniciava.

.

Syaoran (aparecendo ao lado da cama de Relena, que despertava assustada): 'Vocês não dão sossego nem por uma noite, não é?' Enquanto falava, o jovem materializava sua espada, logo apontando em direção aos invasores.

.

Heru (sorrindo de lado): 'Ora, ora, se não é o pequeno lobo. Veio mostrar as prezas para ver se nos assusta?'

.

Syaoran (sério): 'Não vou mais deixar que hajam como bem entendam. Hoje será a última vez que nos enfrenta com descaso!' Heru gargalhou alto e, querendo se divertir um pouco, rodeada pelo caos de sombras e armas que disparavam ao seu redoor, dirigiu o olhar para Sakura.

.

Esta não precisou de qualquer outro sinal, disparanaod em direção ao guerreiro chinês, como já se tornara costume.

.

Syaoran apertou firme o cabo da espada, seus olhos estreitando-se lentamente. Não deixaria que Sakura fosse sua fraqueza...

.

Syaoran (sussurrando para si mesmo): 'Irei lhe salvar, Sakura... Por favor, aguente só mais um pouco.' E mal acabava de concluir o pensamento, quando sua espada se chocou novamente com a dela.

.

Não deixaria que Sakura fosse sua fraqueza... e sim a força que o motivava a continuar lutando.

.

(...)

.

Mais para perto da sacada, Heru observava com curiosidade os soldados que tentavam repelir as sombras, achando graça no esforço e desespero dos mesmos. Olhou para os lados, tentando encontrar os companheiros do jovem Li e os percebeu correndo em direção a ela, para logo serem interceptados por Fan e Fen.

.

Enquanto os três principais empecilhos eram repelidos por seus aliados, a mulher seguiu em direção à cama de Relena, onde a moça se encostava à parede, sem espaço para fugir por qualquer uma das portas. Sem pestanejar, Heru agarrou-a pelo braço e puxou-a para fora da cama, quase a arrastando pelo chão.

.

Relena: 'Solte-me! Deixe-nos em paz!' Heru gargalhou mais uma vez e começou a se encaminhar em direção à sacada, aquilo estava sendo fácil de mais. Não obstante, escutando nova rajada de tiros, percebeu as sombras que criara começando a ser destruídas uma a uma, ainda que lentamente. Observou-as por um segundo, tentando entender porque disso agora.

.

Olhou em direção ao barulho dos tiros e viu dois jovens, um de cabelos castanhos, que lhe encobria um dos olhos e outro de um louro platinado atirando precisamente em seus guerreiros de sombras. As armas dos dois brilhavam azuladas e Heru estreitou seus olhos, percebendo do que se tratava.

.

Heru (sussurrando para si): 'Parece que eles começaram a entender com quem estão lidando.' Voltou o olhar para Relena e sorriu novamente. 'Não importa, princesinha... Isso não será suficiente para nos deter.' Sem se demorar mais, a mulher voltou-se mais uma vez, caminhando impassivelmente por entre os guerreiros que se enfrentavam dos dois lados de si.

.

Subitamente, no entanto, sentiu-se obrigada a parar, o braço que puxava não mais respondendo ao seu comando. Irritada, voltou-se para Relena, pronta para arrastá-la com mais fora. E sua expressão se transformou quando a jovenzinha encolhida atrás de si sorriu-lhe zombeteira.

.

Tentou puxar com mais força, mas não conseguiu movimentar a menina nem mais um centímetro. Confusa, Heru percebeu que os soldados caídos ao seu redor desapareciam, deixando apenas um rastro de vento esverdeado.

.

Como se começasse a perceber o que ocorria, voltou-se novamente para Relena, e viu rajadas de vento ligeiramente esverdeadas começando a rodear a moça. Os cabelos louros escuros se tornaram castanho pálido, mais longo e ondulado. Os olhos azuis brilharam enquanto um verde claro tomava seu lugar e o rosto arredondado dava lugar a uma feição bastante alva, mais alongada, de uma mulher adulta.

.

Feng (sorrindo de lado): 'E isso, será que poderá deter-vos?'

.

Os olhos de Heru arregalaram-se em espanto que logo se transformou em raiva. A mulher a qual segurava pelo braço não era mais a pequena Srta. Peacecraft e sim Li Feng, a Senhora do Vento. E antes que Heru pudesse reagir, o corpo da anciã começou a brilhar e um vento forte, de um verde prateado começou a girar intensamente em torno de sua inimiga.

.

Feng: 'Senhor do Vento, vinde a mim!'

.

Heru se viu imobilizada, dentro de uma esfera constituída de um forte vendaval, cortante, imobilizando-a, fazendo-a ficar surda para sua própria voz. Tentou materializar alguma de suas esferas de energia, mas por algum motivo não estava conseguindo.

.

Feng (séria): 'Agora você está no meu elemento, criatura das trevas. E por ele será subjugada.'

.

Heru olhou espantada e impotente às cenas que se desenvolviam ao seu redor. Os soldados que haviam caído ao chão, não mais existiam, olhou para Fan e Fen e os viu também ficarem confusos quando aqueles que supunha ser Tao e Feng desaparecerem de suas frentes, como vento.

.

Feng (estreitando os olhos): 'Não sou exímia na arte da ilusão como Tai Ming, mas sem dúvida consegui enganá-los, não?'

.

Heru, na sua surpresa e raiva, não conseguiu responder imediatamente. Quando pretendia chamar por Fan ou Fen, viu dois soldados, um de cabelos rebeldes, castanhos escuros, e outro usando uma longa trança, rodearem Fen, apontando-lhe armas que brilhavam azul escuro.

.

Fan, ao perceber que seu irmão era atacado, fez menção de partir em seu auxílio. Entretanto, antes que conseguisse mover um metro, sentiu o poderoso ataque de uma espada em sua direção. Só teve tempo de se jogar para o lado, enquanto um corte não muito superficial lhe feriu o braço esquerdo.

.

Fen: 'Maldito! Quem ousa...?!' Voltou o olhar e viu um homem vestido numa armadura negra observá-lo impassível, sem dúvida, o mesmo que se intrometera da última vez. A espada e o escudo do homem brilhavam num negro avermelhado e soube imediatamente que tipo de arma era aquela. Sua raiva se tornou mais cautelosa e se levantando de sua posição de atrapalhada defesa, endireitou-se, prestes a atacar.

.

Touya (sério, em tom baixo): 'Não pense que vou deixar barato o que fizeram à minha irmã.'

.

Referida irmã, por sua vez, encontrava-se naquele momento em uma dura batalha com quem um dia lhe fora tão estimado. Syaoran sentia o suor descendo por sua testa. Poucos minutos transcorreram, mas pareceram verdadeiras horas, durante os quais teve que se conter ao máximo enquanto seus aliados executavam devidamente a armadilha que planejaram tão cuidadosamente.

.

Quando Sakura percebeu o que ocorria a seu redor, imediatamente perdeu o interesse no rapaz, pronta para socorrer seus senhores. Contudo, ao notar as intenções da jovem, Syaoran foi mais rápido e se pôs entre o caminho dela e dos demais.

.

Syaroan (sério): 'Não, Sakura... Seu lugar não é ao lado daqueles malditos...' Syaoran ficou em posição de defesa, sabendo muito bem que ela não hesitaria. E, mal pensou na hipótese, imediatamente se viu amparando um golpe elementar da jovem, que disparava uma rajada de fogo contra si. Enquanto combatia as chamas com suas próprias cartas, viu os olhos de Sakura ligeiramente diferentes, como se suas íris estivessem envolta por um círculo avermelhado. Ficou mais apreensivo, mas não iria mais hesitar.

.

Tais fatos se desenrolaram em pouquíssimo tempo e, percebendo que tudo realmente se tratava de uma armadilha, Heru ficou ligeiramente desnorteada. Tentou mais uma vez lutar contra o vento que a rodeava, mas sabia que não tinha poderes para tanto. Pensou em suas possibilidades e, enquanto maquinava, mais sentiu do que viu quando outras presenças começaram a surgir no local.

.

Voltou-se na direção delas e não soube se ficava aliviada ou apreensiva quando um buraco negro começou a se formar no meio daquela confusão. Sabia muito bem de quem se tratava. Os segundos pareciam eternos para Heru, mas em pouco tempo o buraco terminou de se expandir. Por dentro dele, duas figuras, uma masculina e outra feminina, começavam a aparecer.

.

Mestra...

.

Mulher (surgindo lentamente de dentro da esfera): 'Você está cada vez mais inútil, não é, Heru...? Não consegue fazer nada sozinha...'

.

(...)

.

Perdido em sua própria batalha, Syaoran momentaneamente perdeu o foco quando ouviu uma voz até então estranha aos seus ouvidos. Voltou os olhos na direção de quem adentrava no quarto, aproveitando a ocasião de que Sakura também passara a prestar atenção nas novas presenças. Olhou com atenção às duas figuras que surgiram e seus olhos se fixaram em uma em específico.

.

A Mestra e o General finalmente apareceram por dentro do buraco negro, flutuando no ar. Os dois eram pouco visíveis aos presentes e Syaoran estreitou os olhos, tentando identificar melhor as feições de ambos. No entanto, foi forçado a desviar a atenção quando Sakura pareceu perder o interesse na entrada de seus mestres e voltou a atacá-lo.

.

"_Droga, Sakura... Só mais um pouco..."_

_._

_(...)_

_._

General (sério): 'Estou me cansando da intervenção de vocês...' Enquanto falava isso, a mulher ao seu lado erguia uma de suas mãos em direção à prisão de vento onde Heru se encontrava. Sua mão brilhou e disparou, quebrando imediatamente o envoltório de vento em que a outra mulher se encontrava.

.

Heru sorriu triunfante, prestes a atacar Feng. Seu golpe, no entanto, atingiu o vácuo. Feng não estava mais ao seu lado. O que...?

.

Tao (subitamente aparecendo à lateral do quarto): 'E nós já nos cansamos da intromissão de vocês em nossas vidas.' E mal o General e a mulher ao seu lado conseguiram reconhecer a presença quando o Senhor da Razão, que apontava sua lança em direção ao buraco negro, disparou um golpe de energia azul escura de encontro a eles, tão intensa e tão rápida que foi impossível aos dois invasores conseguirem se defender.

.

Heru (apavorada): 'Mestres!'

.

O quarto reverberou quando o golpe atingiu a esfera negra, que ficou envolta em outra esfera maior, de um azul intenso, por onde circulava ondas e mais ondas de energia azul prateadas. As esferas vibravam, como se lutassem entre si.

.

Sakura, ao notar o que acontecia, novamente perdeu o interesse em Syaoran e, sem que esse pudesse evitar, partiu em direção aos seus mestres.

.

Syaoran (levantando uma carta prateada na mão livre): 'Não dessa vez, Sakura!' Jogou a carta ao ar e acertou a ponta de sua espada no meio dela. 'Senhor do Tempo, vinde a mim!'

.

O golpe foi certeiro, rodeando Sakura com precisão, imobilizando-a imediatamente. Os olhos da moça arregalaram-se, surpresa, mas não teve tempo ou forças rápidos o suficiente para contra-atacar. Estava presa num feitiço.

.

O quarto vibrava com a força dos dois ataques, nenhum dos inimigos podia prever que aquilo aconteceria. Quando Heru tentou correr em auxílio de seus mestres, novamente se viu atacada por Feng, mal tendo tempo de desviar das folhas de vento que atingiram o local em que estivera milissegundos antes.

.

Heru (olhando a situação com ansiedade): 'Malditos sejam...' Mirou novamente seus mestres que, como o ataque fora súbito, aparentemente não tiveram tempo de se defender. O buraco no espaço quase que imperceptivelmente passava a diminuir, as duas figuras de dentro dele começavam a embaçar e perder a forma.

.

(...)

.

No meio de toda a confusão, Syaoran não parecia se importar muito com o que acontecia a não ser com a moça imobilizada no ar à sua frente. Sakura parecia lutar incessantemente contra o feitiço que a rodeava e Syaoran sentia seu corpo tremer, tentando contê-la com sua própria magia. _"Espere, Sakura... Só mais um pouco..."_ O feitiço que usara era extremamente poderoso, mas sabia com quem estava lidando. Tudo que lhe restava era confiar na força de sua convicção... Para o bem de Sakura, não podia fraquejar.

.

A energia que rodeava a feiticeira vibrava, enquanto Sakura lutava contra sua prisão. Forçando-se ao extremo, Sakura começou a girar lentamente em direção ao seu agressor, precisava situar seu alvo para melhor atacá-lo.

.

Syaoran, por sua vez, continuava a encará-la firmemente, olhos obstinados. Aquela seria uma luta de vontades e, no fundo, Syaoran sabia que Sakura não poderia querer estar no estado que se encontrava. Era tudo o que podia esperar para manter-se firme.

.

Syaoran (encarando a esfera à sua frente): 'Sakura... Por favor... Deixe-me ajudá-la...'

.

A mulher não parecia ouvi-lo, toda sua atenção voltada para libertar-se. A energia era poderosa demais e Syaoran sentiu seus joelhos fraquejando. Logo em seguida, caiu ao chão, mas firmemente manteve o feitiço.

.

Syaoran (olhos desesperados): 'Sakura... Ouça-me, por favor! Preciso que me escute...'

.

Mas Sakura estava perdida em sua própria mente. Seus olhos opacos envoltos num vermelho escuro que começava a bilhar ainda mais forte pareciam impedir que ela tomasse ciência de si mesma. O feitiço, contudo, permanecia intacto, e por mais que tentasse, Sakura não conseguia se libertar.

.

Finalmente, voltou seus olhos para Syaoran, encarando aquele que se opunha a ela. Olhos de um âmbar escuro se encontraram com aqueles que foram, um dia, de um esmeralda vivo e tudo ao redor dos dois pareceu perder qualquer significado.

.

Syaoran (fatigado): 'Sakura... Volte para mim...'

.

A moça continuava a encará-lo, seus olhos avermelhados, seu cenho suando, seu corpo tremendo, lutando contra sua prisão, enquanto o brilho daqueles olhos âmbares a atormentavam.

.

Não podiam aguentar mais...

.

Alguém teria que ceder...

.

Tudo ficou escuro.

.

(...)

.

Heru se sentia como um animal encurralado, transpirava fúria por todo seus poros. Olhou para Fen e Fan, os dois rodeados por armas e guerreiros que apenas dois dias antes não tinham sido qualquer empecilho para eles. Em seguida, voltou-se para Sakura e a viu imobilizada por uma estranha força prateada.

.

E, para concluir, final e surpreendentemente, o buraco negro de seus mestres foi totalmente repelido pelo estranho feitiço azulado...

.

Fora súbito e silencioso.

.

Absurdo! Não podia imaginar como aqueles insetos conseguiram fazer aquilo. Observou por alguns segundos, aguardando que um novo buraco negro surgisse, em vão.

.

Tao (dirigindo-se a Heru, adivinhando o que ela esperava): 'É inútil, criatura. Nenhum buraco no espaço irá surgir novamente. Vocês estão totalmente desamparados.'

.

Heru encarou o mago por alguns segundos, sabendo que agora estavam em certa desvantagem.

.

Ah... Não deixaria que seus inimigos escapassem impunes. Não depois dessa afronta. Com certeza... Com certeza a mestra não iria se zangar se dessa vez...

.

Fen (em tom alto e severo): 'Heru!' A mulher perdeu seu momento e encarou quem lhe chamava. 'Nem pense nisso. Não está na hora.' Heru estreitou os olhos, prestes a retorquir, mas o monstro em forma de menino foi mais rápido. 'Hora de recuarmos...' Vendo que a mulher não parecia muito contente com aquilo, finalizou. 'É uma ordem de seu irmão mais velho, Heru!' A ordem causou surpresa à loura que, desarmada pelas palavras, acenou afirmativamente.

.

Feng (imediatamente): 'Não tão rápido!' E desferiu outro golpe, numa forte rajada de vento em direção a Heru. Pega de surpresa, a invasora foi jogada para trás, próximo a Fen e Fan, que tendo se desvencilhado de alguma forma, estavam próximos à sacada. Levantaram Heru pelos braços e encararam seus inimigos mortalmente.

.

Heru (sibilando): 'Vocês me pagam por isso...'

.

Duo (irritado, mas petulante): 'Quando quiserem.'

.

A mulher encarou o soldado momentaneamente, antes de finalmente sair pela porta da sacada, sendo seguida de perto por seus dois companheiros. Tentou materializar um buraco negro, mas logo percebeu a inutilidade de seus atos. Tremia de cima a baixo, sua vontade era de dar meia volta e eliminar todos aqueles insetos de uma vez. Foi impedida pela enorme mão de Fan, que simplesmente balançou negativamente, muito mais sério do que lhe era costume. Em seguida, olhou para seu outro lado, ao sentir quando Fen iniciou uma invocação, levantando uma de suas mãos à sua frente.

.

Uma enorme criatura negra, que se assemelhava a um cachorro ou um lobo gigante e monstruoso, surgiu por dentre a terra, que tremia enquanto era rasgada pelas presas e garras da criatura. Os três saltaram nas costas do monstro, que subiu aos ares e, lançando um último olhar para seus inimigos, os três partiram rapidamente pelo céu, cavalgando por sobre o ar, noite à dentro.

.

Tao, Feng, Heero e os demais soldados observaram seus inimigos se distanciando, uma sensação de missão cumprida e certo alívio percorrendo suas veias... Finalmente... Finalmente tinha repelido satisfatoriamente aqueles temíveis seres.

.

Touya (em tom alto): 'Tao, Feng!' Os dois anciões se voltaram na direção da voz, se espantando com a cena atrás de si. Tinham se esquecido completamente...

.

Feng (apreensiva): 'Jovem mestre!'

.

#-#-#-

.

(Continua)

.

10/04/2013

.

Mary Marcato

.

#-#-#-

.

**Comentário da Autora:** Só teve um motivo para eu conseguir terminar esse texto... Atualmente sou uma desocupada... Não era há uma semana, mas agora estou (por opção, diga-se de passagem), e precisava dar um jeito nas minhas pendências enquanto ainda tenho tempo. A demora foi longa e a culpa é só minha. Peço desculpas e agradeço aos reviews e incentivos que me forçaram a concluir este capítulo, que já estava a meio caminho desde janeiro. Não sei se haverá alguma ideia desconexa, se houver, por favor, me avisem, mas não vou ler de novo os últimos capítulos para ver se não escapou nada, não tenho disposição para isso... Se fosse fazer isso, iria demorar outra eternidade para criar coragem de concluir o próximo cap. Então, se tiver coisa errada, reviso outra hora, ok? Mas espero que, por enquanto, seja suficiente para vocês. Love you all! :-)

.

**Agradecimentos: **Graças aos últimos reviews que recebi é que fui conseguindo terminar este capítulo. Talvez haja quem não entenda, mas não só de inspiração vive o escritor, e sim de suor, sacrifícios e de apoio de quem nos lê. Ah! E também graças aos anônimos que colocaram a minha história entre suas 10 favoritas de CCS. Descobri isso esta semana, pesquisando assuntos correlatos no Google... Faz tempo que foi feita referida enquete, mas meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e consegui terminar a última cena deste cap. graças a isso. Vocês são lindas(os)! XXX


End file.
